REVELACIONES
by DaYriS
Summary: Después de que Aang es atacado por Azula todos lo creen muerto. Zuko regresa a la nación del fuego pero junto con él llevan a Katara como prisionera. ¿Que pasara entre ella y Zuko?
1. Capitulo I - Decisión Correcta

REVELACIONES

Capitulo I

**DECISIÓN CORRECTA**

Zuko se encontraba en la orilla del barco, el sonido de las olas golpeando el casco, dejando que una suave brisa acariciara su rostro, el viento moviendo su cabello y él, perdido en sus pensamientos observando la luna en el firmamento negro brillando como un farol guiando a los navegantes. Su mente recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido en Ba Sing Tse. La traición hacia su tío y hacia esa chica de la tribu agua, no era lo mismo que sentía de culpa que su tío pero podía sentir esa incomodidad, sobre todo por lo que hablaron antes de que él decidiera ponerse de lado de Azula. Ahora regresaba a la nación del fuego, regresaba a su hogar. Después de cuatro años vería de nuevo la tierra que lo vio nacer, vería de nuevo a su padre. Todo ese tiempo estuvo deseando regresar, deseando que su padre lo perdonara y él pudiera con orgullo estar a su lado, pero no había capturado al avatar como se supone que había prometido, no se sentía completo.

**- **¿No tienes frio?

Miró a su costado, era Mai.

**- **Tengo la mente ocupada. Pasó mucho tiempo, hace más de cuatro años que fui expulsado. ¿Qué habrá cambiado? ¿Qué habrá cambiado en mi?

Y así era, cuatro años de los cuales se podía decir que no era el mismo, o así lo creía él. A los trece había salido de la nación del fuego con el único propósito de atrapar al avatar, pero ahora, a sus diecisiete ya no se sentía como el mismo. Había algo, un vacío.

Maihizo una mueca de aburrimiento fingiendo un bostezo dando entender que no le importaba mucho las preocupaciones del joven príncipe.

**- **Solo pregunté si tenias frio, no por la historia de tu vida.

Trato de decir en tono relajado, pero él se molestó por la indiferencia de ella, por supuesto, como podía entenderlo, si ella no había sido expulsada ni marcada por su propio padre. Sintió una fuerte repulsión hacia la chica.

Ellase acerco, lo abrazó por detrás asomando su cabeza sobre su hombro, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del príncipe y con la otra ladeo su rostro para que quedara cerca del de ella. Mai era alta, casi de su misma estatura.

**- **No te preocupes Zuko –le dijo la chica tratando de que así olvidara sus penas, pero era más que obvio que solo trataba de esquivar el tema de conversación pues no le apetecía saber nada de los pesares de él. Sin más acerco sus labios a los de él tratando de besarlos.

Zuko sintió su respiración, el aroma de Mai chocando con su rostro y los labios de ella cerca de los de él. Cerro sus ojos para sentir el beso, pero al hacerlo la imagen de uno par de ojos azules apareció en su mente, desvió su cara, haciendo que ella le besara la mejilla, Mai al sentir un tacto diferente abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**- **Lo siento Mai, no me siento para esas cosas – le dijo sin ningún tacto Zuko.

Mai se sintió ofendida por el rechazo del príncipe, pero aun así no dijo nada y se fue un poco disgustada.

Era muy extraño, ¿por qué había pensado en ella?

Con ella había sido sincero, le había contado lo que a nadie, había hablado de su madre y ella también le conto lo de ella, al final pareciera que se habían ganado la confianza de ambos. La joven maestra agua había decidido curarle la cicatriz, sabia que no lo hacia por lastima o pena hacia él. Por algún motivo pensó que estaba en su naturaleza el ser noble, aun que en otras ocasiones se había enfrentado a su furia y determinación. Aun así, el gesto que ella había tenido hacia el aun no pasaba desapercibido para el príncipe.

Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con el avatar, después de que Azula lo matara ellos huyeron en el bisonte volador, los guerreros Dai li que estaban al servicio de Azula los persiguieron, solo supo que, cuando regresaron la traían a ella, a la maestra agua.

Azula no la mató, sabia que seria una buena fuente de información que después usaría cuando estuvieran en la nación del fuego. Zuko no le había dicho nada. Le miró atada e inconsciente y en su rostro se podían ver lagrimas. Una prisionera más para la nación del fuego.

En las celdas del barco, el Dragón del Oeste estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados meditando, al lado de él, pero en otra celda estaba la maestra agua, sentada casi en la misma posición que él. Se podían escuchar sus respiraciones pausadas, como si estuviera haciendo practicas de respiración.**n**

- Será muy duro para usted cuando lleguemos a la nación del fuego – hablo el ex general.

- No temo por lo que me espera allá.

Sintió orgullo por la valentía de la joven.

Los de la tribu agua son personas de admirar. No importa que tan difíciles se vuelvan las circunstancias, su determinación es inquebrantable.

Ella sonrió.

**- **¿Se siente decepcionado? – le preguntó.

El ex general sabia a lo que se refería la maestra agua**. **

**- **Él es libre de elegir su propio camino.

Katara abrió los ojos miró al ex general, estaba decepcionado. Algo en el interior de ella sabia que Zuko no era tan malo como siempre creyó, aun que la verdad lo detestaba por que siempre andaba tras ellos también podía sentir esa desesperación que irradiaba de él por conseguir al avatar. Nunca entendió por que tanto desespero por obtenerlo, pero cuando platico con él ese día, se dio cuenta de cuales habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones y que en verdad podía comprenderlo. Así es, ella podía comprenderlo. Aun así no podía perdonarlo, de cierta forma se sintió traicionada cuando el decidió ponerse de lado de su hermana.

**- **Lamento lo que le hiso a tu amigo – dijo después Iroh.

**- **No fue su sobrino quien lo hiso – cerro con fuerza sus puños recordando lo que Azula había hecho. Ella casi… con su gran fuerza de voluntad detuvo las lagrimas que estaban por salir.

Esedía había sido capaz de salvarlo, o al menos eso creía, casi al instante en que había sanado su herida los guerreros maestros tierra al servicio de Azula los encontraron, trataban de hacer caer a Appa, Katara supo de inmediato que serian atrapados, sin dudarlo salto del bisonte y con ayuda de su agua control le hiso frente a los guerreros. Sokka trato de ir por ella, pero Toph lo detuvo, Al final fue atrapada, pero no le importó. Ella así lo quería.

**- **Espero que sepa bien lo que hace, princesa – fue el último comentario del Dragón del Oeste.

En la nación del fuego, aquellas ancianas gemelas anunciaban con algarabía los sucedido por los príncipes, la caída de Ba Sing Tse y la del avatar. Azula fue la primera en ser nombrada y después escucho su nombre. Debía admitirlo, su corazón latía fuertemente, cuando camino hacia el balcón y quedo frente a los guerreros de la nación del fuego. Por muchos años deseo eso, por muchos años, esperaba regresar y ser recibido de esa manera, pero no sentía la satisfacción que se supone que debía sentir. Fue ovacionado, halagado, pero el se sentía muy diferente a eso.

Se encontraba en el jardín, sentado frente a uno de los estanques cortando un trozo de pan el cual se los arrojo a las pato-tortugas, las cuales se acercaron fervientemente a devorarlos.

**- **¿Por qué tan desanimado hermano? ¿Mai no te ha sabido complacer? – hablo Azula acercándose a él.

Zuko solo le dio una mirada de repulsión. El no quería nada con Mai aun que al parecer ella se estaba dando la idea equivocada.

- Papa no me ha visto desde que llegué – dijo con enojo. Habían pasado tres días, al final ¿no había regresado para tener de regreso su honor y al fin ser reconocido por su padre? ¿acaso no era eso lo que el quería?, se preguntaba con odio.

**- **¿Y eso que?

**- **No pude capturar al avatar.

**- **Que importa el avatar esta muerto – le dijo con reproche su hermana – A no ser… que el avatar haya logrado sobrevivir.

Zuko abrió los ojos un poco impresionado con lo que su hermana lo que su hermana acababa de decirle, de manera involuntaria recordó lo que la maestra agua le dijo. Aquella agua que según ella tenia unos poderes especiales, con los que planeaba sanar su cicatriz. ¿A caso ella…?

**- **No – dijo con seguridad – No hay forma de que haya sobrevivido.

Es imposible sobrevivir al golpe de un rayo. Incluso el avatar no era inmune a ello. Miro con seguridad la mirada dorada de su hermana, no debía dudar, aun que por dentro sentía esa ligera incomodidad, ella no lo noto.

**- **Bueno – dijo Azula finalmente – Si es así no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Sin más Azula se marcho para dejar a su hermano con dudas e misma noche, Zuko recibió la llamada de su padre. Aun que había deseado hablar con él, ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

En una celda dentro del palacio se podían escuchar fuertes latigazos que golpeaban sin descanso, unos muy leves gemidos se dejaban escuchar después de cada golpe pero ni una súplica, ni una lagrima derramada, nada.

**- **Vaya que si es persistente - dijo uno de los hombres ahí presentes, mientras se acercaba a la maestra agua – Solo dinos lo que sabes y terminaremos con todo esto.

Un escupitajo recibió por parte de ella como respuesta.

**- **¿No ha dicho nada? – preguntó Azula fuera de la habitación.

**- **No princesa, se niega a hablar.

Azula hecho un vistazo al interior. Lo primero en ver fue la espalda sangrante de la maestra agua. Sonrió para si misma.

**- **Síganla azotando.

Siguió su camino, salió de aquel sótano solo para entrar a la parte habitable del palacio cuando Ty Lee la abrazó fuertemente.

**- **Hola Azula – le dijo con su alegría natural que en muchas ocasiones encontraba fastidiosa la princesa.

**- **¿Qué haces Ty Lee? Pensé que estarías en tu casa.

**- **Bueno, es aburrido ahí. fui a ver a Mai pero no la encontré en su casa. De seguro esta con Zuko.

**- **Si, tal vez – le daba igual lo que Mai y su hermano hicieran.

**- **Sabes, es estupendo que Zuko haya regresado. Ahora el se convertirá en el señor del fuego y Mai posiblemente la señora del fuego.

Aun que la pequeña castaña no lo decía con malas intenciones si no con alegría y felicidad, Azula no lo recibió de la misma manera aquella noticia. Pero, aunque le doliera, tenia razón. Zuko ahora se convertía de nuevo en el sucesor de su padre y la estúpida de Mai probablemente se casaría con él. Realmente Zuko no podía dirigir la nación del fuego. no pudo ni siquiera capturar al avatar y había sido ella quien derroco Ba Sing Tse. Azula hasta ese momento no había considera en convertirse en la soberana de la nación del fuego pero le resultaba tentadora. Tenia que encontrar la forma de que así fuera**.**

**- **¿Azula? ¿Me estas escuchando? – le reclamó su amiga.

- La verdad no. Si me disculpas voy a ir con mi padre a infórmale lo que paso en Ba Sing Se.

La sonrisa adornada su rostro, sabia a la perfección lo que tenia que hacer.

El símbolo del fuego estaba frente a él. Detrás de aquella puerta esperaba su padre. Había sido llamado, por fin. Su padre hablaría con él. ¿Lo reconocería como su hijo? ¿Le devolvería su honor? ¿Lo despreciaría por no haber atrapado al avatar? Respiro profundo y al dejar salir el aire, salió con el todas esas preocupaciones y abrió la puerta.

Un largo y ancho pasillo, pilares rojos con el estandarte de la nación del fuego, al fondo una hilera de fuego, detrás de aquellas llamas estaba él. su padre.

Se inclinó frente a él.

**- **Estuviste de viaje mucho tiempo - Su voz era más ronca de lo que recordaba – Puedo ver que el peso de los viajes te ha cambiado - si Zuko no tuviera la cicatriz seria una copia exacta de él. Se veía más hombre, ciertamente, pues ahora tenia diecisiete años, con seguridad era también más alto que su propio padre – Enmendaste tu error hijo mío.

El señor del fuego se levanto y avanzó hacia su primogénito. Zuko levanto su rostro para mirar a su padre.

- Bienvenido a casa.

Esas palabras cayeron como piedras en un estanque, que poco a poco se hundían hasta tocar el fondo, dejando solo agua turbia en la superficie. Había esperado tanto tiempo para eso, para que regresar a su hogar, que su padre le diera la bienvenida y lo reconociera, pero sentía un gran vacío. ¿Realmente aquel era su hogar?

**- **Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti príncipe Zuko – su padre continuo halagándolo – Estoy orgulloso porque tu y tu hermana conquistaron Ba Sing Se.

_Fue Azula la que logro aquella conquista._ Se decía mentalmente el príncipe

**- **Estoy orgullo cuando el traidor de tu tío – sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho – probó tu lealtad, hiciste lo correcto.

_¿Fue lo correcto?_

**- **Y capturaste al traidor.

La cara de decepción de su tío, pasó por su mente. De alguna manera no lo veía como el traidor, como su padre lo llamaba, si no todo lo contrario, era él, quien se sentía como traidor.

**- **Y lo que más me enorgullece es tu logro más legendario. Destruiste al avatar.

Si su padre hubiera estado frente a él hubiera visto la cara que puso el joven príncipe al escucharlo. ¿Destruir al avatar? ¿Su padre pensaba que él había destruido al avatar?

**- **¿Que te dijeron?

**- **Azula me contó todo. La sorprendiste y la asombraste con tu poder y ferocidad, en el momento de la verdad.

Zuko se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho Azula? Realmente no sabia que estaba pasando, ¿por qué Azula había mentido? Al salir del salón del señor del fuego se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Sin importarle que ella durmiera, irrumpió en la pieza.

**- **¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le dijiste a nuestro padre que YO mate al avatar?

Azula con indiferencia se levanto de su cama mirando con reproche a su hermano mayor.

**- **Parecías tan preocupado por como te trataría papá por no haber capturado al avatar que simplemente pensé que si yo le decía que tu lo mataste ya no tendrías de que preocuparte.

**- **¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Insistió.

**- **Tómalo como un gesto de generosidad.

**- **Mientes –Zuko conocía muy bien a su hermana, ella nunca le daba a nadie "generosidad" como había dicho, si lo hiso era por que tenia un deseo más oculto.

**- **Por favor Zuko, ¿qué podría yo ganar dejándote a ti todo el crédito por matar al avatar? A no ser… que el avatar en realidad este aun vivo. Entonces toda la gloria se convertiría en vergüenza y deshonor.

Ahí estaban las verdaderas intenciones. Azula no estaba segura de que el avatar estuviera muerto. Y por ello le echo la responsabilidad a su hermano.

Ella pudo ver la cara de su hermano. La trampa ya estaba puesta, de esa manera podía quitarlo de su camino y asegurarse su lugar en el trono, era divertido, siempre le había resultado muy fácil manipular a Zuko**.**

**- **Para que no pienses mal de mi, te diré quien puede quitarte esa duda.

Zuko dudo - ¿Qué quieres decir?

**- **La maestra agua.

**- **¿Qué?

**- **Ella huyó con el avatar cuando lo atacamos, aunque después fue capturada. Ella es la única que te puede confirmar si en verdad esta muerto o no.

Katara. Hasta el momento no había pensado en ella.**  
**

**- **¿Qué le han echo? – le preguntó.

**- **Nada que no se mereciera. Le hemos tratado de sacar información desde que llegó pero es muy necia.

Zuko sabia los métodos que podía usar la nación del fuego para sacar información. Un sudor frio lo cubrió.

**- **Aun esta con vida si eso te preguntas – hablo Azula adivinando los pensamientos de su hermano – Pero no se por cuanto tiempo. Aun que la verdad tal vez no te convenga que ella siga con vida.

**- **¿Qué quieres decir?

**- **Piensa Zuzu, ella es la única que sabe que fui yo quien en verdad mató al avatar. Si habla, ¿Qué crees que dirá nuestro padre? O peor aun, que tal si dice que el avatar esta con vida.

El semblante de Zuko paso de la sorpresa al enojo.

**- **¡Fuiste tu quien decidió decir que yo había matado al avatar! ¿¡Ahora tengo que cargar con tus errores!? – le gritó

**- **Ya te lo he dicho hermanito, solo deseaba hacerte un favor. Y esa rata de agua se interpone en tu camino para obtener la confianza de nuestro padre. Es tu decisión lo que desees hacer.

Zuko no dijo más y salió de la habitación de su hermana. Azula reía divertida, no importa que decisión tomase Zuko al final, ella sabia que su hermano no estaba del todo seguro, así como ella de que el avatar no estaba muerto. Seria el deshonor lo que le esperaba si alguien más decía que estaba con vida el avatar. Además podría disfrutar de ver morir a la maestra agua. Aun no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su padre había decidido hacer con ella. Pero si Zuko la mataba, eso seria perfecto, de igual manera su padre se molestaría con él.

Caminaba con enojo por los pasillos del palacio. Su hermana lo había metido en un gran aprieto. Si ella había dicho que él había matado al avatar ¿por qué había traído a alguien que podía desmentirla? ¿en que rayos estaba pensando? Se detuvo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al sótano. Donde estaba seguro que tenían a la maestra agua.

Bajo escalones, dio varias vueltas en los anchos pasillos que poco a poco se volvían mas angostos hasta llegar a donde un guardia le había indicado que se encontraba ella. No había guardias que custodiaran la entrada, lo que le pareció de lo más raro. Se paro frente a la puerta y la abrió. Lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Iluminada solo por la tenue luz de las antorchas, se encontraba hincada, todo su peso sostenido por sus manos levantadas sostenidas por grilletes y gruesas cadenas. Le daba la espalda al príncipe, una espalda desnuda con fuertes marcas de azotes completamente ensangrentada, aquella escena era terror. Zuko no supo que decir. ¿Había estado así durante tres días?

Con lentitud se acerco a la maestra agua. Se agacho para quedar a su altura, se dio cuenta que no solo su espalda estaba desnuda su parte delantera también, aunque sus largos cabellos cubrían su pecho, el no sintió pudor al verla, si no preocupación por el estado del cuerpo de la muchacha. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro descansaba sobre uno de sus brazos, su respiración era lenta pero parecía estar dormida. Quiso tocarla, pero se detuvo al escuchar como unos hombres lo llamaban.

**- **Príncipe Zuko, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – pregunto uno de los soldados.

**- **Eso a usted no le importa – dijo con enojo, aquellos hombres le habían hecho eso, sin darse cuenta sintió un profundo odio hacia ellos, realmente no tenia por que dar una explicación a esos hombres, el tenia todo el derecho de ver a su prisionera ¿o no?

**- **Lo lamento su alteza - Se disculpó el hombre cabizbajo.

**- **¿Ha dicho algo? – preguntó, no con enojo y firmeza como hace un momento, si no con duda y casi temor.

**- **No su alteza, no ha dicho nada, se ha negado a hablar.

El príncipe la miró, los golpes en su espalda eran la prueba de que realmente la estuvieron forzando al máximo para que hablara, pero al parecer su determinación y lealtad era más fuerte que aquellos golpes. Aun así no le gusto para nada verla de esa manera. Volteo a ver a los guardias de nuevo.

**- **¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a torturarla? – su furia había regresado, era muy noche para que estuvieran ahí a menos que fuera para sacarle más información.

**- **¿Acaso no estas tu aquí para eso?

La tenue voz de Katara dejo impresionados a los hombres. Zuko inmediatamente dirigió la vista hacia la chica.

**- **¿Tu hermana ya se canso de azotarme y ahora te manda a ti?

Zuko no supo que decir, ¿Azula la había estado torturando? ¿Ella la había dejado en ese estado?

**- **Su alteza – hablo uno de los soldados – recibimos ordenes de llevarla a otra habitación.

**- **¿A donde? - pregunto con algo de duda y enfado.¿ Pensaban llevarsela a otro lado y seguir torturandola? Por algún motivo se enojo por eso

**- **No estamos seguros, pero al parecer el señor del fuego pidió que la llevemos a una de las habitaciones del ala este.

Se impresiono, en el ala este se encuentran las habitaciones de la familia real. ¿Qué planea su padre?

**- **Díganme en donde está, yo mismo la llevaré - dijo con firmeza. No pensaba dejarla a ella sola con aquellos hombres, no confiaba en ellos. Si la habían estado torturando todo ese tiempo sabia que eran capaces de hacerle algo más. Y no le gusto para nada pensar en eso.

Uno de los hombres quiso objetar pero otro lo silenció.

**- **Como usted ordene su alteza, lo escoltaremos hacia allá.

Soltaron las cadenas y antes de que ella cayera al suelo, el detuvo su caída haciendo que cayera en su pecho. Uno de los soldados llevaba una bata, cuando el príncipe cargo a la joven en sus brazos tratando de no lastimar su espalda, el soldado se acercó para cubrir el cuerpo de ella.

Caminaron en silencio. La maestra agua no dijo nada en todo el camino. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y podía sentir el ligero respirar de ella. Miro su rostro, pareciera que estuviera durmiendo. El sabia perfectamente de lo que era capaz, ya la había capturado antes y siempre buscaba la manera de liberarse y salir huyendo, pero en esos momentos, su maltrecho cuerpo, su cara sucia, la habían dejado muy mal herida y su cuerpo estaba agotado, miro con recelo a los guardias y maldijo a Azula, era consciente que era una prisionera de guerra, pero había límites. Uno de los guardias se detuvo frente a la habitación que al parecer iba a ser la nueva prisión de ella.

**- **Esperen afuera – ordenó el príncipe. Y sin poder objetar, los demás hombres se quedaron en el pasillo.

Al entrar el príncipe quedo un poco sorprendido. Era lujosa y amplia pero en el balcón había unos barrotes, pero la decoración era diferente, las cortinas y sábanas eran de colores lilas, blancos y turquesas, no parecía una habitación de la nación del fuego. Pero más importante aún, ¿Por que la habían cambiado a esa habitación? se fijo en ella y después se dirigió a la cama. La coloco con delicadeza pero aun así la chica dejo salir un quejido de dolor.

**- **Lo siento – dijo casi como un susurro. Pero aun así la maestra agua lo escucho pues abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que la cargo.

Solo fue por un instante, el azul de sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad, y lo miraban a él. Su rostro estaba sucio, su cabello revuelto, pero aun así, el pudo ver belleza en ella.

**- **Que honor que el príncipe me haya escoltado a mi nueva prisión - apesar de que hablaba con una notoria pesadez la arrogancia de sus palabras no pasaba desapercibida.

Bajo su mirada avergonzado. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

**- **Deseo hacerte una pregunta.

Ella lo miró.

**- **¿Enserio quieres preguntarme algo?

Era demasiado obvio que no le respondería, de otro modo no estaría así como estaba, pero aun así, el príncipe lo hiso.

**- **El avatar, ¿esta vivo? – su mirada de oro se fijo en la de ella.

No se dijeron palabra alguna, en la mirada de él podía ver preocupación y determinación y en la de ella también. El príncipe esperaba que ella hablara, que dijera algo, pero los labios de la muchacha se quedaron sellados. Ella desvió la mirada. Trato de incorporarse pero el dolor de su espalda casi se lo impidió. El al ver lo que quería hacer casi por instinto le ayudó a que se sentara. La tela de la bata se deslizo dejando al descubierto su pecho, el desvió la mirada avergonzado y ella se cubrió. Realmente estaba débil. Pero aun así encararía al príncipe.

**- **¿Por que deseas saberlo? Tu mismo lo viste – hablo con un poco más de firmeza.

**- **Pero tu eres una maestra agua. Esa agua que me enseñaste, con la que curarías mi cicatriz, la usaste en él ¿verdad? – se levanto de la cama para verla a la distancia no se sentía cómodo estando tan cerca de ella.

**-** ¿Qué sentiste?

**- **¿Qué…?

**- **Cuando dije que podía curarte la cicatriz. Cuando aun siendo tu enemiga había decidido ayudarte. ¿Qué sentiste?

Zuko no supo que responder, desvió la mirada de la chica.

**- **¿Por qué quisiste ayudarme? – le respondió él, pues aun no entendía por que le había ayudado - Tu misma lo has dicho, somos enemigos, yo más que nadie te he hecho daño y aun así… - se detuvo en ese momento, acababa de admitir que le había hecho daño, que el había sido el culpable de todo, que no merecía que le ayudasen. Le dio la espalda a la maestra agua. Estaba muy confundido.

**- **Esta en mi naturaleza el ser noble – hablo ella con calma y tranquilidad – así como en la tuya traicionar.

Lasúltimas palabras no fueron dichas con amabilidad, si no con fuerza y rabia. Zuko se dio la vuelta para verla, pero ella ya no estaba en la cama, si no de pie del otro lado, arrojándole una bandeja, en el instante en que él la esquivaba, Katara ya estaba frente a él golpeándolo en el estómago, el siguiente golpe iba dirigido a mandíbula, con el codo lo golpeó fuertemente enviando al príncipe al suelo.

**- **¡Y así me sentí yo cuando me traicionaste! – dijo con odio la maestra agua.

Antes de que el príncipe se pusiera de pie de nuevo ella ya lo estaba atacando. Sin importar las condiciones físicas en las que se encontraba comenzó una pelea con él, Zuko en un movimiento de sus piernas hiso caer a la maestra agua, pero ella no toco el suelo. Apoyando sus manos en el suelo, dio una vuelta cayendo a unos metros de distancia de él. Aquel movimiento le recordó Zuko a Ty Lee, sin esperar más se dirigió hacia ella comenzando un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo.

En un movimiento detuvo sus muñecas y las agarro con firmeza mientras la recargaba contra la pared. Aquello dejo salir un gemido ahogado de dolor en ella. Ahora la tenia inmovilizada, son sus manos arriba de su cabeza, y su pierna en medio de las de ella. Solo así se quedaría quieta.

**- **¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le reclamó furioso Zuko. – ¡Solo trataba de ser amable contigo! - se enfureció por la actitud de ella, él simplemente trató de ser amable y ella lo pisoteaba golpeándolo por la espalda.

**- **Ahora sabes lo que sentí – le respondió ella con odio y dolor.

En ese momento se detuvo, miró los ojos de la maestra agua, un azul como el océano donde se veía tristeza y dolor, se separo de ella, ese sentimiento de traición lo poseyó. Ella tenia todo el derecho de estar enojada con él, y él, no era más que un miserable. Miró sus manos y para su sorpresa vio sangre en ellas. Miro de nuevo a la maestra agua que estaba recargada en la pared, respiraba con dificultad, aun que no traía prenda alguna en la parte superior, sus pechos estaban cubiertos por su cabello, subían y bajaban, no podía verlos en su totalidad pero podía notar la redondez, el tamaño y la firmeza de ellos. Pero su mirada se desvió a las manos de ella, sus muñecas estaban sangrantes, poco a poco vio como perdía sus fuerza dejándose caer, pero su cuerpo no toco el suelo. El la sostuvo, haciendo que su frágil y delicado cuerpo se apoyara en él.

Desvió su mirada a la pared donde ella estuvo recargada, una gran mancha de sangre estaba ahí, después miró la espalda de ella, sus heridas estaban punzantes y de ellas brotaba sangre. Inmediatamente le habló a uno de los guardias para que le hablaran a un médico, pero no fue necesario, pues este ya esperaba afuera de la habitación.

Zuko salió dejando al hombre y a una sirvienta en la habitación mientras atendían a la maestra agua y se marcho de ahí.

Grandes dudas lo albergaban. Pudo sentir en carne propia como se había sentido la maestra agua cuando decidió ponerse de lado de su hermana al hacerle ella casi lo mismo. Lo que hiso que el príncipe se sintiera peor fue al pensar en su tío. ¿Realmente le había fallado a él también? ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta?

Sin que nadie lo supiera y en la soledad de su habitación lloro amargamente.


	2. Capitulo II - Princesa de Hielo

Capitulo II

**PRINCESA DE HIELO**

Pasaron tres días para que las heridas de Katara sanaran. Gracias a Ty lee, no podía usar su agua control por lo que sus heridas habían tardado demasiado en sanar. En ese momento estaba cambiándose de ropa ayudada por una joven que, desde que estaba en esa habitación se convirtió en su dama de compañía, Ayu la ayudaba a vestirse y a bañarse, pues al principio estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo ella misma.

Se desprendió de las vestimentas, se miro en un espejo y al darse la vuelta vio las cicatrices de su tortura. Se molesto bastante, si tuviera su agua control, habría desaparecido todo rastro de aquellas heridas, pero por ahora solo se conformaría con que hayan sanado un poco. Al menos ahora ya no le dolían tanto como los primeros días.

Ayu colocó un ungüento en las heridas para después cubrirla con vendas, lo mismo hiso en su muñecas. Al terminar la vistió con un traje típico de la nación del fuego pero la diferencia era que los colores no eran en diferentes tonalidades de rojo, si no que eran de tonos azules y turquesas. Desde que estaba ahí nunca vistió nada que representara la nación del fuego, lo que parecía sumamente extraño, incluso la habitación, su habitación no era como lo esperaba. Era muy lujosa y ostentosa pero no había indicios en color rojo o el emblema de la nación, a excepción de los barrotes que le recordaba que era una prisión, se podía decir que estaba con muchos lujos y comodidades, lo que a ella le parecían extraños. Algo había mal en todo eso.

**- **Ayu, sabes ¿por qué me tienen aquí?

**- **Creo que el señor del fuego ya sabe de su identidad – le susurro la chica mientras terminaba de arreglarle el cabello.

**- **Eso podría ser un problema.

**- **Yo creo que fue lo mejor. De lo contrario estaría aun en ese calabozo, sufriendo, o peor aun muerta – la joven no pudo dejar escapar un pequeño lamento.

Ayu y Katara tenían la misma edad, aunque era de la nación del fuego, se había ganado la confianza de la maestra agua, ¿y por que no? Era por así decirlo, una aliada.

**- **No Ayu, no te lamentes, si me tienen aquí, y si es como tu dices porque ya saben quien soy, significa que me van matar después o aprovecharse de mi posición – en un tono aun mas bajo preguntó - ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

**- **Todo esta listo, pero aun esta pendiente la fecha – le respondió la joven con el mismo cuidado con que Katara le preguntó.

Tocaron a la puerta lo que asustó a ambas, por un momento respiraron nerviosas, ¿las habrán escuchado? Katara le indico a Ayu que abriera la puerta y esta así lo hiso, un soldado estaba afuera, entro y dijo lo siguiente:

**- **El señor del fuego desea verla.

Katara respiró profundo seria la primera vez que vería al señor del fuego.

En un edificio separado construido de piedra y roca se encontraba un desconocido encubierto, caminando por los estrechos pasillos tenuemente iluminados por las antorchas.

**- **¿Quién anda ahí? – le ordeno un guardia.

**Solamente levantó la cabeza para que tuviera que reconocerlo.**

**- **Príncipe Zuko.

Inmediatamente después tomo al hombre del cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared sentenció:

**- **Quiero ver a un prisionero tu me dirás donde esta y no le dirás nada a nadie.

El hombre guió al príncipe a donde se encontraba al que buscaba. La puerta de Hierro se abrió y dentro de la misma prisión se hallaba otra jaula de barrotes y metal, ahí, se encontraba sentado el hombre a quien buscaba.

**- **Tío – se inclinó mirando la decrépita apariencia del hombre que una vez admiró - Te he traído pan de ciruela, se que no es tu favorito, pero es mejor que la comida de aquí – metió entre los barrotes una pequeña cesta envuelta y la acercó al hombre. – Se que tengo todo lo que anhelé pero no me siento seguro, no, siento la satisfacción que debía sentir. Creo que el avatar esta con vida, pero esa maldita mujer no me ha dicho nada, creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Por favor tío necesito de tu consejo – grito desesperado el príncipe, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que el hombre le diera la espalda. - ¡BIEN! – le gritó – ¡Si eso es lo quieres quédate aquí para siempre viejo decrépito! Pudiste haber regresado conmigo siendo un héroe, ¿por que no te pusiste de mi lado? ¡Ahora te quedaras aquí a pudrirte!

Con ese último grito salió de la celda. Furioso consigo mismo y con su tío - El era el culpable de que estuviera en esa situación no yo - Se convencía así mismo el príncipe aun que por dentro no podía soportar la culpa.

Salió de aquel sótano como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo, tomo un camino diferente y después un pasadizo para entrar al palacio. Antes de salir se quito la capa y la coloco donde siempre, hiso presión en el lugar adecuado y salió del obscuro pasadizo. Caminó como si nada hasta que fue interceptado por un guardia.

- Su alteza, príncipe Zuko.

El aludido volteó.

**- **Se le espera en el salón del Fuego.

Dejando atrás la desesperación que cargaba se dirigió al salón de su padre.

Zuko se impresiono, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en ese lugar. La última vez había quedado marcado y ahora era llamado para estar ahí. Toco su cicatriz.

En él estaban los generales y hombres de altos rangos del ejercito, así como uno que otro noble de alto poder. En la cabecera se hallaba el señor del fuego. Zuko tomo su lugar al lado derecho de su padre y Azula en la izquierda. Al ver que todos estaban presentes el señor del fuego habló.

**- **Cómo muchos sabrán, el avatar ha muerto, ya no existen los obstáculos en nuestros caminos y con la caída de Ba Sing Tse, no queda duda que gobernaremos las tres naciones por completo.

**- **Aún quedan ciudades por conquistar – declaro uno de los generales. No todo en el reino tierra nos pertenece.

**- **Eso se arreglará muy pronto – exclamó Azula. – Cuando el Gran cometa llegue aprovecharemos su poder y destruiremos todo a nuestro camino. Que mejor que construir una nueva nación desde las cenizas.

Ozai se sintió orgulloso de su hija, ya sabia de aquella opinión y él mismo la había apoyado.

**- **Aun queda el Polo Norte, la última vez no tuvieron mucho éxito con la conquista – opinó otro.

**- **Son un grupo muy duro de vencer, aun con el poder del cometa eso no garantiza nuestro éxito.

**- **Pero tenemos algo que nos puede dar la ventaja. Hace unos días cuando mis hijos regresaron trajeron con ellos a una prisionera.

Zuko puso vital atención a las palabras de su padre.

**- **Era una de las acompañantes del Avatar, sabemos que existen grupos de resistencias y pensamos obtener información de ella, pero como sabrán, son tan testarudos – exclamo con diversión el señor del fuego – Aun así me enteré que ella en particular es un pieza clave para obtener la victoria sobre esta guerra.

Dejando a todos aun con la incertidumbre, el señor del fuego continuó.

**- **Les presento a la princesa de la tribu agua del Sur – extendió su mano hacia la puerta de entrada y todos voltearon a ver hacia allá.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y en medio se encontraba ella. Vestía un traje como los de la nación del fuego pero en tonos azulados, a diferencia de otros trajes este tenia detalles de flores y pétalos en tonos más claros que la tela y con una falda más amplia, su cabello suelto adornado con broches de flores blancas y azules se acomodaban por un lado de su cara, un ligero maquillaje y labios en tono rosado terminaban la apariencia de la joven princesa.

Al entrar realmente llamó la atención de todos los presentes. La miraban asombrados, aunque tenia quince años claramente se podía ver que poseía una belleza deslumbrante y que en un futuro lo seria aun más.

Zuko no creía lo que veía, durante mucho tiempo estuvo luchando contra ella y se enfrentaron innumerable veces, pero ahora era irreconocible. Después de salir de la impresión empezó a comprender las palabras antes mencionadas de su padre. ¿Era una princesa?

Katara sintió todas las miradas sobre ella. Se incomodó pero no le importó, ella caminó con su frente en alto hasta que se sentó donde le habían indicado, en la cabecera de la mesa. Había escuchado la presentación del señor del fuego. durante mucho tiempo había sido perseguida, ella y sus amigos por la nación del fuego, y ahora se encontraba frente a los líderes de aquella nación. Miro casi con desprecio a Ozai. Su mirada se dirigió también al príncipe. Al final obtuvo lo que quería. Pensó para si misma. Después miró a Azula.

Nadie decía nada, el señor del fuego fue quien rompió el silencio.

**- **Bienvenida a la Nación del fuego Princesa – exclamó Ozai.

Katara no respondió. ¿Era una broma? Le estaba dando la bienvenida tan cortésmente después de lo que le hiso sufrir hace unos días. Solo hiso que su enojo aumentara.

**-** Muchos no lo saben, pero la princesa es una maestra agua – continuo hablando el señor del fuego.

**- **No sabia que existían maestras aguas – dijo un hombre – según sé solo los hombres son los que pueden llegar a convertirse en maestros.

Katara se sorprendió de que supieran aquel dato.

**- **Eso aumenta solo su valor – dijo otro.

**- **¿De que nos sirve eso? – exclamó Zuko – que sea maestra o no, eso no nos dará la clave para ganar sobre el polo norte, ella es del sur, tu mismo lo dijiste padre.

**- **Es que mi padre aun no ha dicho la mejor parte – hablo Azula – la princesa es la prometida del hijo del líder del Polo Norte, ella se convertirá en la próxima reina.

No supo que decir después de escuchar a su hermana, realmente le resultaba revelador todo aquello. Y él, que fue el que más tiempo paso detrás de ella nunca lo supo. ¿Pero acaso tenia que saberlo? el solo estuvo concentrado en la captura del avatar, no en la identidad de sus acompañantes, solo sabia que eran de la tribu agua y ya.

**- **Si planean usarme para obtener la rendición del Polo Norte, mejor mátenme de una vez, por que no lo conseguirán – dijo con seguridad Katara.

**- **No es solo la rendición lo que podemos obtener de ti, princesa – hablo Azula - eres el símbolo de nuestra victoria, si se sabe que te hemos capturado, solo significara que la tribu agua sufrirá el mismo destino que tu. Ya no quedará esperanza para nadie. Aun si murieras - dijo finalmente mirando a Zuko. Este le sostuvo la mirada sabiendo las intenciones de su hermana.

Katara miró con verdadero enojo a la princesa del fuego, ya sabia ella que harían eso. Usarla, por mucho tiempo siempre odio que la tratasen de esa manera, aun así en este caso en especial lo odiaba más.

Su presentación había llegado a su fin y fue enviada de regreso a su habitación. Al llegar soltó un grito de furia. Realmente odiaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Aun que no quisiera reconocerlo, la nación del fuego se hacia cada vez más fuerte y en verdad ya casi no quedaba esperanza. Su pecho se encogió al pensar en Aang.

**- **Aang, en verdad deseo que no hayas muerto – sin poder controlarlo dejo caer unas lagrimas.

**- **Princesa… - Ayu se acercó a ella – por favor no llore.

**- **Lo siento Ayu - se secó las lagrimas – no quise preocuparte.

**- **Princesa… ¿es verdad?... ¿es verdad que el Avatar murió? ¿qué el príncipe Zuko lo mató?

Katara se quedó sorprendida. ¿Zuko mató al avatar? eso era una mentira.

**- **Ayu ¿Quién dijo que el príncipe Zuko mato al avatar?

**- **Todos lo dicen desde que llegó. Fue por eso que pudo regresar, por que lo había matado, ¿eso es verdad princesa? ¿en verdad el avatar esta muerto?

**- **No lo se Ayu, pero no hay que perder la esperanza, ese día se que lo salvé, pero no estoy segura.

La joven, pareció tener un poco más de esperanza. Pero Katara no entendía por que decían, que Zuko lo había matado, cuando fue Azula quien lo hiso.

En el salón del señor del fuego aun continuaban planeando el ataque, y lo que harían con la princesa.

**- **Lo mejor seria exhibirla- propuso uno de los generales - de esa manera todos sabrían que poseemos a la princesa de la tribu del agua, los rumores se dispersaran, pronto llegarían a los oídos de los maestros agua y de ahí todo será fácil.

**- **Tiene toda la razón – apoyó otro - mostrar al mundo que no solo hemos derrotado a la ultima ciudad libre del reino Tierra, si no también que tenemos a la princesa del agua, sentenciando la caída de la misma.

**- **En ese caso haremos un baile en su honor –aseguró el señor del fuego.

**- **Los de la tribu agua no tendrán opción deberán rendirse.

**- **¿Y si no lo hacen? – comentó Zuko – si es así como la princesa dijo, a ellos no les importara sacrificarla solo por el bienestar de todos.

**- **El avatar a caído, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos formen parte de la nación del fuego, les ofreceremos un trato que no podrán rechazar. Su rendición y la promesa de que no destruiremos su país a cambio de la seguridad y bienestar de la princesa - Aseguro Ozai.

**- **Pero si ella muere – agregó Azula - solo será el detonante de la guerra, demostraremos que no somos misericordiosos y que a todos los que no deseen cooperar con nosotros le espera ese destino. No debemos mostrar compasión padre.

**- **Si lo entiendo, pero ella es muy valiosa Azula, una joya que valorar.

La mirada del señor del fuego no paso desapercibida por el joven príncipe. Azula miró a su hermano con diversión.

**- **Te importaría que pudiera quedármela mi señor – El hombre que dijo aquel comentario llamo la atención de todos los demás – Así como usted lo dijo, es una joya muy valiosa y no le importará que otros también la "valoren".

Las dobles intenciones eran fácilmente perceptibles, no solo por el señor del fuego si no también por los demás presentes.

**- **Creo que no seria justo que solo tú la "valoraras" general Hiug – comentó otro.

**- **Tal parece que usted también la quiere comandante Feng – encaró otro.

**- **Vaya quien diría que se volvería tan popular la princesa – agregó Azula con indiferencia y diversión.

**- **Todos la quieren ¿eh? – dijo el señor del Fuego.

**- **Yo la quiero.

Voltearon a ver al dueño de aquellas palabras.

**- **Tu también Zuko – dijo Azula – No pensé que tuvieras esos gustos.

**- **Fui yo quien mato al avatar y la trajo a ella a la nación del fuego – encaró a su hermana con seguridad – la merezco.

Nadie podía objetar al príncipe, el señor del fuego vio la determinación en su hijo y no pudo si no sentirse orgullo de él.

Azula vio que su mentira le estaba beneficiando demasiado a su hermano. Pero no le tomo demasiada importancia, podía quedarse con una sucia maestra agua.

- Bien creo que te lo has ganado – declaro finalmente Ozai.

Ese tema no se volvió a tocar y solo quedaron asuntos triviales, al finalizar todos se levantaron. Cuando el señor del fuego salió llamo a su hijo. Zuko se acerco a su padre y ambos caminaban por los pasillos del palacio.

- La determinación que mostraste hace un momento es la adecuada hijo. Solo aprende a usarla de manera correcta.

El príncipe no podía creerlo, ¿su propio padre lo estaba halagando?

**- **No deseaba darle a nadie la princesa, pero tampoco puedo crear el favoritismo entre mis generales entregándosela solo a uno. Pero así, como tu dijiste, te pertenece por derecho propio. Tu te la has ganado.

Zuko rio para si mismo con ese comentario. El no deseaba nada de ella, simplemente le dio asco saber las intenciones de aquellos hombres. Además no estaba pensando cuando dijo eso, fue solo por impulso.

**- **Ella estará a tu cuidado – siguió hablando el señor del fuego. después de eso, consulto con él las decisiones tomadas en el salón hace un momento y el dio su sincera opinión.

En la prisión un hombre entraba a darle la cena a uno de los prisioneros más importantes. Al abrir la puerta miró al anciano, estaba todo desaliñado, con la mirada perdida.

**- **Mírate nada más, antes eras el gran general, el Dragón de Oeste, uno de los mas respetados y temidos de la nación del fuego – dejo caer la bandeja con la comida mirando divertido como el que una vez fue un gran general se acercaba a ella con desesperación y así tomar algunos de los alimentos que estaban en el suelo – Ahora no eres nadie.

Salió de la pequeña prisión. el prisionero al verse solo, se quito la parte superior de su prenda, dejando ver no el cuerpo de un anciano si un maduro y musculoso pecho. con su mano se sostuvo de uno de los barrotes que creaban su jaula, y comenzó a subir y bajar el peso de su cuerpo, intercambiando con cada mano después de un tiempo. El Dragón del Oeste estaba regresando.

Zuko había obtenido lo que quería, había durante la reunión el había sido escuchado y tomado en cuenta, que mas decir cuando proclamó a la princesa de la tribu agua como suya. Por un momento se sintió el príncipe perfecto, el hijo del cual su padre se sentiría orgulloso, pero no era él. Todo por lo que había luchado ¿Era realmente lo que él quería?

Paso el resto de la tarde divagando en aquellos pensamientos.

**- **Te ves cansado.

Volteo a ver quien le hablaba. Era Mai.

**- **Deberías de tomarte un rato libre ¿no lo crees?

Zuko suspiró, sabia que Mai iba tras él, pero a él no le interesaba la chica.

**- **Yo puedo ayudarte a relajarte – se acerco a él y al estar muy cerca, lo besó.

El no la rechazó, tal vez al final si deseaba esa relajación. Mai comenzó a acariciarlo bajando sus manos a su pecho y después un poco más. Zuko reacciono en ese momento, se separo de ella. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no era de esa manera como deseaba relajarse. O bueno, al menos no con ella.

**- **Lo siento Mai... no estoy de humor para esto.

Se dio la vuelta dejando a la chica con el rostro desconcertado y la palabra en la boca. Por segunda vez había sido rechazada y eso había sido muy humillante.

No deseaba darle vuelo al enamoramiento de Mai. Aunque se había ofrecido a confortarlo, mas allá de eso no pasaría. Sin darse cuenta se acercaba a los aposentos de la princesa de la tribu agua. Se acercó sin que los guardias lo notaran por lo que pudo escuchar una conversación que tenían.

**- **Es muy hermosa.

**- **Ni que lo digas.

**- **¿Crees que el señor del fuego la convierta en su concubina?

**- **Tiene muchas de donde escoger.

**- **Pero no una de la nación del agua.

**- **Muy tentador ¿verdad?

**- **Si no la hubieran cambiando de lugar, tal vez ya la hubieran tocado otros hombres.

**- **La princesa Azula nos había dado permiso de hacer lo que quisiéramos con ella, pero esa misma noche la sacaron de ahí. Hubiéramos podido disfrutarla – sonrieron con maliciosita los guardias.

Zuko que había escuchado todo, llego con enojo al lugar en donde se encontraban los guardias. Estos al verlo se pararon adecuadamente y le hicieron una reverencia.

**- **¡Ustedes dos serán destituidos de inmediato! llamen a otros guardias para que tomen su lugar – ordeno el príncipe con evidente molestia. Después entro a la habitación de la chica.

Los guardias se quedaron pasmados por la orden del príncipe.

Al entrar no encontró a la maestra agua. Se alarmo. ¿Había escapado? ¿Cómo rayos lo había conseguido? Quiso llamar a los guardias, pero recordó que el mismo los había quitado de su puesto, maldijo su decisión, reviso toda la habitación buscando un indicio que le dijera por donde había escapado, se dirigió a la ventana, pero no encontró un hueco ni nada, los barrotes estaban en perfecto estado. Sabia que no podía usar sus habilidades con el agua. Ty Lee la había golpeado en sus puntos clave para evitar que pudiera controlar el agua, según ella eso duraría al menos una semana, y solo habían pasado cuatro días. Se maldijo por se tan ingenuo, ella sabia pelear no necesitaba su agua control para poder escapar, pero aun así no sabia como rayos había salido de ahí.

Se dio la vuelta y vio algo que había pasado desapercibido. Detrás de un biombo, con algo de ropa colgando del mismo, se encontraba una entrada, cubierta nada mas que por una cortina de hilos gruesos que servían como puerta. Se acercó y pudo ver en su interior.

No encontró un hueco por donde la chica hubiese escapado, ni un hoyo cavado en el suelo, pero lo que vio hiso que se detuviera en el marco de la puerta.

Tenia el cabello recogido, su cuerpo húmedo, estaba semi desnuda con la bata apenas colocada, colgando ligeramente sobre sus brazos cubriendo solamente su trasero dejando a la vista todo lo demás, el vapor del agua caliente la rodeaba dándole una imagen fantasiosa. Había entrado al baño y ella al parecer se acababa de bañar.

La cortina que creyó que era de hilos en realidad era de tubos de madera que cuando lo tocas hace un ligero sonido. El cual se hiso cuando Zuko entro al baño.

**- **Regresaste pronto Ayu – Katara volteo, al escuchar ese típico sonido de la madera golpeando pero en lugar de encontrar a su amiga encontró al príncipe Zuko con un muy notable sonrojo en su cara y que a su vez tenia una impresión y sorpresa que jamás creyó ver en él.

**- **Yo… lo lamento, no sabia – se excusaba el joven príncipe más rojo que un tomate mirando hacia el suelo pero no pudo decir más pues una jabonera le golpeó la cara. El golpe no se lo esperaba así que cayo hacia atrás tirando el biombo junto con él.

**- **¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!? – grito Katara furiosa mientras terminaba de colocarse la bata y cubrir su desnudez.

**- **Fue un accidente, yo no quise… – Zuko tuvo que girar sobre el lugar donde se encontraba, pues un enorme jarrón fue a dar ahí estrellándose con fuerza en el suelo.

**- **¡No eres mas que un maldito pervertido!

Antes de que el pudiera levantarse ella lo golpeo con sus pies haciendo caer de nuevo, el acto tomo uno de los pedazos del jarrón los lanzó después hacia él. Zuko con mayor agilidad esquivó los certeros fragmentos. Corrió hasta dirigirse cerca de la cama pero al voltear a verla Katara ya estaba con las manos sobre los barrotes de el dosel de la cama y ganado impulso golpeo con ambos pies al príncipe, impulsándolo al fondo de la misma provocando que el dosel se rompiera haciendo que cayera no solo encima de él si no de ella también cubriéndolos con las telas. Zuko fue el primero en salir de aquella envoltura, y pudo mirar como ella aun tardaba en salir.

**- **Escucha no fue mi intención, pensé que habías huido – trato de razonar con ella pero fue en vano.

Katara logro salir de entre las telas y después, quitándose el pasador en su cabello comenzó a atacar al príncipe.

Debía reconocerlo era muy habilidosa, aun sin su agua control resultaba ser muy peligrosa. El filo del largo y puntiagudo pasador de metal que había sido usado para sostener el cabello de la chica era ahora usado con otras intenciones, hacer daño. Y vaya que casi lo lograba.

Con un movimiento de ella logro rasgarle la ropa y no solo eso, herirlo. Se molestó bastante por ello, de no ser por sus buenos reflejos ella lo hubiera herido seriamente. En el ultimo ataque Zuko vio una apertura y la golpeo con fuerza, enviándola hacia la entrada del baño, cayendo con fuerza en el suelo mismo.

**- **¡Solo cálmate quieres! – exigió el príncipe mientras trataba de acercarse a ella. Pero al hacerlo Katara aprovecho y lanzando dos certeras patadas lo golpeo en la cara. Con el mismo impulso se levanto y dando una maroma hacia atrás se alejo de él adentrándose al baño.

Zuko se repuso del golpe con un sabor extraño en su boca, llevó sus manos a hacia donde sentía el dolor, le había partido el labio. Escupió la sangre. En ese momento perdió lo cordura. Se abalanzo con fuerza hacia ella. Katara logro esquivar los primeros golpes pero el era demasiado fuerte.

Estaban destrozando el baño, rompieron varios frascos con jabones y cremas, entre ellos uno de color rojo, al romperse una extraña fragancia comenzó a inundar el lugar con su aroma.

Katara trato de usar el pasador pero él fue más veloz tomando la muñeca de ella mientras la alzaba sobre su cabeza, y con otra mano hiso lo mismo. Trato de usar sus piernas lanzando una patada pero el la inmovilizó colocando su rodilla entre ellas. De manera impulsiva casi la elevó apoyando su cuerpo sobre la pared y el sosteniéndola con su rodilla en forma de ancla sobre su entrepierna. Habían regresado a la misma posición de que hace unos días. La diferencia es que ahora no se enfrentaba a una Katara moribunda si no a una muy revitalizada con energías. Peleaba por soltarse de su agarre. Ante la desesperación del chico por la lucha de ella le gritó.

**- **¡Quieres quedarte quieta de una vez! ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente!

**- **¿¡Por qué debería de confiar en ti!?, ¡No eres más que un sucio mentiroso!

El aroma del líquido rojo se volvía intenso.

**- **¡Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad!

**- **¿¡Así como dijiste que tu mataste al avatar!? ¿¡A esa verdad te refieres!?

Zuko se callo por un momento.

El aroma los inundó a los dos.

**- **Es por eso que me preguntaste si en verdad había muerto, te estabas asegurando de que el trabajo de tu hermana estuviera realizado. Que cobarde eres al quedarte con un mérito que no te mereces. – dijo con malicia, furia y rencor la maestra agua.

**- **¡CALLATE! ¡Tu no sabes nada!

**- **No eres más que un cobarde que no tuvo le valor de decir la verdad solo porque estabas tan desesperado por regresar a las faldas de tu padre que no te importo mentirle.

**- **Eres una maldita perra.

**- **Al menos no soy una mentirosa.

Después de esas palabras trato de zafarse de nuevo del agarre del príncipe, moviendo su cuerpo con ímpetu. Pero lejos de lograr aflojarse estaba logrando algo más, algo que ni ella misma había sido capas de darse cuenta. Con los movimientos, el agarre de su bata se había soltado, dejando poco a poco a la vista su cuerpo desnudo, pero no solo eso, se sentía extrañamente mareada, y por alguna razón sentía una ligera sensación en su entrepierna, donde estaba la rodilla de él.

**- **¡Deja de moverte! – grito por ultima vez Zuko, moviendo bruscamente a la maestra agua para mantenerla quieta.

Bajo con rudeza los brazos de ella colocándolos a los costados y apretando con mas fuerza su la rodilla en su entrepierna para que no cayese. Aun estaba ligeramente sobre el suelo. Al hacer aquel movimiento un gemido salió por parte de ella lo que hiso que la viera sorprendido.

Un suave pero embriagador aroma llenaba los pulmones de ambos. Ya no podían escapar de él, de sus efectos. Ahora sucumbirían ante el afrodisiaco.

Miro a la maestra agua frente a él. Respiraba agitadamente, pero tenia un extraño sonrojo en su rostro. Katara no era de piel tan morena como muchas otras maestras agua. Tenia un ligero tono amarillo haciéndola un poco más clara que las demás. Gracias a esa diferencia de tez Zuko pudo observar aquel sonrojo en ella. Así como ella vio el de él.

Se sentía extraño, un ligero mareo iba y venia, su respiración era profunda y agitada y la de ella también. Su rostro se veía diferente, sus ojos mostraban un azul diferente, parecían mas brillantes que antes, poso su vista en sus labios, estaban entre abiertos en una tonalidad rosa que le pareció apetecible.

Por otro lado Katara veía el rostro de quien la tenia capturada. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban intensamente como llamas encendidas. Tenia un ligero sonrojo. Estaba cerca de ella, se sentía extraña, pero sobre todo era aun mas extraña la sensación en su entrepierna, la rodilla de el causaba una fricción muy placentera.

Él movió su rodilla levemente por accidente pero el suave movimiento hiso que ella dejara salir otro gemido.

La miró y con asombro también vio como caía la bata de ella. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido por los brazos levantados, pero la bajarlos también cedió la delicada tela dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de la maestra agua.

No se sonrojo ni tampoco dijo nada. Solo lo miraba a él con esas gemas azules que pronto lo comenzaron a hipnotizar. Se acerco más a ella al hacerlo movió de nuevo su rodilla haciendo que ella gimiera otra vez. Miro hacia ese lugar y sin pudor ni vergüenza observó esa delicada parte de ella que estaba siendo tocada por su rodilla, de forma maliciosa hiso presión en ella. El lamento placentero no tardo en salir de sus labios solo para después se tomados por él.

La comenzó a besar con frenesí. No fue un beso tímido ni dudoso, fue fuerte y apasionado. Soltó sus brazos y ella inmediatamente los colocó en su cuello, aferrándose a él como si fuera la vida misma.

Le regreso el beso con furor y abrió delicadamente su boca dejando así que el entrara con su lengua en ella explorando cada rincón. Aquel beso no tenia nombre. A diferencia de su beso con Mai en esta ocasión sentía muchas cosas, deseo mas que nada. No quería detenerse, deseaba devorarla en ese momento.

Sus sentidos se habían perdido, los abandonó la razón y solo se dejaban llevar por sus instintos. Bajos instintos que nunca pensaron que despertarían de esa manera. El deseaba su cuerpo, ella que la poseyera y nada se los impediría.

Abandono sus labios solo para reclamar su cuello dejando marcas de fuego en su piel y haciendo más presión sobre la entrepierna de la chica haciendo que las mas dulces reacciones salieran de ella. Por alguna razón le encantaba escucharla y no pararía hasta hacer aquellos gemidos más intensos.

Trato de cercarla a él tomándola, abrazándola pero al estrechar su cuerpo con el suyo ella dejo salir un grito de dolor. Sorprendido por aquel grito se separó de inmediato. Como si fuera un pinchazo, aquel grito rompió el hipnotismo en que ambos se encontraban.

El dolor de las heridas hiso que Katara reaccionara. Y el también. Zuko se encontraba confundido y pudo ver lo mismo en ella. Se separo de la maestra agua. al verse libre, Katara se dio cuenta de su desnudes y trato de cubrirse con la bata que aun, milagrosamente se mantenía en sus brazos.

El príncipe de la nación del fuego no dijo nada y como si hubiera visto algo terrible salió de ahí, dejando a una muy confundida Katara en el baño. Sus piernas le flaquearon y cayo en el suelo sin importarle el cristal y vidrios rotos que se hallaran en el mismo.

**- **¿QUÉ DEMONISO ACABABA DE PASAR?

Era la pregunta que se encontraba en la cabeza de ambos príncipes.


	3. Capitulo III - Falsas Alianzas

Capitulo III

**FALSAS ALIANZAS **

¿Qué estaba pasando? No tenia control sobre su cuerpo, sobre nada. No estaba consiente de lo que hacia ¿o si? Dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo y calmara la excitación que lo agobiaba.

Durante sus cuatro años nunca había pensado en mujeres, toda su concentración estaba puesta en capturar al avatar, aun así no entendía como podía haber caído en esos instintos y sobre todo ¿Por qué con ella? Una maestra agua. Era absurdo y ridículo. Eran opuestos, el un guerrero fuerte como el Sol y ella era una simple campesina. Era una prisionera de la nación del fuego y el, por decisión propia su captor, mas diferencias no podían existir. Era imposible que entre ambos surgiera un sentimiento mas allá del odio especialmente por parte de ella. Se sentía traicionada o al menos eso le había dado entender, entonces ¿Por qué ella también había accedido a eso? ¿Se había dejado llevar? ¿había cambiado de parecer respecto a él? ¿Acaso ella…? ¡MALDICION! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por más que Zuko tratara de negar lo que había sucedido su cuerpo le recordaba lo contrario. Su corazón aun latía con rapidez y su miembro se mantuvo erecto aun después de que el agua fría cayera en él. El aroma de ella seguía fresco en su nariz y con el agua se volvía más intenso. Cerro lo ojos y dejo salir un suspiro recordando el beso, su piel y sobre todo, abrió los ojos y miro su rodilla.

Era muy suave… esa parte de ella, era muy suave.

Necesitaba más agua fría.

* * *

Katara en su habitación se encontraba sentada en la ventana mirando hacia un punto en el infinito. Era una mañana muy linda y la habitación de ella daba vista aun hermoso jardín.

Suspiró.

Miro hacia el baño, ya no quedaban rastros de la pelea anterior, ella y Ayu se durmieron tarde acomodando todo. Aunque ya no hubiera nada, los recuerdos de lo sucedido aun estaban ahí. No pudo evitar un sonrojo.

* * *

_Después de que Zuko se marchara Katara se quedo inmóvil en el frio piso del baño, respiraba agitada y jadeante. Su mente no le daba una respuesta coherente a lo que había hecho, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, paso su mano sobre sus brazos abrazándose a si misma, pero aquel tacto le recordó el de él. Sus caricias estaban aun frescas y ella podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Sentía palpitaciones extrañas en su entrepierna. _

_Ayu llegó y haciendo un grito de sorpresa entro apresuradamente al baño, donde encontró una muy desorientada Katara, aún con su rostro sonrojado. _

_- ¿Que paso? _

_No tenia ni idea de que responderle. El desconcierto de Katara era mas que obvio para Ayu._

_- ¿El príncipe Zuko estuvo aquí? – pregunto Ayu acercándose a la morena para ayudarla a levantarse._

_- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Katara sintió un nudo en su estómago, solo el escuchar su nombre hiso por un momento que le recordara lo sucedido y que no había sido su imaginación que, aun que era casi imposible negarlo pues todo a su alrededor comprobaba que había sido real. _

_- Lo vi salir, y se veía muy… confundido y molesto. Pero al ver todo esto…_

_Con cuidado levanto a la maestra agua solo para ver sorprendida que no llevaba nada debajo de la delicada bata._

_- Princesa esta desnuda._

_Se dio cuenta tarde que no había amarrado el nudo y al ponerse de pie la bata se abrió. Con pena se cubrió y ato fuertemente el nudo de la bata_

_- No me diga que el príncipe y usted… _

_Ayu no creía encontrar a la maestra agua en ese estado, una pelea tomaba el número uno de su lista pues, como la primera vez que la vio cuando el príncipe la llevó a esa habitación estaba hecha un desastre y ella con las heridas abiertas y sangrantes, además del escandalo escuchado desde afuera, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando al entrar y encontrar el tremendo desastre se diera cuenta de lo que habían hecho esos dos, pelear, pero todo cambió al ver a la princesa del agua semidesnuda cubierta nada más por una simple y delgada bata, la cual también estaba abierta exponiendo el cuerpo de la doncella. Otra idea cruzo por su cabeza._

_- ¡O es que la quiso obligar! No puedo creerlo, ¡el príncipe Zuko haciendo eso!_

_No podía creer que el príncipe había caído en algo tan bajo, ¿cómo era posible que tratara de hacerle eso? Ella era una prisionera de guerra, pero eso no justificaba que quisiera tomarla y por la fuerza pues, por el desastre era obvio que la princesa no le puso las cosas fáciles. Ahora entendía su enojo cuando lo vio en el pasillo. _

_- No Ayu, espera, no es así. Bueno, en parte._

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_La declaración de la maestra agua hiso que olvidara, momentáneamente el malévolo plan que estaba llevando acabo en su mente para hacer pagar al príncipe por su osadía. _

_- Es que todo fue tan extraño…_

_Katara le conto lo que sucedió y después de ver las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que Ayu fue capaz de mostrare al sonrojarse, la joven de la nación del fuego le pudo dar una respuesta a lo sucedido. Ayu después de escuchar se percató de algo, un singular aroma en el baño. Miro en el suelo, vio como había líquido rojizo esparcido, tomo un poco con sus dedos y los olió, pudo darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido en realidad._

_- Tal vez se Deva a la flor del dragón. _

_- ¿A que? – preguntó confundida Katara. _

_Ayu miro en el suelo como si buscara algo hasta que encontró un frasquito roto con algo de líquido rojo en su interior._

_- Este es el culpable – tomando lo que quedaba del frasco en su manos – vera en la nación del fuego existe una muy rara flor que florece cerca de los volcanes, pero solo lo hace una vez cada ciertos años. Cuando lo hace, algunas personas usan la flor para crear este perfume, es un afrodisiaco muy fuerte. Por lo general lo usan las mujeres para atraer a los hombres o viceversa. Creo que también existe un incienso. _

_¿Un afrodisiaco? pensó Katara._

_- Pero… yo… no lo usé, crees que Zuko lo hubiera usado?_

_Tendría más sentido, pues entro a su habitación y la miro cuando ella acababa de terminar su baño. Tal vez si era un pervertido después de todo y deseaba aprovecharse de ella drogándola_

_- Tal vez no fue necesario._

_Katara se sorprendió por lo que dijo su amiga._

_- El frasco se rompió, tal vez alguno de ustedes lo hiso por accidente así que los dos cayeron bajo los estímulos. Mi hermano me ha dicho que algunos soldados han caído bajo ese afrodisiaco y que una vez que lo huelen, es difícil contenerse. Con toda esta cantidad de líquido que fue derramado me sorprende que no los haya encontrado haciendo – hiso una pausa – "Eso"… - dijo en tono picaron y tímido la joven ._

_- ¡Ayu! – reclamó Katara, pero no podía negar lo que había pasado, si no fuera por el dolor que le causo el que tocara sus heridas, quien sabe hasta donde hubieran llegado. _

_¿En verdad hubiera sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿Con Zuko? ¡Por todos los espíritus se estaba volviendo loca! El era su enemigo. Los persiguió por tierra y mar además de la traición que acababa de sufrir. Ese golpe por parte de él hiso que la credibilidad del príncipe se fuera por los suelos. Katara lo odiaba profundamente y lo último que se esperaba era hacer "eso" con él. Pero claro, tenia que estar drogada para que algo así pasara. Y así fue, muy a su pesar había sucedido, ahora estaba muy confundida y todo gracias a esa estúpida fragancia._

_- ¿Cómo… podría volver a la normalidad…? aun me siento, mal – comenzó a sentir un extraño mareo y la sensación en su entrepierna le estaba provocando un ligero dolor._

_- Creo que un baño frio se sentirá mejor – le brindó una solución su joven amiga._

_Aun que lo hiso no funcionó demasiado, se tranquilizó, pero las caricias aun las sentía. Katara hiso jurar a Ayu que no le diría a nadie de eso jamás, por lo que ambas recogieron todo en la habitación sin pedir ayuda de nadie._

* * *

- Princesa le traigo su té – Ayu se acerco con una bandeja, la coloco cerca de ella y le sirvió. Eso la despertó de lo que estaba pensando y recordando.

- Ya te he dicho que me llames Katara.

- Mi hermano siempre la llamaba princesa y yo deseaba llamarla así algún día, y no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Katara sonrió.

- Ayu, me he estado preguntando. ¿Qué hacia ese frasco aquí?

- Bueno… - Katara noto el leve sonrojo - Antes esta era una de las habitaciones donde el señor del fuego se encontraba con sus… concubinas – dijo con un poco de pena.

- Oh…

Abrieron la puerta, Ayu y Katara se sorprendieron al ver a la persona ahí de pie. Azula.

Con toda su real aura y grandeza entro a la habitación. Mirando con desprecio y altanería a la cautiva.

- Tú, largo – le ordenó a Ayu, la cual con una reverencia y sin mirarla salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Una vez que solas comenzó a hablar.

- Veo que estas muy cómoda campesina, pero supongo que debes disfrutar de estos lujos pues no creo que en tu tribu los tengas. ¡No puedo creer que vivan en casas de hielo cubiertas de pieles! – lo dijo riendo – Definitivamente ustedes son primitivos y salvajes.

Katara trato de ignorar las palabras ofensivas de Azula, no la conocía del todo, pero gracias a la información de Ayu, sabia de ante mano que era una persona que gustaba de manipular a los demás hacerlos hacer lo que ella quisiera con su juego de palabras, sonrió para sí misma, no caería en ese juego.

- Tienes razón, estas comodidades no se comparan con los que poseía en la tribu agua – respondió con calma y serenidad - Supongo que tiene bien merecido la nación del fuego el titulo de una "gran nación" pues no solo lo demuestran invadiendo tierras que no les pertenece si no también en llenar de lujos a una simple prisionera como yo.

Azula rio por lo bajo por el comentario.

- El que estés aquí no significa que no pueda mandarte de regreso a los calabozos. Aun no nos has dicho nada que valga que sigas con vida.

- ¿A no? – pregunto con fingida duda – Pensé que con mi presencia era más que suficiente para justificar mi existencia aquí. Pues al parecer soy el "símbolo de la victoria sobre las tribus agua" – remarco las palabras dichas por el señor del fuego refiriéndose a ella - Pero si quieres devolverme a la prisión y seguir azotándome esta bien. Aquí casi no se escuchan las ratas cuando intento dormir, Oh si, la otra anoche creo que escuche una – y con voz seria dijo – Creo que estaba detrás de las paredes.

Miro seriamente a Azula. La cual levanto la cara después de escuchar la comparación. Katara se había dado cuenta que la espiaban por las noches. Creían que dormía pero durante los primeros días escuchaba, aun que con mucho esfuerzo como alguien se movía detrás las paredes. La espiaban. Por esa razón platicaba con Ayu durante el día, no era muy seguro, pero era mejor que en la noche cuando estaba más segura que la estaban espiando.

- No me tientes campesina – dijo Azula después de ver la mirada retadora de la maestra agua, quién iba a pensar que la salvaje era capaz de morder – puedo hacer que mi padre envié una flota y acabe con tu estúpida tribu del sur y hacerla desaparecer por completo. Eso les dará una lección a los vecinos del Norte. Y creo que después de eso se la pensaran dos veces antes de rechazar nuestra oferta de rendición.

Katara abrió con furia sus grandes ojos azules solo para clavarlos en la mirada ambarina de la mujer que tenia enfrente. Sabía el gran poder de Azula y pedir que destruyeran el Polo Sur seria cosa fácil. Aun que odiara admitirlo Katara sabía que su tribu no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, no sobrevivirá a un ataque de la nación del fuego, la imagen de Gran Gran llegó a su mente. Azula había tocado un punto débil de ella. Pero aun así no debía perder el control. Se calmó, pero era tarde. Azula había visto la desesperación y odio al mencionar a su pueblo natal.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No tienes algo que desees contarme? – pregunto con satisfacción, la tenia entre la espada y la pared – Si me dices donde están tus amiguitos y la resistencia te prometo que no destruiré, por el momento, tu patética tribu.

Por mas deseara no ver a su aldea destruida Katara no podía traicionar a sus amigos. De todas maneras ella no sabia nada de lo que decía Azula. Todo ese tiempo que estuvieron viajando con Aang nunca se toparon con algún grupo que en verdad estuviera trabajando para enfrentar al señor del fuego. Solo rumores. Pero nada en concreto. Al final ella no sabia ni tenia idea. Si existía un grupo o no ella lo desconocía.

- No se nada – dijo con seguridad sin demostrar debilidad ni miedo – todo el tiempo estuvimos nosotros solos, nadie nos brindaba apoyo, tu misma pudiste darte cuenta de eso – termino de hablar.

Después de sus palabras una silenciosa batalla de miradas se llevo acabo entre ambas mujeres. Una demostraba poder y soberanía y la otra tenacidad y valor. Fueron largos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ninguna inclusive parpadeaba era una batalla silenciosa que no estaban dispuestas a perder, Azula trataba de encontrar una señal de que la maestra agua mentía pero la fría mirada azul no daba tregua.

- Si eso es lo que dices – dijo como si no le importara, pero por dentro estaba que rabiaba, no había podido hacerla hablar, – De todas formas yo ya termine contigo. Mi hermano se hará cargo de ti.

El que mencionara a Zuko la hiso recordar lo pasado entre ellos, pero también ciertos datos que prefirió sacar a la luz.

- Que conveniente – sabia por donde iba el juego de Azula – Soy la única que sabe que tú mataste al avatar y no Zuko, y resulta que aquí todos creen que el lo mato. Y ahora el se hará cargo de mi.

- Supongo que sabes cual es tu situación – amenazó la princesa. – Zuzu estuvo tan desesperado de regresar a casa con su honor que me vi obligada en cederle el triunfo de la muerte del avatar. Y la única que se interpone en su camino eres tu. Así que si fuera tú, tendría mucho cuidado con lo que diría.

Y tenia toda la razón, Azula trataba de intimidarla.

- Oh no te preocupes – hablo con extrema calma - No tengo pensado desmentirlo, se lo deje muy claro anoche, el fue muy… persuasivo.

La mirada que le dirigió a Azula no fue otra mas que la que revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, aun que le daba pena admitirlo pudo sacar provecho de la vergonzosa situación que tuvieron la otra noche. Pero la verdad era que no había pasado nada entre ellos pero si habían tenido algo, ya sea por efectos de la droga o no ambos habían hecho algo comprometedor, aun que no paso a mayores.

- No pensé que Zuko tuviera gustos tan… corrientes – dijo Azula al entender la indirecta de la maestra agua.

- Oh, Azula, no puedes culparlo del todo – Azula se molesto que aquella campesina la llamara por su nombre con tanta familiaridad – Se elegir mis batallas y nada ganaría con tener a tu hermano como enemigo, cuando tu padre termine su larga cruzada de conquista, la persona que tomara su lugar después será él. Al fin y al cabo es el legitimo heredero.

Ahora la situación estaba cambiando, Katara le echaba en cara que azula nunca seria la soberana de nada y al parecer que se lo dijera no fue algo muy de su agrado. Y lo peor era que estaba confirmando que el avatar en verdad estaba muerto, así como su próxima estrategia, ponerse de lado de su hermano.

- Mi padre nunca le dará el titulo del señor del fuego a Zuko, no es más que un débil, un desterrado, no se lo merece. – escupió con desdén Azula tratando de cubrir su enojo.

- ¿Y tu si? – pregunto Katara observando el semblante de la princesa– Según he escuchado el regreso siendo proclamado como un héroe, mato al Avatar y me capturo a mi, la princesa de la tribu agua sur con la que aseguraran su victoria sobre el Polo Norte. Creo que se lo tiene mas que merecido. O debo decir, gracias a TI, se lo tiene merecido.

Las palabras de Katara dieron en el blanco. Azula estaba furiosa, había logrado cambiar el juego a su favor, o mejor dicho a favor de Zuko, pero no importaba, ahora todo estaba en contra de Azula. Pero pudo ver algo que no había percibido antes, los deseos de Azula por el trono. Al parecer tenia la clara intención de convertirse en el próximo Señor del Fuego, pero ahora sus planes se habían visto frustrados.

- Que fácil te das por vencido – dijo Azula – Al parecer tu lealtad hacia el Avatar no era tan fuerte como pensé. Mírate, hace unos momentos preferirías morir en vez de que te usáramos como carnada para hacer caer a la tribu del Norte y ahora los estas traicionando.

- Te equivocas Azula, solo estoy haciendo lo mejor para mi gente, tu misma has dicho que ya no tenemos oportunidad ante la nación del fuego, que su victoria es inevitable ¿Por qué seria tan raro que ahora me pusiera de su parte? ¿Qué acaso no es eso lo que quieren? Si no es así entonces me tiene muy confundida.

Azula no sabia que contestar, por primera vez las cosas no salían como lo había planeado.

- Ya veremos hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por tu gente campesina – amenazo la princesa de la nación del fuego antes de salir de la habitación.

Katara se sentía satisfecha. Había vencido a Azula en su propio juego, pero sabia que eso podía traer consecuencias, además estaba la mentira que incluía a Zuko, ellos dos estaban lejos de tener alguna alianza donde esta le asegurase que no diría nada, pero pudo descubrir también las bajas intenciones de Azula, al parecer quería que Zuko se hiciera cargo de ella, no como su custodio si no para ponerle fin a su vida. ¿Acaso el había ido a verla con esas intenciones anoche? Para amenazarla de que no hablara. Las cosas se habían complicado, le costaría caro si Azula se entera de la verdadera situación entre el príncipe y ella. Debía de hacer algo.

* * *

Por otro lado la princesa de la nación del fuego estaba que hervía de rabia. Ella deseaba convertirse en el señor del fuego, pero la mentira que ella misma había creado ahora se le estaba saliendo de las manos, Zuko estaba tomando más poder del que ella creía, siempre había sido la favorita de su padre, su orgullo y Zuko no era nadie, "Ella había nacido con suerte, Zuko tuvo suerte de nacer" esas habían sido las palabras de su padre. Confirmo sus miedos cuando se dio cuenta que al salir de la pasada reunión su padre llamo a Zuko y no a ella para platicar con él. Azula sabia de lo que platicaron, su padre siempre la había llamado a ella para poner en orden lo que se había platicado en las juntas pero en esa ocasión había sido Zuko, y no ella al que había llamado. La campesina tenia razón, si las cosas continúan así a ese paso su patético hermano se ganaría la confianza de su padre y si este poseía la confianza de la maldita maestra agua eran mas cosas a su favor, por que al parecer ya la había "convencido" de estar de su lado.

Al salir le pregunto a los guardias, debía estar segura si era verdad que Zuko y la campesina tenían una alianza.

- ¡USTEDES! - le grito a los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la maestra agua – ¿Quién más ha venido a verla?

Los hombres se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por la pregunta de la princesa además del tono con el se dirigía a ellos, ya conocían de su temperamento y con temor le respondieron.

- Nadie, solo usted.

- No me refiero a hoy, si no a noche – el enojo de Azula iba en aumento. ¿Por qué tenia que estar rodeada de gente tan estúpida?

- Nosotros no estábamos cuidando por la noche su alteza.

Azula mostro su inconformidad en su rostro, a ese paso esos hombres iban en camino a ser atacados por la furia de la princesa. ella giro el rostro y con satisfacción se encontró con alguien que si podía darle las respuestas que quería.

- Tu – le grito a la temerosa joven que estaba con la cabeza agachada temblando – tu me dirás lo que quiero saber.

Ayu temblaba de pies a cabeza, Azula era muy despiadada. Se acerco a ella y tomándola de la barbilla con fuerza la obligo a mirarla, le dijo.

- ¿Quién ha visitado a la campesina? Y cuida bien tus palabras o de lo contrario – con su otra mano comenzó a hacer aparecer chispas. Ayu sabia lo que estaba haciendo estaba formando un rayo.

- Las únicas personas que ha venido a verla han sido usted y el príncipe – respondió casi al borde del terror por la clara amenaza.

Los guardias miraban con asombro y miedo el horrible interrogatorio en el que estaba la muchacha.

- ¿Cuándo vino a visitarla mi hermano?

- A… Anoche.

Azula sentía que las palabras de la maestra agua se volvían realidad, realmente habían hablado.

- Y supongo que no sabes de que estuvieron haciendo ¿verdad?

Ella quiso negarlo, pero Azula vio la vacilación antes de que ella moviera la cabeza en forma de negación.

- ¡No me mientas! Si no me dices lo que paso en este momento te matare aquí mismo – las chispas crecían con mas intensidad y el ruido solo hacia que la princesa en verdad cumpliría su amenaza.

- ¡No lo se! – grito Ayu con desesperación haciendo que sus lagrimas se desbordaran – Yo salí antes de que el príncipe llegara. Cuando regrese vi al príncipe salir de su habitación y la princesa estaba… - Ayu se detuvo, no deseaba contar la forma en la que encontró a la maestra agua.

- ¿Cómo estaba? – Azula presionaba con fuerza el rostro de la joven. Quería saber todo, pero la joven guardo silencio - ¡HABLA! – le exigió

- ¡Ella estaba desnuda en el baño! – termino de gritar, incluso los guardias habían escuchado.

Azula soltó el rostro de la muchacha y la dejo caer al suelo. Las chispas del rayo se desvanecieron pero la molestia de su rostro enfurecido no. Camino lejos de ahí rápidamente. ¡ERA INCREIBLE! Su hermano había seducido a la estúpida campesina para que no hablara y lo peor de todo era que ella ahora estaba de su lado. Que estúpido, debió de haberla matado. Ella misma debió de haberlo hecho cuando la capturaron en Ba Sing Se.

Ayu aun temblaba en el piso, no era capaz de levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían. Y seguía llorando, llevó su mano a su boca para tratar de ahogar sus sollozos pero era inútil, su corazón latía con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de morir. Estaba presa del miedo, no sintió cuando uno de los guardias se le acerco para tocarla en el hombro, ella se sobresalto por el tacto.

- ¿Ayu estas bien? – le pregunto el hombre.

Ella no le respondió solo agacho su cabeza en forma de acierto, tal vez si estaba bien físicamente, pero psicológicamente no.

- Si Ryu estoy bien – logro decir finalmente, cuando pudo recuperar parte de su control.

El hombre la ayudo a levantarse, y la condujo a la habitación para que se reuniera de nuevo la princesa, ella podría consolarla.

Al abrirse la puerta, Katara vio como un soldado escoltaba a Ayu llevándola del brazo, sus ojos estaba llenos de miedo y las lagrimas se veían claramente en su cara.

- Ayu ¿qué paso? – Katara corrió inmediatamente hacia su amiga y puso sus manos en los hombros de la misma, la muchacha al sentir el contacto de la maestra agua se dejo llevar y la abrazó con fuerza mientras dejaba salir todo su miedo en amargas lagrimas.

Katara miró al hombre tratando de que este le dijera el por que su amiga se hallaba en ese estado, el hombre solo le dijo.

- Fue la princesa Azula.

Sintió miedo cuando escucho el nombre de la princesa. Sabia que había hecho mal en decirle aquello, ahora se estaba desquitando con los mas cercanos a ella.

- Ayu perdóname fue mi culpa – le dijo a la joven.

- No princesa, - hablo Ayu en su pecho con voz ronca por el llanto – Yo le dije, yo le dije que el príncipe Zuko estuvo aquí anoche y que la había encontrado a usted desnuda, perdóneme por favor - sin mas se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Dejo salir un suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de la muchacha, al menos con lo que le había dicho confirmaba lo que le acababa de decir a Azula hace un momento. eso era un punto a su favor, ahora Azula pensaba que en verdad tenia una alianza con Zuko, al menos eso era bueno.

El hombre dejo sola a ambas mujeres y salió de la habitación sin antes decirle a la princesa que en caso de necesitar algo les dijera y que la próxima vez que Azula se apareciera ellos le avisarían antes. Katara agradeció el gesto, pero algo le decía que Azula no regresaría, al menos no por el momento.

- ¿Es verdad? - Pregunto el otro guardia cuando su compañero regreso – Que la princesa y el príncipe…

El otro solo suspiro.

- Aun que así fuera no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Un poco lejos de ese pasillo y oculta se encontraba una persona que había escuchado todo. Con fuerza apretaba sus puños hasta el punto de sangrar.

- Oh aquí estas Mai – Ty Lee se acerco a su amiga - ¿Ya encontraste a Azula?

- No – respondió cortante la chica, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria al pasillo donde se hallaba la prisionera la maestra agua.

- ¿No iras a ver a Azula?

Me fastidia estar en este palacio. Me voy a casa – fueron sus últimas palabras y después se fue de ahí dejando a su amiga sola.

* * *

Ayu aun lloraba desconsolada, y Katara le dijo lo que había ocurrido con Azula, por un momento la chica se logro calmar.

- ¿Pero por que le dijo eso?

- Por que Azula desea convertirse en el señor del fuego. Ella no esta segura de que el Avatar este muerto, así que quiere hacer cargar con la culpa a Zuko, si resulta que el avatar esta vivo, será él quien cargue con las consecuencias, pero si yo digo que fue Azula quien en verdad mató al avatar el de todas formas saldría perjudicado. Creo que lo que en verdad quería es que Zuko me matara para silenciarme.

Ayu puso una cara de sorpresa y abrió sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Es por eso que él vino anoche? ¿El trato de matarla? ¿Por eso pelearon?

- No lo se, peleamos, obviamente por lo que el hiso, pero no se exactamente por que había venido a verme.

- Deje veo si entendí – comenzó a decir Ayu – Azula mato al Avatar, pero al llegar aquí dijo que había sido el príncipe quien lo hiso, porque no sabe que el avatar esta vivo o no, si vive el príncipe no será el señor del fuego y ella si.

Katara afirmó con su cabeza en sentido de que estaba en lo correcto.

- Ahora – continua hablando – usted es la única que sabe la verdad. Y el príncipe trata de matarla para que no diga nada.

- Eso fue lo que Azula me dio a entender.

- Pero usted le dijo a la princesa que estaba de lado del príncipe y que no diría nada ¿Cierto?

- A si es.

- Pero el príncipe Zuko no sabe que usted esta de su lado. ¿Cómo se lo dirá?

Por la forma en que Ayu lo dijo todo estaba complicado y enredoso.

- No lo se, supongo que tratare de convencerlo la próxima vez que venga.

- ¿Y si no le cree? ¿Y si mejor decide matarla?

La mirada da Katara se volvió de asombro, Ayu tenia razón. Existía una posibilidad de que Zuko no le creyera. No le gustaba admitirlo pero que ella muriera era la mejor opción para él. Tenia que encontrar la manera de que le creyera.

* * *

Todo el día Zuko se la pasaba divagando por lo sucedido con la maestra agua. Se había convertido en su tormento. No pudo ni siquiera concentrarse en su entrenamiento sus llamas habían sido del asco, un simple soldado lo había derribado en varias ocasiones, solo cuando calló al suelo por tercera vez fue cuando, por un momento, se concentro y pudo derrotarlo.

Pero aun así su mente seguía divagando.

Durante la cena trato de no pensar en ella, pero le resultaba más difícil. Las cenas con su "familia" eran de lo más aburridas, su padre casi no hablaba y Azula solo se la pasaba recordándole su exilio preguntándole en muchas ocasiones sobre sus viajes y sus intentos fracasados de capturar al avatar.

En raras ocasiones el Señor del fuego invitaba a uno de los nobles a cenar, pero al parecer se sentía de "buen humor" por lo que su ministro de guerra estaba presente junto con su familia. La esposa del hombre era mujer de la nobleza, muy estirada, como la catalogo Zuko con solo mirarla y una hija de la edad de Azula, que compartía la misma opinión que la madre.

La platica era monótona, La hija del ministro trataba de sacarle conversación pero el solamente respondía con monosílabos, los otros que conversaban eran el ministro y su padre, ambos se regoldaban de su nueva "adquisición". Por alguna razón azula estaba más callada de lo normal.

En esos momentos era cuando Zuko mas recordaba a su tío. Todos esos años que lo acompaño el siempre trato de darle buena platica y agradable compañía, pero el lo consideraba en ocasiones un poco molesto. Se lamento por haber tenido esos pensamientos, era increíble pero ahora más que nunca deseaba más estar en compañía de su tío en una humilde casa del reino tierra que con su familia. ¿Había sido por esto que había regresado?

- ¿Es verdad que la princesa de la tribu agua esta aquí mi señor?

Preguntó la mujer del ministro, esa pregunta hiso sacar a Zuko de sus pensamientos.

- Así es – afirmó el señor del fuego y se le podía ver un gesto de orgullo en ello – La princesa se encuentra ahora mismo en el palacio.

- ¿Es verdad que es muy bella? – preguntó casi con altanería – Es que me resulta difícil creer que una persona salvaje de su procedencia sea considerada bella.

- Es una muchacha común Rin – hablo el esposo – nos es nada del otro mundo.

Zuko casi se ríe por lo descarado que era el hombre, cuando él también había querido "valorar" a la princesa. Realmente muchos de los hombres al servicio de su padre no eran mas que unos rabos verdes.

- Pero aun así, piensan dedicarle una fiesta – siguió hablando la mujer mostrando su indignación ante tal evento para una simple mujer que se hace llamar princesa - ¿En verdad lo vale?

- Por supuesto – dijo el señor del fuego – la princesa es un símbolo de nuestra victoria en las tribus agua. De esa manera dejamos en claro que ahora los Polos son nuestros.

- ¿Ya han conquistado los Polos? – pregunto la mujer con alegría – Es excelente, en ese caso, debemos de festejarlo.

- Para eso es la fiesta querida – aclaró el hombre, dejando un poco en ridículo a su propia esposa por estar en contra de la misma hace unos momentos – Pero aun así, no hemos obtenido la respuesta de rendición por parte de las tribus, pero en unos pocos días lo sabremos.

- Así es – dijo con orgullo el señor del fuego.

- Deberías de quemar el polo sur padre – hablo Azula finalmente – de esa manera les servirá de lección, y creo que eso adelantaría las cosas con la rendición de la tribu del norte.

Zuko se quedo impresionado por las palabras de Azula. De nuevo daba esa sugerencia, la única diferencia era que ahora se le veía molesta cuando lo dijo. Tal vez nadie lo noto, pero Zuko si.

- Es una excelente idea – le dio la razón el ministro – Conquistaremos el Sur antes que el norte, usted siempre con buenas aportaciones princesa – hiso una ligera inclinación hacia la misma.

- No cabe duda que usted es una verdadera princesa de la nación del fuego – ahora era la mujer la que la halagaba.

Azula no respondió al comentario.

- ¿Qué opina usted mi señor?

Cuando el ministro le pregunto a su padre Zuko supo que las cosas no estaba bien. No era que no deseara que conquistaran el polo sur pero el recordaba la situación de la tribu cuando fue la primera vez, una fortaleza resguardada solamente por mujeres, niños y ancianos, no tendrían oportunidad contra ellos. Seria una masacre. Por alguna razón le inquietó mucho la idea. Y antes de que su padre dijera algo el se adelanto y dijo:

- No será necesario eso ministro – hablo con calma Zuko, llamando la atención de los presentes – he hablado con la princesa y ella esta de acuerdo en las condiciones de rendición de ambas tribus.

Azula puso mucha atención a lo que su hermano decía. Incluso su propio padre se vio impresionado por las palabras del príncipe.

- Me impresionas hijo – Zuko, solo por un momento sintió algo en su pecho al escuchar a su padre llamándolo "hijo" y por alguna razón pensó en su tío – Hice bien al dejarte al cuidado de la princesa.

Por otro lado Azula estaba que rabiaba. Zuko se acercaba más al poder y eso no le gustaba.

- Podremos hablar después estoy interesado en lo dijo la princesa – dijo después el señor del fuego.

- Si Zuko – hablo Azula – yo estoy interesada en saber cómo fue que la convenciste. La estuve azotando por tres días y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Y al parecer tu lo lograste en un solo día. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?... O que fue lo que le hiciste para que ella accediera a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Por la forma en lo miraba pareciera que Azula sabia más de lo que el creía, solo podía pensar dos cosas, una, que Azula sabia la verdad y que ella no se había rendido o dos, que sabia lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Decidió jugársela y haciendo uso de uno de los mejores consejos de su tío dijo:

- Hermana – comenzó – A las mujeres hay que tratarlas como una delicada flor, con amabilidad y cuidados, solo así te ganaras su confianza, y ellas te regresaran la misma cordialidad mostrándote sus hermosos pétalos – termino de decir con una ligera sonrisa en su boca.

El señor del fuego rio por lo bajo, la joven hija del ministro incluso la esposa se sonrojaron por las palabras del príncipe.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te mostro a cambio de tus atenciones? – dijo finalmente Azula con celos tratando de descubrir a su hermano.

- Se ha rendido, lo recuerdas - Miraba con triunfo a su hermana y ¿Por qué no? Con un poco de satisfacción. Por primera vez le había ganado a Azula y eso lo hiso sentir muy bien.

Al finalizar la cena el señor del fuego y el ministro quisieron hablar con el príncipe para saber lo que había dicho en realidad la princesa.

Se maldijo por dentro, había hablado sin pensar otra vez y como estuvo muy entretenido en ver las caras de disgusto de su hermana no pensó en la enorme mentira que había dicho. Definitivamente cuando se trataba de la maestra agua el perdía todo sentido y decía cualquier estupidez que salía de su boca.

- Mañana te lo diré padre, Aun quedan unas cosas que aclarar con ella, además me encuentro un poco cansado – fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir responder. Por suerte su hermana no estaba ahí, se había ido disgustada y no pudo notar el ligero nerviosismo que tenia, realmente estaba rezándoles a los espíritus para que le creyeran.

Cuando tuvo la respuesta de aprobación de su padre, hiso una reverencia despidiéndose de él y deseándola las buenas noches, así como al ministro. Hasta que estuvo en su habitación dejo salir un gran suspiro. Le habían creído, pero ahora estaba en un nuevo problema. ¿Cómo rayos iba a convencer a la maestra agua de que se rindiera?

Estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por su habitación tratando de encontrar una solución, tal vez podía convencerla si la amenazaba con que destruirían el polo Sur. Esa era una buena opción, pero el problema no era ese realmente, si no que para convencerla tenia que ir a verla, y ese era el punto que más temía.

Ellos no se encontraban en las mejores situaciones, las dos ocasiones que la había visto para platicar habían terminado en peleas y la última en algo, muy diferente. Todo el día trato de evitar pensar en aquella situación, pero ¡RAYOS! era difícil.

Se había metido en un gran problema. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando la viera? ¿Tenia que disculparse?

- ¿Preparándote para encontrarte con la campesina? – la voz de Azula lo trajo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Azula? – le dijo cortante.

Ella entro a su habitación y comenzó a pasearse en ella.

- Solo venia a verte antes de que te fueras a tu cita con la campesina.

Zuko solo sospechaba de que tenia otras intenciones su hermana.

- Sabes, me parece bien que te diviertas con ella por el momento.

El príncipe abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Recordó también el comentario de ella durante la cena, tal vez Azula sabia lo que había pasado entre él y la maestra agua, después se enteraría de cómo lo supo, pero por ahora lo mejor seria seguirle el juego.

- ¿Y desde cuando te interesa con quien me divierto, hermana? – le dijo con tono arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo divertido, como si en verdad disfrutara de lo que su hermana pensara que hubo entre él y la maestra agua.

Azula noto la diversión en la cara de su hermano y con gusto dijo lo siguiente.

- Solo recuerda que ella es la prometida del príncipe de la tribu del norte, no creo que les guste la idea de que su adorable princesita le habrá las piernas al príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Zuko sintió aquellas palabras. Era verdad, ella estaba comprometida, pero si era así, ¿Por qué lo había besado la otra noche? Dejo de lado sus pensamientos solo para seguir con su actuación y responderle a su hermana.

- Oh Azula, no he hecho nada que ella no quisiera – de cierta forma era verdad – y si tu aprendes a quedarte callada nadie se enterará. No creo que a nuestro padre le guste la idea de que los del Polo Norte se enteren de lo hace la princesa por tu culpa, eso arruinaría los planes de rendición.

- ¿¡Mi culpa!? – gritó indignada – ¡Tu eres la que se acuesta con ella!

Zuko tenia toda la razón Azula sabia de lo que había pasado entre él y la maestra agua, pero al parecer su conocimiento llegaba más allá de lo que había pasado en realidad, aun así no le diría la verdad, seria muy estúpido si lo hiciera, en el peor de los casos seria que la maestra agua se enterara y ella misma contradijera lo que sucedido, eso arruinaría los planes, debía asegurarse de que Azula no hablara.

- Y tu eres la única que lo sabe – le respondió - así que si alguien se entera sabré que fuiste tu la que hablo – terminó por sentenciar Zuko.

- Fue ella misma la que me lo dijo, mejor dile a la campesina que mantenga la boca cerrada.

A Zuko tomo por sorpresa que hubiera sido la misma maestra agua la que le contó lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Azula no lo aceptaba, que la maldita campesina y su estúpido hermano estén juntos era un problema muy grande, pero tenia que hallar una solución y romper la alianza de ellos.

- ¿Realmente crees que no va hablar? – Comenzó a atacar Azula - ¿Qué ella no va decir la verdad de quien mató al Avatar? Lo más seguro es que te sedujo para que tu no le hicieras nada, y de paso seguirte el juego de que se rendía para que no atacáramos su tribu.

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero por desgracia su hermana tenia razón. El aun no hallaba explicación para lo sucedió entre ellos, había perdido el completo control de si mismo y ella lo había permitido, aun estando comprometida, ella se había dejado tocar por él. ¿Acaso era parte de una estrategia?

- Ella solo te esta usando – las mezquinas palabras de Azula lo hicieron enojar.

- Si es así, entonces lo disfrutare hasta el final – dejo ver una mirada de rabia y posesión que, por un momento Azula se sintió ligeramente intimidada - Y a ti no tiene que importarte lo que decida o no hacer con ella.

Después de decir esas palabras sacó a Azula de su habitación para después cerrarle la puerta en sus narices.

Estaba molesto, ¿En verdad lo había usado? Debía admitir que era una estrategia muy baja, incluso para ella. El conocía su determinación y su apego al Avatar, lo había defendido con fiereza, pero siempre usando métodos tácticos, peleando siempre por el y defendiéndolo, pero no creyó que fuera capaz de llegar a tanto.

De seguro se estaba riendo de él. De lo fácil que fue él cayera en sus brazos. Que estúpido fue. Fue una jugada muy inteligente. Pensó con rabia el príncipe, y lo peor de todo es que ella misma se lo había contado a su hermana, ni siquiera tuvo el recelo de mantenerlo en secreto.

Bien, si ella quería jugar de esa manera el también lo haría.

Sentía mucha ira y para desquitarse golpeo con fuerza la pared. Para su sorpresa un pedazo del muro se abrió. Zuko se sorprendió. Un pasaje secreto. Lo había olvidado, en el palacio existían muchos pasajes como ese. Se asomo y solo vio obscuridad, encendió una llama en su mano. Aunque tenia la idea de ir a ver a la maestra agua, que mejor seria hacerlo de esa manera, así la tomaría inadvertida.

- Bien, es momento de hacerle una visita a mi prisionera - Se dijo Zuko, y sin perder más tiempo se adentro al obscuridad del pasadizo.


	4. Capitulo IV Revelaciones en las Sombras

Capitulo IV

**REVELACIONES ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS**

Caminaba por el estrecho pasillo con cuidado. El andar por esa sección noto que, extrañamente no había mucha suciedad como pensaba y en un punto pudo notar huellas sobre el piso polvoriento, se agacho para verlas mejor. Eran dos juegos de pies pero pertenecían a la misma persona de eso estaba seguro, uno de los pares iban en una dirección hacia delante, mientras que los otros iban en sentido contrario, eran recientes, tal ves de hace un día o dos. miro hacia donde iban las hullas que apuntaban hacia él, con seguridad lo llevarían a las habitaciones reales. Al parecer no era el único que usaba esos pasadizos. Tal vez su hermana o su padre iban y venían en ellos. Como no sabia exactamente por donde ir decidió seguir las huellas que iban hacia delante. Si tenia razón los conduciría hacia donde estaba la maestra agua. ¿A quien mas podrían espiar?

Estuvo caminando tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y mirando por donde iba. En un punto se topo con un intersección de tres pasillos. Pero las huellas, para su mala suerte iban por dos de ellos. Tuvo que arriesgarse y tomar uno, si veía que no lo llevaba a donde quería, simplemente regresaría y tomaría otro. Continuo caminando hasta que escucho unas voces muy familiares.

Zuko apagó su flama y se acercó con cuidado, un poco de la luz se filtraba, pero no podía ver bien desde ese lado, solo escuchar.

- ¿Entonces es eso lo que vamos hacer? ¿No desea esperar a lo que diga la princesa?

Era el ministro, pensó que se había ido hace horas, pero al parecer seguía en el palacio. Al parecer había llegado a la oficina de su padre.

- El príncipe ha dicho que ella se ha rendido – continuo hablando el ministro de guerra.

- Lo se – era el señor del fuego – pero de todas maneras deseo atacar el Polo Sur. Mi objetivo es destruir todo lo que lo representa y construir un nuevo imperio ahí.

Escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su padre.

- Una nueva nación del fuego en el Polo Sur.

- ¿No cree que es un clima extremo para nosotros?

- Tal vez – su padre parecía dudar de su propia idea – mejor construiremos una fábrica, de ahí saldrán todo nuestro armamento. ¿Qué mejor lugar que una fortaleza de hielo para tener todo nuestro armamento.

Ambos hombres aprecian satisfechos por la idea. Sin mas Zuko se fue después de escuchar las palabras de despedida, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí.

Siguió los pasos para regresar a la intercesión, tomo el segundo camino, para así, esperar llegar a donde el realmente deseaba ir. Camino por un momento para después ver como una parte mas adelante del pasillo dejaba entrar un poco de luz, las voces confirmaron que había llegado a su destino. Siguiendo las huellas vio que estas se detenían en un punto especifico, se paro justo donde estas terminaban y pudo ver unos tapones, con cuidado los movió y estos le dieron una vista casi perfecta de la habitación, estaba ligeramente cubierta por un tapiz trasparente desde el lado de adentro, el cual le permitía ver claramente hacia la habitación. De nuevo lo que veía lo dejaba sin palabras.

La abertura estaba al lateral de la cama, del lado izquierdo de la misma, pudo ver con claridad como la maestra agua se hallaba desnuda de la cadera hacia arriba, estaba sentada en la cama. le daba la espalda y una joven estaba detrás de ella, pero desde el punto de vista de Zuko podía ver perfectamente la figura de ella, el verla le hiso recordar lo que paso la noche anterior. Y pensar que el la había deseado. Se mordió el labio con disgusto. Después escucho un pequeño Auch, y fijo mejor su mirada.

- Lo siento princesa, pero es que las heridas se abrieron de nuevo por su pelea con el príncipe.

¿Acaso también se lo había dicho a la sirvienta? Recordó que cuando salió de la habitación se topo con alguien pero no le presto atención. Había dicho que habían peleado, tal vez solo le conto esa parte, pero supuso que cualquiera que hubiera entrado y viera el desastre en la habitación también pensaría que estuvieron peleando.

La joven colocaba con delicadeza algo trasparente y viscoso en la espalda de la maestra agua sobre sus heridas, solo en ese momento puso atención en ellas. La otra noche se había quedado como idiota mirándola pero ahora puso más atención. Pudo ver largas y múltiples cortadas, algunas de ellas mas grandes que otras. Realmente le habían hecho mucho daño y sin su agua control no podía curarse. Basta Zuko, se dijo así mismo, vienes a encararla no a compadecerte de ella. De nuevo fijo su vista en el objetivo.

- Supongo que debió de haberle dolido mucho cuando el la abrazó

- Si, fue un dolor muy fuerte – le respondió la maestra agua – lo suficiente para evitar que… ya sabes… continuáramos.

Maldición, si le había contado a la sirvienta lo que había pasado entre los dos. ¿Qué acaso no tenia vergüenza? ¿A cuantos más les habría dicho también?

- Pero lo disfruto no es ¿cierto?

- ¡Ayu!

- Oh princesa, no lo niegue, muchas chicas desearían estar en su lugar.

- Ser atrapada, torturada y con la amenaza de que destruyan tu hogar, huy si, que envidiable es mi situación.

- No me refería a eso, si no a lo que paso usted con el príncipe – Katara no dijo nada y dejo hablar a su amiga – he escuchado que tiene muchas admiradoras y que algunas criadas que lo han visto cuando entrena aseguran que tiene un gran cuerpo, muy trabajado, dijeron. ¿Es cierto?

No es que deseara escuchar esa conversación, pero sintió un ligero sonrojo cuando escucho las palabras de la joven que ponía el ungüento en la espalda de la maestra agua. No sabia que fuera tan famoso entre la servidumbre. Comenzó a poner mas atención en lo que decían. Especialmente en lo que respondería.

- No lo se, por si te diste cuenta, era yo la única que estaba desnuda, el estaba vestido.

- ¿Entonces él si la vio? – preguntó con asombro.

- Por supuesto que me vio – dijo con enfado - ¿Qué no recuerdas como me encontraste?

- Es que usted dijo que nada mas se habían besado.

- Fueron más que besos Ayu, Tu sabes lo que esa cosa es capaz de hacer, ¿crees que los dos nos hubiéramos conformado con solo besos?

- Tiene razón.

¿"Esa cosa"? ¿qué habrá querido decir?

- ¿Y besa bien? – pregunto la joven de nuevo.

- ¡Ayu! - Regaño de nuevo la maestra agua – No quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Después de eso la chica guardo silencio haciendo un reproche, comenzaba a cubrir su espalda con vendas. ¿Acaso todas las chicas hablaban de esas cosas cuando estaban solas? No podía imaginarse a Azula o a Mai hablando de eso, tal vez a Ty Lee si, pero a esas dos… sintió algo en el estómago solo de pensar en su hermana y en sus amigas haciendo algo como eso.

- Aunque…

Zuko puso mucha atención en lo que estaba a punto de decir, no quería negarlo pero quería saber la opinión de ella por como besaba.

- Besa muy bien.

La chica dio un pequeño grito de satisfacción. Y ambas se rieron por un momento.

Debía admitirlo, su orgullo se inflo bastante por escuchar que besaba bien.

- Cuando me toco, era extraño… - comenzó a platicar la maestra agua, captando de nuevo la atención de su amiga y del que espiaba en las sombras – sentía como si mi piel ardiera bajo su mano, era muy caliente, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que dejara de tocarme. Sus labios son muy suaves, cuando me beso, perdí conciencia de todo. Solo deseaba que continuara, me sentía extremadamente atraída a él.

Ayu dejo salir un suspiro y Zuko no podía creer la declaración que acababa de escuchar. Saber que él la hiso sentir de esa manera, de cierta forma lo hiso sentirse, especial.

- Nunca pensé que me sentiría así con alguien sabes, - continuo hablando – en mi hogar no había muchos chicos de mi edad, el único hombre con el que estuve verdaderamente cerca fue mi hermano. Pero cuando encontramos a Aang y comenzamos nuestro viaje al polo norte, conocí a algunos chicos, y ellos mostraron interés en mí. Me sentí halagada y dichosa.

Sin poder contenerlo sintió una punzada de celos.

- Pero, ninguno de ellos fue lo que yo creí, me deje llevar por que alguien, se había fijado en mí, y no vi cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Ellos dos resultaron ser una decepción. Cuando al fin llegamos al Polo Norte, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. ¿Sabias que una de las reglas del Polo norte es que si una mujer puede hace agua control solo se dedica a la curación mas no en convertirse en una maestra agua?

Ayu no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue la respuesta para Katara.

- Creo que soy la única maestra agua que existe.

- ¿Pero entonces como se convirtió en maestra?

- Vencí al maestro que le enseñaría a Aang, el reconoció mi talento, incluso era mejor que sus alumnos. Y créeme eso no me hiso popular entre los chicos. Ellos buscaban a una linda y sumisa esposa que se dedicara a cuidar del hogar y los hijos, no a una maestro agua que aparentemente era más fuerte ellos.

En silencio el príncipe escuchaba los pesares de la maestra agua. Era estúpido que alguien la rechazara solo por que era maestra agua, era fuerte y hermosa, inteligente y mortal, una combinación muy rara en una mujer. Como ella habían pocas, y aun así, esos patéticos hombres la avían rechazado. Bueno la respuesta era fácil para eso. No se la merecían.

- ¿Pero que no esta usted comprometida? Al menos el hombre con el se va a casar esta orgulloso de usted ¿no es así? – Dijo Ayu con la inocente intención de darle ánimos.

Zuko también recordó muy a su pesar que ella ya estaba comprometida a un hombre.

- Lo estuve. El compromiso se rompió, cuando yo me convertí en maestra agua y Aang pudo dominar el agua control, decidieron que era mejor llevar acabo la boda, yo acepte, pero justo el día de la ceremonia, Haack mi prometido dejo muy en claro que no deseaba que yo continuara acompañando al Avatar, me iba a quedar en el Polo Norte una vez convertida en su esposa, y que si deseaba que mi tribu recibiera ayuda no seguiría con mi entrenamiento de agua control. Me dio rabia escuchar eso. Pero ese día la nación del fuego atacó, entendí que jamás renunciaría al mi agua control, a si que, el mismo día de mi boda rompí el compromiso.

La joven estaba sorprendida por las palabras de la princesa.

Zuko recordó la vestimenta de ella ese día, a pesar de llevar ese gran abrigo, cuando pelearon pudo ver el hermoso vestido que ocultaba debajo y que ella misma rasgó para poder moverse mejor. Así que ese vestido era por que se iba a casar.

- Pero yo escuche que usted lo estaba. Dicen que el collar que usted posee es el símbolo de una mujer comprometida.

Katara toco su collar y dejo salir una lastimosa sonrisa.

- Si, representa eso, pero no para mi. ¿Sabes? este collar le perteneció a mi abuela, ella se lo dio a mi madre y cuando ella murió paso a mí, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella – No lloraría, la última vez que hablo de su madre había sido con Zuko, en esa ocasión fue sincera y se abrió a él, pero ahora por segunda vez lo estaba haciendo, pero ella sabia que Ayu no la traicionaría - Tal vez los informantes del señor del fuego no se enteraron de eso. Creo que al final me quedare soltera – dijo soltando un suspiro, tratando que con él se fuera también su pena.

Recordó lo sucedido en aquella ocasión cuando la capturo y le quito el su collar, ella se molesto baste por ello. Ahora entendía la razón, era algo muy preciado para ella. Un recuerdo de su madre, no pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre, habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio, si el tuviera algo material de ella realmente se aferraría a él como a su vida.

- ¿Sabes que es lo mas curioso? Que una adivina me dijo que me casaría con un poderoso maestro, comienzo a pensar que me mintió – en lugar de decirlo con dolor lo dijo en forma de reclamo fingido, para quitar el ambiente de pesadez.

- No diga eso princesa. Usted es muy bella, en verdad – decía con alegría – tal vez no encuentre al hombre indicado en el Polo Norte, pero usted no esta allá, si no aquí, en la nación del fuego, es probable que el hombre que en verdad la quiera se lo encuentre aquí.

- ¿Un maestro fuego? ¿Crees que me voy a casar con un maestro fuego? ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? – pregunto Katara con exaltación - No existen elementos mas opuestos que el agua y el fuego. ¿Y tu crees que un maestro fuego se va a fijar en mi? Ayu creo que algo te ha afectado la cabeza.

- ¿Y por que no? – defendió la chica – El príncipe es un poderoso maestro y como usted recordara creo que le dejo muy en claro su fijación en usted.

Katara se sonrojo inmensamente y Zuko de igual manera. Jamás creyó conocer todo eso de la maestra agua, pero sobre todo aquella revelación que se casaría con un gran maestro, y que él podría ser ese sujeto. Sintió algo en su pecho de solo pensarlo. Ella y él, juntos, los recuerdos regresaban, no se veía tan mal un futuro con la maestra agua ¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Realmente estaba considerando quedarse con ella? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que pasaba entre los dos, de lo que él sentía, y ya estaba planeando una vida con ella.

- Tu sabes que eso no fue verdad Ayu.

Salió de sus fantasías al escuchar hablar a la maestra agua.

- Ambos estábamos bajo el efecto de ese estúpido perfume. Nada de lo que paso fue real, solo fueron nuestras hormonas alborotadas y ya.

La sorpresa fue grande, así que en verdad lo había engañado. Uso un perfume para seducirlo.

- Pero lo que dijo hace un momento, sobre como se sentía cuando él…

- Ya lo dije Ayu, solo fueron los efectos de esa cosa, nada fue real. Zuko no me tocaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, el me odia, me ve como una sucia campesina, solo por los efectos del afrodisiaco fue que lo hiso. Estoy segura que el estaba igual que yo, aturdida, sin poder controlar sus acciones. Ambos caímos en ello. Tal vez asta se arrepiente de a verme tocado. De seguro le doy asco.

Zuko estaba sorprendido, no solo por que admitía que habían estado bajo los efectos de una droga si no por la forma en la que expuso lo que él pensaba de ella. De alguna forma, y en ese punto estaba un poco lejos de lo que ella pensaba. Aunque hubieran sido por efecto de una droga, el no sentía asco por haberla tocado. Pero se sintió como un idiota. Ella lo había llevado a eso, ese era su plan y lo había logrado. Jugo con él y si no fuera por Azula ahora mismo estaría a los pies de la maestra agua. Por mas que le costara negarlo, deseaba hacerlo de nuevo. Pero ya no caería en su juego. Ya no. Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Y usted princesa? – pregunto Ayu – después de que paso el efecto del perfume ¿Cómo se sintió?

Sus besos, sus caricias, aquel hermoso canto que hacia cuando él presionaba con su rodilla la entrepierna de ella, la forma en que se aferro a él. Katara se sonrojó al recordarlo. Se sintió muy bien… pensó. Pero nunca lo admitiría.

- Creo que ya es tarde Ayu, me siento cansada y deseo dormir.

Cobarde, pensó.

Zuko la miraba con reproche y odio. ¿Por qué no admitía que si le había gustado? O al parecer ella no quería ser presa de su propio juego y fingió todo. Bien era de hora de confrontarla. De saber la verdad aunque ya estaba seguro de ella.

Katara no quería admitir la verdad de sus sentimientos, no en ese momento. aun estaba confundida y sentía que ya había hablado de más. Ayu no le dijo nada más, la ayudo a ponerse una bata para dormir y después se despidió de la princesa y salió de la habitación.

Se quedo de pie en medio de la habitación. Después de unos segundos, comenzó a apagar las velas y poco a poco todo se quedo en penumbras. Cuando la obscuridad fue completa, Zuko perdió la completa visibilidad de la habitación. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo. Katara había abierto las cortinas para dejar que la tenue luz de la luna entrara. Ella se quedo de pie un momento frente a la ventana.

Supo en ese momento que debía salir de su escondite.

Zuko la miraba en silencio, parecía una visión, sus facciones lucían bellas con la luz de la luna. Por primera vez fue más consiente de su figura. Era delgada pero tenia curvas, tal vez fuera por la condición de entrenar su cuerpo que había adquirido esa figura, de eso no había duda.

Katara estaba perdida mirando la luna con la pregunta de Ayu en su cabeza. ¿Qué sentía ella?

- Hay Ayu, creo que ni yo misma lo se – se dijo en voz alta respondiendo la interrogante de su amiga.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

La gruesa voz hiso que a Katara se le enfriara la sangre, volteo rápidamente hacia el lugar donde pudo haber salido y quedo impresionada al ver a la figura semi oculta en las sombras.

Un par de ojos ambarinos que conocía perfectamente la miraban con frialdad, Por desgracia Katara había reconocido el timbre de la voz y su pesadilla se hiso verdad cuando vio a la persona que salía de las sombras.

- Zuko…

Solo el escuchar su nombre se estremeció, pero no caería, debía seguir con su faceta y conseguir saber las verdaderas intenciones de la maestra agua.

- No me has respondido – le dijo tajante y frio mientras se acercaba, se detuvo a una distancia prudente, tampoco deseaba estar muy cerca de ella.

Katara estaba mas que sorprendida con la presencia del príncipe.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – dijo la maestra agua después de salir de la sorpresa de verlo en su habitación.

- Estoy aquí por que quiero saber tus verdaderas intenciones.

Ella se veía confundida y claro que lo estaba, la había tomado por sorpresa y eso le daba la ventaja.

Por un momento no entendió a que se refería Zuko, pero una pregunta se formuló en su mente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto sabiendo con temor la posible respuesta de él.

- Lo suficiente.

Y ahí estaba su miedo, Zuko la había escuchado hablar de cosas un poco intimas para ella, especialmente por lo que dijo cuando él la toco. Su cara se sonrojo bastante. Se sintió muy apenada y avergonzada.

- Responde a mi pregunta.

Su tosca voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

- No entiendo de que hablas.

Zuko se acerco a ella rápidamente, por instinto Katara retrocedió dos pasos, había algo muy diferente en Zuko, se veía muy molesto. Pero el se acercaba mas y mas a ella, mientras que esta retrocedía, al final topo con la pared y el se quedo parado frente a ella, colocándose muy cerca.

Lo miro a los ojos, y en verdad esos ojos brillaban con una furia que Katara no entendía.

- Me refiero a tu jueguito de seducirme – le dijo finalmente Zuko una vez que se paro frente a ella.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Seducirlo? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella había planeado seducirlo?

- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? Todo fue culpa de ese estúpido perfume – le respondió con indignación, mas no alzo la voz, pero le dejo en claro su molestia de que la culpara de seducirlo.

Verla molesta le divirtió a Zuko. Pero aun no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.

- ¿Y que? ¿Acaso no fuiste tu la que lo uso con esas intenciones? Eso era lo que querías ¿verdad? – recargo sus manos en la pared aprisionando a la chica con su propio cuerpo – Deseabas seducirme para que yo me pusiera de tu lado – le susurró muy cerca de su cara.

Sus frentes casi se tocaban y podían sentir la respiración de uno sobre el otro, a pesar de estar confrontándola Zuko no despegaba la vista de sus orbes azules, lo miraban con ferocidad y miedo, eso le gustaba, que ella sintiera miedo de él. La miraba como su presa y él era el cazador.

- Yo nunca trataría de seducirte, Lo que paso anoche fue un error, no lo planee. Fue culpa de ese perfume, no mía – le dijo para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ella tenia razón, al final él se había arrepentido y sentía asco de ella, de haberla tocado. Su orgullo como mujer se hirió pero no se lo dejaría ver. Debía ser fuerte.

- ¿Un error? – repitió secamente sus palabras – desde mi punto de vista parecías disfrutarlo.

¿En serio pensaba que le iba a creer semejante mentira? Si el sintió en su piel los tactos de ella, sus besos, sus caricias, Y ahora le venia diciendo que era un ¡error! Esta mujer lo estaba poniendo al borde la de desesperación no hacia mas que contrariase a si misma.

- Eso no es verdad – Katara se sonrojó de golpe, Zuko le susurro de una manera muy provocativa esas ultimas palabras.

- ¿Y por que le dijiste lo contrario a tu sirvienta? Que habías disfrutado de mis caricias que no querías que me detuviera – la comenzó a mirar con excitación, Katara se sintió desnuda ante su mirada – Y también se lo contaste a Azula ¿no es así? Ella cree que nosotros somos amantes, pero sospecha que lo hiciste para ganarte mi confianza y mantenerte protegida – le dijo con desdén.

De alguna forma se sintió sucia por la manera en que se lo decía. Maldijo para sus adentros, sabia que su platica con Azula traería fuertes consecuencias, mas no pensó que se movería tan rápido.

- Azula es un problema muy grande, me deberías agradecer…

- Azula es MI PROBLEMA, no tuyo – le cortó secamente las palabras.

Katara sintió que estaba perdiendo.

- Así que al final tenia razón – dijo con una sonrisa – me sedujiste solo por tu propio beneficio. Y todavía tuviste el descaro de andarlo pregonando. Pensaba que eras diferente, pero eres igual a todas las demás, usas tus encantos para conquistar a los hombres y después de que obtienes lo que quieres te deshaces de ellos.

- Mira quien lo dice – hablo Katara con un nudo en la garganta todo se estaba tornando difícil, pero ella no caería sin rendirse – la persona que uso la excusa de su madre para hacerme caer en su jueguito de niño bueno, solo para después traicionarme no solo a mi si no también a tu propio tío.

- Y por eso que me sedujiste ¿Por venganza? – le reclamo con fuerza, pero al igual que ella no levantaba mucho la voz, los guardias estaban afuera y no deseaba que los interrumpieran – Pues felicidades, casi lo logras, si no te hubiera escuchado hablar hace un momento me tendrías como estúpido en tu jueguito.

- ¿Qué no puedes entender lo que esta pasando? La única razón por la que le dije a Azula lo que paso entre nosotros fue porque ella desea esta situación, ponernos a uno en contra del otro.

- ¿¡Por qué insiste en culpar a mi hermana de todo esto!? – le grito muy enfadado - Tu fuiste la que me sedujo Katara, nadie más que tu se beneficiaria de esto.

Por primera vez escucho que le hablaba por su nombre. Por desgracia no era de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado. Podía ver el enojo en él, su rabia. Estaba contra la espada y la pared. Si Zuko seguía con la idea de que ella era una amenaza podría acabar con su vida en ese instante. Algo dentro de ella le decía que el no era capaz de matarla, no a sangre fría, pero el verlo tan enfurecido dudaba su alcance. Ella no podía hacer agua control. Estaba indefensa ante él.

No le creería, pero tenia que hacer el intento.

- Azula quiere convertirse en el Señor del fuego.

Las palabras de ella le provocaron un desconcierto aunque momentáneo en el príncipe. Se rio por la pobre excusa que le estaba dando.

- Sabes, si hubieras dicho cualquier otra cosa te lo hubiera creído, no esa estupidez.

- ¿No te has preguntado por que dijo que TU habías matado al avatar y no ella? – soltó con fiereza.

Zuko pareció dudar, alejo su rostro del de ella mas no retrocedió.

_- Por favor Zuko, ¿qué podría yo ganar dejándote a ti todo el crédito por matar al avatar? A no ser… que el avatar en realidad este aun vivo. Entonces toda la gloria se convertiría en vergüenza y deshonor._

Katara estaba tocando un punto importante, uno que el mismo debatió con su propia hermana, y las intenciones de ella eran claras. Si el avatar vivía, el seria el único que cargaría con las consecuencias. pero aun así todo seguía confuso para él ¿Qué tenia que ver una cosa con la otra?

Katara observó su reacción, su semblante se volvió serio. Por un momento pudo respirar tranquila, mas no todo acababa ahí. Zuko no le respondió. Debía continuar para ganarse sus confianza exponiendo los planes de Azula, era la única manera.

- Pensé que habías sido tu el que había dicho que mato al avatar, pero me di cuenta que fue ella quien en verdad lo dijo – su voz era firme sin vacilación - Ahí pude ver su trampa Zuko. Te lleno de gloria pero te puso en un estado difícil. Si el avatar vive todo lo que tienes ahora se ira a la basura y eso es lo que ella quiere, desea quitarte del camino para así poder tomar tu lugar en la sucesión al trono.

Silencio, Zuko se alejo un poco, al parecer estaban dando efecto sus palabras pero no estaba del todo segura si le creía o no.

- Cuando vino a verme me dejo en claro que yo era la única que se interponía en tu camino, ahí me di cuenta de otra de sus insinuaciones, Si yo era un obstáculo para ti, ¿Qué seria lo que tu me harías?

- _Piensa Zuzu ella es la única que sabe que fui yo quien en verdad mató al avatar… Es tu decisión lo que desees hacer._

Las insinuaciones de Azula eran mas que claras, quería que se encargara de ella, quería que la matara. Pero hasta el momento el no había echo nada.

- Después de que me dijo eso, fue cuando decidí cambiarle la jugada – Katara camino hacia la ventana bajo la atenta mirada de Zuko. Miro la luna deseando que le diera las fuerzas que le hacían falta para continuar, pero se mantenía fuerte, no debía dudar – Le dije que me había rendido y que tu me habías "convencido" de no hablar respecto de lo del avatar, también le dije que yo había jurado lealtad hacia ti, por que tu serias el próximo señor del fuego.

Katara lo miro pero en el rostro de Zuko mantenía su ceño fruncido, no estaba segura si le estaba creyendo o no. Seguía sin decir nada. Ahora debía aclarar un punto delicado.

- El que ella pensara que somos amantes fue mi culpa – su voz era firme y sin vacilación - yo se lo insinué mas no se lo dije. Pero al final ella lo comprobó cuando amenazó a Ayu para que dijera la verdad de lo que había pasado la otra noche. Ella le dijo que te vio a ti salir de mi habitación y que a mi me encontró desnuda en el baño – sin querer su vista fue a dar a la entrada del baño, los recuerdos la golpearon mas se deshizo de ellos en ese instante – Me dijo que Azula se molesto mucho cuando se enteró – hiso una pausa - Sabia que Azula no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si sabe que hay una alianza entre nosotros seria más difícil hacerte caer y su plan de convertirse en el señor del fuego se verían arruinados, y algo me decía que trataría de ponernos en contra, o al menos a ti en contra mía. Y como me doy cuenta, veo que tuve la razón.

_- ¡Ella solo te esta usando!_

Las insinuaciones de Azula, le sorpresiva actitud de ella hace unos momentos. La idea de que su hermana deseaba el trono le parecía absurdo, pero ahora después de escuchar la explicación de la maestra agua, se dio cuenta que podía tener razón. Se sintió tonto, solo fue el juego de su hermana. De nuevo había caído en la trampa de Azula, en sus redes. Entonces la duda se formo.

- Si es verdad lo que dices – hablo finalmente Zuko sin dejar de mirarla fijamente - ¿Por qué te pusiste de mi lado? – se acerco a ella - ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? - quedaron frente a frente.

Ella sonrió.

- No me malinterpretes – le dijo con seguridad - La verdadera razón de que este de tu lado por el momento, es gracias a tu hermana – Katara había vuelto estar a la defensiva – es tan odiosa que cualquier oportunidad de hacerla bajar de su pedestal y arruinarle sus planes es bienvenida, aunque eso signifique que tenga que mentir diciendo que soy tu amante. Además – agregó – De nada me sirve tenerte en mi contra. Puedes estar tranquilo de que no diré nada.

- ¿Y que me asegura eso? – le dijo desafiante – Puedo deshacerme de ti en este instante y ahorrarme problemas.

- ¿En verdad lo harías? – lo retó.

Se acerco lo suficiente para intimidarla. Y acerco su rostro a ella.

- No me tientes campesina – le susurro.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, se daban miradas desafiantes, el azul versus el ambarino, ambos eran personas fuertes y aunque no pelearan con sus elementos lo hacían en silencio.

Era difícil dada la circunstancias en las que se encontraban que no pensaran en la situación de la noche anterior, Zuko fue consiente de la situación, resultaba demasiado tentador y peligroso estar cerca de ella debía de tener cuidado, pues en esos momentos ni el era consiente de lo que podía hacerle. Se aparto de la maestra agua.

- Por ahora te creo – le dijo, pudo ver como la maestra agua soltó un ligero suspiro – Date la vuelta.

Pudo ver el desconcierto en su mirada.

- Hazlo - le ordenó.

De mala gana lo hiso. Pero en el instante en que giró Katara dijo lo siguiente:

- ¿Qué harás si resulta estar vivo? Me refiero al Avatar.

El se acerco a su oído y le susurró.

- El avatar es mi problema, no tuyo.

Katara se dio la vuelta para confrontarlo, pero al girar, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.


	5. Capitulo V - Isla Ember Parte I

Capitulo V

**ISLA EMBER PARTE I**

El viento salado tocaba suavemente su cara, revolviendo su cabello y haciéndola sentir vitalizada, aunque al mismo tiempo depresiva. Frente a ella la enorme charca de agua conocida como océano se movía lentamente, y las suaves olas creadas por el vaivén del barco mientras se habría paso en el mismo le recordaba que, por ese momento que no era ella la que producía esas olas.

Jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto su agua control como en esos momentos, preferiría mil veces ser azotada por Azula, vivir en una habitación, que por más hermosa que fuera era una prisión, que estar ahí, rodeada de su elemento, sin poder controlarlo. Y peor aun, con esa compañía.

- Estoy ansiosa de pasar el fin de semana en la isla Ember – dijo Ty Lee mientras observaba la isla a la que pronto llegarían – será muy divertido estar en la playa sin hacer nada.

Se imaginaba estando en la arena, acostada, con una enorme sombrilla y una deliciosa bebida de piña-coco. Si, Ty Lee definitivamente iba a disfrutar ese fin de semana.

- Hacer nada es perder el tiempo – corto con rudeza las dulces palabras de la malabarista chica de circo – Nos enviaron a vacaciones forzadas, me siento como un niño.

Katara escuchaba las quejas del príncipe en silencio, decía que se sentía como un niño, pues actuaba igual que uno. Quejándose a cada momento.

- Cálmate – hablo Azula por la rabieta de su hermano – papá se reunirá con sus consejeros sin que nadie moleste. No es nada personal.

Después Ty Lee comenzó a platicar con Azula sobre si tenían una casa en la isla Ember, platica que a Katara no le dio importancia por escuchar, seguía mirando el océano. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho que se iría de vacaciones con el príncipe de la nación del fuego, su hermana y dos amigas una seria y frívola y la otra loca y sin cerebro se moriría de la risa solo para después alegar de completa locura a esa persona. Pero al parecer todo puede suceder, desde volar en un bisonte, convertirse en maestra agua, hasta conocer a una maestra tierra ciega. Creo que ni la tía Wu hubiera predicho eso. Pero que más daba, su vida ya había dado muchos cambios. ¿Qué importaba una loca situación como esa? Solo se agregaría a su lista. Aun recordaba la manera en la que llegó ahí.

* * *

Después de su plática con Zuko, no volvió otra vez a verlo, no al menos de esa manera, entrando por las sombras a su habitación. Al día siguiente de su encuentro con él, se le pidió que escribiera la carta hacia el Polo Norte para que solicitara la rendición del mismo.

Le pareció irónico que le pidieran a ella que escribiera tal mensaje. Hacerlo solo la hiso sentirse como una traidora. No protestó por ello, ni dijo nada. De la forma más calmada y complaciente se dedicó a redactar la carta de rendición. Pero que mas daba, sabia cual seria la respuesta de la tribu. Además tenia cosas mas importantes de la cuales preocuparse, como su escape.

Desde que llegó había planeado enterarse de todos los sucesos y planes del señor del fuego, por ello estaba ahí. Tenia aliados. Por desgracia no le dieron buena información los primeros días y decidió que debía irse, especialmente por las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Le dijeron que Azula había dado el permiso a los hombres que la custodiaban de hacer lo que quisieran con ella, esa fue su señal de salida, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando fue trasladada a otra habitación. Por el momento se dio cuenta que estaba a salvo, así que decidió esperar un poco más, gracias a eso se entero de ciertas cosas, pero entre mas tiempo pasara en la nación del fuego más peligroso se volvía. Especialmente desde su encuentro con Azula y Zuko, esos dos no eran mas que problemas, lo mejor era que entre ellos mismos se destruyeran. Aunque por el momento estaba tomando partido con Zuko, todo cambiaria cuando ella se fuera.

Ya había decidido su escape y los planes se llevarían acabo esa noche, pero una noticia sorpresa la hiso dudar de su huida. Una junta del señor del fuego con sus consejeros. Ayu se lo había dicho esa misma mañana cuando le llevaba el desayuno.

- Es seguro que se reunirán, ya se mandaron a llamar a los consejeros, se verán durante dos días – aseguró

- Deben planear algo muy grande para que la junta dure tanto tiempo.

- Así es.

- ¿Sabes cuando es?

- No, solo sabemos que se llevara acabo.

Se tomo su tiempo para pensar. Si se iba, podría enterarse por otros medios de lo que se hablo en dicha reunión, pero seria más difícil y pondría en riesgo a las personas que le ayudaban. Por otro lado, si se esperaba, se enteraría más pronto de lo que sucedería pero eso significaba retrasar su huida al menos tres días, pues el señor del fuego se volvía muy inseguro con sus oficiales y consejeros y después de cada reunión importante, mandaba a vigilar a cada persona participe en dichas juntas, así como la seguridad del palacio. Y eso podría ser un problema al momento de querer escapar, un lapso de tres días era el que, forzosamente tendría que esperar, y todo podría pasar en ese tiempo, como el recibir la respuesta de la tribu agua del Norte y no podía quedarse cuando eso sucediera. Azula estaba muy a la defensiva con ella y solo esperaba una oportunidad para convencer a su padre de deshacerse de ella y Zuko solo actuaba por conveniencia, pero si llegase el momento en que se dieran cuenta que ella, no seria del todo necesaria, él no metería las manos al fuego por ella. De eso estaba segura.

Lo mejor seria irse. Si, era la mejor opción, después se enteraría de lo sucedido en la reunión en un lugar seguro lejos de ahí. Se arriesgaría demasiado si se quedase.

Le dijo a Ayu que todo seguiría según lo acordado, esa noche escaparía.

Para su sorpresa fue llamada por el señor del fuego. Uno de los soldados se lo informó y se esperaba a la princesa de la tribu agua del Sur en el salón del te del señor del fuego.

Vestida como una dama de la tribu agua, la hermosa princesa fue escoltada hasta el lugar donde la esperaban.

Durante ese tiempo no había salido mas que en una ocasión que fue cuando se le llamó para ser presentada. Desde ese momento un fuerte rumor sobre ella se había corrido por todo el palacio. Algunos decían que era la joven mas bella que jamás habían visto, otros que sus ojos eran mas bellos que cualquier mar alrededor de la nación del fuego. Y los mas ridículos era que ella era la reencarnación de La, el espíritu del océano. Pero sin duda la maestra agua había causado gran conmoción en el palacio y solo esperaban alguna oportunidad para ver si aquellos rumores eran ciertos, sabían que se haría una fiesta en su honor y de esa manera seria presentada formalmente ante la nación del fuego, pero al enterarse que la princesa había sido llamada por el señor del fuego y saldría de su habitación, más de algún curioso quiso cerciorarse con sus propios ojos aquellos rumores y verla.

Mientras caminaba podía sentir el murmullo y las miradas de los sirvientes y de uno que otro soldado que, la seguía con la vista o incluso giraban su cabeza hacia ella cuando pasaba cerca. Pero Katara era ajena a aquella ciega admiración que provocaba. Lo único que le venia a la cabeza era que, si la miraban, era simplemente para mostrarse satisfechos del gran logro de la nación del fuego, de su nuevo trofeo. Además de que, tal vez, les parecía extraño ver a alguien tan diferente a ellos. Ver a una real y genuina campesina de la tribu agua que se hace llamar princesa. Tal vez incluso la comparaban con las damas nobles de ahí, las cuales, tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con una. Solo fue por un momento, no hubo reverencias ni cambio de palabras, pero Katara pudo escuchar muy claramente lo que dijo la mujer justo después de haber pasado junto a ella.

- No tiene nada de especial. No entiendo por que la idolatran tanto.

Un sucio comentario que le dejo en claro que era más que rechazada en ese lugar. Eso solo aumento sus ganas de salir de ahí. Definitivamente había tomado la decisión correcta en huir esa noche. Esperar al baile solo para ser mostrada y humillada no era algo que tenia en mente. Se imaginaba la cara que pondrían cuando se enteraran que ya no estaba ahí, que había escapado. Se rio por dentro. Daría lo que fuera por ver esas expresiones en la cara del señor del fuego y de sus hijos, pero ni modo, después se lo contarían. Ahora tendría que ver, para que fue llamada.

La primera idea que cruzó por su mente era que ya habían respondido la carta que había escrito a la tribu del norte, pero le resultaba imposible, apenas hace un día que se había enviado, y sabia que tomaría al menos dos días mas en llegar, mas otros días en responder, y tomando en cuenta que, primero, debían debatir si aceptar o no, entonces esa idea quedaba descartada, la respuesta tardaría al menos una semana en llegar. Tal vez era solo eso, tomar el té, por que, ¿A que otra cosa se le llamara al salón del té si no era para tomar té? Aunque debía admitir, se sentía un poco nerviosa.

Los guardias se pararon frente a una enorme puerta de madera, dos de los soldados la abrieron y quedó impactada con lo vio dentro.

No era el salón del té que ella pensaba encontrar, una sala amplia con una mesa de piso, al señor del fuego sentado en la cabecera rodeado de llamas y todo tapizado de múltiples colores en rojos, como era típico de ahí. Pero en su lugar encontró un amplio salón con la vista mas hermosa que jamás pensó encontrar en la nación del fuego.

El piso del gran salón era de madera en color crema entrelazada con hilos rojos. La pared del mismo color adornada con cuadros de paisajes de la nación del fuego en pintura de agua diluida, pero eso no era lo mas impresionante, la sala en si estaba sin mueble alguno, lo que mas resaltaba era la vista que poseía, unas cortinas de color rojo trasparente sujetas en los cuatro pilares dejaban ver la joya oculta en el palacio, la sala de té del señor del fuego.

Un hermoso y cristalino lago rodeado de abundante vegetación, y piedras, árboles cubrían a la perfección las paredes que rodeaban el palacio dando la impresión que se encontraban en un bosque. En medio de aquella hermosa agua estaba un kiosco con un techo en forma de carpa alzada, como las típicas casas de la nación del fuego, cubierta con teja roja, en cada punta del techo una figura de un dragón dorado lo adornaba. Para llegar a él un camino de enormes piedras lisas estaban situadas en el agua. Patos-tortugas nadaban con tranquilidad. En una de las orillas del lago, un enorme árbol de duraznos luna nacía de ahí, sus hermosas flores estaban abiertas, y con el delicado toque del viento desprendían un suave aroma. La maestra agua se quedo sin habla. En ninguno de sus mas remotos sueños pensó que existiría un lugar tan bello como ese.

Los guardias le indicaron que se dirigiera al kiosco. Con el corazón envuelto en una extraña sensación de admiración se dirigió al camino de piedra que la llevaría al kiosco. Pudo entonces darse cuenta de tres cosas: Una, el lago, no era un lago, si no un enorme estanque que se llenaba de agua subterránea dando la ilusión de que se trataba de un lago, era probable que existiera un rio debajo del palacio, lo que le resultaba muy extraño puesto que la ciudad estaba situada en la boca de un volcán extinto. Dos, el lugar era más grande de lo que había pensado, cuando salió, noto que había mucho espacio cubierto de hermoso pasto corto, y del lado por donde ella caminaba podía ver un amplio jardín con hermosos árboles de durazno luna y cerezos. Tres, había una persona en el Kiosco y esa era el Señor del Fuego.

Estaba de pie, frente a una mesa, al ras del piso, la estaba esperando. Cuando Katara finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba él, noto también que el Kiosco era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Era lo suficientemente amplio para albergar al menos ocho personas cómodamente, pero en ese momento era solamente dos. Ella y el señor del fuego.

Al llegar frente a él Katara noto una sonrisa en el señor del fuego, era extraño verlo sonreír, le saludó cordialmente haciendo una inclinación, el le respondió de la misma manera y después le pidió que se sentara. Otra cosa extraña, pues según le habían dicho, ella solo podía sentarse después de que el señor del fuego lo hiciera y solo después de él podía tomar lugar. Pero en esta ocasión era al revés y ella no dudo en sentarse cuando él se lo pidió.

Después de que ambos tomaran lugar, el señor del fuego comenzó a hablar.

- Espero que este disfrutando su estadía aquí en el palacio princesa.

La cordialidad de aquel hombre le parecía de lo mas extraña, pero debía corresponderle de la misma manera, sin importar lo raro que fuera.

- En efecto, han sido unos días muy placenteros - dijo dándole la razón

- Me alegro que así sea.

La conversación debía continuar y, como antes no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar y ahora se le estaba presentando, dijo lo siguiente.

- Creo que para ser una prisionera, usted se ha tomado muchas molestias conmigo.

- No quiero que se vea como una prisionera princesa, si no, como una invitada.

Le sorprendió que la llamara invitada. Por lo que le respondió con lo siguiente.

- En mi tribu, los invitados pueden marcharse cuando lo deseen.

El señor del fuego miro con seriedad a la maestra agua por un momento, y después dijo.

- Usted es una invitada muy especial a la cual no me puedo dar el privilegio de verla partir, pero le aseguro que cuando la guerra acabe y me apodere de las demás naciones…

Un miedo y odio inmenso crecieron en Katara al escuchar esas palabras, hablaba con tal seguridad de que lograría sus objetivos que un deseo de saber sus planes la embargó, pero supo disimular su reacción y el señor del fuego no se dio cuenta de las emociones que causaban sus palabras.

- Usted… - continuo – será libre de ir al Polo Norte.

Y eso la dejo más extrañada. La dejaría ir, lo extraño es que dijo Polo Norte y no Sur. Oh si, había olvidado que el creía que todavía estaba comprometida con Haack. Era normal que le dijera que viviría ahí.

- O si usted gusta – agregó - puede a quedarse a vivir aquí, en el palacio.

De acuerdo, las cosas ahora si que eran extrañas. ¿Cómo responder a eso?

Tenia que salir de ese tema, por alguno motivo no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas, la mirada que le dedicaba la hacia sentirse, insegura.

- Debo decir que este es un lugar muy bello - trató de decirlo lo mas calmada posible para cambiar de tema – Pero hay algo que me estado preguntando, Me han dicho que esta es la sala del té, pero no veo que nos hayan servido té.

El hombre sonrió.

- Es muy perspicaz – le dijo a manera de halago.

Pero no sospechaba lo muy perspicaz que era Katara en realidad. Se dio cuenta que, en esa parte del palacio, era un lugar apartado y podía asegurar que era casi secreto, los muros no debían de ser muy altos, pues los arboles podían cubrirlos con facilidad, lo que también señalaba que no había residencias detrás de los mismos pues no se alcanzaban a ver techos de casas. Algo que también noto es que las torres de vigilancia no llegaban a ver hasta esa zona, el cielo era limpio, y nada mas que la llanura de la boca del volcán se dejaba ver. Y lo que más le sorprendió era la nula existencia de guardias en esa zona. Los únicos que pudo notar, eran los que la habían escoltado y que se encontraban solo dos en el salón por donde entró. Los demás esperaban afuera.

Oh si, era muy perspicaz.

Inmediatamente escuchó como la puerta del salón se habría y después de unos momentos las sirvientas dejaron unos utensilios que le resultaron muy familiares a Katara.

- He escuchado – comenzó a hablar el señor del fuego – que la tribu agua posee una forma de preparar el té.

La impresión fue grande, no sabia que las tradiciones de su tribu fueran conocidas por el señor del fuego, las tribus aguas eran muy celosos en cuanto a sus costumbres, recordó en ese momento que supieron que las mujeres no podían ser maestros agua, entonces que supiera que existe una ceremonia del té no debería ser una excepción. ¿Cómo lo habrán investigado?

- Me tome la molestia de mandar hacer cada uno de los utensilios que se necesitan, espero que sean de su agrado.

Katara observó que efectivamente todos y cada uno de los utensilios requeridos estaban ahí. Se impresionó que supiera a detalle como son. En el reino tierra no encontró ninguna tienda de té que los poseyera, o supiera de ellos.

- Espero y me muestre como preparan el té los de la tribu agua, escuche que es así como una ceremonia.

- En efecto lo es – comenzó – en nuestra tribu – tomo el pañuelo y lo doblo delicadamente – solo las mujeres casadas pueden realizar la ceremonia del té – comenzó a limpiar cada utensilio que utilizaría – y las mujeres comprometidas – sirvió el polvo de té con finura en un recipiente de cerámica – solo lo realizan una vez – vertió el agua caliente en el recipiente – el día que reciben su collar de compromiso – comenzó a agitarlo, primero lentamente y después rápido creando espuma en la superficie – la ceremonia se realiza para los padres del novio – paso el líquido de un recipiente a otro de un color rojo intenso con figuras florales – primero se le sirve a la madre pues ella es quien decidirá si aceptarla o no – giro el recipiente sobre la palma de su mano hasta que la figura de la flor quedara de frente – y al final se le sirve al padre – le entregó el bol con el té al señor del fuego haciendo una delicada reverencia, como es debida en la ceremonia – después de que ambos padres beben – el señor del fuego bebía el líquido – aceptan el compromiso.

Al terminar de degustar solo mostro una ligera sonrisa – Delicioso – dijo finalmente.

Por supuesto que estaba delicioso. Había aprendido la ceremonia desde los 6 años, cuando observaba a su madre, una vez casada, es tradición que las mujeres realicen la ceremonia en ocasiones especiales o cuando se tiene invitados, Katara había observado a su madre hacerla muchas veces, pues al ser la esposa del líder le correspondía en la mayoría de los casos realizarla la ceremonia. Era tradición que a los diez años se les instruyera a las niñas aprender a realizar la ceremonia, parecía fácil, más no lo era. Especialmente si se realiza en un lugar como el polo sur, si te tardabas demasiado el agua se enfriaba, si lo batías de más, perdía el sabor y la consistencia, y si lo hacías demasiado rápido sabia amargo.

A eso le sumabas la postura que debía tener durante toda la ceremonia. La posición de tus manos, la forma de sostener los utensilios y depositarlos en su lugar una vez utilizados. Todo era un arte, y un fastidio, de nada serbia hacer buen té si no tenias la postura correcta y tampoco al revés.

Le había tomado dos meses aprenderse las posiciones y la postura y cuatro más en preparar el té de manera correcta. Su abuela había sido muy estricta con ella en lo que a la ceremonia se refería, incluso Katara llegó a decir que le resultaba más fácil convertirse en maestra agua que en realizar correctamente la ceremonia del té.

Pero como siempre, sus principios y obligaciones iban por delante, y como futura reina del polo Norte debía aprender correctamente la ceremonia. Aunque el compromiso ya estaba estipulado y no seria rechazada al momento de hacer la ceremonia, eso no impedía que debía realizarla correctamente.

Hiso un leve inclinación con la cabeza en modo de aceptación por el cumplido.

Al terminar colocó el recipiente en la mesa Katara lo tomó y comenzó a limpiarlo. La ceremonia no solo es hacer el té y servirlo, si no también limpiar el recipiente.

- Me gustaría que hiciera un viaje.

Detuvo la rutina de limpieza para pensar las palabras del señor del fuego ¿Había dicho que quería que hiciera un viaje?

- Existe una isla no muy lejos de aquí, la Isla Ember, es muy conocida por sus hermosas playas, seria grato que la visitara.

Resultaba muy extraño que la invitara a un viaje a una isla, es decir ¿Qué no era una prisionera? Oh si era su invitada, pero aun así ¡ERA EXTRAÑO!

- Será un honor para mi aceptar su invitación.

Le respondió con calma. Que mas da, me voy esta noche, de nada sirve ser grosera. Katara reía por dentro. Pudo ver el rostro de satisfacción del Señor del Fuego.

- ¿Y cuando será el viaje? – era una pregunta normal que debía realizar.

- En una hora saldrán rumbo a la isla.

Maldición.

* * *

Y ahí estaba. Su estupidez y confianza la traicionó. ¡POR LOS ESPIRITUS! ¿QUIÉN IBA A SABER QUE ESE MISMO DIA PARTIRIA A LA DICHOSA ISLA? y ahora estaba ahí. ¿cuál fue la mayor sorpresa? que no iría sola.

Al llegar al puerto, se impresionó al ver a cuatro personas conocidas.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – gritó Zuko al ver a la maestra agua y a la sirvienta que siempre la acompañaba.

Había sido obligado a pasar dos días en la isla Ember junto con su hermana, la cual decidió invitar a Ty Lee y a Mai, y por si fuera poco ahora resulta que la maestra agua también va a ir. Que estupidez era esa.

- Que grosero eres hermano. Nuestro padre la invitó.

- ¿Y por que lo hiso? – siguió gritando - ¿Sabes lo ridículo que es enviar a una maestra agua a una isla rodeada de agua?

Todo era absurdo, ¿En que rayos pensaba su padre? Ella era una prisionera. Suficiente tenia con que viviera cómodamente y ¿ahora resulta que también puede salir a pasear? ¿Qué acaso todos se estaban volviendo locos?

- Cálmate Zuko, ella no puede usar sus poderes con el agua ¿Lo olvidas?

Ese punto hiso que Zuko tratara de calmarse un poco. Y con rudeza dijo.

- No me hare responsable si trata de escapar. Mi padre debe estar consiente de lo que hace.

- No te preocupes, si trata de escapar – Azula miró a Katara – la mataremos.

Ya se le hacia demasiado raro que fuera invitada a un viaje siendo ella una prisionera, con lo que Azula acababa de decir era más que claro que deseaba que ella hiciera el intento de escapar para deshacerse ella de una vez por todas.

De manera inquisitiva y con malicia le dirigió una mirada a la maestra agua, Azula sabia que seria difícil resistirse a la tentación de escapar, era la oportunidad perfecta, una isla, agua, y sin guardias. Lo haría, la maestra agua intentaría escapar y cuando eso sucediera ella estaría ahí para darle fin a su vida. Seria perfecto.

Ya no le importaba mucho que ella contara que el avatar estuviera con vida o no, Azula sabia que si estaba vivo, sus mejores espías se lo habían confirmado, lo habían visto en una de las ciudades cerca de la capital. Les ordenó que no le hicieran nada, que lo dejaran. Ella sabia lo que pretendía el avatar y su grupo de amigos. Pero lo que le dio mas satisfacción era que la maestra agua ya no era necesaria, aunque se había aliado con Zuko en no revelar la verdad de quien lo había matado, ya de nada le serviría eso. Ahora que el avatar estaba vivo, nada se interponía en su camino de tomar el trono y humillar y hacer sufrir a su hermano.

Primero le quitaría a la campesina, lo haría sufrir quitándole a su amante, fue fácil convencer a su padre de que los acompañara en ese viaje, la mataría en la isla provocándole sufrimiento a Zuko y después cuando el avatar y sus amiguitos decidan atacar, el deshonor y la desgracia hundirían a su hermano, convencería a su padre de lo inútil que era y que lo desterrara o lo encarcelara.

Todo era perfecto. Su plan era perfecto.

* * *

Llegaron a la isla. Ty Lee se emocionó. Mai no había dicho nada en todo el camino, tenia una expresión de desagrado en su cara. Zuko estaba impaciente y molesto mientras que a Azula se le veía extremadamente feliz. Katara no dijo nada en todo el viaje. Si algo planeaba debía estar muy alerta.

En el muelle los esperaban las dos ancianas gemelas Lo y Li.

- Bienvenidos a la Isla Ember niños – saludaron al mismo tiempo.

Los seis pares de ojos miraban las enormes y lujosas casas que se veían, solo para caer en la pequeña, en comparación de las demás casas, y sencilla casa donde se hospedarían. Cuatro se decepcionaron, mientras que Katara y Ayu miraban con asombro la belleza del lugar. Una lo disimulaba más que la otra.

Al entrar la casa era hermosa, pequeña y acogedora, tenia un balcón con vista al mar, una mesa para siete personas, estaba decorada, con tapices, cortinas y alfombras en tonos rojos y morados, resultaba placentera ver esa combinación de colores y algunas poseían bordados con flores rosas, en si todo daba la apariencia de una casa de playa, lo único malo era…

- Huele a asilo de ancianos – dijo Zuko haciendo realidad los pensamientos de la maestra agua. Pero tenia toda la razón.

- Me pregunto por que – habían sido las primeras palabras de Mai desde que subieron al barco, aun que lo dijo secamente, al menos había hablado.

La respuesta era obvia, estaban en la casa de la playa de Lo y Li y como ambas eran ancianas, no era de extrañarse que la casa oliera a ancianos.

Ty Lee se detuvo frente a un cuadro.

- ¿Quiénes son estas hermosas mujeres?

El cuadro representaba a dos mujeres de cuerpo completo en traje de baño en una pose de espejo. Era un cuadro viejo.

- ¿Qué no se nota? – dijo una de las ancianas.

- Somos Li y yo.

- Somos Lo y yo.

Dijeron al unísono mientras hacían la misma pose del cuadro, Zuko tuvo que contener un gran asco de vomito en su boca al ver a las dos ancianas en tremenda pose. Definitivamente en sus años de juventud fueron hermosas pero ahora… creo que no tenían la edad para andar haciendo aquellas poses. Todos mostraron un rostro de desagrado.

- Sabemos que están molestos por que los obligaron a pasar aquí este fin de semana – hablo una de las ancianas.

- Pero la isla Ember es un lugar mágico, solo habrán su mente.

- Solo denle una oportunidad.

- Puede ayudarle a entenderse a si mismo y a los demás – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- La playa – dijo una tomando una piedra de la mesita que estaba a su lado – tiene la capacidad – le paso la piedra a su hermana.

- De suavizar hasta la roca más áspera – completó la otra mientras frotaba la piedra.

Azula bostezó a manera de aburrimiento o en otras palabras no le importaba lo que acababan de decir.

Después las hermanas aplaudieron de manera sincronizada y dijeron:

- Hora de ir a la playa – mientras se quitaban su atuendo, dejando ver un traje de baño algo anticuado y un exceso de piel que no deseaban ver. Zuko se llevó sus manos a los ojos tratando de evitar ver a dos ancianas en traje de baño. Definitivamente ese fin de semana lo odiaría.

Comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas en las habitaciones, por lo que Ayu le pregunto a Katara donde seria la de ellas.

Ayu viajó con la princesa por petición de Katara, aunque estaba repuesta aun no había sanado del todo de sus heridas en la espalda y necesitaba de su ayuda para colocarle el ungüento. La pregunta de Ayu dio a lugar a un tema de discusión entre los jóvenes sobre quien dormiría con quien.

- Mai – dijo Azula – dormirás con la campesina… A menos que Zuko quiera dormir con ella – terminó de decir maliciosamente en voz baja, para que solo Zuko la escuchara, pero Katara y Mai pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

Azula sabia del enamoramiento de Mai hacia Zuko, que mejor que ella para estarla vigilando. O quien sabe, incluso podría encargarse de la campesina, de todas formas seria divertido verla sufrir.

- Que lo haga Ty Lee – dijo fríamente Mai, para después dirigirse a una habitación. Estaba molesta y Azula rio por lo bajo por la actitud de ella.

Al final Ty Lee, sin reproche de que dormiría con la maestra agua y con su natural alegría se dejo caer en una de las camas. Era una habitación algo pequeña, las camas estaba dispuestas en cada pared, cubiertas por cortinas de diferentes estampados y en colores morados, rosas y rojos. De las paredes y vigas de madera colgaban diferentes objetos, desde conchas de mar, caracolas y una que otra baratija.

- Pero que suave es esta cama – expresó – y este diseño me encanta – dijo tocando suavemente uno de los cojines.

- Si, es hermoso – dijo Ayu – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine a la Isla.

- ¿Enserio? – hablo Ty Lee.

- ¿Ya habías venido antes? – pregunto Katara compartiendo un poco la expresión de asombro de Ty Lee.

Ayu se puso nerviosa, no sabia que responder, se había puesto al descubierto ella sola.

- Eh… si… - dijo con nerviosismo – acompañamos a una familia una vez. Hace mucho tiempo.

- Por supuesto, eres una sirvienta después de todo – hablo Ty Lee.

Respiró con tranquilidad pero Katara no parecía muy convencida. Algo ocultaba Ayu.

- ¡Bueno, vamos a la playa! – gritó con entusiasmo Ty Lee.

Minutos después todos se encontraban camino a la playa. Bajaron a la playa pública y después de que Azula decidiera acomodarse en el lugar donde unos niños estaban construyendo su castillo de arena y después de destruir el mismo, empezaron a sacar sus toallas y sombrillas para disfrutar de la playa.

Ty Lee inmediatamente fue objeto de atención de varios chicos haciendo todo lo que ella le pidiese. Observó a su hermana que miraba con un poco de recelo como su amiga tenia un sequito de admiradores atendiéndola como reina, volteó hacia otro lado y miro a Mai que se escondía debajo de su sombrilla, era mas que evidente su cara de molestia, a Mai no le gustaba la playa, pero bueno a ella no le gustaban muchas cosas. Después desvió su vista a la maestra agua que se hallaba con la sirvienta. Pudo ver que llamaba la atención de algunos jóvenes.

Katara vestía un traje de baño completo en color rojo, con la espalda completamente cubierta, tal vez por no querer exponer sus heridas, en su cadera llevaba un pareo que cubría la mitad de uno de sus muslos dejando al descubierto el otro. El ajustado traje dejaba ver la figura de ella, marcaba su estrecha cintura y resaltaba el tamaño de su busto, el pareo enmarcaba su cadera, su cabello estaba trenzado pero la trenza caía sobre su hombro y no sobre su espalda. Era la primera vez que la veía vestir ropas de la nación del fuego a si como su típico color, y debía decir que el rojo le quedaba bien.

Después de que unos chicos amablemente les ayudaran a colocar las sombrillas ambas chicas los despidieron, pero los dos jóvenes las invitaron a tomar algo refrescante pero ellas se negaron con un "mejor después y gracias" y así se acostaron debajo de la sombra.

Pensaba en las palabras de la maestra agua, en su advertencia sobre Azula. Desde que le dijo que ella buscaba el poder, él no podía mas que estar atento al comportamiento de su hermana y verificar si era verdad aquello. Pero después de esa noche no dijo nada más y tampoco volvió a mencionarle nada relacionado a la maestra agua. Parecía que todo era normal.

Por otro lado, lo que le había dicho respecto a la maestra agua tampoco había caído en saco roto, aun sospechaba de las intenciones de ella, de mantenerse callada en lo referente al avatar y de que solo lo hacia para molestar a Azula. Aunque ese detalle era un punto a su favor. El también había disfrutado de ganarle al menos, en esas dos ocasiones.

Pero resultaba confuso. ¿Quién de las dos decía la verdad? Le resultaba molesto no saber en quien confiar.

Katara observaba a los niños jugar en la arena y los mas grandecitos haciendo surf en la playa, comenzaba a extrañar hacer eso. No era que no pudiera hacerlo, pero sin su agua control no era divertido. Escucho como una niña comenzó a llorar lo que hiso que se fijara en ella. Se le había caído la bola de nieve de sabor de su cono en la arena y lloraba desconsolada, después miro como un niño unos años mas grandes que la pequeña y que la acompañaba, pasaba su bola de nieve al cono de ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa a la niña. Después la tomo la mano y caminaron juntos.

No pudo evitar pensar en Sokka, de niños aunque ella era más madura que él, en ocasiones se portaba como un hermano mayor y la cuidaba de esa misma manera. Cómo en la ocasión en que, cuando ella estaba practicando su ceremonia del té, estuvo deprimida, pues no podía lograrlo, pero Sokka le estuvo animando y el se bebía cada intento de té que ella preparaba, no fue hasta el quinto cuando ella también decidió probarlo y se dio cuenta que ¡Sabia horrible! y todo ese tiempo él lo estuvo bebiendo sin quejarse solo para que ella no se desanimara. Sokka era realmente un buen hermano. Algo idiota e impulsivo, pero su hermano a final de cuentas.

Recordarlo le resulto un poco doloroso mientras observaba a los dos niños perderse en la distancia, entre la arena y la gente de la playa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momento? ¿Estaría preocupado por ella? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría comiendo bien? Sin querer una angustia la embargó. Y ese día mas que nunca deseo regresar con él, volver a verlo. Pero le resultó difícil evitar que al pensar en su hermano pensara también en Aang. Solo le rezaba a los espíritus y a Yue que él estuviera a salvo, que hubiera sobrevivido.

- ¿Le sucede algo? – preguntó Ayu mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Por qué llora?

Al escuchar esa pregunta se extrañó, llevo su mano a su cara y se dio cuenta que efectivamente había un rastro de lagrima en ella. Al parecer se había emocionado demasiado al recordar a su hermano.

- No es nada – le dijo con una sonrisa – estaba recordando es todo.

Ayu pudo sentir la pena de la princesa, de seguro extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y ahora cuando al fin tenia la oportunidad de irse para buscarlos no podía hacerlo. Ella sabia por experiencia propia lo que era que te separasen de tus seres queridos.

- ¿No piensa intentarlo aquí? – preguntó con voz baja. Katara supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

- No – le dijo con voz suave y baja – Es demasiado extraño que este aquí en primer lugar - mirando hacia la dirección de ambos príncipes – No se, pero siento que Azula trama algo.

- ¿Cree que ella se dio cuenta y por eso la trajo aquí?

- Tampoco lo creo, La junta que mencionaste al parecer inicia hoy. Además si lo supiera no me hubiera detenido, me hubiera querido atrapar en el acto, no antes.

Esa seria la forma de actuar de Azula, la dejaría creer que no sabe nada y después la atraparía en ese momento, apunto de escapar.

- Pero que lindas chicas.

Dos jóvenes se habían acercados a ellas sin que se dieran cuenta. A Katara y a Ayu les dio un salto el corazón pues temieron que pudieran ser escuchadas.

- ¿Les importaría que les invitáramos un delicioso helado?

Las dos se miraron como tratando de buscar alguna respuesta una en la otra.

- Claro ¿Por qué no? – dijo Katara con la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo hacer.

Inmediatamente y con solo hacer aplaudir un hombre apareció casi de la nada con cuatro conos con nieve en color rojo. Tomó el cono con nieve y lo probó, un intenso sabor de fresa y cereza inundó su boca dejando salir una exclamación de gusto que no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes ahí cercas.

- Esta delicioso – exclamó la maestra agua.

- Oh es fresa y cereza – dijo Ayu – ¡Tenia tanto tiempo sin probarlo!

La expresión gustosa de ambas chicas hiso que los chicos se sintieran satisfechos.

- ¿Es su primera vez en la isla? – preguntó uno.

- No – respondió Ayu – ya he venido antes, pero es la primera vez de la… de mi amiga – estuvo a punto de decirle princesa, había olvidado que le había dicho que la llamara por su nombre, al menos mientras estuvieran en la playa. No quería llamar la atención.

- Oh ya veo – dijo el chico sin notar el ligero nerviosismo de la joven - ¿Quieren que les mostremos la playa? – invitó.

Iban a responder pero alguien más lo hiso en su lugar.

- No, no lo harán – Zuko se había acercado a ellos con una expresión de pocos amigos, al parecer los había escuchado.

Tenia rato observándolos, desde que Katara dejo en claro su nuevo gusto por el helado de fresa con cereza. Miraba con algo de recelo a los dos chicos. Estaban conversando muy íntimamente con las dos, entendía que la acompañante de la maestra agua era bonita, cualquiera chica con esas curvas llamaría la atención de cualquier hombre, pero era en Katara en quien se concentraba, ella era claramente diferente a otras chicas que estuvieran en la playa, aunque había algunas de piel morena por el sol, ninguna poseía sus ojos azules que llamaban demasiado la atención, además del traje de baño que vestía, aun que no era para nada revelador dejaba muy en claro su figura.

- ¿Disculpa? – exclamó uno de los chicos.

- No irán con ustedes a ningún lado – decretó el príncipe.

- Oye ¿Quien te crees amigo? – alegó el otro.

Ayu y Katara observaban, una con asombro y la otra con un ligero temor hacia el príncipe, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

- ¿Qué acaso eres su novio?

Zuko estuvo a punto de gritarle quien era pero Katara se adelantó.

- ¡NO ES ASÍ! – dijo con la intención de calmar las cosas. Zuko se veía que estaba a punto de matar al chico y ella sabia que si era capaz de hacerlo. - Es solo un amigo que nos esta acompañando, pero el tiene razón, no podemos ir. Gracias por el helado.

La dulce mirada de Katara y su hermosa sonrisa hicieron que los dos chicos no se sintieran tan ofendidos por su rechazo. Se despidieron de ellas con cordialidad, pero al príncipe le dedicaron una mala cara, la cual el también les devolvió con ferocidad. Una vez que se fueron comenzó Katara a atacarlo.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- ¿Qué me pasa? – le dijo casi indignado - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Eres una prisionera, el que estés aquí no quiere decir que puedas andar haciendo lo que quieras.

- Gracias por recordármelo y sé cual es mi lugar, pero eso no te da derecho a hablar por mi – le respondió molesta.

- Eres MI prisionera, y tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga – le dijo entre dientes con enojo.

Katara estaba a punto de gritarle cuando Ayu intervino.

- Por favor no peleen – dijo casi con miedo, ambos príncipes se veían sumamente molestos, ahora entendía por que, las dos veces que se habían visto habían terminado peleando, ambos poseían temperamentos casi iguales y se enojaban con facilidad.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que efectivamente no estaban en un lugar adecuado para discutir Katara dejo de lado su orgullo y con molestia le dijo a su amiga.

- Vamos Ayu – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar lejos de él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le dijo Zuko tomándola por el brazo obligándola a voltearse y a mirarlo.

- Al baño, ¿O que? ¿Te tengo que pedir permiso para poder ir? – Después de decirlo se libro de su agarre y continuo su camino sin rumbo. Ayu la alcanzó después de despedirse apropiadamente del príncipe dejándolo atrás muy molesto.

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Maldita mujer ¿Quién se cree ella? Era su prisionera, su vida estaba en sus manos y cree que puede andar por ahí coqueteando con quien ella quisiera. Recordó el incidente del baño y en ese momento le costo creer que ella realmente no tuvo la culpa de eso, si con solo mirar la estúpida forma en que les sonreía a esos dos idiotas parecía que lo disfrutaba, ¿Acaso pensaba que era ciego y no lo notaria?

Mai había escuchado todo.

- Holgazanes – escucho la voz de su hermana llamándolos a todos – Vengan es nuestro turno.

A lo que Azula se refería era a un juego de voleibol. Zuko deseaba descargar su enojo y su hermana le daba una buena oportunidad de hacerlo. Se quito su camisa y se dirigió hacia la improvisada cancha de arena donde jugarían.

Por otro lado Katara caminaba molesta. Ella sabia perfectamente cual era su lugar, no era estúpida. Cada maldito día recordaba que era una prisionera y las marcas en su espalda le decían que no podía hacer agua control. Zuko era un estúpido con sus aires de grandeza.

- ¡Eres tan odioso! – grito mientras pateaba la arena para descargar su ira.

- Katara – Ayu le habló.

Volteó y miró a su amiga acercándose apresuradamente hacia ella.

- Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre – le dijo en tono calmado y alegre.

- Sí – Ayu le dio una cálida sonrisa, Katara se la regresó y por un momento olvidó su enojo.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la playa, al final de cuentas Katara deseaba conocer un poco de aquel lugar y Ayu le serbia como guía.

Cuando caminaron lo suficiente decidieron regresar. Al llegar a donde estaban sus cosas, observaron que no estaban los demás, su vista se dirigió al grupo de personas que observaba un partido de voleibol. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la maestra agua fue la única figura masculina en el grupo de mujeres que peleaba contra el otro equipo. Zuko se hallaba sin camisa jugando, llamando la atención de muchas chicas, su cuerpo estaba bien formado. Tenia una espalda ancha, en su pecho y abdomen se dejaban ver sus muy bien marcados músculos y sus brazos fornidos no pasaban desapercibidos, tenia piernas tonificadas que se movían con agilidad y golpeaban el balón con increíble fuerza. Definitivamente el príncipe de la nación del fuego era todo un hombre.

- Tenia razón – dijo Ayu – El príncipe esta como quiere – termino de decir pícaramente.

- ¡Ayu! – dijo Katara a manera de llamarle la atención por el comentario. Pero después de decirlo le resultó difícil negarlo, por lo que ambas se soltaron a reír.

Zuko se sintió mucho mejor después de darles una paliza a los del otro equipo. Y luego de que su hermana les dijera un discurso de derrota y humillación a los perdedores un par de muchachos se acercaron a ellos. No pudo nada mas que mirarlos con repudio. Solo con mirar su apariencia y caras arrogantes se dio cuenta de sus intenciones. Si se acercaban era obvio que lo hacían por las chicas.

- Voy a dar una fiesta esta noche – dijo el mas grande - ¿Podías venir?

Y tenia razón, se habían acercado a Ty Lee.

- Claro – respondió la chica – Adoro las fiestas.

- Tu amiga también puede venir – dijo el otro que lo acompañaba refiriéndose a Mai. La cual solo lo miro con indiferencia.

¿Y que pasa con nosotros? – reclamó Azula por no ser invitada - ¿no piensan invitarnos?

Los chicos miraron entre ellos dudando si invitarlos o no.

- ¿No saben quienes somos verdad? – dijo Azula, al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos extraños.

- ¿Nos conocen? Somos Chan y Won Yan – se presentaron.

Zuko estaba hasta la coronilla de tener que soportar a otro par de idiotas que con aires de reyes de la playa. Creyó que se había calmado pero su enojo regresó gracias esos dos. Pero ahora no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, les daría una lección. Los trataban como iguales y ya se estaba hartando de eso. Caminó apresuradamente hacia ellos dispuesto a desquitarse, pero Azula le impidió el paso.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto de nuevo la princesa.

- Esta bien pueden ir – dijo el mas grande con cara de idiota – pero les advierto que los chicos mas importante de la nación del fuego van a ir a la fiesta así que sugiero que se comporten.

-Haremos lo posible – aseguró Azula.

Zuko molesto, se dirigió a por sus cosas, ya había tenido suficiente de playa por un día. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Katara y Ayu recogiendo también sus cosas.

- Veo que ya regresaron – les dijo a manera de acusación, como si fuera un padre regañando a sus hijos.

- Sí y ya nos vamos – le respondió de la misma manera Katara, mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa en compañía de Ayu.

Por la tarde mientras comían, Zuko todavía se encontraba molesto por la actitud de los últimos dos tarados que habían platicado con ellos. Y le reclamó a su hermana.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste quienes éramos?

- Supongo que me sorprendió – le dijo tranquilamente – estoy acostumbrada a que me halaguen y me veneren.

- Deberían – opinó Ty Lee.

- Si, lo se – Afirmó Azula – y eso me encanta.

Katara escuchaba en silencio, se sentía muy fuera de lugar en aquella mesa. Era tan extraño que estuviera comiendo con aquellas personas que le resultaba casi imposible de creer.

- Pero – continuo la princesa de la nación del fuego – quise ver como nos trataría la gente si no supiera quienes somos.

Ese era un buen punto, pero Zuko ya había vivido esa experiencia cuando estuvo en Ba Sing Se y en otros lugares en sus tiempos de persecución del avatar, y le resulto de lo mas desagradable y al mismo tiempo fascinante. El no tener que llevar la responsabilidad de quedar bien y cuidar las apariencias fue algo liberador, pero por otro lado se había enterado de la verdadera opinión de la gente sobre la nación del fuego y sus habitantes. El conoció el repudio y el rechazo de ser de la nación del fuego y peor aun, por ser un maestro fuego.

- Como las olas del mar que borran nuestras huellas en la arena – comenzó a hablar una de las ancianas – la isla Ember nos entrega a todos una nueva vida.

Katara sintió esas palabras, desde que había llegado a la nación del fuego había sido tratada como prisionera y después como princesa, aunque seguía siendo una prisionera tenia mas comodidades, pero en la isla, se convirtió en una chica más. Y eso, aunque le doliera admitirlo le gustó. Cuando viajaba con Aang y los demás siempre estaban a la espera de ser atacados y eso era un poco agobiante, pero se volvió mas difícil cuando comenzaron a ser "buscados" teniendo que esconder sus identidades en mas de una ocasión. Aunque estaba en una situación difícil, ese viaje resultaba un respiro para ella.

- Esta isla revela nuestro verdadero yo – termino de decir su hermana.

Y después de hacer unos movimientos sincronizados dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡A la fiesta!

Resultaba gracioso verlas hacer esos movimientos.

- ¿Katara nos acompañaras a la fiesta? - Preguntó Ty Lee – Se que no te invitaron pero creo que podrías ir.

- Gracias Ty Lee, pero no creo que me dejen ir – lo último lo dijo claramente dirigido a Zuko – de todas formas estoy un poco cansada, preferiría descansar.

Zuko se molestó por la respuesta de la maestra agua, pero no dijo nada. No iba a ir así que al menos no podía estar enojado por ello.

Antes de partir Azula le dio una advertencia a Katara cuando estaba a solas en la mesa del balcón mientras bebía té.

- No intentes nada campesina, no deseo ser yo quien te tenga que matar por intentar huir.

- A puesto que en verdad deseas que lo haga – le respondió tranquilamente - Pero no te preocupes, como te dije antes, estoy muy cansada y prefiero quedarme aquí.

Azula sonrió con gran disgusto y se fue de ahí. Solo espera maldita campesina, tus días están contados. Pensaba con satisfacción.

Disfruta de esta noche, por que será la última…


	6. Capitulo VI - Isla Ember Parte II

Capitulo VI

**ISLA EMBER PARTE II**

Una vez que se fueron, Ayu se sentó junto a Katara, y juntas observaron el atardecer.

- Los atardeceres en la isla Ember son tan hermosos – dijo con gran nostalgia.

- Lo dices con mucho sentimiento – dijo Katara, y entonces se decidió en hacerle una pregunta – Ayu, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste a la isla?

Por algún motivo Katara sentía que Ayu escondía algo y, por la situación en la que se encontraba veía necesario el enterarse de que era, Katara confiaba ciegamente en ella, ahora era momento que Ayu confiara en ella también. Pero al hacerle la pregunta pudo notar como su rostro se ensombrecía.

- Fue hace cinco años – dijo con melancolía.

Ayu miro hacia atrás, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie. las ancianas Lo y Li no se hallaban cerca, así que decidió contarle a la princesa un poco de ella. O mejor dicho la verdad sobre ella.

- La última vez que vine a la isla Ember tenia diez años, y esas fueron mis últimas vacaciones familiares – Guardo un poco de silencio y después de tomar un poco de valor dijo – también fue la última vez que vi a mis padres.

Sintió un fuerte nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué fue realmente lo que había pasado? Pero en ese momento tuvo miedo de preguntar. Podía ver que le resultaba doloroso hablar de ello.

- Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar – se disculpó.

- No – le respondió Ayu – Usted confía en mí, creo que es correcto que yo le tenga que contar esto.

Katara no supo que responderle y mejor guardo silencio. Si ella estaba dispuesta a contarle no la presionaría.

- Yo… - comenzó Ayu – no siempre fui una sirvienta. Es decir no pensé que lo seria. Mi familia, pertenecía a la nobleza – la impresión de Katara fue grande – Hace cinco años vinimos aquí de vacaciones, mi padre era el señor de una de las colonias en el reino tierra, yo tenia cinco años cuando nos mudamos, recuerdo que estaba muy emocionada. Mi padre era un hombre muy ocupado, pero se dio un tiempo y organizamos un viaje a la nación del fuego. La isla Ember era nuestro destino. Cuando llegamos yo estaba emocionada, me resulto un lugar muy hermoso y junto con mi hermano pasábamos todo el día en la playa – se veía feliz cuando dijo esas palabras, sin embargo cambio cambio drásticamente su expresión - Pero no duramos mucho tiempo. A los dos día de haber llegado, unos soldados vinieron y se llevaron a mis padres.

No sabíamos que pasaba, mi hermano Zheng y yo estábamos asustados. Fuimos llevados a la capital junto con nuestros padres. Y ahí fue la última vez que los vi. Al llegar a la capital mi hermano y yo fuimos sometidos a muchas preguntas. Nos preguntaban si éramos fieles al señor del fuego, si alguna vez había escuchado a mis padres hablar de traición y cosas así. Todo era extraño, cuando me reuní con mi hermano después de aquel tortuoso interrogatorio el se veía muy molesto pero nunca lo vi asustado, yo sabia que el sabia lo que estaba pasando.

No regresamos a nuestra casa esa noche, dormimos en una celda. Al día siguiente nos enteramos de la verdad. Mis padres habían sido acusados de traición. Fue lo único que nos dijeron, también ese día me separaron de mi hermano. Al parecer se mostraron piadosos con nosotros, mas debíamos mostrar nuestra lealtad al señor del fuego y a nuestra nación. Mi hermano que era un maestro fuego, fue obligado a entrar al ejercito, solo tenia trece años, el no se negó, tampoco opuso resistencia. lo último que me dijo antes de marcharse fue : "Se fuerte Ayu, regresaré" y no lo volví a ver.

En cuanto a mi, como mis padres habían sido acusados de traición, perdieron su estatus y yo quede a la deriva, nadie quería aceptarme, ni siquiera mis propios familiares. Solo una mujer se apiadó de mí y tomo mi responsabilidad, era una de las sirvientas del palacio. Que mejor manera de probar mi lealtad sirviendo al señor del fuego.

Paso el tiempo y yo no sabia nada de mi hermano. Escuchaba rumores de que en ocasiones los nuevos soldados eran usados como pruebas para tácticas militares y por lo general eran enviados al frente, cada vez que escuchaba eso, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera verdad y que mi hermano se encontraba bien. Pero, el no saber nada de él en mucho tiempo me hacia pensar lo peor. Pero un día recibí una carta de él. Fue como la gloria para mí, sabia que estaba con vida, y desde entonces recibí muchas cartas más. Cada semana me enviaba una y me contaba lo que sucedía en el mundo, no me contaba mucho, supongo que temía que nos acusaran de traidores.

Estuvimos así tres años, hasta que paso lo que más temía, dejaron de llegar las cartas. Durante un mes no supe nada de mi hermano y yo me sentí devastada. Cada día pensaba lo peor. Me enteré que el regimiento al que pertenecía habían sido atacados por maestros tierra y que todos los maestro fuego habían muerto. Yo me quería morir, pensé que Zheng había muerto. Pensé que me había quedado sola en este mundo, fueron los peores días de mi vida, ¿y sabes que era lo peor de todo? Que ni siquiera recordaba su rostro o como era – Ayu estaba llorando - Y entonces una tarde él regresó – su rostro se llenó de Luz - Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como ese día. Lo vi tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo en mis recuerdos el tomo forma, era él, me sentía feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

El me conto lo que había pasado – Ayu miró por primera vez a Katara durante todo su relato, pudo ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y los de ella también estaban igual - Lo que en verdad paso – le tomo la mano y la apretó.

Katara ya sabia el resto de la historia. La sabia perfectamente.

- Gracias – dijo Ayu rompiendo en llanto – Muchas gracias - Y Katara también lloró.

* * *

Azula se sentía fastidiada, al parecer sentirse como una chica normal no le estaba divirtiendo. Ty Lee estaba rodeada de su grupo de seguidores que no la dejaban mover ni un solo dedo, pues ellos hacían todo por ella. Zuko tenia también a algunas chicas rondándole e incluso Mai, la antipática y sombría Mai ¡Estaba conversando con un chico! ¿Qué acaso ella era la única que no era capaz de socializar? ¿Que no veían lo grandiosa que era? Ella era la princesa de la nación del fuego, ¡Deberían de estar matándose por tener su atención!

Observó con disgusto como Ty Lee se desasía de sus admiradores golpeándolos a todos.

- Me alegra que estés aquí – le dijo parándose junto a ella – Estos tipos no me dejaban tranquila, parece que les guste mucho.

Y aparte le echaba en cara su exitosa popularidad entre los chicos.

- Vamos Ty Lee no puedes ser tan inocente – le dijo con fastidio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Azula?

- Esos chicos solo te perseguían por que les resultaba muy fácil, no eres un reto para ellos, no es que en verdad tu les importes.

Los sentimientos de su amiga se rompieron y estalló en llanto y por un momento lamentó haberle dicho esas palabras, olvidaba que Ty Lee era muy sensible.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo cálmate no quise decir eso – le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y lograba que dejara de llorar – escucha tal ves lo dije por que me sentía un poco – y en voz baja le dijo – celosa.

Le costaba demasiado admitirlo pero era verdad.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Tu celosa de mi? – dijo con gran asombro – Pero si tu eres la chica mas bella e inteligente que existe en el mundo.

- Y tienes razón en todo eso. Pero por algún motivo cuando conozco chicos actúan como si les fuera a hacer algo horrible.

Ty Lee sonrió – pero probablemente si les harías algo horrible. Creo que se sienten intimidados por ti – le dijo – Escucha, si quieres gustarle a un chico, obsérvalo mucho y ríete de todo lo que diga aunque no sea divertido – le aconsejó.

- Pero eso suena muy tonto y superficial – dijo con aburrición - ¡Intentémoslo! – hablo después con entusiasmo. Quería poner a prueba la teoría de su amiga.

- Claro – dijo Ty Lee. Opto una pose de chico y a grueso la voz – Oye tu delicioso bom bom – comenzó su actuación – Dime que te parece esta fiesta ¿eh?

Azula rio como desquiciada fuertemente.

Escucharla reír de esa manera llamó la atención de todos. Zuko miro casi con pena ajena la humillación de su hermana. Pero al menos eso calmo las preguntas de las chicas que lo rodeaban. Que fastidio desde que llegó un grupo de chicas se le acercó y no dejaban de hacerle preguntas o comentarios respecto a lo bien que se veía, incluso algunas dijeron que su cicatriz se veía sexy, pensaban que había sido en combate, algo así como una marca de guerra. Él las dejo que hicieran sus propias conclusiones. Pero ya comenzaba a hartarse, comenzó a pensar que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta había sido una mala idea, por otro lado la maestra agua se había quedado sola, ¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido dejarla sola con Li y Lo? Eran unas ancianas, y Azula no lo sabia pero aun sin su agua control ella era muy fuerte, peleaba muy bien, no le costaría nada derribar a dos ancianas.

- Vaya vaya ¿A quien tenemos aquí?

Esa estúpida voz se le hiso muy familiar. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los mismos idiotas con los que había coqueteado Katara en la playa.

- Si tu estas aquí – continuó hablando – quiere decir que la otra chica también.

Se molestó bastante porque aparentemente buscaban a Katara.

- Ella no esta aquí – le dijo secamente para quitarle las ilusiones de verla. ¿Quién se creía? Katara era SU prisionera. Y no le daría la libertad de estar con tras personas y menos con un pedante como él.

- ¿No vino?... ¿O no la dejaste venir? – dijo en tono acusatorio.

- Qué conveniente ¿verdad? – hablo el otro idiota – A ella no la dejas estar con nadie mientras que tu disfrutas estar rodeado de chicas. No creo que a tu novia le guste eso – termino de decir con malicia.

Zuko estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tenia pero la terminó de perder cuando las chicas que lo rodeaban, al escuchar la palabra "novia" comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

- ¿Tienes novia?

- ¿Y por que no esta aquí?

- ¿Es bonita?

- No creo que sea mas bonita que yo.

- Yo puedo ser mejor que cualquiera de ellas.

- Solo por que tengas la casa más grande en toda la Isla no te hace la mejor.

- ¿Quién es la mejor para ti Zuko?

- Si dinos quien es la mejor.

Y su paciencia se la llevo la luna.

- ¡No me importa ninguna de ustedes! – les gritó haciéndose que se callaran – Y ustedes dos – hablo dirigiéndose a los dos chicos – Manténganse alejados de ella – les advirtió – O si no…

- O si no ¿qué? – le retó uno de ellos.

- Esto – coloco su mano en su pecho, y con su palma empujo fuertemente al chico hasta golpear la pared y terminar en el suelo. Las chicas se quedaron mudas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – comenzó a gritar el otro chico indignado - ¿qué no sabes quienes somos? Lo pagaras muy caro imbécil.

- A mi nadie me llama imbécil – dijo aun más molesto y de igual manera lo golpeó enviándolo por el mismo lugar que su amigo cayendo este encima del otro.

- Zuko – la voz de Mai lo hiso girarse hacia donde estaba ella. Miro como las demás chicas también lo observaban con algo de desaprobación. Se molestó por ello y fastidiado salió del salón hacia el balcón.

Estaba molesto e irritado, sus puños casi sacaban fuego. Ellos tuvieron la culpa yo no. Fue su error hablarme de esa manera, tiene su merecido. Pensaba mientras se paraba en la orilla del balcón. Miraba el mar, donde el hermoso reflejo de la luna llena se veía ligeramente distorsionado por el sueva vaivén de la marea. Ver el mar le recordó a ella, por ella era el mar, controlaba sus aguas. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿por qué estaba pensando en ella? Esa estúpida campesina lo hacia perder la razón y no sabia por que. Hace un momento la había defendido ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Acaso eran necesarias las explicaciones? Se corrigió así mismo. Era SU prisionera y nadie la podía ver más que él. ¡Nadie más! Solo él la había visto, besado y tocado como ningún hombre, especialmente esos idiotas jamás lo harían. Se sentía en todo su derecho sobre ella. Era suya y de nadie más. Le había asegurado que estaba de su lado, que lo apoyaría, Entonces ¿¡Por que rayos había coqueteado con esos tipos!? Apretaba con furia el borde de madera hasta casi romperlo y dejarlo negro por el eminente calor que desprendía su mano.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – preguntó Mai al acercarse a él, lo que hiso que saliera de sus desquiciados pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres Mai? – le dijo secamente. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era un sermón.

- Quiero saber cual es tu problema. Estas perdiendo el control por cualquier cosa, y actúas de manera impulsiva – le recriminó.

- Al menos yo siento algo – le dijo con sarcasmo - Lo único que tu haces es sentir odio por todos o mostrarte indiferente.

- Me preocupo por ti – le dijo un poco dolida por su comentario.

- ¿Te preocupas por mi? – le gritó – En estos cuatro años que estuve lejos ¿Te preocupaste por mi? Después de que mi padre decidió darme una lección permanente sobre mi rostro y enviarme al exilio ¿Acaso lo hiciste?

- Zuko yo… - Mai deseaba confesase, decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Que ella en verdad se preocupaba por él, que lo amaba.

- Por muchos años creí que si mi padre me aceptaba seria feliz – le corto él – ahora estoy de vuelta y mi padre me habla – rio con ironía – incluso piensa que soy un héroe, eso suena perfecto ¿verdad? Debería estar contento ¡Pero no lo estoy! ¡ESTOY MAS ENOJADO QUE NUNCA Y NO SE PORQUE!

Mai notaba su frustración y no lo entendía. Si ahora tenia todo lo que quería ¿Por qué estaba enojado como el decía?

- Hay una sola pregunta que debes responder ¿Con quien estas enojado?

- ¡Con nadie! Solo estoy enojado – le gritó

- Eso no puede ser real, tienes que estar enojado con alguien – le atacó – ¿es con tu padre?

- ¡No!

- ¿Tu tío? ¿Azula?

- No – siguió negando cada vez mas desesperado por no tener una respuesta.

- ¿Es con la maestra agua?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Entonces con quien?

- ¡ESTOY ENOJADO CONMIGO MISMO! – gritó finalmente dejando salir una fuerte llamarada de sus puños que se perdieron en el aire.

Mai guardo silencio, y después de un momento le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que estoy confundido – le respondió él ya más calmado – Por que ni siquiera estoy seguro de la diferencia del bien o el mal.

El rostro de su tío cuando lo apresaron en las cuevas de Ba Sing Se, las palabras de su padre, Lo que le paso con Katara. Había hecho todo lo que creía correcto, pero no se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho realmente, y cuando hiso algo malo pero que era bien según su nación, según su padre, se sentía terrible.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- Hay algo que si me preocupa – dijo Mai acercándose a él – Me preocupas tú.

Lo abraso por la espalda. Sintió el abrazo de ella y por alguna razón no se sintió completo, se dio la vuelta quedando de frente. Mai se inclinaba hacia su boca, y el también se acerco. Pero solo segundos antes de que el beso se materializara cerró los ojos, y lo que vio fue el rostro de la maestra agua, el recuerdo de sus besos y la forma en que se posesionó de sus labios llegó con fuerza en su mente haciéndolo retroceder.

Ella perdió la paciencia. Era la tercera vez que la rechazaba y se había hartado.

- ¿Por que me rechazas? – le pregunto fuertemente separándose de él.

- Yo.. no se – hablo bajando la mirada, para después clavarla en el mar. Mai observó como miraba con otros ojos el agua y sus celos estallaron.

- Es ella ¿cierto? La chica de la tribu agua. Ella te gusta.

Zuko no creía las palabras de Mai, ¿Le estaba echando en cara que le gustaba Katara? Mai al no obtener respuesta por parte de Zuko asumió que era verdad.

- Solo por que te abrió las piernas logro conseguirte – le grito con furia.

- ¿Cómo te través? – el humor de Zuko cambió drásticamente volvía a enojarse.

- ¡No es mas que una sucia zorra que se acostó contigo por conveniencia!

- ¡CALLATE! – en un impulso tomo el cuello de Mai y comenzó a apretarlo – QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ TE VUELBA A ESCUCAHR HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA – le advirtió para después soltarla e irse de ahí.

Al verse libre del agarre de Zuko, Mai se llevó sus manos a su cuello, la estaba ahorcando y casi la asfixiaba, sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerla y se dejo caer en la fría madera. Esa maldita y sucia campesina. Todo era culpa de ella. Pero la haría pagar por ello, la haría pagar por haberle quitado a Zuko. Su mirada de odio se hiso grande.

Salió de la fiesta más enojado que nunca. Comenzó a caminar por la playa sin rumbo y apresuradamente. No perdonaría a Mai por como se dirigió a Katara. No entendía por que tanto su odio hacia ella. Era una simple campesina, no era nadie.

- _¿Entonces por que la defendiste?_ – decía la voz de su conciencia.

La defendí por que si y ya. No hay nada especial, además era absurdo que pensara que le gustaba. Era ridículo.

- _Si es así, ¿Por qué pensaste en ella cuando te iba a besar?_

Se detuvo por esa pregunta. ¿Por qué había pensado en ella? No es que fuera su primer beso y tratara de compararlos, ese había sido con aquella chica de Ba Sing Se. Pero ni siquiera había pensado en ella cuando iba a besar a Mai, o cuando beso a Katara. Además estaba bajo los efectos de aquel dichoso afrodisiaco, no podía contar ni como beso, nada de lo que hicieron contaba por que no estaban consientes de lo que hacían.

- _Pero tu si querías besarla. Tu empezaste_ – seguía insistiendo la voz.

Yo había empezado.

- _Y no te conformaste solo con sus labios._

No, no lo hice, bese su cuello y no solo eso, la vi desnuda, toque su suave piel, especialmente ese punto.

Comenzó a sentir que un calor inmenso se apoderaba de su cuerpo y que sin querer se hiso evidente sus intenciones por la manera en que reaccionó esa parte de su cuerpo. Si no hubiera estado herida, si él no la hubiera lastimado sabia que no se hubiera podido detener. Maldición tenia que calmarse, no podía ser que comenzara a desear a la maestra agua, a la campesina. Era ridículo.

Pero entonces una visión lo hiso darse cuenta de su error.

En la playa escuchó unas risas provenientes del mar, estaba ligeramente obscuro iluminado solamente por la línea de antorchas que se hallaban en arena, dejaba ver claramente dos personas moviéndose con gracia en el mar. Y una de ellas la reconoció perfectamente.

Se encontraba jugando en el mar junto con la chica que le servía. No estaban en lo mas profundo, el agua les llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y ambas se aventaban agua la una a la otra, mientras esquivaban dando brincos las olas que se acercaban.

Su piel mojada, su cabello, aunque recogido en la trenza se le adherían algunos mechones húmedos en su rostro. Se movía con gracia cuando trataba de saltar una ola y su risa hacia eco en la solitaria playa.

- _Es hermosa, admítelo_.

Si. Lo es - Pero eso era algo que él ya sabia.

Katara disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, que, aunque no podía hacer agua control se estaba divirtiendo de igual manera, con Ayu. Después de que le contó toda su historia, y lloraran de alegría y felicidad, decidieron darse un baño en el mar, aunque fuera de noche, ¿Estaban en la playa o no? Debían disfrutar de esos momentos y ambas se propusieron que por el tiempo que estuvieran ahí, se lo pasarían en grande. Y ahí estaban disfrutando de su baño nocturno en el mar.

Ayu la tomo desprevenida y la lanzó al agua, pero al caer, se agarro de ella jalándola y ambas cayeron, una encima de la otra, soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Al ponerse de pie Katara fijo su vista en el cielo y miro la luna. Era noche de luna llena, cuando su agua control esta al máximo. Dejo salir un suspiro. ¡Nada de lamentaciones! Se dijo a si misma.

- Una carrera

- ¿Qué? – dijo Katara.

- Una carrera hasta esa bolla - señaló hasta donde se hallaba la estructura flotante con una llama en la cima – Quien llegue al último es un oso-ornitorrinco apestoso – grito Ayu mientras corría adentrándose al mar para después ponerse a nadar en la dirección de la meta.

Katara tuvo que correr de igual manera. No seria un oso-ornitorrinco apestoso.

Ambas nadaban con todas sus fuerzas esperando llegar primera, en un impulso, se sumergió para así, obtener mas ventaja y salió a la superficie justo enfrente de la bolla, corto la distancia hasta ella y la toco con satisfacción.

- ¡Gane! – anuncio su victoria. Pero al voltear no veía a su amiga.

- ¿Ayu? – silencio – Si es una broma no es gracioso, ¡Sal! – comenzó a preocuparse.

Miró después como algo chapoteaba en la superficie. Levantaba sus manos.

- ¡Katara! – alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Ayu – Es… un… ca… calambre – logro decir mientras se mantenía a flote con dificultad.

El fuerte calambre en su pierna la inmovilizaba casi por completo impidiéndole mantenerse a flote. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de nadar pero le resultaba imposible si quiera mover la pierna. Hacia un enorme esfuerzo pero sentía como perdía las fuerzas. Katara inmediatamente nadó hacia ella pero al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Ayu, no estaba. Con horror se sumergió.

Vio la figura de Ayu hundiéndose. Tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba conteniendo la respiración, trataba en vano con una mano tratar de nadar, la otra la tenia sujeta a su pierna izquierda.

Nadó hacia ella, con dificultad logro alcanzar su mano y trato de jalarla hacia con ella, puso su mano en su cintura y paso el brazo de ella por sus hombros para así salir ambas a la superficie, pero se dio cuenta que estaban muy en lo profundo, ya no podía contener mas la respiración, y ahora jalando el cuerpo de Ayu era un esfuerzo doble, no aguantaría hasta llegar a la superficie, en un intento desesperado alzó su mano para tratar de alcanzar inútilmente llegar arriba, pero no pudo, sus piernas no parecían hacerla avanzar. Perdió las fuerzas.

- lo siento – fue su último pensamiento.

Pero después de haberse dado por vencida una fuerza la jalo hacia arriba, sintió que algo cálido le sujetaba con firmeza su mano, una calidez que ya había sentido antes. Al sentir el aire dejo que una gran bocanada de oxígeno entrara a sus pulmones. Unas manos rodearon su cintura y Katara pudo ver a su salvador.

Zuko que había observado todo desde la playa, se dio cuenta, cuando ambas chicas se adentraron a nadar que algo no iba bien, no después de escuchar la voz de Katara buscando a su amiga. Pudo ver como una se hundía mientras que la otra hacia lo mismo al ir por ella. No se la pensó dos veces al ver que no salían para introducirse al mar aun con su ropa puesta. Se sumergió y vio como ambas se hundían cada vez más. Vio el débil nado de la maestra agua en su intento de salir y como se había dado por vencida, eso lo impulsó a ir con más rapidez hacia con ella. La sujeto de la mano y jalando a ambas chicas, las saco a la superficie.

Solo deseaba no haber llegado tarde, pero cuando escucho la fuerte toma de aire de la maestra agua, pudo darse cuenta que estaba bien. La tomo por la cintura para asegurarse que no se hundiera por el peso de la otra. Pudo ver por un instante miedo en sus ojos pero al mismo tiempo una extraña alegría. Tomó a la otra chica, que al parecer estaba inconsciente y ambos salieron del mar.

Con temor Katara se arrodillo junto a Ayu, no respiraba. Zuko ya se lo temía, ella había permanecido mas tiempo debajo del agua que Katara.

- ¡Ayu! – le gritaba – ¡Ayu por favor reacciona!

Con desesperación y miedo Katara comenzó a aplicarle una técnica de respiración que le enseñaron en su tribu para esas ocasiones, acomodó la cabeza y cerrando su nariz junto sus bocas pasándole aire por la misma, después entrelazó sus manos y colocándolas en su pecho empezó a ejercer una presión pausada en intervalos de tiempo.

Zuko observaba el intento de resucitar de la maestra agua, la escuchaba contar cuando hacia presión en su pecho y después volvía a pasarle aire de boca en boca.

- Ayu no te puedes morir – decía llorando sin dejar de hacer el trabajo – No puedes hacerlo, No me puedes dejar sola – en ese punto le grito.

No quería decirle pero su esfuerzo parecía en vano, ella no reaccionaba.

- Katara… - con pesadez le hablo, debía detenerla, era demasiado tarde para su amiga.

Trato de detenerla, pero ella le gritó.

- ¡NO! – le gritó apartándose de sus manos para continuar resucitando a su amiga, ella no se rendiría – Puedo hacerlo YO puedo hacerlo – le gritaba.

Miro la luna, estaba en lo más alto y completamente llena. No tenia su agua control. Pero actuó como si lo tuviera.

Comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus manos como si pudiera controlar el agua. Lo hiso tres veces, era inútil hacerlo pero Zuko no le dijo nada, solo observaba en silencio la gran determinación de ella por salvar a su amiga. No tenia su agua control y se sintió horrible por eso, se sentía culpable, si tan solo ella tuviera su habilidad, su amiga no… cerro los ojos con tristeza.

Un Brillo llamó su atención, abrió los ojos y lo que vio le pareció sorprendente. El agua reaccionaba a los movimientos de Katara. Un guante de agua luminoso estaba en el pecho de la chica y después de un par de movimientos con sus manos expulsó el agua de los pulmones. Ayu comenzó a toser vomitando el agua, Zuko inmediatamente reacciono y la coloco de lado, para que no se ahora con esa misma agua. Miró a Katara, estaba llorando con su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

- ¿Qué… paso? – logro decir Ayu con dificultad.

Katara dejo su pose al escuchar la voz de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba. Ayu se veía confundida.

- Pensé que te había perdido – le dijo entre sollozos Katara.

Después miró a Zuko. Extendió su mano y tomando la de él apretó con débil fuerza.

- Gracias Zuko – le dijo Katara, con lagrimas en los ojos – Tu nos salvaste.

Su corazón latió más fuerte, una gran calidez inundó su pecho. Nunca había recibido una mirada de profundo agradecimiento como lo estaba haciendo ella. La maestra agua le sonreía y se veía feliz. Había hecho algo bien, por primera vez sentía que hacia lo correcto. La sonrisa de ella, sus lagrimas de felicidad, se veía tan frágil, quería estar con ella, abrazarla y que ella le dedicara mas sonrisas como esas solo para él. Quería ser el objeto de su felicidad.

- _La amas…_ - dijo de nuevo la voz.

Era verdad, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que amaba a Katara. La verdadera razón por la que fue a salvarlas fue por que un miedo intenso se apoderó de él. Un gran miedo de perderla y él no podía soportar esa idea. Moriría antes que eso. Apretó con mas fuerza su frágil mano. No la dejaría ir. No ahora que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

- Gracias príncipe Zuko – esta vez era Ayu quien daba su agradecimiento.

- No me las des – dijo bajando un poco la mirada – dáselas a Katara – la miró – fue ella quien te salvó.

Lo miraba de esa manera, de esa forma que a él le hacia sentirse querido, que le decía, bien hecho acompañado de un te lo agradezco. Se sintió dichoso.

Katara quiso soltar su mano, pero el la retuvo. No quería separase de su toque, la sujeto con mas firmeza. Ella se dio cuenta que no la quería soltar, pero con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Tenemos que llevar a Ayu a la casa.

El entendió. Pero en lugar de soltar su mano, se levanto antes que ella, la jalo para que se incorporara, después de unos segundos se separo, para levantar a Ayu. Estaba débil y caminaba con dificultad. Pero al sentir que el príncipe la iba a cargar, se puso nerviosa.

- No es necesario su alteza – le decía – Yo puedo caminar sola – dijo nerviosamente por sentir el agarre del príncipe.

- No puedes – le dijo él. Y la cargó en sus brazos. Ayu estaba que se ponía de mil colores. El príncipe de la nación del fuego cargándola a ella, una simple criada. Nadie se lo creería.

Katara observó divertida como su amiga se sonrojaba. Bueno, al parecer eso significaba que estaba bien, caminaba junto a ellos y miró sus manos. Había podido hacer agua control, no se explicaba como. Miro la luna. La imagen de Yue llegó a su mente. Sonrió. La había ayudado. Ahora estaba segura, que nunca más perdería su agua control.

Zuko se detuvo al ver que Katara no lo acompañaba, giró con Ayu en sus brazos y ambos miraron a la maestra agua observar la Luna. Había podido hacer agua control, después de que se suponía que no podía. Era increíble, su fuerza y determinación la llevaron a lograr lo imposible. Definitivamente Katara era ese tipo de persona. Hacia lo imposible realidad. A sí como hacer que se enamorase de ella un príncipe de la nación del fuego.

Ayu noto la mirada del príncipe hacia la princesa. Era una mirada cálida llena de sentimiento. No podía equivocarse. El la amaba. Katara volteó hacia ellos y la mas bella de las sonrisas les dio a los dos. Ayu sonrió. Incluso Zuko lo hiso y con esa sonrisa caminó hacia su dirección.

Un fuerte estruendo hiso que se detuviera a medio camino. Zuko casi cae con Ayu, pero por suerte, esta pudo recuperar parte de su fuerza y se mantuvo de pie cuando se aflojo el agarre del príncipe, se quedo de pie junto a él. Con sorpresa y miedo los tres miraron algo rojo brillando a lo lejos. Uno de los volcanes cercanos a la isla estaba haciendo erupción. El cielo nocturno se tiño de rojo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – Gritó Ayu.

- Es el volcán, esta haciendo erupción – aclaró Zuko.

Los tres observaban como despedía chorros de liquido rojo y fumarolas.

- Había personas en esa Isla? – preguntó Katara.

- No – le respondió Zuko. Notó como ella dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

- Aquí están – la voz de Azula hiso que voltearan a su derecha. Ella junto con Mai y Ty Lee se acercaban – Lindo espectáculo ¿no creen?

Voltearon en dirección al volcán que seguía con su trabajo, resultaba hermoso y atemorizante a la vez.

- Es… ¿peligroso que nos quedemos? – preguntó Ty Lee con preocupación al ver como escupía no solo magma si no también rocas salían volando del volcán.

- No. Estamos lejos, no nos pasara nada – le respondió Zuko tranquilizando a su amiga.

- ¿Y que hacían ustedes aquí? – pregunto Azula.

No había pasado por alto que los tres estaban mojados, pero lo mas extraño era que su hermano aun llevaba su camiseta puesta, o había decidido nadar vestido o alguien lo había mojado. Katara sintió una ligera preocupación, Zuko la había observado hacer agua control, si le decía a Azula podía ser la escusa que necesitara para atacarla, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Ty Lee la volviera a prohibir de su habilidad. Pelearía. Aunque Azula era una muy buena maestro fuego, en ese momento estaban rodeados de agua y además era luna llena. Lo malo es que eran cuatro contra uno. Recordó como Zuko la había traicionado y se puso del lado de su hermana. Las cosas no serian tan diferentes en esta ocasión. Cerro sus puños, estaba lista para atacar.

- Nada. Ya nos íbamos – la respuesta de Zuko hiso que se detuviera de sus planes.

Zuko pudo ver la reacción corporal de Katara, se estaba preparando para un ataque, lo podía notar, pero no permitiría que algo le pasara, no ahora que sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Ni Ayu ni Katara dijeron nada, y como vieron que Zuko comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, ellas hicieron lo mismo.

Katara respiro un poco aliviada, pero no estaba tranquila. ¿Por qué la había defendido? Y una segunda pregunta llego ¿Por qué las había salvado cuando se estaban ahogando? Resultaba un poco extraño. Pero no le preguntaría. Zuko no era el tipo de personas que le gusta dar explicaciones por lo que hace.

Sin embargo un segundo estruendo acompañado de un fuerte temblor hiso que al menos Mai, Ty Lee, Katara y Ayu cayeran en la arena. Observaron hacia el volcán como los hilos rojos de magma se hacían mas intensos. Al parecer estaba en la cúspide de su erupción. Pero hubo algo que la preocupo de sobre manera a Katara, algo que solo ella pudo sentir. Un mal presentimiento la cubrió y vio como el mar retrocedía poco a poco. Sabia lo que eso significaba.

- ¡Zuko! – gritó con fuerza llamando la atención no solo de él si no también de los demás – Debemos llevar a las personas hacia dentro de la Isla. ¡El mar esta retrocediendo!

Los demás miraron hacia el agua, notaron como había retrocedido una parte de la misma dejando un rastro obscuro en la arena húmeda.

- ¿Y eso que? – Dijo Azula sin entender el escandalo de la maestra agua.

- ¡Una ola, se aproxima una ola! – grito con desesperación. Todos volvieron a mirar hacia el mar, el agua había retrocedido aun más, la boya incluso ya no se veía, había sido arrastrada a las profundidades y con sorpresa observaron como una enorme pared de agua se acercaba.

Sin tener que dar más explicaciones los seis corrieron hacia el interior de la isla advirtiendo a quien se encontraran en el camino. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las demás personas de la isla sabían que algo había mal después del temblor, la ola se alcanza a ver, para ese momento ya no dejaba ver el volcán que se hallaba detrás que seguía en trabajo de erupción. Katara supo que eso no era bueno. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y observó la enorme ola. Después miro las personas que corrían con desesperación. No lo lograrían. Era demasiado grande, cubriría la Isla por completo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió en dirección a la playa. Zuko se dio cuenta que Katara ya no estaba con ellos y miró como ella iba en la dirección contraria.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo cuando la alcanzó tomándola del brazo.

- Tengo que hacer algo, no lo lograran sin mi ayuda.

- No – le dijo con desesperación – estaremos bien, vamos – la jalo hacia con él.

-¡No!

Ella no se movió. Zuko giró y al verla a los ojos supo que no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Tenia la misma mirada que cuando trato de salvar a Ayu hace unos momentos.

- Te puedo ayudar.

- No – negó ella – Ayúdalos a ellos – le dijo refiriéndose a las demás familias que corrían.

No quería separarse de ella. No quería, su corazón le estaba doliendo, algo le decía que no la dejara ir. Por impulso la abrazo con fuerza apegándola mucho a su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo frío y deseo darle calor. Tan frágil y tan fuerte.

- Regresa, es una orden – le dijo al oído con gran aflicción. Ella dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Después se separo de ella.

Inmediatamente al verse libre Katara se dio la vuelta y corrió. El la vio hasta que su figura se desvaneció. Llego a los muelles, se subió a uno de los barcos pequeños y comenzó a dirigirlo hasta quedar en un punto frente a la isla, no muy lejos de la playa. Entonces comenzó a realizar movimientos con sus manos y su cuerpo, en un punto alzó sus manos y al rededor de la bahía dos muros de agua se alzaron en cada extremo, cuando alcanzaron un punto alto los congeló. Repitió el movimiento, y otro muro de agua se alzo donde el otro terminaba. Con rapidez fue uniendo ambos extremos de los muros congelados donde ella se encontraba.

Desde un punto lejano Zuko observaba la maniobra de la maestra agua. Estaba creando muros de hielo alrededor de la bahía de la isla en forma de V era una idea brillante, así como los cascos de los barcos, esa forma de V invertida permitía que la ola rompiera con suavidad en el muro sin llegar a derrumbarlo. Miro como desde la pequeña embarcación donde se encontraba, creaba la unión de los dos muros, reforzándola con mas capas de hielo. Quedando ella dentro de la fortaleza que acababa de construir.

- ¡Ya viene! – gritó alguien.

Al terminar, Katara elevó un poco el agua debajo del barco donde se encontraba la congelo, quedando sujetada firmemente. Ahora seguía la segunda parte, la más difícil, resistir el impacto de la ola. Llevó sus manos al frente, para mantener firmes los muros de hielo. Ella se encontraba justo en la unión.

La ola llegó.

Escucho crujir el hielo por la presión del agua al golpear, pero se mantenía firme. Por la forma en que construyó los muros, en v, el agua se esparció a los costados de la Isla, evitando así su inundación. Lo estaba logrando, solo tenia que resistir un poco mas.

Todos miraban asombrados la hazaña de la maestra agua y su resistencia en evitar que la ola inundara la Isla. Ayu había quedado asombrada por su increíble poder cuando la vio alzar los muros de agua y después congelarlos y ahora estaba tratando hacerlo resistir. Zuko sentía mil emociones, preocupación, asombro, felicidad, admiración, miedo. Era tanto y no podía estar seguro de que sentimiento era exactamente. Pero había algo que no cabía a dudas. Ella era definitivamente muy fuerte. Sin embargo, aun sentía aquella preocupación y un mal presentimiento lo rodeaba. Y ese mal presagio se hiso realidad. Escucho como los muros crujían y comenzaban a ceder.

En uno de sus costados el agua había comenzado a filtrarse por una grieta. Moviendo solo una de sus manos, hiso llevar agua y la congelo en la grieta. Pero otra mas apareció y otra, con horror escucho como el hielo crujía. No podía ser, estaba tan cerca. Se concentro en mantener los muros aun con el creciente peligro de que estos se derrumbasen, pero ella no se daría por vencido.

Tal vez fue coincidencia que ella recuperara su agua control en ese momento o que justo esa noche había luna llena. Pero sin importar las circunstancias, se encontraba en el momento indicado en el lugar indicado. No dejaría que esas personas murieran. Aunque fueran de la nación del fuego y le hubieran causado mucho daño en el pasado no significaba que tuvieran que pagar por los errores de otros. La Imagen de Zuko llegó a su mente. Hubiera sido bonito…

No podía mas, estaba en su límite.

Sonrió para si misma – ¿mamá estarías orgullosa de mi? – unas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla, sin poder detenerlo más la presión y la fuerza del agua derrumbaran los muros de hielo.

Junto con ella…


	7. Capitulo VII - Dolor

Capitulo VII

**DOLOR**

El camino de regreso a la capital fue muy sombrío, la experiencia que tuvieron les había dejado un mal recuerdo a todos. Zuko se había encerrado dentro de su camarote durante todo el viaje. Ayu lloraba en momentos, Ty Lee la consolaba, no la conocía pero sentía que no podía dejarla sola, en ocasiones se contagiaba de la tristeza de la chica y ella también lloraba. Solo Azula y Mai actuaban con indiferencia. Se encontraban en la terraza del barco, observando el obscuro mar, en el cielo no había ninguna y la Luna no brillaba con la misma luz, se veía opaca sin vida, pareciera estar de luto por la perdida de la maestra agua. Ty Lee apareció.

- ¿Ya dejo de llorar la sirvienta? – le pregunto Azula sin tacto a su amiga cuando la vio llegar.

- Si… - dijo Ty Lee encogiéndose de hombros, se le veía triste – se quedo dormida.

Azula dio una cara de fastidio – No entiendo por que tanto escandalo.

Ty Lee se sintió mal por el comentario de Azula. Entendía que no se llevaba bien con la maestra agua, pero, aun así no le gusto mucho que se expresara de esa manera.

- Ella… - Ty Lee no hallaba las palabras – se sacrifico por nosotros... – dijo con tristeza.

- Nadie se lo pidió – dijo con indiferencia - Además ¿Que no se supone que no podía hacer agua control? – le recriminó – Imagina lo que nos hubiera hecho si no hubiera muerto, podría habernos matado y huir. A veces resultas ser demasiado inútil Ty Lee.

Ty Lee bajo la cabeza por el regaño de Azula. La hacia sentirse muy mal. Pero Mai intervino.

- Déjala en paz, ella no tiene la culpa – aunque nunca se lo demostrara, Mai apreciaba mucho a Ty Lee y aunque Azula era de temer, no le permitirá que le hablara así a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también estas de su lado? - le dijo con indignación – Te recuerdo que esa campesina era la amante de Zuko – Mai sintió con fuerza esas palabras. Ty Lee no se creía lo que había dicho Azula – Tú mas que nadie debería estar feliz de que estuviera muerta. Ahora tienes el camino libre Mai, ¿Por qué no vas y lo consuelas? – termino de decir con satisfacción.

La forma en que lo dijo Azula la ofendió, la hacia ver como una cualquiera que se entregaría sin importarle nada. La odio por eso. Debía reconocer que sintió un profundo odio por la maestra Agua cuando se entero que ella y Zuko eran amantes y mentiría si dijera que no sintió alivio cuando vio que ella murió. Pero aun así, Azula no tenia toda la razón.

- Aunque así fuera – le dijo Mai sin temor de confrontarla – Eso no evita que sienta algo de respeto por ella – así era, le costaba admitirlo, pero se había sacrificado por ellos, así como lo había dicho Ty Lee, a pesar de su odio hacia la maestra agua, no podía pasar por alto aquel gran detalle – Y te recuerdo Azula – dijo antes de bajar – Ella también salvó tu vida.

Mai bajo de la terraza del barco con la frente en alto. No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Paso frente a las puertas de los camarotes, se detuvo frente a uno. Se quedo de pie fuera de él. Era el camarote de Zuko. Le dolía pensar que entre él y la maestra agua hubo algo más que algo físico. Recordó como la había amenazado cruelmente cuando hablo mal de ella. Y como miro con furia cuando él la abrazó antes de dejarla ir. En ese momento confirmo que efectivamente había algo entre ellos. Pero todo cambió cuando vio su reacción. Cuando él vio que ella, había muerto.

En el momento que vio como el muro de roca y hielo se rompían cayendo sobre ella, cubriéndola en agua y hielo, grito con fuerza su nombre. Mai observaba con sorpresa y temor lo que pasaba y solo el grito de Zuko hiso desviar su mirada de la horrible escena que se llevaba acabo en la bahía. Su cara era de terror profundo al ver como el mar destruía todo rastro de la muralla de hielo junto con la maestra agua. En una acción desesperada lo detuvo de ir hacia ella, de dirigirse a la playa.

- ¡ZUKO NO! – le grito mientras lo sujetaba del brazo impidiendo su andar.

- ¡DEJAME! ¡ME NECESITA! – le reclamo él tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! – sus palabras parecieron hacer efecto en él. Pues finalmente se detuvo.

No quería que se fuera, aunque sonara egoísta no quería que fuera tras ella, que se pusiera en peligro. Él dirigió su vista a la playa. Con horror vio que no había nada. Solo el mar que regresaba a la normalidad y el volcán que al parecer había dejado de hacer erupción. Se dejo caer, pareciera que, por la impresión ya no tenia fuerzas, se quedó junto a él. Golpeó la tierra con fuerza agachando la cabeza y unas cuantas gotitas cayeron en la tierra. Mai las observó, aunque solo fue por un instante el había llorado, lo abrazó tratando de consolarlo y para su sorpresa el se aferro a ella con fuerza. Un segundo sollozo hiso que levantara la vista. La sirvienta también lloraba Ty Lee a su lado la consolaba. El cuerpo de Zuko temblaba, entonces se dio cuenta. El si sentía algo por ella. Y ahora la había perdido. El dolor que sentía era la prueba de ello.

Después de que el peligro había pasado, los demás habitantes comenzaron a regresar a sus casas en silencio. Todos habían sido testigos silenciosos del sacrificio de la maestra agua. Zuko en compañía de un grupo de voluntarios, entre ellos los dos chicos con los que había discutido y golpeado durante la fiesta, se dedicaron durante el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente a encontrar su cuerpo, pero toda búsqueda fue inútil. No lo encontraron, había sido llevado por el mar. Lo único que se encontró fue su collar que se le fue entregado a Zuko. Al atardecer de ese día los habitantes de la Isla hicieron un pequeño funeral en su honor. Aunque no era de la nación del fuego, todos mostraron respetos por la maestra agua. Recolectaron la flor de la Isla y como era tradición ahí, cada habitante colocó flores en una corona junto con una vela encendida en el centro del arreglo, y la depositaron en el mar.

- Que la Luz de nuestras velas te guíen al mundo de los espíritus – dijo Lo

- Y que la flor de Cakile – flor típica de la isla – cubra tu lecho en el que ahora descansas - dijo Li

- Princesa de la Tribu Agua, descansa en paz – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Después de que habían regresado de la inútil búsqueda de su cuerpo Zuko ya no era el mismo. Mai lo noto. Su rostro se mantuvo estoico mientras despedían a la maestra agua. Observó como, en su mano, llevaba el collar de ella. Juntos, Zuko y la sirvienta depositaron la corona en el agua, él encendió la vela y el mar se llevó la ofrenda. La chica lloro desconsolada, Zuko la abrazó en silencio. Después de eso, no volvió a hablar.

Esa misma noche partieron de regreso a la capital.

Era entrada la noche cuando llegaron al muelle Mai se disponía a avisarle a Zuko pero no fue necesario, se lo encontró en el pasillo. Se había cambiado de ropa por unas mas elegantes y presentables en color rojo y negro, su cabello lo llevaba recogido y su semblante seguía siendo el miso. Su mirada era fría sin vida pero al mismo tiempo atemorizante, por primera vez Mai vio al señor del fuego en él.

- Ya hemos llegado – le dijo. Pero él paso de largo, ni siquiera la miró.

Era extraño su comportamiento. Nadie mejor que Mai sabia que Zuko era una persona fácil de leer y difícil de ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero en lugar de verlo dolido o con tristeza se veía vacío y serio. Como si no le hubiera importado la muerte de la maestra agua. ¿Se había equivocado respecto a él?

Desembarcaron. Unos palanquines los esperaban en el muelle. Ty Lee y Mai se irían juntas, se despidieron de los príncipes. Zuko no dijo nada y se subió al palanquín. Azula lo acompañó.

- Y bien hermano – comenzó a hablar Azula mientras se acercaban al palacio - ¿Quién le dirá la gran noticia a nuestro padre? – hablo con indiferencia.

- Yo lo hare – respondió rápida y secamente. Ya había planeado ser él quien se lo dijera, lo estuvo pensando durante todo el camino. No dejaría que Azula manchara su memoria hablando como sabría, descortésmente de ella.

- Bien, al fin y al cabo ella estaba bajo TU cuidado.

Las maliciosas palabras de Azula tenían por objetivo hacerlo sufrir. Quería que se retorciera de dolor y angustia por la perdida de la maestra agua. Que buen final tuvo. Aunque habría deseado ser ella quien le pusiera fin a su vida, la muy tonta decidió hacerse el héroe y pago por ello, había observado como sufrió por su muerte en el instante en que fue arrastrada por el mar. Si, él sentía algo por ella, se reía por dentro. Zuko de seguro estuvo llorando como niña por su muerte en el camarote, ahora le tocaba a ella ponerle sal a la herida. Pero, aunque le dijo esas palabras con la intención de hacerlo sentir culpable no vio reacción alguna en él para su satisfacción. Su semblante no cambió.

- Bueno como sea, no es como si en verdad te importara, quiero decir… puedes encontrar a otra que tome su lugar.

Azula sonrió de satisfacción por lo que dijo, pero de nuevo, Zuko no decía nada. Ni siquiera había cambiado de expresión. Eso la molestó bastante. Llegaron al palacio y Zuko bajo primero del palanquín.

Al llegar al palacio un hombre los estaba esperando. Zuko se fue con él. Azula se fue a su habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ir a ver a su padre. Por boca del príncipe el Señor del Fuego escucho lo que en verdad había pasado en la Isla Ember. Inmediatamente se supo en el palacio que algo grave había pasado mas desconocían que la princesa de la tribu Agua había muerto. Escuchó con decepción como había muerto la princesa. Atento a las palabras de su hijo el señor del fuego noto algo diferente en él. Se le veía serio y frio mientras relataba lo sucedido. Cuando termino Zuko dijo lo siguiente:

- Ha sido mi culpa – dijo seriamente pero sin emoción mientras se inclinaba ante su padre – Yo estaba encargado de su cuidado y vigilancia.

- No te lamentes hijo – levanto su cabeza y regreso a la postura original – La princesa había tomado una decisión.

Si lo había hecho.

- Sus acciones – continuó – Solo demuestran una cosa.

Su bondadoso corazón y amor, que sin importarle que eran personas de la nación del fuego, ella dio su vida por ellos.

- Su lealtad a la nación del fuego. Y su sacrificio por nosotros nos demuestra que estamos en el camino correcto – seguía hablando - Confiaba en nuestros ideales y no dejaremos que su muerte sea en vano. Continuaremos con nuestro objetivo y le demostraremos al mundo que solo bajo nuestro reinado existirá la verdadera paz.

Una intensa llama de odio se dejo ver en sus ojos. Lo que ella había echo no tenia nada que ver con la "lealtad" que decía. Katara se había sacrificado por que creía que era lo correcto, por que sabia que podía ayudarlos y no dejaría que nadie saliera lastimados si ella podía hacer algo al respecto. Esa era su verdadera naturaleza. Su verdadero comportamiento. En varias ocasiones se lo había demostrado, cuando Azula había atacado a su tío en el reino tierra, ella se ofreció a curarlo aunque eran enemigos y cuando estuvieron en las cuevas, hiso lo mismo con él al intentar sanar su cicatriz. A ella no le importaban si eran de la nación del fuego o no. El sabia que hubiera hecho lo mismo por ellos que por otros. Pero no dijo nada, como siempre, se mantuvo firme en su semblante serio. Era el Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, no podía mostrar debilidad y menos delante de su padre.

- ¿Lo anunciaras? – preguntó después de escuchar la estúpida idea que se había hecho su padre respecto a Katara.

- Solo a los nobles y consejeros – dijo sin importancia.

- No lo hagas – el señor del fuego miro con seriedad a su hijo, ¿Acaso le estaba ordenando que hacer? Zuko noto la mirada se su padre y continuó – La rendición de la Tribu del Norte podría verse afectada con su muerte. En el peor de los casos pensaran que es una trampa y que nosotros la matamos. Entonces nos declararan la guerra. Por otro lado si deciden creer que se sacrificó por nosotros, que nos apoyaba, lo verán como un acto de traición y como ella falleció no verán necesario el hecho de rendirse. Te sugiero que esperes a que recibas la respuesta por parte de la Tribu Agua antes de anunciar su muerte.

El señor del fuego se quedo impresionado por lo que su hijo le decía. Hablaba con seguridad, como un gran estratega, y por un momento pensó en que Azula le haría una sugerencia igual. Definitivamente su hijo había cambiado, ahora era un digno príncipe de la nación del fuego.

- ¿Y que diremos a los demás? Notaran su ausencia, especialmente en el baile.

- Diles que la princesa fue presa de una enfermedad y que por su bienestar decidiste dejarla en la isla mientras se recupera. Eso nos dará tiempo para obtener la respuesta por parte de la Tribu Agua. Cuando la tengas, podrás decir que ella falleció a causa de esa enfermedad. Nadie dudara de tu palabra.

Definitivamente se sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

- Bien, eso aremos – dijo finalmente el señor del fuego – Puedes retirarte hijo.

Zuko se levantó y haciendo una reverencia hacia su padre salió de su salón. Todo había salido bien, al menos hasta ese momento.

Cuando escucho a su padre decir que ella había fallecido por que creía en sus ideales y en su causa, le dio rabia. No podía permitir que tales mentiras se corrieran en nombre de ella. Jamás lo permitiría, que su propia tribu, incluso que sus amigos se enteraran que falleció salvando a personas de la nación del fuego por que estaba de su lado, era algo que jamás se perdonaría, pues la tratarían como una traidora, y ella no se merecía eso. Se merecía que se reconociera su sacrificio, que la tomaran como ejemplo no como su padre decía si no como todo lo contrario. De que debían olvidar esa absurda guerra, el odio hacia otras personas solo por su nacionalidad, el tomarlos como menos, todos eran iguales y no podía permitir que su padre cambiara eso. No dejaría que el sacrificio de Katara fuera en vano.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Tomaba el collar de Katara y cada vez que lo veía la miraba a ella. Su sonrisa, su figura en la playa, cuando peleo con ella por primera vez, cuando la ató al árbol y le quitó ese mismo collar y la forma en que le grito por haberlo tomado. Este según la había escuchado era el recuerdo mas importante para ella, y ahora era el de él. lo apretó con fuerza, no lloraría. El no era merecedor de llorar por ella.

Las luces del alba comenzaron a salir, Zuko se levanto de su enorme cama, sin haber dormido nada. Decidió que era momento de entrenar. Estuvo al menos dos horas haciendo uso de su fuego control contra los pobres hombres que se enfrentaban a él. Los eliminaba a todos de manera rápida y efectiva, por algún motivo su fuego control estaba al máximo y su concentración inquebrantable. Era otra forma de decir que se estaba desquitando. Dejando salir su dolor de esa manera.

- Que interesante sugerencia le diste a nuestro padre – Era Azula – Nunca pensé que tú le dirías eso.

Se había enterado por su padre lo que Zuko le había dicho y la decisión que tomaron después respecto a la muerte de la maestra agua. Estaba desconcertada, no espera tal reacción por parte de su querido hermano. Espera encontrarlo inconsolable destrozado, pero era todo lo contrario, parecía que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su muerte, ya había dudado de él cuando habían llegado a la capital por su seriedad, pero ahora le resultaba absurdo que se mostrara tan indiferente por la muerte de ella. Y eso no la hacia muy feliz.

- ¿Te molesta que halla sido yo quien tubo esa idea y tu no? – le dijo sin emoción.

- Por favor no me hagas reír – dijo con burla. Pero Zuko no se lo creyó – es solo que no creí que te encontrarías así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo seriamente.

- Pensé que estarías llorando y sufriendo por la muerte de la maestra agua.

Si algo conocía a la perfección de Azula es que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir y engañar con su perorata de palabras. Pero esta vez no le daría el gusto, sabia que intentaba usar a Katara para hacerlo caer en su juego. Que decepción se llevaría.

Se acerco a ella y con la misma seriedad de hace un momento le respondió.

- ¿Y por que lo estaría?

- Oh ¿acaso piensas que no lo note? Tu dolor por su muerte – aclaró – Te veías tan patético abrazando a Mai mientras llorabas.

Tenia razón. Estaba usando la muerte de Katara.

- Que tonta eres – le respondió. Azula se quedo desconcertada, era la primera vez que Zuko se dirigía a ella de esa manera – Solo estaba calentando el terreno – dijo con indiferencia apartándose de su hermana mientras iba por una toalla y se secaba el sudor, miro con gusto la cara de Azula – Mai ahora piensa que me duele la muerte de la maestra agua, pero ahora que no esta, sabe que tiene el camino libre para acercarse a mi. Y estoy seguro de que tu también le hiciste saber eso ¿o no? – miro fijamente a Azula, por su mirada sabia que estaba en lo correcto – Solo tengo que esperar a que venga a consolarme.

Así que su hermano estuvo haciendo el tonto con la campesina todo ese tiempo.

- Entonces todo lo que paso en la isla fue solo un engaño – dijo finalmente Azula con rencor de que ella también había sido engañada.

Zuko la dejo con esa idea y simplemente la miro y sonrió maliciosamente.

- Valla Zuzu quien lo diría. No pensé que fueras capaz de todo eso.

- Oh hermanita – le dijo mientras tomaba su camisa y se paraba frente a ella – No tienes ida de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Con esas ultimas palabras salió del patio de entrenamiento dejando a una sorprendida y molesta Azula detrás. Pero ella no estaba muy complaciente con las palabras de su hermano. Disfruta mientras puedas Zuko, tu suerte pronto cambiará.

El día paso de lo mas normal. Azula no volvió a molestarlo respecto a la maestra agua, aunque de vez en cuando hacia uno que otro comentario durante la cena. El no le tomo importancia, pero fue su padre quien le puso un alto a sus palabras cuando se hubo hartado de ella. Eso fue digno de ver. Ozai reprimiendo a su hija favorita. Eso por supuesto no hiso muy feliz a Azula.

Por la noche Zuko no recobraba el sueño, pasaría otra noche en desvelo. Entonces sintió algo. alguien estaba afuera de su habitación, podía sentirlo. Se levanto con rapidez de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. No había nadie, el pasillo estaba en silencio y en penumbra. Miro entonces en el suelo un pergamino. Lo desenrollo y decía lo siguiente:

_Debes conocer l__a verdadera historia_

_de la muerte de tu bisabuelo, _

_te revelara tu propio destino._

Miro hacia el pasillo vació otra vez. Entró de nuevo a su habitación encendió una lámpara y volvió a leer el pergamino. ¿Qué significaba eso? lo aventó quedando sobre la lámpara. Al hacerlo noto como un segundo mensaje oculto detrás del pergamino quedaba al descubierto a causa del fuego. Lo levantó de nuevo y leyó:

_Los sabios del fuego _

_guardan la historia secreta _

_en las catacumbas del hueso de dragón._

Bien, alguien parecía muy interesado en revelarle esa verdad acerca de su bisabuelo, la primera persona que le cruzo por la mente fue su tío el le hablaba a menudo de cosas del destino. Sintió algo en su pecho, bien si su tío quería que investigara, lo haría.

Con cautela se dirigió a donde le indicaban. Las catacumbas del hueso de dragón. el lugar donde residían los retos de dragones que fueron cazados por sus antepasados. No entendía como podía encontrar "su destino" en aquel lugar o que tenia que ver con la muerte de su bisabuelo. Pero bueno, ya nada perdía. Ya estaba ahí. Observó como uno de los sabios se dirigía al centro de la plaza del templo y haciendo uso de su fuego control, hiso abrir un pasadizo en el suelo.

Así que ahí era donde se encontraban las catacumbas.

Espero unas horas, y cuando lo creyó conveniente el se acerco a la entrada e hiso lo mismo que el sabio. Golpeo el centro de la figura que se hallaba en el suelo y el pasadizo se abrió. Bajo unas escaleras en caracol que lo llevaron a las catacumbas. Un pasillo largo iluminado por grandes antorchas y adornado con las cabezas de los dragones daban la bienvenida al príncipe. Llegó a una enorme puerta de piedra, con la figura de Sozin tallada en ella. Toco el centro del cuerpo de su antepasado justo en la marca de la nación del fuego y dejo salir una llama. Al hacerlo un mecanismo se activó y la puerta se abrió. Entró al recinto. Zuko encendió una lámpara, La escultura de un dragón se dejaba ver. Frente a él había varias cajas con diferentes etiquetas. Estaban todas polvorientas y llenas de telarañas. La que mas le llamo la atención fue la que decía:

_El testamento del señor del fuego Sozin_.

Sin dudarlo lo tomó y comenzó a leer. Se dio cuenta que Sozin la había escrito en su lecho de muerte. Hablaba de sus momentos felices en compañía de su mejor amigo. Roku. Zuko hiso una pausa, espera ¿Qué ese no era el nombre del avatar anterior? Siguió leyendo con mas curiosidad, entonces se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era el avatar. El avatar Roku y Sozin habían sido los mejores amigos. En el decía de la tristeza que le dio ver partir a su amigo y como le entrego su corona en símbolo de su amistad.

Su reencuentro se dio doce años después. Para ese entonces Sozin ya había cambiado, en su interior ya había planeado el expandirse a otras naciones, el compartir con el mundo la gloria de la nación del fuego. Pero su amigo pensaba algo diferente y le negó su ayuda así como dio su desaprobación por las ideas de Sozin. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Continuo leyendo y se entero que años después su bisabuelo había conquistado una colonia del reino tierra y como Roku, molesto por su acción, le dio una lección al señor del fuego advirtiéndole que jamás lo volviera hacer. Fue así como así entero que la entrada del palacio fue destruida a causa del avatar.

No se hablaron durante veinticinco años hasta que sucedió lo del volcán. Al leer esa parte, Zuko sintió un vuelco en su pecho y leyó con entera atención.

- _La isla de Sozin estaba a ciento sesenta kilómetros de distancia, pero aun así podía oír el estruendo y ver la nube negra extendiéndose. Nunca había visto nada como ese catástrofe._

La Isla Ember. Ellos en la orilla de la playa viendo el volcán en erupción. El temblor y la ola acercándose a ellos… los recuerdos volvían con fuerza en Zuko y se formaban como un nudo en su garganta y un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

- _Roku combatía el volcán, pero yo sabia que incluso, siendo el avatar no podría solo._

Que idiota fue. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de dejarla ir? Unas gotas cayeron en el viejo y polvoso pergamino humedeciéndolo. El sufrimiento lo agobiaba.

- _Fui en su ayuda, no podía dejarlo solo._

-_ ¡DEJAME! ¡ME NECESITA!_

_- ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!_

Había sido tarde, el no pudo ayudarla como Sozin lo había hecho con Roku. El dolor se volvió mas grande.

Termino de leer con decepción al enterarse que Sozin abandonó al avatar, dejándolo a una muerte segura en el volcán. Y como después, aprovechando el poder del cometa atacó a los nómadas aire y la conquista por parte de la nación del fuego dio inicio.

Zuko se sintió devastado, el leer ese pergamino solo lo hiso sentirse miserable, el se veía así mismo como Sozin y al avatar Roku como Katara. El le había pedido su ayuda así como ella en las cuevas de Ba Sin Se ¿y que hicieron? Los traicionaron. Los traicionaron de la misma manera dejándolos a su suerte. Ella había sido como el avatar, noble y buena, sacrificándose por lo demás dando su vida por otros, por personas miserables que no valían la pena, por él. Y al igual que el avatar que murió entre fuego y lava, ella lo hiso entre hielo y agua. Que irónico pensó.

El sufrimiento dio paso al odio.

¿Por qué le estaban enseñando eso? ¿Por le recordaban ese enorme dolor que sintió al perderla? Sin dudarlo se dirigió a la prisión donde estaba su tío.

- Tu me enviaste esto ¿verdad? – le gritó – Ya descubrí la historia secreta o mejor dicho ¡La historia que casi todos conocen! – estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo - ¿Qué planeabas al hacerme saber esto? Te estas vengando de mi ¿¡VERDAD!?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Iroh miro a su sobrino, por alguna extraña razón lo notaba diferente, triste y dolido.

- Quieres recordarme lo inútil y miserable que soy. ¡Que soy igual que Sozin! – Zuko se rompió – Que solo causo daño a las personas que quiero, y cuando mas me necesitan los traiciono – Se dejo caer llorando amargamente con los brazos en el suelo, las lagrimas que no habían salido, lo hacían ahora, el dolor que trataba de ocultar se hiso presente y en ese momento supo que jamás la recuperaría. - No hice nada para salvarla – sollozaba - No debí dejarla ir…

Iroh entendía su dolor. Había escuchado lo que le había pasado a la maestra agua, aunque trataban de mantenerlo en secreto, un guardia se había ganado su confianza se lo había dicho. El también lamentaba su perdida. Aunque la había conocido por poco tiempo, logro estimar a la maestra agua.

- Zuko…

- Yo la deje morir tío – hablaba entre sollozos – ¿Por qué no soy capas de estar al lado de las personas que amo?... No pude decírselo… Ella nunca lo supo…

La revelación de los sentimientos de su sobrino le dieron un vuelco al corazón del dragón del oeste. Lloraba, sufría la mas grande de las penas de un hombre, la perdida de la mujer amada.

- Ella eligió su destino Zuko, así como tu debes elegir el tuyo – el príncipe seguía con la cabeza baja llorando – la historia que quería que supieras no era la de tu bisabuelo Sozin. Tienes más un bisabuelo Zuko.

Por un momento dejo de llorar escuchando las palabras de su tío.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – le pregunto mirándolo con sus ojos rojos y llorosos.

- Sozin fue el abuelo de tu padre. El abuelo de tu madre, fue el avatar Roku.

Su cara paso de la tristeza al asombro total. ¿Qué le acababa de decir su tío? Ni siquiera tenia las palabras para expresar como se sentía por esa noticia.

- ¿Por qué… me dices esto? – con trabajo logro articular esa pregunta, el shock de la noticia seguía en él.

Iroh miro a su sobrino, aun con la pena que lo agobiaba el debía saberlo.

- Por que comprender la pelea entre tus dos bisabuelos te puede llevar a entender mejor la batalla que hay dentro de ti – le dijo con calma - El bien y el mal siempre están en guerra en tu interior. Es tu naturaleza, tu legado.

Su tío lo sabia, sabia que no estaba seguro de lo hacia, que, ni el mismo entendía que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Estaba confundido y de lo único que estuvo seguro fue de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, pero la perdió antes de decírselos. Dolía, su confusión dolía. Y lo habían llevado a cometer las peores decisiones. Si él no los hubiera traicionado en Ba Sing Se ella ahora…

Vio como Zuko reaccionaba a sus palabras con dolor y arrepentimiento.

- Pero hay algo positivo.

Zuko levanto la cabeza de nuevo, y miro a su tío.

- Lo que ocurrió en generaciones pasadas alguien puede resolverlo y… – habló con seriedad – …Ese eres tu – Zuko no lo entendía – Gracias a tu legado tu puedes limpiar los pecados de nuestra familia y la nación del fuego – el rostro se Zuko se volvió serio – En ti esta, junto con la disputa, el poder de devolver el equilibrio al mundo.

Sus palabras le dieron fuerza. Motivación. Pensó en ella, en su sacrificio, en como, por mucho tiempo había pelado por ese cambio, por eso ayudaba al avatar, por que ya no deseaba un mundo con guerras y sufrimiento. El equilibrio debía ser restaurado. La determinación brillo en sus ojos y Iroh se dio cuenta que estaba listo.

Se paro, retiro un ladrillo del muro y saco un bulto envuelto en tela.

- Este es un artefacto real – dijo mientras lo desenvolvía. Zuko se puso de pie – que solo deben llevar los príncipes – era una corona de la nación del fuego y efectivamente, era la corona que usaban los príncipes.

Zuko la tomo. Teniéndola en sus manos pudo sentir la importancia de aquel objeto. Miro a su tío. Había tomado una decisión.

Iroh vio por primera vez lo que siempre había visto en él. Un verdadero príncipe con corazón noble. El era capaz de cambiar el destino del mundo y convertirse en lo que estaba destinado. En el Señor del Fuego. Uno diferente, más fuerte que los anteriores y con mucho más poder. Ahora todo dependía de él.

- Ya no quiero vivir con arrepentimientos y dudas – hablo su sobrino por primera vez, miro como se agachaba haciéndole una reverencia poniendo su frente en el piso – Lamento todo lo que te hice, siempre trataste de guiarme por el camino correcto, y yo solo te hice sufrir, pero nunca perdiste la fe en mi. Quiero decirte que mas como un tío te veo como un padre. Se que no me merezco tu perdón – dijo con profundo arrepentimiento y sinceridad – Pero quiero que me creas cuando te digo que a partir de ahora haré lo correcto. Cumpliré con mi verdadero destino.

Ya no haría las cosas mal. ahora, estaba mas seguro que nunca de lo que debía hacer, de lo que hace mucho tiempo debió haber hecho. Las cosas, hubieran sido tan diferentes si su confusión no lo agobiara. Pensó en Katara… como deseaba que las cosas fueran diferente. Pero ahora ya estaba decidido. Solo deseaba el perdón de su tío, aunque sabia que no lo merecía, pero ahora no lo defraudaría.

Levanto la cabeza y lo que vio lo sorprendió - ¿Tío…?

Su tío, el una vez grande y poderoso Dragón del Oeste. Lloraba a moco suelto.

Sin poder decir algo más Iroh tomo a su sobrino y lo abrazó fuertemente. Zuko quedo impresionado por la reacción de su tío, pero sintió un gran alivio. Las rejas de su celda no impedían que ambos, tío y sobrino se dieran aquella muestra de afecto.

- Tío voy a sacarte de aquí, y cuando lo haga iremos a buscar al avatar.

Iroh miro con sorpresa y duda a su sobrino.

- No me refiero a ir tras él y capturarlo, si no, a unirnos a él – comprendió que esas palabras no habían sido las adecuadas.

- ¿El avatar esta con vida? – le pregunto.

- No lo se, no estoy seguro, pero confío en que Katara lo pudo salvar – el mismo fue testigo de su increíble poder, aunque estaba seguro que aquella chica había muerto, ella logro devolverle la vida, no dudaba que hiciera el mismo esfuerzo por el avatar y lo haya salvado. Se entristeció al recordarla – Algo me dice que él esta con vida.

Iroh no dudaba de las palabras de su sobrino.

- Si es así, entonces debes ir con él – le dijo – yo no puedo acompañarte.

Zuko miro con desconcierto a su tío.

- ¡Pero yo puedo sacarte de aquí!

- No se trata de eso príncipe Zuko. Es tu destino ahora, ayudar al avatar y el mío es el de estar en Ba Sing Se.

Trato de comprender a su tío. Deseaba que estuvieran juntos, pero no era así. Se separarían por ahora, pero se volverían a encontrar. Zuko se despidió. Ambos se desearon buena suerte en sus viajes. Antes de que se marchara. Iroh le dijo lo siguiente:

- Zuko – el se detuvo en la puerta y volteó – Lamento lo que le paso a la maestra agua.

El bajo la mirada, y la tristeza lo agobió momentáneamente, Inmediatamente después miro de nuevo a su tío - Yo también – y se marchó.

El día del eclipse estaba cerca. El sabia que ese día atacarían, la invasión se llevaría acabo el día del sol negro. Si el avatar estaba vivo, el estaría ahí. Pero, por desgracia dudaba de su éxito. Ellos ya sabían de su ataque y la preventiva y el contra ataque ya estaban planeados. Aunque se adentraran a la ciudad no podrían ganar y su padre estaría muy bien custodiado y seguro en el bunker.

Pero antes de marcharse debía hacer algo. Algo que por mucho tiempo tubo miedo de hacer. Pero ahora todo era diferente, él era diferente. Enfrentaría a su padre.

El día llego y como supuso, su padre desde temprano junto con todos los miembros del consejo y los nobles fueron enviados a los bunker. El por otro lado, se estaba preparando para su confrontación. En su habitación preparó su bolso de viaje. Solo lo escencial. Tomo el retrato de su tío. Era algo escencial para él, un par de muda de ropa, dos mantas, un saco para dormir, dinero y por supuesto sus espadas Dao. Las cuales puso en su espalda. Miro su mesa de noche, estaba olvidando algo muy importante. Un collar con una piedra azul. Lo tomo y lo ató en su muñeca. Estaba listo.

Antes de adentrarse al complejo subterráneo, pudo escuchar el estruendo de la batalla. El eclipse había comenzado. Corrió por los túneles y se detuvo frente a la puerta de hierro donde se hallaba su padre, miro el collar atado en su muñeca, lo apretó con su mano, y pidió a Katara que le diera fuerzas.

Abrió la puerta. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su padre se hallaba tranquilamente sentado en la improvisada cámara real de aquel bunker bebiendo té. Custodiado por sus soldados. Al mirarlo se sorprendió.

- ¿Príncipe Zuko que haces aquí?

- Estoy aquí para decirte la verdad – su seriedad y postura era de firmeza así como su voz. Ya no era el niño que le temía a su padre y buscaba vehementemente su aprobación. Ahora era un hombre que se enfrentaba a la persona que lo había hecho sufrir por mucho tiempo.

- Contar la verdad en medio de un eclipse – dijo con soberbia – esto puede ser interesante – y con una señal de su mano, la escolta del señor del fuego abandonó la cámara. Una vez solos. Zuko comenzó.

- Primero que nada, en Ba Sing Se, fue Azula quien derroto al avatar no yo.

- ¿Por qué me mentiría al respecto? – dijo sin interés. Pero estaba curioso por saber la respuesta de su hijo

- Por que el avatar no esta muerto – la cara de disgusto de su padre fue grande, pero el continuó – Ella desea convertirse en el señor del fuego, y conmigo de regreso eso no seria posible. Por eso lo dijo. Si tu al final te enterabas de que el avatar estaba con vida serias a mi a quien culparías, y Azula conseguiría su objetivo.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? – le dijo con fuerte disgusto.

- Lo estoy padre – Katara había tenido la razón, no dudaría de sus palabras, no ahora - Ella siempre fue tu favorita y no permitiría que yo tomara el lugar que ella cree que le corresponde. Y en cuanto al Avatar, estoy casi seguro que es él quien conduce esta invasión.

- ¡Fuera! Sal de mi cámara si sabes lo que te conviene – le gritó.

- Hay algo más, padre – lo cayó – Nunca más recibiere ordenes de ti.

Así es, ya jamás recibiría ordenes de un tirano como él. Había tomado sus propias decisiones y sabia que eran las correctas.

- ¡Tu me obedecerás a mí o este será el ultimo aire que respires! – amenazó.

- ¡Piensa otra vez! – le dijo Zuko desenvainando sus espadas de manera amenazadora – ¡Te diré lo que pienso y tu me escucharas!

El señor del fuego no era idiota. Se sorprendió de que su hijo supiera usar las espadas Dao, el no lo sabia. Pero por la manera en las sostenía podía ver que sabia usarlas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo guardando ese secreto? No podía enfrentarlo. no sin su fuego control y el evidente enojo de él.

Debía reconocerlo, aunque Azula poseía el talento del fuego control, pero Zuko tenia el semblante, la fuerza y determinación de él. Y en ese momento era como verse así mismo. Escucharía lo que tuviera que decir.

- Por mucho tiempo lo único que quise es que tu me quisieras. Que me aceparas – le dijo con reproche y odio. Se odiaba así mismo por haberlo deseado – Pensé que era el honor lo que yo quería, pero en realidad solo estaba tratando de complacerte. Tu, mi padre – su postura se puso más rígida y apretó con mas fuerza sus espadas – Quien me abandono solo por hablar fuera de lugar – el odio iba en aumento – Mi padre, quien me desafió, aun siendo un niño de trece años a un Agni Kai. ¿¡Cómo puedes siquiera justificar un duelo con un niño!? – le gritó con reclamo.

- Te estaba enseñando a respetar – se justifico el señor del fuego.

- ¡Fue cruel y despiadado!

- ¡Y tu no aprendiste nada!

- Te equivocas – le respondió con enojo - Aprendí todo. Cuando crecí, me enseñaron que la nación del fuego era la mejor civilización de la historia, y que de alguna forma la guerra era una forma de compartir nuestra grandeza con el resto del mundo. ¡Pero que increíble mentira era esa! – le reclamó – la gente del mundo esta aterrada por nosotros, ellos no ven nuestra grandeza ¡Nos odian! Y lo merecemos. Y sabes que es lo más irónico – con amargo dolor dijo lo siguiente – Que aun existen personas que creen que merecemos una oportunidad – Katara llegó a su mente - Hemos creado un tiempo de terror y si no queremos que el mundo sea destruido debemos corregir eso.

Ozai se rio por las palabras de su hijo.

- Tú tío lo hiso ¿no? – la sinvergüenza de su padre lo hacia perder la cordura.

- Sí lo hiso. El es único que has sido un verdadero padre para mí – respondió con orgullo, y el disgusto de su padre se dejo ver.

- Oh, eso es hermoso – se burlaba de sus palabras – tal vez el pueda enseñarte el camino del té y el fracaso.

Aunque odiaba que dijera eso no podía perder la cordura. Estaba ahí por algo más importante y estaba apunto de decírselo.

- He venido aquí para hablarte de mi decisión más importante – Su postura no había cambiado se mantenía firme y sin vacilación le dijo a su padre – Voy a unirme al avatar y le voy ayudar a derrotarte – la seguridad y firmeza de sus palabras provocaron el enojo de su padre.

- ¿En serio? – le dijo con evidente enojo y disgusto – Dado que ahora eres un completo traidor y quieres matarme – comenzó a hablar - ¿Por qué esperar? – lo tentó – Estoy sin poder y tu tienes tus espadas ¿Por qué no intentarlo ahora? – le dijo con autoridad, casi como si se lo estuviera ordenando.

Zuko rompió su postura.

- Por que tengo mi propio destino. Y el derrotarte es el destino del avatar – le respondió con seguridad.

Ya no había nada mas que decir, guardo sus espadas y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

- ¡Cobarde! – le grito su padre - ¿Te crees valiente solo por enfrentarme? Pero solo lo hiciste durante el eclipse. Si tienes el verdadero valor te quedaras aquí hasta que el sol salga de nuevo – pero Zuko continuaba caminando ignorándolo por completo, al ver que no reaccionaba dijo algo que seguro si llamaría su atención - ¿No quieres saber que le paso a tu madre?

Como el lo había predicho. Zuko se detuvo justo en la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Eso es hijo, quédate aquí para que pueda castigarte por tu insolencia. El eclipse estaba terminando.

- ¿Qué paso esa noche? – mas que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

Le contaría la verdad solo para retenerlo mas tiempo.

- Mi padre, el señor del fuego Azulón me ordenó hacer algo impensable a ti. Mi único hijo. Y yo iba a hacerlo – el odio creció Zuko, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido capaz de llamarlo padre? – Tu madre lo descubrió y juro protegerte a toda costa. Ella sabia que quería el trono y propuso un plan. Un plan en donde yo me convertiría en el señor del fuego.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde? Se decía con odio Zuko.

- Tu madre cometió una vil traición esa noche. Ella sabia las consecuencias y las aceptó. Por traición fue exiliada.

- Entonces esta con vida – lo dijo por impulso al escuchar esas palabras. Por mucho tiempo había pensado lo contrario. Todavía existía la posibilidad de encontrarla.

- Tal vez – dijo sin interés, pero cambiando drásticamente de actitud dijo - Ahora me doy cuenta que el exilio es un castigo muy misericordioso para los traidores. Tu pena será mucho mas dolorosa.

Sentía como el eclipse pasaba y el su poder regresaba. Inmediatamente con sus manos creo dos relámpagos que envió en su dirección tomándolo desprevenido. Su hijo sufriría su castigo en ese momento. Pero, para su sorpresa Zuko logro atrapar su rayó y lo desvió hacia él. No le dio directamente pero provocó una explosión a sus pies elevándolo y haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared. Cuando se recupero. Zuko ya no estaba.

Corría, eso había estado cerca, su padre lo había tratado de matar con un rayo. Daba gracias a su tío que lo había enseñado a desviar los rayos. Se preocupo por él, pero sabia que estaría bien, el se lo había dicho, escaparía por sus propios medios, debía confiar, ahora solo debía concentrarse en buscar al avatar.

El fuego control había regresado, lo que significaba que los grandes globos de guerra estarían en el aire muy pronto. No tendrían oportunidad. Como había supuesto el avatar no llego hasta donde su padre, la segunda parte del contraataque se estaba llevando acabo, los globos destruirían los botes por los que llegaron dejándolos atrapados, si todo iba como el pensaba, la única ruta que le quedaba por huir seria por aire. Pero los grandes globos de guerra los estarían esperando ¡Globos! eso era. Escaparía en uno de ellos. Si el avatar lograba huir en su bisonte volador, el lo vería y seria más fácil seguirlo.

Corrió entonces hacia los hangares donde los globos se encontraban, para su gran sorpresa había alguien más ahí, tratando de encender uno. Una persona que no pensaba encontrar ahí.

- Ayu… - dijo su nombre y la aludida volteó.

- Príncipe Zuko… - La sorpresa de ella se hiso grande al verse descubierta por el príncipe, pero la determinación pudo mas que el miedo – ¡No me detendré! – le gritó. Zuko no entendió – Voy a unirme al Avatar y lo ayudare a vencer al señor del fuego ¡Así que no trate de detenerme por que no lo haré!

Aunque lo había dicho con valor y tenacidad, Ayu temblaba por dentro. El era el príncipe de la nación del fuego y un maestro fuego, y ella, una simple sirvienta que una vez fue una noble. Detenerla era muy fácil. Pero ella estaba determinada a llevar acabo su objetivo. Lo haría por ella. Por la princesa, por Katara.

Vio con temor como el príncipe se acercaba a ella y subía al pequeño globo donde se encontraba, y como, con terror se paro frente a ella. Tomo el mechero del globo y con gran tranquilidad le dijo:

- Necesitas de un maestro fuego para hacerlo funcionar – Ella se quedó en shock, inmediatamente después de que dijera esas palabras encendió el mechero del globo y este se comenzó a elevar.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? – estaba consternada por la acción del príncipe.

- Lo mismo que tu. Me uniré al avatar.

La impresión de sus palabras la dejo sin habla, pero una inmensa alegría cubrió su rostro. Ella sabia, sabia que el príncipe no era tan malo. Había reconocido su mirada cuando veía a la princesa en la playa, era de amor, sentía algo por ella, lo sintió, pensó con tristeza. Estaba segura que si hacia esto, lo hacia también en nombre de ella.

Zuko tubo razón. El bisonte del avatar logró esquivar el ataque de uno de los grandes globos. Y pudo deducir a donde se dirigían.

- ¿Hacia donde van? – dijo Ayu. Mas que una pregunta era un comentario al ver como se alejaba el animal volador.

Al templo Aire del Oeste – le respondió Zuko. Ese había sido el primer lugar a donde se dirigió cuando empezó su búsqueda del avatar, estaba seguro que era ahí a donde se dirigían. Y ellos irían ahí también.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia (^-^)


	8. Capitulo VIII - Explicaciones

Capitulo VIII

**EXPLICACIONES**

Los ánimos del equipo avatar estaban por los suelos. Habían perdido en su misión de invadir la nación del fuego y de vencer al señor del fuego y además, tampoco habían podido recuperar a Katara. Pero que mas podían hacer, había sido una trampa, los estaban esperando y ahora, con suerte habían podido escapar. Se encontraban caminado hacia el templo aire del oeste, lugar que Aang conocía y donde se quedarían hasta que planearan que hacer.

- Esto es humillante – dijo Sokka sin ánimos.

- Te refieres a la gran paliza que nos dio la nación de fuego o por tener que caminar al templo aire del oeste – dijo Toph.

- Ambos – respondió sin ánimos. Su orgullo como guerrero había sido aplastado.

- Lo siento amigos, pero Appa se cansa de llevar a tanta gente – se excuso Aang acariciando a su bisonte. Si, había sido doloroso y humillante esa derrota pero ahora lo importante era que estaban bien, bueno, parte de ellos.

- ¿Cómo estará el resto de las tropas? – pregunto Teo a Haru.

- Seguramente camino a prisión. Mi padre recién salió y ahora vuelve de nuevo – dijo con lamento.

El equipo siguió caminando hasta que Toph se detuvo, haciendo que los demás lo hicieran también.

- Oigan llegamos puedo sentirlo.

Pero frente a ellos solo había un gran cañón. Nada de templo.

- Eh… Toph, creo que tus pies necesitan un oculista – dijo Sokka, pues no veía nada parecido a un templo en aquel lugar.

- No tiene razón – dijo Aang – hemos llegado. Sokka seguía sin entender, el no veía nada.

- Guau, es increíble – Toph que miraba con sus pies y podía apreciar la estructura invertida del templo, el cual no se hallaba en la superficie, si no debajo de ellos.

El equipo subió en Appa para poder descender y llegar finalmente al templo. Construido en la parte interna del cañón, el Templo se erguía en varias torres y casas dentro y fuera de la roca de manera invertida. Era increíblemente digno de admirar.

- Es tan diferente al templo aire del norte – dijo Teo comparando ambas estructuras - Me pregunto si hay cuartos secretos.

Y como si fueran cómplices en travesuras El Duque y el intercambiaron miradas y sin perder mas tiempo se fueron a explorar. Aang inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras "cuartos secretos" quiso unirse a la excursión. Pero Haru lo detuvo.

- Vallan ustedes chicos nosotros tenemos cosas de que hablar – Teo y El Duque asintieron y se marcharon.

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? – reprocho Aang como el niño que era.

- Debemos decidir que vamos hacer ahora.

- Así es Aang – apoyo Sokka – Y ya que eres el Avatar tal vez deberías participar.

Como niño regañado y haciendo un reproche accedió a la dichosa junta, donde nada mas Sokka, Haru, Toph y él eran los partícipes.

- ¿Y cual es el plan? – pregunto sin ganas.

- Bueno, se me ocurre, que el nuevo plan, es el viejo plan. Debes dominar los cuatro elementos y enfrentar al señor del fuego antes de que llegue el cometa – dijo Sokka.

- Huy si que bien – dijo con sarcasmo Aang mientras jugaba con una piedra – No hay problema por supuesto que lo hare – su motivación realmente dejaba mucho que desear – Y donde conseguiré a un maestro fuego que me enseñe ¿eh? – reclamó – además ¿que hay de Katara? – dijo – ¿No haremos nada por ella?

- Ya te lo dijimos Aang – le dijo Haru – cuando fuimos a la prisión nos dijeron que ella nunca estuvo ahí.

- Y como sabían que íbamos a atacar este día, tal vez la enviaron a otro lugar, para que no pudiéramos rescatarla – dijo Sokka.

- Aun así creo que es más importante que la rescatemos – dijo sin ánimos el joven avatar. Tratando de evitar el tema de tener que encontrar a un maestro fuego que le enseñe fuego control.

- Vamos Aang, estamos hablando de la princesita – hablo Toph – Conociéndola de seguro armo tal escandalo que la enviaron lejos solo por no tener que aguantarla y si esta en otra prisión lo mas seguro es que ahora mismo este planeando una revuelta. No me impresionaría que nos alcanzara un día de estos liderando a una bola de prisioneros.

- Toph tiene razón. Además ella es muy fuerte, no se dará por vencida fácilmente – apoyó Sokka.

* * *

- ¿Cómo les diremos que la princesa ha muerto? – preguntó Ayu al príncipe.

Se encontraban en una parte del bosque, cerca de una de las entradas que conducían al templo aire. Zuko desinflaba el globo, suspiro por la pregunta. Ella tenia razón. ¿Cómo decirles una noticia como esa? Primero debían convencerlos de que ahora el era bueno y después explicarles como murió Katara por tratar de salvarlos a ellos y a otras cien personas de la nación del fuego. Ahora que lo pensaba bien. No seria muy fácil.

- No lo se – dijo con pesadez después de pensarlo – Pero tenemos que hacer el intento. Tal vez no nos crean, pero… debemos hacerlo.

- Yo iré con usted.

Zuko asintió con su cabeza. Se sentía mejor teniendo a alguien a su lado. Le daba mas valor.

* * *

Aun así no tengo quien me enseñe fuego control – reprocho pues nadie lo apoyaba con su plan de ir por Katara.

No habían planeado rescatarla, pues sabían, que lo mas probable era que se encontrara en la nación del fuego. En la capital. Así que aprovecharían la invasión para también rescatarla a ella. Pero todo había sido inútil y no lograron si quiera acercarse al señor del fuego y a ella no la encontraron.

- ¿No hay ningún maestro fuego que quiera enseñarte? – pregunto Haru esperando una respuesta positiva.

- Conocimos a uno pero… creo que seria difícil volver a verlo – dijo Sokka.

- Bueno, como no hay quien me enseñe fuego control iré a dar un paseo por el templo – Dijo Aang con alegría corriendo rápidamente hacia el borde de donde se encontraban y abriendo su planeador se tiro al vacío, para después empezar su vuelo.

Todos observaron que era inútil hablar con él en esos momentos, aunque era el avatar, aun seguía siendo un niño, y se comportaba como uno. Haru suspiró.

- Tiene que haber alguien que le enseñe fuego control.

* * *

- No puedo hacer esto.

Zuko se estaba arrepintiendo, podía enfrentarse a un ejercito de maestros fuegos sin usar su fuego control, entrar a la inquebrantable fortaleza de hielo de la tribu Agua del Norte, enfrentarse a su propio padre. Pero no podía simplemente ir ahí, con ellos, a decirles la verdad. No podía confrontarlos.

- Yo se que puede – le animo Ayu - yo también estoy nerviosa, pero si el avatar es como la princesa me había contado yo se que el nos creerá.

- No es solo eso, es que… Todo este tiempo yo los estuve siguiendo. Estuve tras ellos y en mas de una ocasión peleamos, especialmente con ella. Ellos no me creerán que ahora estoy de su lado. Y cuando pregunten por Katara yo…

Ayu pudo ver lo difícil que seria, especialmente para él decirles la verdad. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Ambos eran de la nación del fuego. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe. Seria duro y si, se arriesgaban a que los rechazaran, pero debían hacerlo. Zuko, aunque no dijo palabras sintió el apoyo de Ayu. Siguieron su camino hacia el templo donde, pudieron ver al bisonte. De acuerdo, era la hora. Zuko miro el collar de Katara y de nuevo lo apretó con su mano. Por favor Katara, que ellos entiendan y que me acepten.

* * *

- Aang debemos hacer planes sobre nuestro futuro – le regaño Sokka cuando lo alcanzaron y lo hicieron aterrizar de nuevo en el templo.

- Y tenemos que hablar sobre tu fuego control – dijo Haru.

- Esta bien, podemos hablar de eso mientras le enseño la mesa gigante de Pai Shu, es increíble – dijo con ánimos, no por hablar si no por enseñarles el templo.

Él realmente no deseaba hablar de ello pero prefería evitar todo tema relacionado al fuego control.

- Eso tendrá que esperar – dijo Toph y señalando hacia atrás todos voltearon. Appa se movió y dejó ver a dos personas.

Aang se sorprendió, era Zuko acompañado de una chica. Inmediatamente tomo su postura de pelea, Toph, Sokka y Haru hicieron lo mismo. Al ver como reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que no seria tan fácil convencerlos, Ayu reacciono entonces y comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Por favor no!... – gritó tratando de evitar una confrontación – No venimos a hacerles daño.

- Vinimos a unirnos a ustedes – hablo Zuko con seguridad.

Los cuatro se miraron con sorpresa y extrañeza. ¿Habían escuchado bien? En ese momento. Appa gruño a los recién llegados, Ayu grito y se escondió detrás del príncipe. Nunca había visto un bisonte volador. Pero Appa hiso algo que no se imaginaron, lambio a Zuko, el solo dejo salir una mueca de disgusto por estar ahora casi empapado de saliva de bisonte. Lo peor es que lo lambio una segunda vez. Maldición, pensó, ahora la vaca voladora del avatar se había enamorado de mi. Ayu estaba sorprendida y sin querer dijo:

- ¿Este es Appa? – habló con asombro y temor sin querer salir detrás del príncipe, Appa la lambio también a ella.

Aang miraba con extrañeza como su querido amigo actuaba como si nada con ellos. Además aquella chica conocía el nombre de Appa, estaba seguro que jamás la había visto.

- Sabemos que es difícil de entender – hablo Zuko cuando Appa termino de darles el pegajoso saludo – Pero deben de creerme cuando les digo que he cambiado. A continuación hiso lo que jamás creyeron ver en sus vidas. Zuko se arrodilló frente a ellos inclino su cabeza y sus manos a los costados – Lamento en verdad haberles hecho tanto daño, y todo lo que les hice en el pasado.

Se quedaron estupefactos por lo que veían, no solo ellos, Ayu estaba impresionada. El príncipe de la nación del fuego, el que una vez juro que atraparía al avatar y lo entregaría a su padre, el que los persiguió por tierra y mar durante mucho tiempo, ahora, estaba frente a ellos, postrado pidiendo por su perdón. Ayu quiso llorar. Él realmente estaba arrepentido

– Pero ahora – continuo el príncipe – Busco enmendar mis errores y hacer lo correcto.

Listo lo había echo, era la segunda vez que se disculpaba de esa manera. Realmente deseaba que le creyeran. Sintió como alguien se arrodillaba junto a él.

- Por favor – era Ayu haciendo lo mismo que el príncipe – Acéptenos, Solo queremos poner fin a esta guerra y ustedes son los únicos que pueden lograrlo.

La sorpresa era grande. Ninguno de ellos creía lo que veía, Zuko se les quería unir y no solo eso, se los estaba pidiendo de esa manera. Sokka, Aang y Haru se miraron entre ellos. No sabían que decir ante esa situación.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ellos seguían con la cabeza baja.

Sokka miró a Aang, Haru también lo hiso como diciéndole que dependía de él.

- Yo… - Comenzó a hablar Aang. Zuko y Ayu levantaron sus rostros – Es una decisión muy importante y no puedo tomarla solo. Tendré que hablarlo con mis amigos.

Ayu y Zuko se miraron.

- Lo comprendemos – dijo Zuko. Bueno al menos era algo. pudieron haberlos lanzado al precipicio con una ráfaga de aire o sepultado en tierra. Al menos los habían escuchado. Todo quedaba en ver que decidían.

Se reunieron dentro del templo. Ayu y Zuko se quedaron en la gran terraza junto con Appa, que extrañamente se acostó al lado de Zuko.

- Bien eso es extraño – dijo Sokka.

- ¿Creen que nos estén tratando de engañar? – dijo Haru.

- No - Dijo Toph – Ambos decían la verdad.

- Pero no deja de ser extraño – seguía insistiendo Sokka.

- Creo que deben ver el lado bueno de esto - hablo Toph – el esta arrepentido, y quiere unirse a nosotros, además Aang necesita aprender fuego control.

- ¿Esperas que el príncipe de la nación del fuego le enseñe fuego control? – dijo Haru.

- Solo digo que necesita un maestro fuego y ahí afuera hay uno que estaría dispuesto a enseñarle.

Ese era un buen punto.

- Hay algo que me gustaría confesarles - hablo Aang - ¿Recuerdas Sokka, cuando tu y Katara se enfermaron y Zhao me capturó?

- ¿Te refieres a esa vez que nos hiciste chupar ranas congeladas? – le reclamó – ¡Cómo podría olvidarlo! ¡Tuve una verruga en esa cosa que cuelga del paladar por un mes! – grito indignado por lo que le paso.

- Como sea, el punto es – siguió Aang ignorando el disgusto de Sokka – que fue Zuko el que me libero. Arriesgó su vida por mi.

Aang miro hacia donde se hallaba Zuko y la chica que lo acompañaba. Extrañamente Appa no dejaba de lamberlo y el se quejaba de eso. La otra chica se reía de ello. ¿Quién era ella? Sokka y Haru también miraban hacia esa dirección.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Sokka.

- ¿Te refieres a la chica? – pregunto Toph.

- Si. Nunca la habíamos visto.

- Pero a Appa parece agradarle – agregó Aang

Haru suspiro – La decisión es tuya Aang – le dijo al chico, este miro a Sokka

- Si el dice que cambio entonces hay que creerle, además aun necesitas aprender fuego control – fue la respuesta de Sokka con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Si – apoyo Toph – Y el también puede decirnos donde esta Katara.

Ese era un gran punto a su favor. Aang asintió y la decisión fue tomada.

Zuko se estaba molestando por la maldita mascota del avatar. ¿Por qué rayos tenia que estarlo lamiendo a cada rato? Ayu se reía de él.

- No es gracioso – se quejo.

- Le agradas – dijo con una sonrisa – príncipe ¿Por qué no les dijo lo que le paso a la princesa?

Bajo la mirada – Primero debemos saber si confían en nosotros, si no, aunque le digamos lo que paso en realidad, no nos creerían.

Ayu asintió con su cabeza. Tenia razón. Había que esperar cual era la decisión que tomaran.

- Pero… ¿y si no deciden aceptarnos? - dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del príncipe.

Inmediatamente después, llegó el grupo del Avatar, ellos se pusieron de pie para escuchar el veredicto. Zuko sintió que su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Era el momento de la verdad.

Aang se paro con seriedad delante de ellos. Miraba fijamente a Zuko y después de un largo silencio dijo:

- Les creemos – y con una gran sonrisa les dio la bienvenida al equipo avatar.

Todos los demás les sonrieron. Zuko dejo salir un respiro de alivio. Al fin sentía que hacia lo correcto y se sentía bien que lo hubieran aceptado. Pero había algo mas que no podían pasar por alto. La pequeña alegría dio paso a la tristeza, ellos debían saber y si confiaban ahora en ellos debían saber la verdad, no podían perder más tiempo.

Zuko miro a Ayu y esta entendió lo que iba a hacer.

- Hay algo más que deben saber. Y es importante que lo sepan – dijo con una seriedad diferente a la de hace unos momentos.

Con dolor Ayu dijo – Tiene que ver con la princesa, con Katara – bajo la mirada tristemente. Zuko miro al suelo, al ver la expresión de ella compartiendo el sentimiento.

Al ver la expresión de los recién llegados Aang solo pudo pensar que algo no iba bien.

- ¿A que se refieren?

Lo más difícil estaba por comenzar. Ahora tenían que explicarle al avatar y a sus amigos como había fallecido Katara.

- No es algo fácil de explicar – dijo Zuko – Creo que deberían sentarse por lo que les vamos a decir.

Aang cada vez se ponía más nervioso. No le gustaba para nada la actitud que estaban tomando Zuko y la otra chica. Sentía un muy mal presentimiento.

Todos tomaron lugar y se sentaron dentro de una recamara principal del templo aire. Sokka estaba inquieto y deseaba saber que había pasado con su hermana.

Ayu miro a Zuko y le pido permiso para empezar.

- Mi nombre es Ayu Jibao y fui sirvienta en el palacio del Señor del fuego. Yo estuve al servicio de la princesa mientras estuvo en el palacio.

- ¿En el palacio? – pregunto Haru - ¿Por qué Katara estuvo en el palacio?

- ¿Y por que la llamas princesa? – pregunto Toph. Pensando que solo ella podía llamarla de esa manera. Pero como insulto mas no como una manera real de dirigirse a ella.

- Por que lo es – respondió Sokka – Nuestro padre es el líder de nuestra tribu, por lo tanto nosotros somos como los príncipes, al ser sus hijos.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Aang sorprendido.

- A si es – dijo Zuko – mi padre se dio cuenta que era una princesa y ordenó que ella viviera en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Ayu estuvo con ella desde ese momento. Planeaba usarla para obtener la rendición de la Tribu Agua del Norte, Por que sabían que ella se casaría con el príncipe de ahí.

Ayu asintió con la cabeza.

- Valla así que la princesita en verdad era una princesa y se dio la vida en el palacio del señor del fuego ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Toph – y yo que pensé que la habían mandado lejos o la tendrían encerrada.

- No siempre fue así – dijo Zuko – Ella estuvo encarcelada y… - dudo por un momento pero continuo – Azula la estuvo torturando por tres días.

La sorpresa de todos fue grande.

- ¿Qué le estuvo haciendo Azula a mi hermana? – grito Sokka.

- La princesa recibió latigazos en su espalda por que se negó a hablar de ustedes – le respondió Ayu con dolor – ella nunca dijo nada, y por eso… fue que… la lastimaban.

La cara de sorpresa y horror no se dejo esperar en ellos. Sokka apretaba sus puños con fuerza y odio por lo que le habían hecho a su hermana.

- Su lealtad hacia ustedes fue intachable – Zuko deseaba dejar eso en claro, especialmente cuando se enteraran de lo que paso después.

- Dices que ella estuvo encarcelada y después vivió en el palacio – hablo Haru - Y… ¿Donde esta ahora?

Todos voltearon a verlos esperando una respuesta, pero no se esperaban sus reacciones. Ayu bajo la mirada al igual que Zuko. Pero ella sollozaba.

- La princesa… - comenzó a decir mientras rompía en llanto – ya no esta con nosotros.

Zuko cerro con fuerza sus ojos tratando de reprimir su dolor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Aang temeroso escuchar la respuesta.

Entonces Zuko comenzó a contarles toda la verdad. Todo lo que paso en el palacio. Omitiendo algunas cosas por supuesto. Les dijo de cómo el la tomo bajo su cuidado, y como ella le reveló las intenciones de Azula, así como la rendición de ella y la carta a la tribu agua. Pero ahora llegaba el momento más doloroso, contar lo que paso en la Isla Ember. Mientras hablaba, Ayu lloraba con más fuerza por los recuerdos. Zuko se mantuvo firme pero el dolor era grande. Sokka negaba con su cabeza, Toph estaba retraída, no decía nada. En Haru solo podía verse el dolor en su rostro. Pero fue Aang el que se atrevió a hablar.

- ¡Es una mentira! – grito poniéndose de pie – ¡Katara no puede estar muerta! ¡Estas mintiendo!

- No, no está mintiendo – Afirmó tristemente Toph. Nadie mejor que ella sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Zuko también deseaba que fuera una mentira, que todo fuera una absurda mentira y lo que paso en la Isla Ember no fuera verdad, si no un mal sueño, pero no era así. Había ocurrido y Katara ya no estaba con ellos.

Aang no lo creía, no deseaba hacerlo. Trataba de ver que no era verdad. Pero la mirada de tristeza de Zuko, el llanto de la otra chica y la confirmación de Toph hacían que todo fuera realidad.

- Pero no puede ser verdad – dijo como última alternativa – Ella odiaba a las personas de la nación del fuego. ¡Ella nunca haría nada por salvarlos y menos dar su vida por ellos! – gritó.

- ¡En eso te equivocas! – por primera vez desde que estuvo llorando Ayu hablo. Su rostro estaba cubierto en lagrimas pero su voz fue firme y fuerte, llamando la atención del avatar y de todos los presentes – Al parecer la princesa nunca te lo conto – dijo un poco dolida por las palabras del avatar, al referirse de esa manera a Katara - La princesa durante dos años estuvo ayudando a soldados de la nación del fuego.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Ayu. Incluso Zuko.

- ¿Qué? – hablo Zuko con el mayor asombro jamás visto en su cara.

- Como les dije antes – comenzó – yo hace a algunas horas fui sirvienta del palacio del señor del fuego. Pero no siempre fui una criada – conto la historia de su familia pero al llegar al punto donde su hermano regreso conto lo siguiente – Cuando mi hermano volvió yo estaba muy feliz y el me conto lo que les había pasado, la verdadera historia. Me dijo que habían si habían sido atacados por maestros tierra, con mucho trabajo pudieron escapar en el barco, pero por desgracia fueron victimas de una tormenta. Quedaron a la deriva, se dieron cuenta por el clima que se hallaban cerca del Polo Sur – Sokka presto atención - Cuando escaparon de los maestros tierra, eran veinte personas, pero después de la tormenta y días de estar expuestos al frio y a tormentas de nieve, solo quedaron doce. Entre ellos mi hermano. No podían hacer nada. Pensaron que era el final. Hasta que llegaron a tierra firme, si así se le pudiera llamar. Desembarcaron para poder buscar ayuda, pero no había nada, solo nieve y hielo. De nuevo pensaron que ya no tenían salvación, hasta que la vieron a ella. A la princesa – de alguna forma el rostro de Ayu se iluminó. Todos la escuchaban atentamente – Me dijo que era apenas una niña de trece años, que cuando los vio no se asusto, no se veía que eran de la nación del fuego pues llevaban mantas y cobijas encima de ellos, pero dijeron que después de unos momentos ella corrió y se fue. No pudieron seguirla. Pensaron que había huido por temor. Aun así, la princesa regreso. Los encontró en la orilla, donde se hallaba el barco. Jalaba tras ella un trineo. Con ropa y alimentos. Ella fue su salvación, pero lo que más recuerda mi hermano fueron sus palabras.

- _He dicho que son maestros tierra. Vístanse y quiten ese emblema de la nación del fuego de su barco si quieren salir de aquí. Los están esperando en mi tribu._

Ayu sonrió – mi hermano dijo que su almirante había quedado sorprendido de recibir tales ordenes de una niña – Zuko se lo imaginaba – pero lo hicieron, ninguno protesto ni preguntó por que. Fueron guiados hasta la tribu agua del Sur. Ahí fueron atendidos y curados. Estuvieron ahí por dos semanas hasta que se hubieron recuperado por completo y arreglado su barco. Se dieron cuenta que no todo era como ellos pensaban. Escucharon lo que la nación del fuego había hecho a la tribu, de cómo se llevaron a sus maestros agua y como años después regresaron y mataron a la esposa del líder. Para su sorpresa era la madre de aquella niña que los había traído. La princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Katara.

- Recuerdo ese día – hablo Sokka - Katara estaba acomodando un trineo con cosas, cuando mi padre le preguntó que estaba haciendo. Ella le respondió que había visto a un barco del reino tierra en las costas. Traían maestros tierra que se habían perdido debido a la tormenta. Mi padre quiso ir con ella para supervisar eso, pero ella se negó.

- _¡No! – ellos creen que aquí hay maestros fuego. Por eso debo de ir yo. Ellos confían en mi._

- Al final mi padre la dejo ir. Y efectivamente regreso con los "maestros tierra" – hiso una pausa - Quién iba a decir que eran maestro fuego – termino de decir con una risa amarga.

- No lo entiendo – dijo Aang – Katara siempre decía que odiaba a la nación del fuego. ¿Por qué ayudaría a maestros fuego entonces?

- Yo se la respuesta – dijo Ayu – Cuando se enteraron lo que había pasado en la tribu, especialmente a la madre de la princesa, pensaron que seria una trampa, por que tiempo que llevaban ahí se dieron cuenta del odio que sentían hacia los de la nación del fuego. Así que el Almirante Qian le pregunto a ella directamente. ella le respondió...

_- "No por que un hombre de la nación del fuego arruino mi vida significa que todos sean iguales. Usted es un ejemplo de eso. Hiso todo lo que le dije en lugar de amenazarme y destruir mi tribu"_

Guardaron silencio, esas eran palabras de Katara. No había duda.

- Mi hermano me dijo que cuando partieron hicieron un juramento. Primero, era que jamás volverían a creer en lo que les decían en la nación del fuego, respecto a la guerra. Después, juraron que Ayudarían a todas las personas que inocentes que pudieran. Y que, sobre todo. Verían la manera de terminar esta guerra.

"No solo ayudaron a prisioneros de guerra a escapar si no también ayudaron a algunas familias de nobles o grupos que fueron sentenciados como traidores. A la mayoría los mandaron a la Tribu Agua del Sur.

- ¡Espera! Quieres decir que toda esa gente que ahora esta en el Polo Sur ¿Son refugiados de guerra y maestros fuego? – exclamo Sokka.

- ¿No lo sabias? – pregunto Zuko.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- No me extraña – respondió Toph.

- ¿Qué excusa dijeron para poder quedarse? – pregunto Zuko.

- Dijeron que eran refugiados del reino tierra, que sus aldeas habían sido invadidas y no tenían a donde ir, y que en el Polo Sur era el lugar indicado para empezar de nuevo. Mi padre les creyó y el que estuvieran llegando tantos refugiados lo hiso tomar la decisión de irse y ayudar en la guerra.

A si que hay personas de la nación de fuego viviendo en el Polo Sur. Pensaba Zuko.

- ¿Cuántas familias hay? – le pregunto a Sokka.

Sokka se quedo pensativo – Hay alrededor de ocho – Y como si se diera cuenta de algo sorprendente dijo – ¡Espera! ¡Algunos de los hombres se casaron con mujeres de mi tribu y viceversa!

Al parecer la idea del mestizaje era algo que le sorprendió. Pero Zuko sintió un poco de envidia de aquellos hombres que estaban ahora con la mujer que amaban sin importarles su nación.

- Hay algo que quisiera saber – dijo Aang - Por qué si estaban en contra de la guerra, cuando Zuko llego al Polo Sur por mi ¿por que no hicieron nada? Pudieron haber hecho fuego control y pelear.

Sokka supo que tenia razón, pudieron haber ayudado, pero no lo hicieron. No usando su fuego control.

- Tenían miedo – respondió Zuko – he vivido por experiencia propia lo que puede pasar cuando alguien de otra nación se entera que eres un maestro fuego. Tal vez pensaron que si se ponían al descubierto serian discriminados o fueran forzados a dejar el Polo Sur. No puedes culparlos por eso.

Todos guardaron silencio. Hasta que Haru hablo.

- Si lo que dices es cierto – dijo seriamente - ¿Tienes aliados en el Palacio? – le preguntaba a Ayu.

Ayu inmediatamente noto por donde iban las cosas.

- Si – le respondió.

¿Y por que no la ayudaron? – le pregunto fríamente.

Zuko se quedo impresionado. Y Haru tenia razón. Katara había sido la principal razón de que estuvieran ayudando a otras personas, ¿Pero por que a ella no la habían ayudado? Sobre todo si tenían gente en el palacio.

- Eso es cierto – apoyó Toph – Lo menos que pudieron haber echo seria ayudarla.

Todos miraron expectativos a Ayu esperando por la respuesta.

- ¿Y creen que no lo intentamos? – respondió con pena – en el instante en que llegó los guardias que la custodiaban eran nuestros aliados. Ellos la iba a sacar esa misma noche pero ella se negó.

Se sorprendieron. No esperaban escuchar esa respuesta.

- Dijo que quería quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario para obtener información acerca de los planes del señor del fuego. Pero con el paso de los días y al ver como ella era lastimada. No pudieron soportarlo más. Planearon su escape cuando el Señor del fuego dio la orden de moverla a una habitación. Pero… - miro a Zuko. él inmediatamente recordó ese día. El estuvo ahí. Se maldijo internamente.

- ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto Aang.

- Fue mi culpa – dijo Zuko – esa noche fui a verla, era la primera vez que la veía desde que había llegado a la nación del fuego. Y cuando la vi… - recordó la horrible escena – No sabia que Azula la había tratado de esa manera y pensé que esos hombres tratarían de hacerle mas daño, así que fui yo quien la llevó a la habitación.

- Desde ese día tratamos de sacarla nuevamente, pero ella se negó. Ahora que se encontraba en esa posición le seria más fácil enterarse de algo. Yo era su intermediaria. Al paso de los días la princesa estaba consiente que su posición en el palacio no era estable. Especialmente por los planes de la princesa Azula. La hacían estar en peligro. Así que se decidió por escapar. Planeamos su huida y todo estaba listo pero. Ese día precisamente, fue el día en que viajamos a la Isla Ember.

Zuko se maldecía por dentro. Todos guardaron silencio. Ya no había nada que hacer, ni los lamentos servirían. Se hiso un gran silencio

- Aunque la princesa ya no este aquí. Nosotros continuaremos su legado – hablo Ayu – Terminaremos esta guerra.

Las palabras de Ayu cayeron con fuerza en todos los presentes. Tenia razón. Continuarían con lo que ella había empezado dos años atrás. Desde que ayudo a esos maestros fuegos y después se unió al avatar Katara había deseado hacer la diferencia. Ponerle fina al sufrimiento de tantos años. Y ahora lo consideraban su deber terminarlo.

Sokka se puso de pie con el rostro serio, camino un poco hacia el centro de donde estaba todos y extendió su mano.

- Por Katara – dijo.

Segundos después se paro Aang hiso los mismo.

-Por Katara.

Toph, Haru y Ayu se levantaron. El último fue Zuko. se miraron seriamente. Y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Por Katara! – y sellaron el pacto.

- Ah… por cierto – dijo Sokka – Le tienes que enseñar fuego control a Aang – le dijo a Zuko señalando con el pulgar al avatar.

* * *

Muéstrame tus flamas – le ordeno Zuko.

El suspiró. Tomo posición y cuando tenia que salir la llama, no salió nada. Sonrió apenado.

- Creo que necesito un poco mas de entrenamiento, ¿quizás una demostración?

Zuko suspiró - Esta bien, mejor apártate un poco – le sugirió y Aang retrocedió.

Respiró y comenzó su demostración. Las intensas llamas de Zuko salían despedidas con una intensidad y fuerza como nunca antes. Incluso el mismo se sorprendió, y por poco lastimaba a Aang.

- Oye eso estuvo genial pero ten más cuidado – advirtió el chico.

- Lo siento, pero no creí que fuera tan intenso – se disculpo Zuko – es tan extraño – se miraba las manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nunca había sentido tanto poder.

Aang no entendía.

- Bien tu turno – ordenó al joven Avatar.

Aang comenzó a lamentarse de tener a Zuko como maestro. No seria nada fácil.

Técnicas de respiración, entrenamientos y posiciones que se le enseñan a los niños, meditación. ¡Rayos! Zuko estaba perdiendo la paciencia. No podía producir ni una simple flama, vamos ni siquiera un chasquido. Llevaban todo el día en ello. Cuando el sol se oculto se dio cuenta de que era suficiente.

- Suficiente por hoy – le dijo con enfado. Pero miro la expresión de Aang se había desanimado.

- Lo siento yo… - trato de disculparse, simplemente no podía hacer fuego control.

- Escucha Aang – le hablo Zuko – tiene que haber un motivo por el que no puedas hacer fuego control.

- No lo hay – dijo desanimado – simplemente no puedo.

Zuko sabia que no era verdad. Algo le ocultaba, nadie no podía hacer fuego nada mas por que si.

- Escucha – le dijo – cuando yo era niño, era un desastre con mi fuego control. Mi hermana era la prodigio.

- ¿Enserio?

- A si es, incluso he llegado pensar que nunca podre estar a su altura.

- Pero el fuego de hace un momento fue sorprenderte, nunca había visto uno igual – le expreso el avatar.

- Lo se, incluso yo mismo me sorprendí ¿recuerdas? Pero creo saber por que paso eso – Aang lo veía con mucha atención – mi tío solía decirme que el alma del fuego es alimentado por nuestro sentimientos, entre más furioso estés tu fuego será bravío y descontrolado, si estas calmado y en paz, tu llama será certera y controlable. La razón por la que pude crear ese fuego fue por al fin me encuentro en paz. Ya he encontrado mi objetivo, mi destino. Ahora tu tienes que encontrar el tuyo.

- Pero yo ya se mi destino – dijo Aang con pesadez – tengo vencer al Señor del Fuego, tu padre – no se escucho tan animado.

- Si es así, entonces debe haber algo más. ¿A que le temes?

Aang recordó como había lastimado a Katara cuando empezó a hacer fuego control la primera vez.

- Yo... temo lastimar a las personas.

Zuko sospecho que había algo más que eso. Pero no le preguntó.

- El fuego no solo es destrucción. Si no también es dador de vida Aang, recuerda eso.

Se marcho para dejarlo solo. Tenia mucho en que pensar, y tenia que arreglar ese problema por si mismo, el no podía intervenir.

Se adentro al templo. Ya era de noche. En uno de los pasillos se encontró a Sokka, miraba todo lo que la tenue luz le permitía ver hacia el exterior. Tenia una mirada vacía, sin vida. Zuko pudo entender su sentimiento. Al pasar junto a él lo saludo.

- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? - Le preguntó.

Zuko dejo salir un suspiro - ¿Así de mal? – le dijo Sokka al ver su reacción.

- No puede crear fuego. Creo que hay algo que lo cohíbe y eso se lo impide.

- Creo saber por que le pasa eso. Cuando trato de hacer fuego control la primera vez, lastimo a Katara.

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

- Katara uso su poder de curación y quedo bien, pero Aang no. Se sintió culpable, y dijo que nunca más haría fuego control.

Así que era eso - _Yo.. temo lastimar a las personas_ – Eso podía ser un problema. Pero debía encontrar la forma de hacerle ver que el fuego no es solo para lastimar.

- Zuko… - le hablo Sokka - Ella… sufrió?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se refería a Katara. Pensó en ella y en como la muralla de hielo y agua la cubría, desapareciendo para siempre. Aun le dolia recordarlo.

- No – le respondió – Estoy seguro de que no lo hiso.

- Ella siempre veía por los demás, sin importarle las consecuencias.

- Lo se.

Zuko recordó que aun tenia el collar de Katara, estaba en su bolsillo, Ahí lo había dejado por que no quería quemarlo por accidente durante el entrenamiento. Decidió que era mejor que su hermano lo tuviera. Era lo correcto. Iba a hacerlo cuando Ayu se acerco a ellos gritando.

- ¡Zuko!

Sokka y Zuko voltearon a ver a Ayu como se acercaba asustada y agitada por correr.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Un globo de la Nación del Fuego! ¡se esta acercando!

Se miraron con sorpresa. Miraron hacia fuera y efectivamente, a lo lejos vieron como un globo descendía hacia el interior del acantilado. Inmediatamente se movieron. Corrieron hasta donde estaban los demás, les advirtieron, apagaron la fogata y se mantuvieron ocultos.

- ¿Por qué nos escondemos? – pregunto Sokka a Zuko – Solo son dos soldados, podemos hacernos cargos de ellos.

- No - le respondió - Es un globo de reconocimiento, Si no regresan sabrán que estamos aquí, lo mejor será que piensen que no hay nadie.

- ¿Dónde esta Aang? – pregunto Haru.

Maldición, Aang se quedo en la explanada donde estaban entrenando, y no le avisaron.

- Se quedo afuera – le respondió Zuko. Deseando que el maestro aire no se descubriera – Sokka, ve con él - Sokka inmediatamente se fue hacia donde habían estado entrenando.

El globo aterrizó en la explanada de la entrada del templo. Dos soldados bajaron del globo.

Aquí es – dijo el primero en bajar, el casco de la armadura no les permitía ver sus rostros. – Quédate aquí yo iré a investigar – hiso aparecer una flama en su mano y se adentro al templo.

Zuko y los demás se quedaron quietos mientras el soldado pasaba cerca de ellos, por desgracia fue en dirección hacia donde Sokka se había ido. El segundo soldado se quedo en el globo. Parecía algo impaciente y bajo del mismo. Comenzó a caminar por la entrada del templo, cerca de la fuente. Después camino hacia donde Appa había estado echado. Zuko sintió correr un sudor frio. Podían descubrirlos.

Aang caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a donde estaban todos, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba, una flama iluminaba levemente hacia al frente, pero después se apagó de manera súbita.

¿Zuko? – El era el único maestro fuego. Pero no era el. Al salir de las sombras vio a un soldado de la nación del fuego parado a unos metros de él.

Observaba como halcón como el segundo soldado se acercaba a donde Appa había estado. Se detuvo justo en ese lugar. Zuko solo esperaba que no encontrara nada. Realmente lo deseaba.

Toph estaba igual de nerviosa que Zuko, ella podía sentir las vibraciones en la piedra y sabia donde estaba parado el soldado, pero había algo extraño en él. Algo familiar en su figura, pero no estaba segura, la armadura que llevaba estropeaba su visión de reconocer al que se encontraba debajo de la misma. Le hiso saber a Zuko su inquietud.

- Hay algo extraño con ese soldado – le dijo en un muy bajo susurro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se me hace conocido.

Zuko solo pudo pensar en una persona conocida que pudiera andar ahí. Azula.

Vio con horror como se agachaba y juntaba algo del suelo, observó con mas cuidado. Era pelo del bisonte.

Oye – hablo el sondado – tu eres el Av…

Y Aang lo mando a volar con una ráfaga de aire. Hiso que se estrellara hasta el fondo del pasillo donde su golpe causo un gran estruendo. ¿Qué hacían Soldados de la nación del fuego ahí?

- Aang – era Sokka – vienen soldados de la nación del fuego – le dijo, un poco tarde.

Escucharon como el hombre comenzó a quejarse en el suelo, Aang tomo posición de ataque.

- ¡No, espera! – le grito el soldado antes de recibir una segunda ráfaga de viento.

Un estruendo llamo la atención del soldado. Se levanto inmediatamente para ir hacia con su compañero. Zuko supo que era el momento de actuar. Salió y lo atacó con fuertes llamaradas. Pero el soldado logro esquivarlas saltando hacia atrás. Que, para su mala suerte quedo dentro de la fuente callándose en ella y empapándose todo. Zuko No perdió tiempo y lo atacó por segunda vez. Pero esta vez las llamas fueron detenidas, no por fuego, si no por una barrera de agua. E inmediatamente un chorro fue enviado a su dirección. El lo logro esquivar.

Se quedo impresionado ¿Un soldado de la Nación del Fuego haciendo agua control?

- ¿Quién eres? – le gritó.

- ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi?

Esa voz… Toph sonrió. El soldado se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se quito el casco.

Zuko abrió los ojos con gran impresión. No lo podía creer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir que estas de nuestro lado? – le gritó Sokka al soldado que estaba en el suelo mientras lo amenazaba con su espada.

- Así es, no soy de los malos, soy de los buenos – le dijo.

- ¿Y que haces aquí? – le pregunto Aang aun con desconfianza.

- Vine a traer a una persona. Alguien conocida por ustedes.

El rostro del soldado quedo al descubierto, y lo primero que vio Zuko, fueron esos hermosos ojos azules que creyó que no volvería a ver.

- Katara…


	9. Capitulo IX -Pagando Deudas

Capitulo IX

**PAGANDO DEUDAS**

Frente a él, estaba Katara, la mujer que amaba, que pensó que había perdido para siempre y ahora volvía. No lo podía creer. Si era una broma, por los espíritus deseaba que no lo fuera. Su corazón dio vuelco de alegría.

- ¡PRINCESA! – la primera en salir a su encuentro fue Ayu.

- ¡Ayu! – dijo Katara con enorme sorpresa mientras su amiga la abrazaba y al mismo tiempo rompía en lagrimas.

- Pensamos que había muerto – le dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Katara acaricio la cabeza de su amiga en señal de afecto. No sabia el gran efecto que tuvo su supuesta muerte.

- Todo esta bien, ya estoy aquí – le dijo.

- Tu si que sabes como dar sorpresas princesita – hablo Toph.

Katara le sonrió a su amiga, aunque ella no lo viera – Hola Toph – le dijo – te extrañe tanto.

- No tanto como yo a la hora de la cena – la respondió la maestra Tierra.

- Katara…

Sokka aparecía junto con Aang y al soldado de la nación del fuego. Ayu aun estaba aferrada a Katara pero eso no evitó que Sokka fuera a abrazarla. Seguido de Aang. Todos lloraban la reunión con la maestra agua.

- Ves, te dije que estarían aquí – dijo el soldado de la nación del fuego.

Ayu reconoció la voz. Se separo del grupo que abrazaba a Katara para ver a quien acompañaba a la maestra agua. Grito de alegría al reconocerlo.

- ¡Zheng! – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Hola hermanita – le respondió el chico acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

Katara preparo la cena, la cual Toph estaba muy agradecida. Todos se sentaron a cenar gustosos, el equipo estaba completo de nuevo, mas unos nuevos integrantes.

- Gracias a los espíritus que estas viva – dijo Toph al tomar su tazón de sopa y arroz – Estoy segura que hubiera muerto con la comida de Sokka.

Todos rieron por el comentario.

- Oye – se quejo el aludido – Yo cocino muy bien. Hago un estofado de pescado gato con robormelo y verdolagas exquisito.

- Eso suena horrible – dijo Zuko.

- Y sabe peor – se quejo Aang.

- No puedo creer que les hayas preparado eso Sokka, eres un pésimo cocinero.

Ayu solo sonrió mientras tomaba su cena y se la pasaba a su hermano. Para después recibir la de ella.

- A mi no me gustan los vegetales – se quejo El Duque al ver vegetales en la sopa.

Debes comerlos – le dijo Katara Pero El Duque, haciendo uso de su infantil e inocente cara de niño miro tiernamente a Katara diciendo un "por favor" silencioso para tratar de convencerla – Ni lo intentes – le dijo advirtiéndole que no la lograría convencer – Te comerás todos tus vegetales.

El Duque se quejo. Y Toph se rio – Ya escuchaste a Mamá – dijo a manera de burla. Y todos rieron.

- Si te comes tus vegetales – continuo Katara – te daré un postre muy delicioso que he traído conmigo. Cremas Dulces – le dijo con una sonrisa. Los ojos del niño brillaron con intensidad.

- ¿Cremas Dulces? – hablo Aang entusiasmado.

- Ni lo sueñes – advirtió Zuko – No puedes hacer fuego control. Te mantendré en una dieta estricta para que puedas lograrlo, no comerás cremas dulces hasta que puedas hacer al menos una flama – lo sentenció.

- Ya escuchaste a Papá – dijo Toph ahora, refiriéndose a Zuko. Todos rieron de la misma manera por el comentario y sobre todo al escuchar como Aang se quejaba por no poder comer postre. Su Sifu era muy estricto.

- ¿Zuko es tu maestro? – preguntó Katara.

Se había impresionado cuando lo reconoció después de que la atacara. Pero se impresiono aun más cuando Ayu y los demás salieron a recibirla. Zuko estaba con ellos. Le parecía difícil de creer.

- A si es hermanita – dijo Sokka mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de del hombro de Zuko – El príncipe esta de nuestro lado – dijo con satisfacción.

- Valla… si que cambiaron algunas cosas – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Zuko sintió que la vida regresaba a él. Ella le sonreía, por un momento sintió que estaba a punto de llorar, pero contuvo las lagrimas, y se concentro en su cena. La que había preparado Katara. Le pareció la comida más rica del mundo.

- Princesa – habló Ayu - ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?

Todos guardaron silencio y la armonía se tensó. Hace apenas un día sus amigos habían recibido la horrible noticia de su muerte y ellos la habían aceptado, pero ahora resulta que esta viva y frente a ellos. Katara vio como todos la miraban expectantes.

- No lo se – respondió.

- La encontramos sobre un tempano de hielo flotando en el mar – dijo Zheng – mi barco se encontraba en ese momento en los límites de la Nación del Fuego. Fue arrastrada casi trescientos kilómetros mar adentro. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando la vi. Tardo dos días en despertar, y se recupero en tres – después dijo con un tono diferente - Y todo ese tiempo se la paso comiendo Cremas dulces – dijo a manera de reclamo.

- Y a mi me obligas a comer vegetales - se quejo El Duque.

Y de nuevo las risas hicieron eco en el Templo aire.

Mas tarde Zheng se disponía a partir, no podía quedarse mucho tiempo y estaban sacando del globo los enormes paquetes con Cremas Dulces y demás provisiones y cosas que Katara trajo consigo.

- Por los espíritus Katara – se quejo Sokka de cargar las pesadas bolsas - ¿Acaso piensas alimentar a todo un regimiento?

- No pero tu cuentas como uno – le reclamo ella.

- El darle nuestras provisiones a la Princesa de la Tribu Agua, es mas que un honor para nosotros – dijo Zheng con satisfacción.

Zuko, mas que celos sintió curiosidad por el soldado.

- ¿Cuál es su cargo? – le pregunto sin más

Zheng miro al príncipe de la nación del fuego y seriamente le dijo.

- Soy capitán de la Flota del Este, me encargo de vigilar la frontera marítima entre la nación del fuego y el reino tierra – después haciendo una ligera reverencia dijo – Es un placer para mi saber que el Príncipe de mi nación comparte nuestra lucha.

Se impresiono que siendo tan joven, era si no de su edad, por lo menos uno o dos años mas grande, tuviera un cargo tan importante, Comenzó a preguntarse a cuantos más de la Nación del Fuego habían sido influidos por Katara. Por que al parecer no solo tenia aliados en el Palacio si no también una flota.

Antes de partir Zheng abrazo a Ayu con mucho cariño y le dijo "volveremos a vernos." Con Katara se despidió de una manera muy respetuosa y formal, e hiso lo miso con Zuko.

- Estaremos en contacto – dijo finalmente mientras el globo se alzaba.

Mientras Ayu acomodaban la comida y Katara limpiaba todo lo sucio de la cena no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre Zuko. Podía entender por que ella estaba ahí, pero ¿Zuko?

- Ayu… ¿cuándo se les unió Zuko?

El príncipe y yo llegamos ayer – le respondió con naturalidad.

- ¿¡Tu y Zuko!? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si, yo también me sorprendí cuando me dijo que el iba unirse al equipo del avatar. Los dos escapamos juntos el día de la invasión.

Katara estaba muy sorprendida. Pero si se unió a Ayu, eso quiere decir…

- ¿El sabia de… nuestros aliados?

Ayu sabia que se refería a los soldados y demás que estaban ayudando a la princesa.

- No. Bueno… se entero cuando llegamos aquí. El avatar no creía que usted fuera capaz de salvar a personas de la nación del fuego y menos de… dar su vida por ellos, así que yo les conté lo que hiso hace dos años por mi hermano y como ha ayudado a personas de la nación del fuego desde entonces. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos de eso.

Guardo silencio, pero aun así eso no explicaba el por que Zuko estaba ahora con ellos. Recordó lo que paso en la Isla, como las salvo de morir ahogadas. Para el hubiera resultado muy fácil dejarlas morir, pero no lo hiso, además tampoco le había dicho a Azula de su agua control. Y cuando ella tomo la decisión de ayudar a las personas de la isla, el no la quería dejar ir. Recordó su abrazo y sus palabras… - _Regresa, es una orden - _era tan diferente a como le había hablado antes, sintió preocupación en esas palabras, preocupación por ella, pero además de eso, pensó en él, en ese instante antes de que la muralla cayera, pensó en Zuko y en su madre pero, ¿Por qué había pensado en el? Sintió como algo cálido dentro de ella se encendía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ya era entrada la noche y Zuko se hallaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana. No podía dormir, no después de todo lo que paso ese día. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados. Se sentía feliz, ella estaba con vida pero, ¿qué iba a hacer el ahora? ¿le iba a confesar sus sentimientos? Dentro de su estado de duelo y tristeza cuando ella murió se estuvo imaginando la vida de él junto con ella. Su declaración, ellos como novios, incluso en sus mas absurdos pensamientos, se imagino formando una familia con ella, pero todo era un mal sueño de lo que nunca iba a ser, ¡Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes! ¡Esta viva! Muy viva… Le había dicho a su tío que no viviría con arrepentimientos ni dudas. El estaba seguro que la amaba, se dio cuenta de eso en la isla y al perderla sabia que no amaría a nadie mas como a ella. No había podido decirle nada de sus sentimientos, pero ahora…

Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de verla de pie, en la puerta.

Katara se hallaba un poco intranquila, Ayu le conto también como reacciono Zuko a su muerte. Y también la forma en que pidió unírsele al avatar. Estaba sorprendida. Nunca pensó que Zuko fuera capaz de todo eso. Sin querer se quedo fuera de su habitación mientras pasaba por ahí. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, le daba la espalda. Le dio un poco de risa ver su postura, como la de un soldado, su espalda recta, sus pies separados y sus manos juntas en su espalda, una pose firme. Estaba admirándolo en silencio sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba hasta que el se dio la vuelta. Cuando la miro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se puso increíblemente nerviosa.

- Ah.. yo… - trataba de encontrar alguna excusa mientras miraba al piso – quería… emm… darte la bienvenida… - vaya escusa, pero lo que paso la dejo sin habla. Zuko la abrazó.

Su cuerpo se sintió pequeño cuando el la rodeo con sus grandes brazos y la apretaba con suavidad a su cuerpo. Un aroma la inundó, su aroma, ya lo había olido antes, cuando paso lo del baño, cuando llego a su habitación entre las sombras y cuando la abrazo ese día en la isla, de la misma forma, en que lo hacia en ese momento. Por instinto cerro los ojos y le correspondió el abrazo. Katara se pregunto si su cuerpo siempre estaba así de caliente.

Su abrazo fue por impulso, no estaba pensando cuando lo hiso, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, que ella no era una ilusión, era real, aunque la había visto hace apenas unas horas, había cenado junto con ella y sus amigos, pero.. una parte de él sentía que todo podía ser falso. Por eso la abrazaba, para darse cuenta que ella en verdad estaba ahí. Que había regresado. Su perfume, su cabello, todo era real.

La cabeza de Zuko estaba hundida en su cuello. Después de un momento sintió como él se apartaba un poco, solo para dejar sus frentes unidas. Estaban tan cercas, respiraba su aliento, era tan cálido sentirlo así. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan cómodo estar así de cerca? Se sentía bien sentir ese calor natural que su cuerpo emanaba, se sentía segura y protegida en sus brazos.

- Pensé que te había perdido para siempre – comenzó a hablar Zuko.

Abrió sus ojos y vio la expresión de él, cómo arrugaba su entrecejo en forma de dolor.

- Regrese, como me lo ordenaste – respondió ella.

El abrió sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras. Katara sintió como esas llamas ambarinas la atravesaban. Era una mirada cálida, templada y vio con asombro la delicada sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. La sinceridad de sus sentimientos estaban mas claras que nunca, el estaba feliz de verla y ella por una extraña razón sentía lo mismo. Fijo su vista en sus labios inconscientemente, Zuko lo noto y sin pensarlo los unió con los de ella.

Su beso fue tierno, pausado, suave y sabia a crema dulce.

Katara se sintió en el cielo por ese beso. El cual ella también correspondió. Sintió como su cuerpo era atraído más hacia él y como ella se aferraba a su espalda. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan cálidos como la última vez que los probó. Se hiso mas intenso, mas profundo. Zuko sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera natural ante la situación. Sintió que no era correcto que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera ante contactos tan sutiles como el besar. Pero debía admitirlo, el deseaba más que un simple beso de ella, recordó la forma de sus besos y caricias en el baño del palacio de la nación del fuego y sintió una enorme excitación, pero se separo de ella antes de que hiciera algo indebido. Katara sintió algo de desconcierto al sentir que él terminaba el beso, ella quería seguir sintiendo sus labios, pero la separación la hiso darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sintió completa y absolutamente avergonzada. ¡Había besado a Zuko! ¡Por segunda vez!, bueno el la había besado primero, pero ella le correspondió. Por un momento sintió que hacia demasiado calor en la habitación.

-Yo… - trato de buscar alguna excusa o algo, pero sintió como el le tomaba las manos y ponía algo en ellas. Miro hacia ese lugar y se sorprendió. El collar de su madre.

- Es tuyo – le dijo Zuko – Cuando creímos que habías muerto buscamos tu cuerpo, pero solo pudimos encontrar tu collar.

Katara sintió como las lagrimas salían incontrolables. Pensó que lo había perdido en el mar y que jamás lo recuperaría. El único recuerdo de su madre, ahora lo recuperaba. Miro a Zuko con sus ojos llorosos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias – le dijo – Significa tanto para mi.

- Lo se.

Zuko no cabía de dicha, ella estaba feliz. Y el se sintió el doble de felicidad por ser él quien había logrado esa alegría en la maestra agua, en su princesa.

Cuando se separo del abrazo, dejo que él le colocara el collar. Ahora se sentía completa, y le dio una gran sonrisa a Zuko. Pero seguía muy avergonzada.

- Bueno.. yo… Creo que ya es muy tarde – le dijo entre nervios y sonrisas tímidas – Que descanses.

- Si… tu también.

Katara salió inmediatamente de la habitación. Y con una tímida pero muy feliz sonrisa se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ayu y Toph.

- Oh si… esto va a ser muy divertido… - pensó Toph mientras regresaba a la habitación antes que Katara.

* * *

- ¡De nuevo!

Era la quinta vez que lo hacia repetir la posición. Aang aun no podía crear fuego, así que Zuko decidió que debía conocer las posiciones básicas del fuego control para ver si así, podía al menos lograrlo, pero no podía hacer ni siquiera eso. Sus posiciones no eran estables y su equilibrio y concentración las perdía con facilidad.

- ¡De que sirve que haga esto! – gritó hartado de que lo regañara – ¿Por qué debo aprender estas estúpidas poses?

- ¡No son estúpidas! Son simples ¡Hasta un niño las puede hacer! y sirven para poder manejar el fuego control – le respondió de igual manera.

- ¡Pues ni siquiera puedo crear fuego! así que no ¡SIRVEN!

- ¡El que no sirve eres tu!

- ¡BASTA! – la voz de Katara los calló.

Había tenido curiosidad por el entrenamiento entre Zuko y Aang, pero al escucharlos gritar supo no iba todo bien, especialmente cuando ambos empezaron a perder los estribos y gritarse entre ellos.

Zuko se toco el puente de la nariz y respiró profundamente para lograr la calma, había perdido el control y eso no era bueno.

- Aang ¿Es verdad que no puedes crear fuego? – preguntó Katara cuando logro ver que ambos se calmaron.

El solo agacho la cabeza.

- Escucha, si no eres capaz de crear el fuego, es por que estas inseguro y confundido. Le temes – declaro Zuko.

- No – respondió Aang – Al principio pensé que era eso, pero… Ya no pienso así. En verdad deseo aprender, pero, no se por que no puedo.

Zuko pensó que el hecho que Katara estuviera de regreso le había dado los ánimos suficientes al avatar para crear fuego, pero al parecer no era eso.

- ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo? – pregunto Katara a Zuko.

-Pensé que no podías hacer fuego control por que te hallabas confundido – le respondió dirigiéndose a Aang - pero si dices que ya no es eso. Entonces no se que hacer.

- Tal vez – dijo Aang cabizbajo – no estoy destinado a ser un maestro fuego.

- Aang, eres el Avatar – dijo Katara.

- ¡Lo se! – cortó las palabras de su amiga – pero entonces ¿por que no puedo?

Aang se veía muy deprimido.

- Vamos – le dijo Zuko – mientras caminaba.

Katara y Aang se miraron confundidos.

- ¿A donde? – pregunto Aang

- Al Origen de todo Fuego Control - le respondió Zuko.

Esa misma tarde partieron a las ruinas de la civilización de los guerreros del Sol, para que Aang pudiera encontrar la respuesta al por que no puede crear fuego.

Esa noche Katara los estuvo esperando, pero no llegaron, se sentía un poco preocupada por ellos.

- Cálmate princesita, chispitas protegerá a pies ligeros de cualquier cosa – dijo Toph al notar la intranquilidad de la maestra agua - ¿O acaso estas triste por que no te darán tu beso de buenas noches? – termino de decir maliciosamente.

La vergüenza se le subió como espuma. Y solo por que Toph es ciega no pudo ver lo increíblemente roja que se puso, pero no era necesario Toph sintió el palpitar de su corazón y con eso fue suficiente para saber el estado en el que se encontraba Katara.

- ¿Po…ooor que dices eso? - le preguntó tratando de parecer lo mas calmada posible.

- Por nada – dijo muy divertida – Yo solo decía – y se fue de ahí.

Maldita Toph ¿Acaso ella…? No, imposible. La vergüenza le duro al menos dos horas mas.

Hasta la noche del día siguiente regresaron. Aang se veía completamente diferente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo realizar fuego control. Todos estaba feliz por el. Pero Zuko le advirtió que era solo el comienzo. Que mañana comenzaba el verdadero entrenamiento, pero ni esa advertencia logro quitarle el sueño al joven avatar, ahora nuevo maestro fuego.

Katara siguió observando como maestro y alumno entrenaban desde muy temprano, por que según Zuko todos los maestros fuegos se levantaban con el Sol y Aang no iba a ser la excepción. Intentaba enseñarle las poses básicas y Aang hacia lo posible por hacerla de manera correcta. Estuvieron así hasta que les hablo para que tomaran el desayuno al cual fueron muy gustosos, especialmente Aang.

Katara y Ayu servían, mientras Sokka contaba alguna de sus anécdotas de cuando anduvieron en la nación del fuego antes de la invasión. Cuando Katara le dio su plato a Zuko, sus dedos se tocaron, Katara sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica pero en el instante en que la sintió él aparto su mano de la de ella. Se sintió extraña por su reacción.

Después del desayuno no volvió a verlo, pues el y Aang seguían con su entrenamiento, pero en las pocas ocasiones en que iba a verlos sentía como Zuko apartaba su mirada de la de ella, o simplemente trataba de ignorarla. Era extraño su comportamiento desde que había regresado de su viaje con Aang. En el almuerzo hiso lo mismo nada mas al sentir el contacto de sus dedos y durante la cena se dio cuenta que se sentó lejos de ella y como quedo en el otro extremo Ayu le sirvió la cena.

Mas tarde esa noche, Katara fue a verlo en su habitación.

- Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa. Pero Zuko pareció sorprendido de verla.

- Katara – dijo con sorpresa mientras se ponía de pie, estaba sentado en la cama – ¿Que haces aquí?

Se sorprendió por la pregunta.

- Bueno… yo… quería saber como les fue en su viaje. Aang parece que esta progresando mucho en su fuego control.

El no pareció muy emocionado ni convencido de verla. Ella lo noto.

- Lo siento, pero, no podemos hablar de nuestro viaje – le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano detrás de su nuca y desviaba la mirada.

- Oh… bueno… - ella no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- No creo – hablo Zuko – que sea correcto que estés aquí.

Y eso la destrozó. Sintió como algo se rompía en su pecho.

- Me refiero a… que tu hermano podía molestarse y… esta es mi habitación y tu eres una…

- Ya entendí – le dijo tratando de ocultar parte de su dolor – Lamento haberte molestado.

Y se fue de ahí. Que estúpida había sido. Que estúpida. El no siente nada por ti…

Al día siguiente Katara no fue a verlos al entrenamiento ni les aviso del desayuno. Ayu lo hiso. Pero ella seguía actuando como siempre, seguía sonriendo y regañando a Sokka por comer antes de tiempo. Nadie noto su cambio, excepto una persona, Toph.

Zuko se sintió mal por como se dieron las cosas pero era necesario, debía mantener sus distancias. Esa noche cuando la abrazó y le regreso su collar de no ser por que pudo detenerse hubiera hecho algo indebido, algo que pudiera lastimarla. Y el nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño. Desde que se fue con Aang en su viaje a ver a los guerreros del sol de dio cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba. El recuerdo de cuando se besaron y se tocaron en el baño del palacio lo hacia perder la cordura y si estaba cerca de ella le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse y resistirse las ganas de besarla y hacerla suya. Debía ser cuidadoso.

Después de la cena, Sokka llamó a Zuko. Este sorprendió que el chico de la tribu agua lo llamara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto viéndose de lo mas tranquilo.

Sokka se detuvo y comenzó.

- Cuándo alguien es capturado por la nación del fuego, ¿Adonde lo llevan?

Zuko comenzó a pensar en el por que de esa pregunta, entonces recordó que si ellos fueron los únicos capaces de escapar el día de la invasión, entonces los demás fueron capturados. Pudo deducir las intenciones de Sokka.

- No te lo puedo decir – le respondió – Créeme es mejor que no lo sepas – y dando por terminada la conversación se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Sokka lo detuvo por el hombro.

- Es mi padre – le dijo seriamente - Es uno de los prisioneros. Necesito saber donde se encuentra.

Respiró profundamente, se arrepentiría de eso.

- Creo que… pudo ser llevado a la roca hirviente.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es la prisión de más alta seguridad de la nación del fuego. Esta en una isla en medio de un lago hirviente, es imposible escapar de ahí.

- ¿Y en donde esta ese lugar?

- ¿Por qué deseas saberlo? – le pregunto el seriamente.

- Por nada – dijo Sokka con indiferencia – ah eres un paranoico.

Pero Zuko no era idiota así que le respondió para que, lo que sea que estuviera planeando se le quitara esa idea.

- Se encuentra en medio de un volcán entre este lugar y la nación del fuego – le dijo la misma seriedad – Es probable que hayan pasado volando sobre él para poder llegar hasta aquí.

- Gracias Zuko – y haciendo un ademan de bostezo y estirando los brazos en señal de cansancio y sueño y se fue de ahí.

En la madrugada, Sokka comenzó su plan de ir a rescatar a su padre. Y la primera parte de él era escapar en Appa.

Silencioso, tienes que ser Silencioso – se repetía mientras subía en Appa.

- ¿Vas a algún lado Sokka?

- ¿Eh..? – la sorpresa de ver a Zuko en Appa hiso que Sokka se cayera del mismo golpeando con fuerza contra el suelo – ¡Zuko!

- ¿Qué planeabas? – le pregunto bajando del bisonte.

- Es mi culpa que fueran capturados – dijo Sokka mientras recogía sus cosas del suelo - Fui yo quien decidió que nos quedáramos en lugar de retirarnos. Es mi deber. Por mi honor.

Honor, que palabra mas complicada. Pero entendía su significado.

- Lo entiendo. Te ayudare.

- No. Esto es algo que debo hacer solo.

- No podrás hacerlo solo. Además al lugar al que vamos no es para un bisonte volador. Iremos en el globo de guerra.

A la mañana siguiente Katara encontró la nota de Sokka que estaba abrazando momo.

_De Sokka._

_No hay carne Zuko y yo iremos por mas. No se preocupen por nosotros. Aang tienes que hacer veinte repeticiones y doce sentadillas cada vez que escuches el croar de una rana. Zuko_

Y como cosa de adrede los croar de las ranas no se dejaron esperar.

- ¿A nadie más le dejaron tarea? – dijo con fastidio Aang cuando escucho el croar de la rana.

Katara no se sintió muy tranquila cuando llegó la noche y ellos aun no regresaban.

- Princesa – era Ayu.

- Dime Katara Ayu – le replico – Ya no estamos en el palacio, y yo no estoy en el Polo Sur.

- Lo siento… Katara – dijo con alegría su nombre – ¡Oh lo olvidaba! Esto acaba de llegar es de mi hermano – le entregó un pergamino muy pequeño.

Katara lo leyó, su semblante cambió.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Dile a Zheng que envié para una sola persona. No lo necesitare para el viaje de regreso.

Ayu solo asintió y se marcho de ahí.

- Toph – la bandida ciega puso atención – Si esos dos idiotas no regresan para la mañana, quedas a cargo.

- ¿A dónde iras?

- Por mi padre… y si tengo razón por ese par de idiotas también.

* * *

Solo espero que el plan de Sokka funcione - Zuko se hallaba en una de las celdas cuando unos guardias llegaron por él - ¿Genial y ahora que? - Después de andar un rato lo aventaron a una de las celdas de interrogación – ¿Por que me han traído aquí?

- Por que yo se los ordené – dijo una figura en la sombra que después salió a la luz.

- ¿Mai?

Y tenia toda la razón. El solo hecho de escuchar deliberadamente a uno de los guardias que el príncipe de la nación del fuego estaba preso supo que Sokka también debía andar por ahí en algún lado. En la madrugada Zheng envió un pequeño globo al templo a recoger a Katara, viajaron muy rápido hasta llegar al volcán donde se encontraba la prisión. cuando bajo se despidió del soldado y le ordenó que regresara, que ellos regresarían por sus propios medios. Miro fijamente el dirigible que estaba ahí. Pero ahora tenia que ver como sacar a su hermano, a su padre y a Zuko solo por que a ese par de adelantados le arruinaron su plan original – ¿En que rayos estaban pensando esos dos? - Ahora iba en camino a liberar a Zuko, fue el más fácil de ubicar. Una vez que lo encontrara tenían que buscar a Sokka y a su padre y escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Especialmente por que Azula, ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunto Zuko a Mai.

- Por que te conozco muy bien – respondió con su típica frialdad.

- Pero… como…?

- Mi tío me lo dijo idiota.

Oh cierto… su tío era el Alcaide de la prisión.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué le dijo a Mai y no a su padre o Azula?

Por que su tío conocía sus sentimientos hacia él. Por eso. Pero no se lo diría. No podía. pensaba Mai.

- Creí que te conocía – comenzó a hablar tratando de cambiar el tema - Pero tus acciones dicen otra cosa.

- Mai…

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto? - Le recriminó - ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

- ¡Por que esto esta mal! – le dijo con fuerza – Todo lo que la nación del fuego ha estado haciendo esta mal. Y yo debo enmendar ese error Mai.

- ¿Estas seguro que solo lo haces por la nación del fuego?

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Zuko… – cambio su tono de voz - yo estuve ahí cuando ella murió ¿recuerdas?

Mai pudo ver el cambio en el carácter de Zuko cuando murió la maestra agua, al principio pensaba que era indiferencia, que como Azula le había dicho, solo había sido su amante y ya. Pero ella sabia que no era verdad. Que hubo algo más entre ellos. La abrazó con fuerza y lloro en su hombro cuando la vio morir, algo que la impresiono de sobremanera. Aunque Zuko se comportara frio y serio después, nadie mas que ella sabia que era una mascara para cubrir el dolor. Ella era la experta en eso. A Zuko le había dolido mas que nadie la muerte de la maestra agua.

- Estas haciendo esto por ella ¿no es así? – le pregunto con dolor.

Zuko respiró profundo y le dijo.

- Yo… solía pensar en esta cicatriz que me marcó. Era la marca del príncipe desterrado, condenado a perseguir al Avatar para siempre. Pero me di cuenta de que soy libre para determinar mi propio destino, incluso si nunca voy a estar libre de mi marca. Al principio – empezó a explicar - estaba confundido entre lo que estaba bien y mal. Tu misma pudiste darte cuenta de eso – Mai recordaba esa noche en la Isla Ember donde expreso esa confusión – Pero cuando la vi morir… - su voz se corto por el amargo recuerdo – Ella se sacrifico por nosotros Mai, no le importo dar su vida para salvarnos, ¿Sabias que un soldado de la nación del fuego mato a su madre? – Si Mai se sorprendió no se dio cuenta, su rostro seguía serio – Y aun así, ella no dudo en ayudarnos, incluso a mi… Gracias a Katara ahora he encontrado mi destino. Y es el que ahora estoy siguiendo.

Katara estaba afuera de la celda. Supo que seria difícil sacar a Zuko de la celda de interrogación especialmente con Mai estando ahí. Pero no entendía. ¿Qué hacia Mai hablando con Zuko? intervino al guardia que se supone debía cuidar a la "señorita" y ella tomo su lugar, pero antes de intervenir se detuvo a escuchar la conversación. No es que fuera chismosa, pero ella también tenia curiosidad de saber por que Zuko se había unido a ellos. Pero al escucharlo hablar de esa manera se sorprendió. Una gran emoción albergó su pecho. Ella fue la razón de que Zuko estuviera ahora de su lado. No pudo mas que sentirse feliz de eso.

- ¿La amabas? – preguntó Mai con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar como se había expresado de la maestra agua.

Tanto Zuko como Katara se sorprendieron por la pregunta. Pero a Katara le latía el corazón con fuerza. ¿Cuál seria la respuesta de Zuko?

- ¡Hay un Motín! – un guardia la alerto – Saca a la sobrina del Alcaide de ahí.

No tuvo de otra mas que obedecer.

- ¡Madame! – entro a la celda – Hay un motín, y me ordenaron protegerla y sacarla de aquí.

- ¡No necesito protección! – se quejó Mai por la interrupción.

- Créeme no la necesita – apoyó Zuko.

- Yo creo que si – y después haciendo uso de su agua control saco el agua que guardaba en sus cantimploras escondidas bajo la armadura y atacó a Mai apresándola en la pared y congelando el agua después dejándola atrapada.

Zuko se puso a la defensiva y Katara se quito el casco.

- ¡Soy Yo! – le grito.

- Katara… pero que…?

- ¡Estas viva! – exclamo Mai con sorpresa.

- Si, estoy viva – dijo con una sonrisa – Perdón Mai, pero tenemos que irnos – le dijo, Zuko y ella salieron corriendo de la celda.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – le preguntó Zuko mientras la dirigía al jardín, donde se estaba llevando el motín. Se sorprendió al verla y por un momento se pregunto si había escuchado lo que le dijo a Mai.

- No hay tiempos de explicaciones – le dijo - ¿Cuál es su plan? –

Cierto se dijo Zuko. después podría saber que hacia ahí. Pero ahora lo importante era escapar.

- Capturar al alcaide y usarlo de rehén para escapar – le informó.

Bien. Se dijo Katara, era un buen plan. Solo que había un problema y tenia nombre.

- Tenemos que movernos rápido. Azula esta aquí.

Zuko se sorprendió de escuchar que su hermana estaba ahí. Pero claro, si Mai lo estaba ¿Cómo no pensar que Azula también?

Llegaron al jardín donde estaban los presos peleándose todos contra todos. Katara pudo divisar a Sokka, a su padre y a ¡Suki! Y aun enorme extraño.

- ¡Zuko! – grito Sokka al verlo llegar - ¿Katara? – se sorprendió de ver a su hermana - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No hay tiempo de explicaciones – le corto Zuko - ¿Qué hace falta?

- Solo tenemos que agarrar al alcaide y dirigirnos a los Ferris – dijo Sokka mientras señalaba a la terraza donde se hallaba el alcaide viendo toda la revuelta.

- ¿Y como lo aremos? – preguntó Zuko.

- Eh… no tengo idea –Sokka se quedo en blanco.

Katara se llevo la mano a la cara. Sokka era un idiota, después le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Suki.

- ¡Pensé que habías pensado esto! – le regaño Zuko.

- ¡Yo pensé que tu habías pensado como hacer todo esto! – le recriminó Sokka.

- Eh… amigos – hablo Chit Sang – creo que sus novias se están encargando de eso.

- ¿Novias? Pensó Zuko. Los cuatro hombres voltearon a ver lo que hacían Suki y Katara.

Suki se había adelantado y subiéndose por los hombros de uno de los presos comenzó a caminar sobre sus cabezas. Katara la siguió con la misma habilidad. Antes de llegar al muro, Katara hiso con su agua al congelarla un puente por el que ambas subieron con maestría hasta subir a la terraza del segundo piso. Una vez ahí fueron atacadas por un maestro fuego pero Suki lo noqueo, se aproximaba un segundo pero no fue nada ante el látigo de agua de Katara. Inmediatamente después, le grito a Suki, ella corrió hacia Katara y usando sus manos como palanca impulso hacia arriba, logrando así, escalar sobre la pared y poder llegar hasta donde estaba el Alcaide. Katara la siguió de cerca, y segundos después de que Suki llego a la terraza Katara también lo hiso, una vez ahí, derribo a los dos guardias que había y Suki atrapo al Alcaide.

Lo siento Alcaide, usted es nuestro prisionero ahora – le dijo Suki una vez que ato sus manos y tapo su boca.

- Ya tenemos al Alcaide – dijo Katara cuando llegaron los hombres – ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Pero ellos con trabajo pudieron llegar hasta ahí. La condición de ambas chicas y sus habilidades estaban un poco por arriba de la de ellos. Estaban jadeantes cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

- Esas si que son mujeres – dijo Hakoda entre jadeos asombrado de las habilidades no solo de su hija si no también de la otra joven.

- Ni que lo digas – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sokka y Zuko.

Corrieron hasta el techo del edificio donde estaba el control de los Ferris, advirtiendo que tenían al Alcaide los dejaron pasar. Una vez que todo estuvieron dentro del Ferri, Zuko lo puso en marcha y destruyó la palanca de control. Después corrió hasta el ferri que ya se estaba alejando, cuando se lanzó fue Sokka quien lo agarro del brazo y lo hiso subir.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó Sokka.

- Lo hice para que no puedan detenernos.

Lo habían logrado. O al menos eso creían.

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Hakoda.

Se acercaron a donde estaba él y miraron a la persona a la que se refería. De pie en el techo en el que hace unos momentos se encontraban, estaban Azula y Ty Lee.

Problemas – dijo Zuko – es mi hermana y su amiga.

Azula – dijo Katara.

Desde el techo, Azula observaba como se alejaba el Ferri con los fugitivos, entre ellos su hermano, pero no permitiría que escaparan tan fácilmente. Inmediatamente tomo las esposas de uno de los guardias y se impulso con sus flamas hasta los cables, una vez alcanzado los cables, hiso que una de las esposas se cerrara alrededor del cable que sostenía el ferri, después con sus llamas se impulso hacia ellos. Ty Lee corría por la cuerda a gran velocidad.

- Esta es la venganza que he estado esperando – dijo Suki.

- Yo también – hablo Zuko.

Katara, Zuko, Suki y Sokka, salieron al techo del Ferri a enfrentar a Azula y a Ty Lee. Las cuales no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando llegaron Ty Lee saltó colocándose detrás de ellos mientras que Azula estaba de frente. Suki y Sokka se pusieron a la defensiva contra la chica de circo, mientas que Katara y Zuko contra Azula.

- Vaya vaya – dijo Azula - ¿Quién lo diría? La campesina sobrevivo.

Ty Lee se sorprendió también de verla con vida y por extraño que parezca se sintió aliviada.

- ¿Decepcionada Azula? – le respondió Katara.

- ¡Solo de que no fui yo quien puso fin a tu vida! – dijo mientras lanzaba con una patada baja una ráfaga de fuego, la cual Zuko neutralizo usando su fuego dando una fuerte patada hacia el mismo, rompiendo con el fuego de Azula.

Katara lanzó sus chorros de agua hacia Azula, y esta los neutralizó con fuego, pero después de ese ataque, Zuko contraatacó con dos grandes llamaradas. De nuevo Azula las esquivó, pero Katara fue más allá y comenzó a enfrentarse a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Azula trataba de mandar golpes con fuego hacia la maestra agua, pero cada intento era inmediatamente bloqueado por ella y ese instante lo aprovechaba Zuko para enviar ráfagas de fuego. En una apertura Katara la hiso tambalearse y casi caer, quedando muy a la orilla del techo del ferri.

Por otro lado Ty Lee peleaba contra Suki y Sokka, la primera en atacar fue Suki, empezó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo difícil de superar, Sokka auxiliaba a Suki con cada uno de sus movimientos de espada para evitar que esta la golpeara en sus puntos de presión. Después el ferri se sacudió con fuerza. Haciéndolos tambalearse. Katara había perdido el equilibrio y por la inclinación del ferri se estaba resbalando, hasta que una mano fuerte la sostuvo, era Zuko, la sujeto hasta que el ferri se estabilizo. Sintió una fuerte emoción en su pecho por sentir su contacto.

Habían logrado parar el Ferri. Ty Lee corrió hacia el soporte del mismo y observó como los guardias cortaban la gruesa soga con un enorme serrucho.

- ¡Van a corta la cuerda! - le advirtió a Azula. Azula volteó comprobando que era verdad.

En ese momento el segundo ferri iba de regreso a la isla, cuando paso cerca de con ellos, Azula y Ty Lee saltaron para caer encima de este dejando a los otros a su suerte.

Azula miraba con satisfacción, Zuko moriría y la maestra agua también, fue grande la sorpresa de verla con vida, pero ahora ya no importaba, los dos morirían junto con aquellos que habían ido a rescatar. Ty Lee se veía triste. Ella estimaba a Zuko y no le deseaba la muerte, por otro lado había vuelto a ver a la maestra agua, a la princesa de la Tribu del Sur, quería darle las gracias por que lo que había hecho por ella días atrás, pero ahora era muy tarde, de nuevo la vería morir.

Los cuatro entraron al ferri de nuevo.

- ¡Están cortando la cuerda! – advirtió Zuko.

- Solo espero que esta cosa pueda flotar – dijo Hakoda.

- ¿Katara no puedes hacer algo? – le dijo Sokka.

- El agua esa demasiado caliente, si intentara golpearlos con ella podría romper la cuerda.

Estaban perdidos pero entonces el ferri comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el techo de la prisión.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Sokka.

Zuko, a pesar de la distancia pudo reconocerla.

- Es Mai.

Atacó a los guardias con sus cuchillos y demás. Permitiéndoles escapar. El ferri llegó a la orilla y todos corrieron saliendo de ahí.

- Bien ya salimos, ¿Ahora que? – Pregunto Suki.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – preguntó Zuko – ya no tenemos el globo.

- Ustedes si que piensan las cosas ¿verdad? – dijo Katara parada al borde del volcán – Tienen suerte de que yo este aquí, o mejor dicho, de que Azula lo este.

Caminaron hacia el borde y vieron, sujeto a una explanada con cuerdas, el gran dirigible en el que Azula había llegado.

En la prisión, los guardias habían capturado a Mai. Azula y Ty Lee estaban frente a ella.

- Déjenos solas – ordenó a los guardias – Nunca espere esto de ti – le dijo con rencor una vez solas.

Mai guardaba silencio. Ty Lee estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? – le reprochó Azula - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Sabes las consecuencias!

- Supongo que no conoces a la gente tanto como crees – le respondió Mai – Calculaste mal. Amo mas a Zuko de lo que te temo a ti.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Azula.

- ¡NO! ¡Tu has calculado mal! – le grito – ¿Crees que con esto Zuko te hará caso? ¡El no te ama! ¡Y ahora pagaras por tu insolencia!

Se puso en posición de ataque, le lanzaría un rayo. Mai también tomo posición tomando uno de sus cuchillos lista para atacar, Azula se movió y estaba apunto de lanzar el rayo cuando, Ty Lee la golpeo en el brazo y su espalda anulando su ataque y dejándola caer inmóvil. Mai estaba muy sorprendida de ver lo que su amiga había hecho. Ty Lee corrió hacia con Mai.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Salgamos de aquí! – le gritó. Y las dos corrieron hacia el segundo ferri.

Azula rabiaba en el piso sin poder moverse. ¡Me las pagaran! ¡Me vengare de Ustedes! – Advertía la princesa…

Una vez en la otra orilla se toparon con el tío de Mai ya desatado. El se sorprendió de verlas e inmediatamente les dijo.

- ¡Han Huido! Rápido Debemos alcanzarlos.

- No – dijo Mai – Tío fui yo quien les ayudó a escapar, ahora soy una traidora.

- Mai… - el alcaide no sabia que decir, sabia que si su sobrina había hecho algo tan arriesgado lo había echo por el príncipe – Rápido vayan al puerto. Ahí esta mi barco. Huyan en él - aun que era un hombre honorable que no perdonaba las ofensas, era su sobrina después de todo y su hermana nunca se lo perdonaría.

Mai no creía en las palabras de su tío. Pero le agradeció que estuviera de su lado. Ella y Ty Lee se fueron al puerto y obligando al capitán se marcharon. Mai miro el cielo. El dirigible en el que habían llegado ahora se alejaba velozmente de ahí con Zuko y la maestra agua.

- Ya pague mi deuda. Ahora estamos a mano.

Palabras que fueron dirigidas a una sola persona. A la maestra agua.


	10. Capitulo X - Estrategia

Capitulo X

**ESTRATEGIA**

- ¿¡Se puede saber en que estaban pensando ustedes dos!? – Zuko y Sokka estaban sentados frente a Katara mientras regresaban al templo aire – Lo que hicieron no solo fue estúpido si no también peligroso, ¿Se imaginan que hubieran hecho si Suki o yo no estuviéramos ahí? Ahora mismo Azula los tendría como prisioneros o los hubiera matado – lo segundo iba dirigido a Zuko.

- Si que tiene carácter – dijo Chit Sang – mientras se encargaba de mantener la caldera del dirigible avivaba en fuego.

- Se parece a su madre – comentó Hakoda al ver como su hija regañaba a Sokka y al príncipe de la nación del fuego.

- Puedo entender por que quisiste ir Sokka – siguió regañando Katara – Pero tu Zuko. Tu más que nadie debe saber lo peligroso que es que sepan nuestras identidades. ¡Especialmente en una prisión! Tienen idea de lo preocupada que estuve cuando ustedes no regresaban.

- Te dejamos una nota… - trato de excusarse Zuko.

- "No hay carne Zuko y yo iremos por mas" – la forma en que lo dijo izo sonar muy ridícula la escusa que Sokka dio. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

- Que importa – dijo Sokka con desengana – Ya estamos bien ¿o no?, logramos rescatar a Suki y a mi padre… – termino de decir con alegría – de todas formas ¿Qué hacías tu ahí? – comenzó a ver a Katara de manera sospechosa - ¿Cómo llegaste a la roca hirviente señorita? ¿Eh? – tomó la actitud de padre regañón.

- Si tan solo se hubieran esperado un día hubieran sabido mi plan para rescatar a nuestro padre – dijo con impaciencia Katara.

- ¿Tu sabias que iba a estar ahí? – pregunto Zuko con sorpresa, pues ellos recién se enteraron en ese momento cuando lo vieron bajar del ferri. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que estaría ahí.

- Por supuesto que si. Olvidan que tengo amigos entre los soldados de la nación del fuego.

- ¡Aja! – grito Sokka – Le diré a papa que has estado ayudando a soldados de la nación del fuego ¡Y que los dejaste vivir en la tribu agua! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Papa! - dijo muy oriundo mirando a su padre - ¡Regáñala! – y señaló a la acusada.

- Katara se sintió como una niña a la que acababan de descubrir de alguna travesura. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su padre no sabia de los refugiados de la nación del fuego que estaban ahora en la Tribu del Polo Sur. Había planeado contárselo pero de otra manera, no como Sokka lo grito. La hacia ver como una criminal.

Hakoda se acerco con seriedad a su hija. Zuko y los demás estaban expectantes de lo que el líder de la tribu agua le haría a su hija.

- Papa yo… - quiso explicarle Katara, pero antes de decir cualquier otra palabra, su padre puso una mano en su hombro y dijo.

- Lo se – Katara dudo un momento – Siempre lo supe.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Sokka.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – pregunto Katara asombrada de que su padre supiera la verdadera identidad de los nuevos ciudadanos.

- ¿"Maestros tierra"? – dijo Hakoda. Katara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Desde ese momento el lo supo… desde hace dos años….

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Al principio lograste engañarme y también ellos, pero cuando fui a ver su barco – sonrio – hija, tal vez no sepa distinguir a un maestro fuego de un maestro tierra, pero se reconocer un barco de guerra de la nación del fuego.

Katara cayó en la sorpresa, por supuesto, había sido muy ingenua cuando les pidió a los soldados que solo borraran la insignia de la nación del fuego del barco. Como si eso fuera a ocultar realmente quienes eran.

- ¿Por que no dijiste nada? – le pregunto Katara.

- Por que temía que pudieran hacernos algo, pero sobre todo – hiso una pausa – no entendía por que eras tu quien los ayudaba, especialmente por lo que le paso a tu madre.

Katara quiso explicarse pero su padre se adelantó.

- El día en ellos se marcharon yo los escolté ¿recuerdas? – Katara asintió con la cabeza – ese día les advertí que no regresaran jamás, que si tuvieron algún respeto por nosotros que no lo hicieran – pero me sorprendió lo que hicieron esos hombres – todos escuchaban atentamente – me hicieron una reverencia, y con sus cabezas tocando el hielo dijeron:

- _Les estamos eternamente agradecidos – habló el Almirante Qian - Sabemos que la nación del fuego le ha hecho mucho daño a su familia y a su tribu. Pero queremos que sepa que de ahora en adelante nosotros también ayudaremos a los nuestros, así como su hija lo hiso con notros. Mis hombres y yo jamás olvidaremos la bondad de la princesa. Estamos en deuda con ustedes_

Se avergonzó por la manera en que se habían dirigido a ella, y el agradecimiento que le dieron a su padre. A Katara solo le dieron las gracias y ya

- Poco después, cuando llegaron los primeros refugiados preguntando por ti, y diciendo que unos "maestros tierra" los habían enviado, supe de que se trataba todo eso.

- Lo supiste todo este tiempo – dijo finalmente Sokka – Yo creí que tu… por lo que le paso a mamá… - hablaba con tristeza.

- Me dolió mucho la perdida de su madre – dijo Hakoda con dolor – Y odie por mucho tiempo a todos los de la nación del fuego – miro a Zuko – pero me di cuenta que desquitarme con ellos u odiarlos por siempre no me traería de regreso a Kya. Tu me enseñaste eso hija – Katara le sonrió a su padre – la mejor manera de olvidar el dolor y sufrimiento es comenzar de nuevo, tenemos que traer la paz y restaurar el equilibrio que esta guerra rompió, y el primer paso para lograrlo, es perdonando a tus enemigos – Zuko, creyó escuchar a su tío hablar y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con sus palabras. Hakoda miro al príncipe de la nación del fuego y dijo – Y se necesita de mucho valor y coraje para hacerlo – Sonrió y miró con admiración al líder de la tribu Agua del Sur, lo había aceptado y comprendía su motivo de estar ahí. Por segunda ocasión sintió que estaba en el camino correcto.

- ¡Perdón por ser tan malo! – grito mientras lloraba a moco suelto Chit Sang por las palabras de Hakoda – ¡Juro que ya no hare fuego control para herir a alguien nunca en mi vida! Desde ahora seré bueno. – Suki lo consolaba golpeando suavemente su espalda. Sus llantos como niño pequeño le sacaron sonrisas a todos.

- Ahora hija – hablo Hakoda – Quiero que me digas ese plan del que me estuvieron hablando los soldados cuando estuve en la prisión de la nación del fuego.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esas palabras. Katara solo asintió. Llegaron por la noche al templo Aire del Oeste. Aang, Toph y los demás le dieron la bienvenida a los recién llegados, después de la cena. Katara comenzó a contar el plan.

- Cuando fue la caída de Ba Sing Se, pensé que ya no era no posible un ataque a la nación del fuego. Así que me deje capturar para tratar de obtener información acerca de los planes del señor del fuego, fueron días tortuosos y no pude obtener nada al principio pero cuando estuve viviendo en el palacio pude enterarme del plan de la "invasión".

- ¿Ya lo sabias? – pregunto Zuko.

- Tengo contactos, no lo olvides – le dijo Katara con satisfacción.

- Tendrás que decirme quienes son… - dijo con extrañeza, le parecía increíble lo bien informada que estaba – Katara solo le sonrió por el comentario.

- ¿Estuviste viviendo en el palacio? – pregunto su padre con asombro.

- ¡Ha! ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo Sokka – Estuvo viviendo como una princesita muy cómodamente en el palacio ¡Mientras que tu fuiste enviado a esa prisión! – grito indignado.

Hakoda no podía creerlo.

- De todas formas – le corto Katara – no sabia que eran ustedes los que estaban planeando ese ataque, ahora entiendo por que Azula me torturo. Pero aun así, sabíamos que no podían tener éxito. Como la nación del fuego ya lo sabia ellos ya habían planeado las contramedidas para ese ataque. Sabia que fallarían.

- ¿¡Y no trataste de advertirnos!? – Grito de nuevo con indignación Sokka, el había sido quien estaba detrás del plan de la invasión.

- O al menos ayudarnos – hablo Aang.

- No había manera de poderlos contactar. Lo que nosotros sabíamos era información de adentro, no de afuera. Y sí pensamos en hacer algo, pero… paso lo de la Isla… - dijo con pesas Katara.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Hakoda.

- ¡Ha! ¿Puedes creerlo? – grito Sokka de nuevo - ¡Hasta vacaciones le daban! ¿Qué clase de prisionera eras? – le reprochó con indignación.

Katara le reso a los espíritus para que le dieran paciencia con su hermano.

- Uno de los volcanes cercanos a la Isla Ember hiso erupción – explicó Zuko – Estuvimos en peligro y… Katara nos ayudó. Pensamos que había muerto – termino de decir con lamento. Aunque Katara ahora estaba con ellos, no podía dejar de culparse por eso. De sentir ese miedo intenso cuando casi la perdía.

- Mientras me recuperaba, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no era posible ayudarlos a ustedes. Sin el fuego control por el eclipse, los soldados de nuestro lado resultaban inútiles, además muchos de nuestros aliados fueron enviados a barcos o trasladados a colonias en el reino Tierra por protección. No había mucho que pudiéramos hacer – dijo con pesadez – Pero después nos enteramos que el Avatar estaba con vida – ahora hablo con alegría – y que habían sido ustedes los que estuvieron detrás de ese plan todo ese tiempo. Entonces comenzamos a poner en marcha un segundo plan.

- El primer paso consistía en la localización y liberación de los que hubieran sido capturados – miro con reproche a Sokka y a Zuko – El cual a duras penas logramos llevar acabo – Sokka y Zuko se miraron como niños regañados.

- ¿Y que pasa con lo demás prisioneros? – pregunto Haru.

- Por ahora ellos se encuentran en la prisión en la nación del fuego. No te preocupes estarán bien.

- Así es – aseguro Hakoda – los soldados que vigilan las celdas de los prisioneros se dirigieron a mi y me aseguraron que no correrían peligro. Ellos se encargarían de eso.

Haru no pareció tan convencido de esas palabras. Pero las acepto de buena manera, al menos sabia que su padre estaría bien.

– Y la segunda parte del plan es la mas importante. Daremos un golpe de estado.

Se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Eso suena increíble – dijo Sokka - ¿Cuándo será?

- El día en que llegue el cometa Sozin.

Y la sorpresa paso al miedo.

- Estas loca – le dijo Zuko – es el día en que los maestros fuego obtienen más poder, será imposible. ¡Tiene que ser antes!

- Supongo que esperas que Aang se enfrente al señor del fuego ese día ¿cierto? – hablo Toph.

- Así es

- ¿Qué? – grito Aang con miedo – No puedo vencerlo ese día, es imposible, apenas puedo dominar el fuego – Aang aun no podía dominar bien el fuego control y saber que tenia que enfrentarse a el señor del fuego el día del cometa lo ponía muy inseguro.

- Y a tu tierra control le hace falta mucho – agregó Toph desanimando más al avatar.

- No puedo hacerlo para el día del cometa. Tendrá que ser después – declaro Aang.

- No… - dijo Katara – No puede ser después.

- ¿Por qué no? – alegó Sokka.

- Por que no habrá nada que salvar después de que llegue el cometa – dijo Zuko.

Las palabras del príncipe los dejo mudos y no entendían a lo que se refería a excepción de Katara.

- En una de las juntas que tuvo mi padre – continuo – se planeó el ataque a las colonias del reino tierra que no habían sido conquistadas, Aprovecharan el poder del cometa para destruirlo todo.

- Así es – confirmó Katara – los soldados que están de nuestro lado se están movilizando ahora para ir en camino a las colonias que han sido ocupadas por la nación del fuego, el día del cometa derrocaran a los líderes ahí impuestos. El golpe de estado será simultaneo en todas las demás colonias. Ellos no se lo esperan. Lo mismo pasara en la capital, pero solo tu puedes hacerte cargo del señor del fuego Aang. Solo tu podrás derrotarlo.

El plan era bueno. Aprovecharían también el poder del cometa para usarlo contra la nación del fuego, pelearían con igualdad.

- Yo… - dijo Aang – no se si pueda estar listo.

- Lo estarás - aseguró Zuko colocando una mano en su hombro – yo me encargare de que lo estés.

El joven avatar pareció mas convencido por las palabras de su Sifu. Miro como todos lo veían con esperanza y determinación diciéndole "tu puedes Aang nosotros creemos en ti" Suspiro profundo y dijo.

- Esta bien. Lo haremos – dijo con algo de seguridad.

Después Katara comenzó a asignarles las habitaciones para dormir. Su padre y Chit Sang dormirían en la habitación conjunta a la de Zuko, como Suki siendo novia ya oficial de Sokka ella dormiría con él y Aang tuvo que ser cambiado a otra habitación pues dormía con Sokka. Termino en la misma habitación con Zuko, lo que creyeron muy conveniente pues ahora entrenarían más duro. Haru, Teo y el Duque continuaron durmiendo juntos.

Katara se encontraba buscando mantas entre las cosas que había traído cuando Zheng la llevó, en ese momento Zuko se le acercó.

- Katara…

Ella volteo pero al ver quien le hablaba, se quedo un poco sorprendida de reconocerlo. Recordó lo que le dijo a Mai en la prisión. Que ella había sido en parte la razón por la que ahora estaba con ellos, pero cuando le pregunto si la amaba, no hubo respuesta, se vio obligada a interferir. Se sentía confundida. Estaba segura que sentía algo por Zuko. Cuando la beso la noche que llego al templo aire se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero… ¿y él? como el había sido quien la beso creyó que él también la amaba, pero su comportamiento después de que regreso del viaje con Aang, hiso que sus ilusiones murieran. Ahora no sabia que pensar.

- ¿Si…? – le pegunto, tratando de ignorar ese cosquilleo en su estómago que le provocaba al verlo.

- Solo… quería… - _decirte que te amo como nunca he amado a alguien y te agradezco que me hayas salvado_ – quería… darte las gracias… por lo de antes – _cobarde._

- Oh… esta bien – dijo un poco decepcionada, esperaba algo mas – no tienes que darlas – le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Gracias a la pregunta de Mai y lo que pasaron al huir de la prisión Zuko se dio cuenta que no podía perder mas tiempo con ella, debía decirle sus sentimientos, en esos momentos de guerra, donde cualquier cosa podría suceder el no quería vivir de nuevo con el arrepentimiento de no decirle lo que sentía por ella, la había perdido una vez y ahora la vida le daba otra oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. Si existían maestros fuego que ahora estaban casados con miembros de la tribu agua quería decir que él también podía estar con ella. Que no existían diferencias de naciones o elementos cuando al amor se trataba.

- Katara… - estaba decidido, se lo diría - también quería decirte que…

El corazón de Katara latía con fuerza en su pecho. La manera en que Zuko le hablaba le hacia saber que le diría algo importante. Realmente deseaba escucharlo, quería saber que estaba a punto de decirle.

- Desde que estuvimos en la Isla Ember – continuo Zuko – Yo me di cuenta de que…

- ¡Katara! – era Sokka. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Sokka acercándose a ellos – Suki quisiera saber si le ayudarías a llevar agua a los baños. También si le puedes prestar algo de ropa. ¿Katara…?

Se hallaba perdida, la interrupción de Sokka evito lo que sea que Zuko le iba a decir y ni siquiera puso mucha atención a las palabras de su hermano. Pero cuando la llamo por segunda vez despertó del desconcierto.

- Eh… Si… yo le ayudo, no te preocupes, con permiso – y se fue de ahí.

Muchas gracias Sokka. Pensaba Zuko, había planeado decirle sus sentimientos a Katara y Sokka llegaba y lo arruinaba todo. Ahora tenia que buscar una nueva oportunidad para lograrlo. Y se fue de ahí molesto.

Katara suspiraba mientras se bañaba junto con Suki, Ayu y Toph la cual acepto a duras penas y por mandato de Katara.

El baño en el templo aire consistía en piletas de diferentes tamaños en forma hexagonal, poseía un borde que permitía a los que estuvieran dentro poder sentarse en la orilla. Unos chorros de agua productos de Katara, llenaban el baño con agua limpia, mientras una vez llena, el agua se desborda por un pequeño canal llenando las demás piletas hasta perderse en un rio subterráneo.

- Así que eres de la nación del fuego – dijo Suki a Ayu.

- Si, pero he estado ayudando a mi hermano y a los demás a terminar esta guerra.

Mientras se bañaban, Suki y Katara contaron la travesía que tuvieron en la prisión además de las presentaciones así como lo que paso Katara en el palacio y como Ayu le había ayudado.

- Sabes Katara – hablo Toph – me parece increíble la manera en que convences a las personas de estar de nuestro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno… - comenzó – nadie jamás pensaría que ZUKO – el corazón de Katara dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre y Toph sonrió – se nos uniría, es decir después de que nos estuvo persiguiendo y todo eso y ahora resulta que una de las amigas de la loca de su hermana también están de nuestro lado.

- Te equivocas Toph yo no convencí a nadie y menos a Mai.

- ¿Y no sabes por que lo hiso? – pregunto la maestra tierra.

- Ya te dije que no se.

- No me refiero a ella, si no a Zuko.

Su corazón de nuevo latió con fuerza y se sintió un poco avergonzada. ¿Cómo les iba a decir que fue por ella que Zuko se les unió? O al menos eso creía. Por lo que le dijo a Mai. Pero un así, resultaba muy vergonzoso decirlo.

- No… lo se realmente… - mintió.

- No lo sabes o no nos quieres decir – atacó Toph por que sabia que mentía.

- ¿Enserio sabes por que Zuko se les unió? – Hablo Suki - A mi me sorprendió verlo en la prisión y mas cuando Sokka me dijo que estaba de su lado.

- El llego junto con Ayu diciendo que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y que ahora era bueno – dijo Toph.

- Pues ahí tienen su respuesta – dijo Katara – Bueno yo ya estoy limpia así que me voy – Y se escapo del baño dirigiéndose rápidamente a los vestidores.

Se le había escapado. Toph bufó por la huida de Katara, pero aunque estuviera en otra habitación podía sentir los latidos nerviosos de su corazón. Estaba muy segura de algo y se divertiría mucho con eso.

- Salió muy apresurada – dijo Suki – ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos?

Y esa era la pregunta del millón. Tanto Suki como Toph, fijaron como objetivo a Ayu.

- ¿Por qué me miran así…? – aunque lo decía de manera figurada refiriéndose a Toph aun así sentía también la atención de la maestra tierra hacia ella.

- Bueno tu estuviste en el palacio ¿no? – señalo Suki – ¿no supiste que pasara algo entre ellos?

La primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue cuando Katara le conto lo que paso entre ellos a causa del afrodisiaco. Eso si que fue algo fuerte y pudo influir en la actitud de ambos, ella lo sintió. Pero no podía contar algo como eso. Se puso nerviosa y dijo

- No… solo se que pelearon en dos ocasiones – logro decir eso.

- ¿Estuvieron peleando? – dijo Suki con sorpresa.

- Si… bueno, al principio no se llevaban muy bien, pero era natural supongo, pero el príncipe cambio cuando fuimos a la isla.

- ¿Que paso en la Isla? – preguntó Toph. Ellos solo sabían la versión corta donde Katara los salvaba.

- No se lo contamos pero… Katara y yo estuvimos a punto de morir ahogadas.

Suki se impresiono y en acto se llevo una mano a su boca, Toph también se preocupó.

- ¿Y que paso? – pregunto Suki temerosa y con gran curiosidad.

- No lo se con exactitud, solo se que Katara logro salvarme. Yo, tuve un calambre mientras nadaba y… lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que ella nadaba hacia mi. Mientras estuve inconsciente sentí algo muy cálido en mi pecho y cuando desperté vi a Katara y al príncipe sentados a mi lado. Katara me abrazo y supe había sido ella quien me salvó, pero… Katara tomo la mano del príncipe y le dio las gracias, el nos había salvado a las dos.

Se quedaron calladas.

- Yo se que después de que Katara murió, o cuando creímos que lo había echo – aclaró – el príncipe cambio mucho, por un momento pensé que me había equivocado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Toph.

- Después de que me salvaran, vi como el príncipe la miraba. Por un momento creí que él sentía algo por ella. Incluso lloro cuando la vimos morir.

Toph se hallaba incrédula, Suki no podía imaginarse a Zuko llorando por alguien.

- Pero después de eso, el cambio por completo, en la isla le hicieron un funeral, yo estaba devastada, pero el príncipe no. Se veía tan serio y frio. Todo el viaje de regreso a la nación del fuego, yo me la pase llorando en mi camarote, y supe que él no salió del suyo hasta que llegamos a la capital. Desde ahí todo fue diferente. El príncipe seguía actuando como todos los días, como si la muerte de Katara no le afectara en nada y así lo creí todo este tiempo – Ayu se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

- Pero… el no sabia que estaba viva ¿verdad?

Ayu negó con su cabeza – La primera vez que vimos a Katara después de lo que paso en la Isla Ember fue cuando llegamos aquí. Cuando el decidió ayudarme a escapar el día de la invasión me dijo que tenia las misma intenciones que yo. Unirnos al avatar y terminar esta guerra. Pero sentí que había algo más – agregó - Pensé que lo hacia por Katara. Y Aun sigo creyendo eso – dijo con firmeza.

Toph le creía. Cuando Zuko estuvo contando lo que les paso, especialmente lo que tuvo que ver con Katara, pudo sentir dolor en su corazón, sus latidos eran muy diferentes.

* * *

Zuko se encontraba muy temprano entrenando a Aang. Era un Sifu muy estricto pero daba buenos resultados, Aang progresaba muy rápido en su fuego control. Incluso Zuko se impresionó de su progreso. Definitivamente ser el Avatar le daba mucha ventaja.

Hakoda observaba fijamente al príncipe de la nación del fuego desde uno de los balcones que permitían una buena vista del lugar de entrenamiento. Pero que los de abajo no podían ver quien los observaba.

- ¿Le gusto la platica de anoche? – Toph se acercó al líder de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Hakoda se impresiono de que la maestra tierra supiera que, sin querer hubiera escuchado la platica entre ellas.

- No fue mi intención… - se disculpó.

- Lo se – le dijo la bandida ciega - ¿Y que piensa?

La vista de Hakoda se fijo en el príncipe, después de obsérvalo un rato dijo.

- Katara es capaz de hacer cambiar a él mas confuso corazón y llevarlo a la paz – después agregó – El príncipe es un Hombre de honor, de eso no hay duda.

Toph sonrió.

- Solo recuerde esas palabras en el futuro – le dijo sonriente y se fue de ahí.

Hakoda suspiró. Podía imaginarse a lo que se refería la joven maestra tierra.

Por la tarde Katara caminaba por una de las secciones mas apartadas del templo. Le gustaba la idea de explorar el lugar pero al mismo tiempo resultaba peligroso, algunas partes estaban destruidas y otras no eran muy estables, pero eso no le impedía moverse en él. El templo Aire era muy hermoso, aunque descuidado por los años, pero eso no le quitaba la grandeza que una vez pudo tener. Admiraba los murales, se le hacia chistoso ver a Appa en ellos. O mejor dicho a los bisontes voladores.

Habían pasado dos días desde que tuvo esa conversación con Zuko, y después de eso ya no se pudo presentar la oportunidad de verse de nuevo y terminarla. Zuko se hallaba muy ocupado entrenando a Aang de sol a sol, mientras que ella platicaba con su padre y su hermano puntos importantes del plan que llevarían acabo. Pero en esos momentos disfrutaba de su tiempo libre.

Entro a una habitación y se quedo impresionada por lo que había dentro, en los muros y muy deteriorado se veía una representación de los cuatro elementos, el suelo estaba cubierto de mosaico en diferentes tonalidades de azul, en el medio del mismo estaba la imagen de la luna llena y alrededor de la misma las figuras de Tui y La. En dos de las paredes el viento, con paisajes de montañas, como los templos aire y bisontes voladores en un fondo blanco y rodeados de nubes. Del otro extremo un bosque en diferentes tonalidades de verdes y cafés con dibujos de topos-tejón escarbando en la tierra. En el techo un gran dragón en color rojo y naranja se enredaba a la figura de un enorme Sol. Todo estaba cubierto también en mosaico de colores rojos, naranjas y amarillos.

Estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto algo como eso antes. Los nómadas aire, al parecer creían en el equilibrio de los cuatro elementos y lo expresaban en aquella habitación. Era increíble de admirar. Toco con delicadeza el mural del viento, donde estaba la imagen del bisonte volador. Sentía tanta paz en esa habitación. La luz del sol comenzaba a bajar y aunque aun faltaba mucho para el anochecer, se obscurecía mas rápido en el templo debido al lugar donde se encontraban, muy a su pesar salió de la habitación. Camino de regreso a donde estaban todos, pero no lo hiso por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, lo hiso por la parte externa, le encantaba ver las edificaciones invertidas y como la naturaleza había reclamado parte del abandonado templo.

A Ayu le tocaba hacer la cena así que no tenia prisa por volver. Podía regresar tranquilamente tomándose su tiempo. Resultaba agradable que hubiera mas mujeres en el grupo. Antes, ella tenia que encargarse de todo, era como la mama, les decía que hacer y que no, y cuando Toph se les unió, pensó que al fin había ganado una amiga que le entendiera y le hiciera mas llevadera su estancia con Sokka y Aang pero aunque si gano una amiga, gano a otro "hijo", pues Toph estaba lejos de comportarse como una señorita de su edad. Al menos ahora con Suki y Ayu, las cosas resultaban mas fáciles para ella y podía permitirse esos paseos.

Seguía admirando la arquitectura cuando vio una llamarada a lo lejos seguida de otra. Camino asta llegar a donde provenían.

Zuko se encontraba entrenando. Le pareció extraño. A esa hora ya debió de dejar de entrenar a Aang, ¿Por qué estaba entrenando solo? Y en un lugar tan apartado. Recordó como en ocasiones pasadas, después de entrenar a Aang Zuko se iba y no regresaba hasta la hora de la cena. Ahora sabia a donde iba y que hacia.

El lugar donde se encontraba, era una explanada rodeada de un extremo de vegetación y lianas, del otro lado daba vista al acantilado. A un lado había una especie de estanque que se extendía desde el extremo donde terminaba la explanada hasta por debajo de donde se encontraba Katara, se llenaba con el agua de un riachuelo, el agua pasaba de la piedra al estanque y después caía por el borde en forma de cascada hasta la parte baja, ramas y raíces tocaban el estanque llenándose del vital líquido.

La luz del atardecer tocaba el agua dándole hermosos reflejos que tocaban el cuerpo del maestro fuego. Se encontraba sin camisa dejando ver los músculos de su torso desnudo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Lo grande de aquella explanada le permitía moverse con libertad; después de lanzar patadas al aire, giros y lanzamientos de fuego, tomo sus espadas Dao y comenzó a entrenar con ellas. Se movía con maestría y sutileza mortal. No cabía duda que era un experto espadachín. Katara observaba anonadada, por alguna razón resultaba muy hipnotizante ver a Zuko entrenar.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, empezó ejercicios de respiración. Movía sus brazos de manera extraña haciendo círculos. Por un momento Katara pensó que se trataban de movimientos de agua control. Estuvo repitiendo durante un momento, como si esperaba que pasara algo pero no paso nada. Respiró cansado y se dirigió al estanque. Katara se pudo dar cuenta, por las diferentes tonalidades de azul que era un poco profundo en la parte del centro, pues el agua se veía mas obscura. Se agacho y tomando el agua con sus manos baño su cara, su cabello se mojo y se pego a su cara, tomo mas agua y la hiso correr por su nuca, las gotas caían por su espalda. Entonces comenzó a desatarse el pantalón.

Katara miraba con asombro lo que Zuko hacia, ¡Se estaba desvistiendo! Cuando el pantalón cayo Katara desvió la mirada y se pegó mas al pilar donde estaba, pero después de unos segundo volvió a echar un vistazo, Zuko quedo cubierto solo de una muy pequeña prenda de color obscuro. La ropa interior de Sokka consistía en unos pantalones cortos a medio muslo, pero la de Zuko era mucho mas corta y ajustada… dejaba muy bien marcado su… trasero y también… ese bulto de enfrente… Pero casi gritaba al ver como se desprendía de aquella prenda también.

Desvió de nuevo la mirada, estaba que echaba humo por el inmenso calor que tenia. La sangre le había subido a la cabeza y sabia que estaba mas roja que nunca, se sentía avergonzada y su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, después escucho como Zuko entraba al agua. ¡Por Tui y La Zuko se esta bañando desnudo! Sintió un ligero temblor en sus pies y sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla, se dejo caer al suelo, sentía como si el suelo temblaba. Comenzó a respirar lento y profundo. Con la mayor pena del mundo se levantó, apoyo sus manos en el borde y poco a poco comenzó a asomar la cabeza. Nadaba tan tranquilamente, Katara se dio cuenta que había partes en el cuerpo de Zuko que eran más blancas de lo que creía.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Eso no era correcto ¡Katara deja de espiar a Zuko y vete de ahí! se repetía, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía, seguía mirándolo. Al final recupero algo de su sentido común y se dispuso a marcharse, sigilosamente comenzó a gatear, no se atrevía a levantarse, pues de nuevo se vería tentada a quedarse como idiota viendo a Zuko y no podía pasar eso o peor aun, que la descubriera, dio media vuelta y comenzó la huida. Apenas logro moverse unos centímetros cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y para su desgracia a crujir, solo para después caer al estanque junto con los pedazos del suelo que no la lograron sostener.

Estaba tan concentrada en ver a Zuko que no se dio cuenta que el temblor que sintió hace unos momentos era por que suelo se iba a derrumbar y no tenia nada que ver con el temblor de su cuerpo al ver a Zuko.

Zuko nadaba tranquilamente en su escondite favorito, desde que lo descubrió le resulto cómodo y practico entrenar ahí, cuando se cansaba podía nadar y refrescarse un poco en el estanque. Pero en ese momento estuvo a punto de que le cayera en la cabeza unos escombros que cayeron inesperadamente. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Katara caer junto con los pedazos de piedra, pensó que estaba alucinando pero cuando la vio salir a la superficie se dio cuenta que no era así. Ella en verdad estaba ahí.

Cayó en la parte no tan profunda del estanque y salió con rapidez en busca de aire, al hacerlo un par de ojos ambarinos la miraban.

- ¿Katara?

Al escuchar su nombre un horrible escalofríos recorrió su nuca, su sangre se heló, se dio la vuelta. Zuko la miraba entre la sorpresa y la duda.

- Hooo… la… - ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué hace… - no pudo terminar, el resto del piso del pasillo donde Katara estuvo se termino de derrumbar, Zuko jalo rápidamente a Katara, la recargo en la orilla del estanque, como ahora se encontraban en la parte interior, pego el cuerpo de ella a la pared y con el suyo la protegió de las piedras que ahora caían a escasos centímetros de ellos, uno de esos escombros golpeo con fuerza el hombro de Zuko, dejo salir un quejido de dolor. Al terminar el pequeño derrumbe la mitad del estanque se hallaba cubierto de roca y piedra. Por suerte no quedaron atrapados, pero las piedras cubrieron la mitad de donde se encontraban , Katara y Zuko se encontraban en la mitad libre.

- Creo que ya paso – dijo Zuko. Tenia un mano en la pared y con la otra abrazaba a Katara a manera de protección - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto.

Katara estaba roja, su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento. Zuko estaba frente a ella, mejor dijo cerca de ella, muy cerca, la abrazaba, su pecho estaba desnudo, ¡El estaba completamente desnudo! El agua le llegaba a la cintura, pero ella sabia que no había nada mas que pura piel ahí. ¡POR LOS ESPIRITUS CÓMO LLEGO A ESA SITUACIÓN! Por alguna razón su cuerpo se tensó y se quedo inmóvil.

- ¿Katara? – volvió a preguntar Zuko al no escuchar respuesta de ella, comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez se golpeo con la caída o algo. entonces empezó a revisarla, se fijo en su cabeza, puso sus manos ahí y después examino con su vista si había alguna herida en el resto de su cuerpo. Pero no había nada, todo parecía estar bien.

Sus manos tocaban su cabeza y después sobre su cuerpo para, finalmente quedarse en su cintura. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por su tacto él lo noto. pero Katara estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en que Zuko estaba desnudo y ella estaba frente a él.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Dime! – Tenia miedo. Katara estaba inmóvil delante de él. No hablaba, no decía nada, su respiración era agitada. Cuando quiso mover su brazo otra vez, le provoco un dolor muy grande. Su quejido hiso salir a Katara del shock momentáneo en el que se encontraba.

Fijo su vista en el hombro de él y vio como se ponía entre morado y rojo.

- Estas… lastimado… - fueron sus palabras y sin pensarlo ya tenia un guante de agua en su mano, brillaba, puso su mano sobre su hombro y comenzó a sanarlo.

Sentía calidez en su hombro y como el dolor iba disminuyendo hasta irse por completo. La expresión de Katara cambio, estaba seria, concentrándose en curar su herida. A Zuko le pareció extraño ese comportamiento en ella.

- Katara – le hablo y ella pareció asustarse, de hecho el guante de agua se rompió. – Zuko coloco su mano en la de ella, la que tenia en su hombro y la sujeto - ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunto en voz baja pero con preocupación.

Quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Zuko la miraba con gran preocupación.

- Eh?… - fue lo único que pudo decir, no supo de donde salió su voz, pero parecía recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Escucho como dejo salir un respiro de alivio y después comenzaba a reírse. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

Pero se dio cuenta de algo. La sonrisa de Zuko, nunca lo había visto sonreír se veía tan bien…

- Nunca me vuelvas a dar estos sustos – dijo Zuko con calma al terminar de reír - ¿Qué hacías ahí? – le pregunto.

Y de pronto recordó que Zuko estaba desnudo. La sangre le volvió a subir a la cabeza. Zuko aun tenia su mano sujeta y la mantenía en su hombro. La quito de ahí como si su cuerpo quemara, aunque para ella si lo hacia.

- Yo… - _pasaba por aquí y me quede mirándote_ – caminaba… por aquí… - _te vi entrenar y bañándote desnudo_ – y me caí…

Estaba mas roja y avergonzada que nunca. Ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara ¿CÓMO PODRIA? Lo estuvo espiando. Bravo Katara y ahora el sabe que lo estuviste haciendo.

Zuko por alguna razón no le creía, de alguna manera sintió que alguien lo estaba observando pero al estar lejos de los demás supo que era solo su imaginación, pero ahora sabia que en verdad lo estaban espiando y tenia al culpable enfrente.

- No será… ¿que me estabas espiando? – el solo ver su reacción le dio la respuesta. Ella se puso aun mas sonrojada y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos diciendo.

- ¡Claro que no! – niégalo Katara, niégalo hasta que sea el fin del mundo.

- ¿Y que hacías aquí entonces? – le pregunto divertido.

Entonces ella bajo la mirada de nuevo, balbuceaba algo pero el no le puso atención, solo se fijaba en ella, se veía tan linda, sonrojada, nerviosa, parecía un gatito pantera asustado y a él le encantaban los gatos pantera.

- Bueno yo… es que… - ¡piensa en algo pero ya! No pudo continuar una mano se puso en su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo. Que los espíritus le dieran fuerza, Zuko la miraba tan intensamente y lo peor se acerco mas a ella.

- Me estabas mirando – le dijo entre serio y divertido.

Katara sintió que no podía mentirle.

- Si... – afirmó ella mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Me viste mientras me desvestía?

Abrió los ojos como plato – Yo no quise… - dijo avergonzada. Quería decirle que en verdad no era su intención aunque se había quedado a verlo sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, pero aun así…

- Esta bien – le dijo él. Katara lo miro con sorpresa. Zuko lo noto y le dijo lo siguiente – Yo te vi desnuda una vez. Es justo que tu también me veas.

El decir esas palabras hicieron que ambos recordaran ese momento en que la vio desnuda. Y lo que hicieron después. Katara se puso aun mas roja por eso.

- Pero eso fue diferente… - comenzó a hablar ella sin mirarlo – tu y yo… bueno… - ¡Maldición! ¡Por que se le hacia tan difícil hablar!

El movió su mano de su mentón hacia su mejilla. Ella se estremeció por eso, y lo miro. Sus hermosos ojos azules lo miraban de una manera tan inocente, tan dulcemente avergonzada. Zuko sabia que jamás encontraría ojos tan bellos como los de ella. Se acerco mas y dejo que sus frentes se tocaran. Ella dejo salir un suspiro. De nuevo se hallaban así de cerca.

Los labios de Zuko tocaban suavemente su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios. Su corazón latía desbocado. Cerró los ojos, no podía soportarlo más busco su boca y la beso. La beso como había estado deseando besarla desde la última vez. Como en sus sueños lo hacia desde que ella regreso a su vida. Desde que se dio cuenta que la amaba. Ya no la dejaría ir. No lo permitiría.

El beso de Zuko fue bien recibido. Katara olvido por ese momento lo que había pasado antes, solo pensaba en él. la mano de Zuko abandono su rostro y se fue a su cintura, Katara puso sus mano en la cabeza de él, la sujetaban con firmeza, mientras que el comenzaba a reclamar más su boca. Katara la abrió más y sus lenguas se tocaron. El intruso se apodero del interior de su boca y cuando salió Katara no pudo resistirse a morder ligeramente su labio. Eso lo éxito de sobremanera pues comenzó a besarla con mas frenesí. En un impulso la cargo de su cintura alzándola un poco, Katara enredo sus piernas en la cadera de el, y se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Zuko. Estaba entre la fría pared y su hirviente cuerpo. Se besaban con mas exigencia, con reclamo de más.

Solo la necesidad de aire separó sus labios y Zuko no perdió mas tiempo.

- Te amo – dijo entre los ligeros jadeos de su boca – Te amo como nunca Katara. Pensé que te había perdido, pensé que jamás volvería a verte. Solo he pensado en ti todo este tiempo, en tenerte en mis brazos. No sabes lo difícil que es para mi tenerte tan cerca sin poder tocarte, sin poder hacerte mía.

Ella se sintió llorar. El la amaba, pero todo ese tiempo se estuvo conteniendo, por ella. Su corazón latía de felicidad ella también lo deseaba. Deseaba sus caricias, que la tocara de nuevo como aquella vez en el baño del palacio de la nación del fuego y ya no le haría esperar más algo que ambos estaban esperando por tanto tiempo.

- Yo también te amo Zuko y te deseo – no pudo decir más, su boca fue reclamada por el maestro fuego.

La besaba con ímpetu como si sus labios fueran la fuente de la vida y el deseaba estar vivo por siempre. De su boca paso a su cuello. Lo lamio y mordisqueo. Katara solo dejaba salir dulces gemidos por los besos de él. Zuko reconoció esa dulce melodía. La ropa de ella le estorbaba se separo un poco y comenzó a desvestirla de la parte superior. Abrió su vestido y beso con delicadeza su hombro. La prenda comenzó a bajar por sus brazos. Su pecho estaba cubierto pos unos vendajes, lo que molesto al príncipe. Se acerco a su pecho y exhaló fuego, una pequeña llama comenzó a quemar débilmente las delicadas vendas sin llegar a quemarla, poco a poco la prenda se aflojo y callo dejando al descubierto esos senos con los que había estado soñando. Se apoderó de uno con su boca. Katara gimió un poco mas fuerte y lo abrazó apegándolo mas hacia ella.

Comenzó a sentir algo protuberante en su entrepierna. Se encontraba con las piernas enredadas en la cadera de Zuko y pudo notar la creciente excitación que estaba teniendo, siendo mas palpable por que el se hallaba desnudo. Con placer movió su cadera sobre el. Zuko dejo salir un gemido por el roce de ella. Katara disfruto el escucharlo, y siguió moviendo con malicia. Notaba como se ponía mas duro y caliente. Zuko no pudo soportarlo. Bajo a Katara y comenzó a desnudarla.

Sentía un inmenso calor en cada parte que su mano tocaba sobre su piel desnuda. Se dio cuenta que en verdad los maestros fuegos poseían un calor corporal que superaba al normal, y estando en esas condiciones el cuerpo de Zuko estaba que hervía, por un momento Katara pensó que podría ser fiebre pero no era debido a una enfermedad, era por ella que Zuko tenia tan alta temperatura. Ahora sus cuerpos se encontraban desnudos. Aun seguían en el agua, no les importo estar ahí. Se sentó en uno de los escalones que se hallaban dentro del estanque, en el borde, Katara estaba sentada sobre él.

Zuko con su calor había logrado calentar solo el agua alrededor de ellos. Sus cuerpos se abrazaban. Ella sintió su calidez, él su suavidad. Sus besos, no podía dejar de besarla, de marcarla como suya y de nadie más. Le parecía un sueño del que no quería despertar. Y ahí, en el agua, el Sol tomo a la Luna.

Entro en su cuerpo, Katara ahogó un gemido en su boca de placer y dolor. Zuko la invadió por completo. Se aferro a su espalda y encajo sus uñas en el. A Zuko no le importo o no lo sintió. El solo estaba concentrado en el enorme placer que sentía el estar dentro de ella. Katara por instinto movió sus caderas suave y torpemente al principio, pero los jadeos de Zuko le indicaban que hacia bien su trabajo. Después ella también comenzó a acompañarlo en la melodía. No podía detenerse, le era imposible.

Los movimientos de Katara se hicieron mas rápidos, y en ocasiones sentía como llegaba mas en su interior. No quería parar la tortuosa danza de placer que tenía bajo sus caderas. Se sintió en el cielo y sabia que estaba a punto de alcanzar el paraíso. Katara gimió con fuerza y arqueo su espalda. Zuko sintió las contracciones internas acompañadas por el vaivén de ella, un enorme placer lo cubrió y sintió como se vaciaba en su interior, al igual que ella dejo salir una exclamación que no dejaba a dudas la satisfacción de él.

Katara dejo caer su cuerpo cansado sobre el pecho de su amado. Zuko abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones latían con gran fuerza. Zuko respiro su perfume. Katara tenia su cabeza por arriba de el hombro de él y Zuko estaba en el hueco de su hombro y su cuello. Comenzó a sentir como el le daba pequeños besitos a su hombro. Sonrió delicadamente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Zuko sin despegar sus labios del hombro de ella.

- Me haces cosquillas – le dijo ella, mientras se incorporaba y lo veía.

Aun seguían unidos íntimamente. Puso sus mano en su cara. Cerca de su cicatriz. El se dejo acariciar inclinando su rostro hacia su mano, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente para después mirarla a ella. Katara creyó que nunca vería ese rostro de paz y felicidad en el príncipe exiliado. Le pareció de lo mas hermosa y le sonrió de igual manera. Unieron sus labios en un delicado beso.

- Te amo - dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron por ello.

* * *

... (^-^)...


	11. Capitulo XI - La Playa

Capitulo XI

**LA PLAYA**

Esa noche Zuko se sentó junto a Katara y cuando ella le paso su plato con la cena y sus manos se tocaron, no las alejó. Cenaron todos juntos, en armonía. Zuko se sentía feliz. No solo por que había dicho sus sentimientos a Katara si no también por que ella le correspondía, y claro, lo que hicieron después de su declaración le alegraba bastante. Pero esa noche sentía todo diferente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como en una familia. ¿Esto era estar entre amigos? Siempre había sido un chico solitario. La única persona que se acerco a él fue su madre pero se fue de su lado, pero no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla. Y en ese momento se encontraba con las personas que jamás pensó alguna vez estar.

Hace casi un año su única misión era capturar al avatar, y ahora se encontraba cenando con él y sus amigos, pero también con una persona muy especial, la mujer que amaba. Katara estaba sentada a su lado obligando a El Duque a que se comiera los vegetales, Suki regañaba a Sokka para que comiera más despacio y los demás estaban entretenidos en platicas y otras cosas. Ceno muy gustoso esa noche.

- Ve a dormir Ayu yo me encargo – le dijo Katara cuando terminaron la cena y se disponía a lavar los platos sucios – Tu ya hiciste la cena a mi toca limpiar.

- Esta bien. Buenas noches Katara – le dijo y se fue a dormir.

Al terminar de limpiar y de acomodar Katara se fue a su habitación pero alguien la atrapó por la espalda a mitad del pasillo haciéndola entrar a un habitación vacía. Ella se sorprendió pero solo de manera momentánea. Un muy reconocido aroma le hiso saber quien era su captor. Al sentirse libre se dio la vuelta para ver al portador de esos ojos ambarinos que tanto le atraían y que después la estaba besando. Al separarse le dijo.

- Solo quería decirte las buenas noches.

- Vaya manera que tienes de hacerlo – y lo beso – Buenas noches.

La dejo ir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya en su habitación. No podía evitar sonreír, la felicidad era grande para él. Dejo que el sueño lo reclamara.

Un fuerte estruendo lo despertó. El y Aang se levantaron rápidamente y se asomaron por la ventana.

- ¡Es la nación del fuego! – grito Aang. Los grandes dirigibles de la nación del fuego comenzaron a verse para sorpresa de ellos. Continuaban aventando bombas hacia el templo.

- ¡Rápido tenemos que irnos! – le dijo Zuko y tomando rápidamente sus cosas salieron de ahí.

- Tengo que ir por Appa.

En el camino se encontraron a los demás y todos corrieron hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba Appa. Aang cerro con una ráfaga de aire las puertas de aquella sala salvaguardándolos de los ataques de los dirigibles. Toph y Haru abrieron un túnel en la pared.

- ¡Por aquí! – grito Toph. Todos se juntaron en la entrada del túnel pero Appa estaba renuente en salir.

- No puedo moverlo – dijo Aang mientras trataba de obligar al bisonte a que caminara – Appa odia los túneles.

- Tenemos que separarnos – dijo Sokka – ustedes – se dirigió a los demás – vayan por el túnel hasta el dirigible.

Katara se acerco a su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Nos volveremos a ver – le dijo – lo soltó y se dirigió a Appa. Sokka también lo abrasó. Después de soltar a su padre tomo a Suki.

Zuko iba en camino hacia Appa cuando alguien lo tomo por el hombro, era Hakoda – Te encargo a mi hija – le dijo el líder de la tribu impresiono de que le dijera eso, pero sin más el solo asintió con la que la protegería. Incluso con su vida de ser necesario. Después de que ellos se fueron Toph cerro el túnel.

- No podremos salir tan fácilmente – dijo Sokka.

- Yo los distraeré – hablo Zuko y salió de la sala.

Katara estaba con el alma en un hilo pero no pudo decirle nada. Confiaba en él. Zuko salió y haciendo uso de su fuego hiso explotar en el aire dos misiles que iban directos a ellos. Miro como uno de los dirigibles se elevaba frente a él con Azula arriba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le gritó.

- ¿Qué no lo vez? – le dijo con malévola alegría – ¡Celebro que estoy por convertirme en hija única!

Y acto seguido lanzo una gran llamarada de color azul. Los misiles estaban quebrantando la superficie del templo donde se encontraban haciéndolo inestable. Zuko corrió por el frágil piso y usando un pilar como apoyo saltó hacia el dirigible donde se hallaba Azula. Lanzó dos llamaradas hacia ella. Las cuales golpearon en el blanco obligando a Azula a saltar, pero fue Zuko quien callo al vacío.

En ese instante Appa salió volando con una coraza de roca en su cabeza a manera de escudo. Azula lanzo llamas hacia ellos pero no lograron traspasar la roca. Se estaban escapando, pero no pudo permitirse el distraerse por el avatar. Se dio la vuelta y un dirigible que comenzó alzarse, con Zuko en él.

Desde Appa todos observaban. La pelea entre hermanos comenzaría. Zuko corrió por la superficie del dirigible y saltó. Mientras estaba en el aire Azula lanzo un torbellino de fuego azul el cual Zuko rompió con una patada. Al caer contraatacó. por mucho tiempo había deseado enfrentarse a su hermana, sabia que era fuerte pero ahora el también lo era, su fuego control se hallaba en un punto máximo y había sido bendecido por los dragones, eso elevaba aun más su poder. No le temía a Azula y en ese momento le demostraría de que estaba hecho.

Katara evitaba con su agua control que los misiles de los dirigibles los golpearan. Mientras que Aang intentaba dirigir a Appa de no estrellarse con los dirigibles que poco a poco se iban a cercando a ellos.

Aunque Azula lanzaba su fuego hacia Zuko, el los rompía con facilidad y poco a poco se acercaba a ella, en un momento ambos chocaron sus puños envueltos de fuego con gran fuerza. El impacto provoco una fuerte explosión haciendo que ambos príncipes cayeran al vacío. Pero cuando Zuko estaba en el aire inmediatamente Appa paso bajo él y Katara extendió sus brazos para atraparlo con éxito. Una vez en Appa, observaron como Azula continuaba con su caída.

- Ella no podrá hacerlo – dijo Zuko sabiendo que su hermana no tendría oportunidad de salvarse.

Pero Azula estaba lejos de morir ese día. Extendió sus piernas y lanzo una fuerte llamarada que la aventó hacia el costado del precipicio, una vez en la roca dejo que su prendedor se aferrara en él para quedar finalmente adherido a la piedra.

- Oh tal vez si… - debía reconocerlo. Su hermana era difícil de derrotar.

Llegaron finalmente a una península del reino tierra. Por suerte pudieron subir en Appa suficiente carga aunque la mayoría de las reservas de comida se quedaron en el templo aire. Al menos con lo que tenían seria suficiente por el momento.

- Wow acampamos – dijo Aang – es casi como en los viejos tiempos ¿no creen? - Habían pasado por tanto, se habían separado y ahora volvían a estar juntos, como cuando eran solo tres y se dirigían a la Tribu Agua del Norte.

- Si quieres sentirte como en los viejos tiempos – hablo Zuko – Podría perseguirte por un rato y capturarte - Todos rieron por el comentario de Zuko.

- O puedes atarme a un árbol y así esperar a que Aang llegue – comento también Katara.

- Oh cielos… - dijo Zuko llevándose una mano en la frente avergonzado – lo lamento por eso.

- ¿Ataste a la princesita a un árbol? – dijo Toph asombrada.

- Si lo hiso – aseguro Katara con una sonrisa.

- Y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, no dejabas de gritar e insultarme. Estuve a punto de mejor dejarte abandonada ahí con los piratas y buscar a Aang por mi cuenta.

- Me lo imagino – dijo Toph - Cuando se la llevaron como prisionera a la nación del fuego, pensamos que ni siquiera llegaría, que la abandonarían en cualquier puerto o simplemente la arrojarían al mar.

- ¡Oye! – se quejo Katara pero todos comenzaron a reírse fuertemente – No soy tan molesta – pero las risas no pararon – ¡No lo soy! Ayu ¿verdad que no fui una molestia? – le dijo a su amiga para que la auxiliara y los contradijera.

- La verdad es que no – dijo Ayu, quien a pesar de estar de su lado también fungía como guardiana personal de Katara.

- ¿Ven? No soy una molestia – dijo Katara orgullosa.

- Según escuche te quedaste ahí por que querías información. Por eso no fuiste una molestia. De lo contrario hubieras escapado a la primera oportunidad – aclaro Toph.

- Tiene toda la razón – apoyó Zuko – Aun sin tu agua control resultas ser muy peligrosa y se me hacia demasiado extraño que no intentaras nada en esos días – dijo de manera sospechosa.

- Lo siento hermanita pero eres como una mamá. Cuando no nos gritas nos estas regañando por cualquier cosa. Estés presa o no. Nunca cambiaras –aseguro Sokka.

- Alguien no va a tener carne en el desayuno de mañana – sentencio Katara indignada.

Todos rieron por la platica.

- Esperen – alerto Toph – ¡Alguien se acerca! Por allá.

Se puso de pie apuntando hacia donde se encontraba Zuko. Todos se pusieron alertas. La obscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver pero se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos, la silueta comenzó a verse.

- Alto ¿quién anda ahí? – pregunto Zuko – Pero la figura siguió avanzando – Te lo advierto – dijo finalmente y lanzo una llamarada hacia el extraño a manera de advertencia. El extraño callo al suelo.

- ¡Lo mataste! – dijo Ayu con horror.

- Claro que no – dijo Zuko – ni siquiera lo toque.

- Aun esta vivo – dijo Toph.

Katara se acerco al extraño que estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Su ropa estaba desgastada, sucia y olía un poco mal. Se dio cuenta que parte de su vestimenta estaba quemada. Tenia golpes, raspaduras y cortaduras en su cuerpo.

- Ayúdenme esta muy mal – dijo hablándole a los demás para que fueran hacia ella.

Cargaron al extraño y lo pusieron cerca de la fogata. Katara comenzó a curarlo.

- Te pasaste Zuko – dijo Aang.

- Ya te dije que no fui yo – aclaro molesto.

- No – dijo Katara – estas heridas tienen varios días y aunque su ropa esta quemada, no veo quemaduras en su piel.

Katara comenzó a examinarlo, desvistiendo al extraño. Zuko se molesto un poco por eso. Le quito la desgastada camisa y comenzó a examinar y curar las heridas en su torso. Al pasas por su pecho, el se quejo.

- Se fracturo algunas costillas - declaro.

- ¿Puedes ayudarlo? – pregunto Ayu.

- No son recientes, tienen al menos un mes, pero puedo sentir que aun no ha sanado por completo. Creo que puedo hacer algo.

Después lo llevaron a la tienda de Katara, entre ella y Ayu trataron sus heridas y lo vendaron.

- ¿Creen que lo atacaron soldados de la nación del fuego? – pregunto Aang.

- No – dijo Zuko mientras tenia la camisa del desconocido en sus manos – Es un prisionero – aseguró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Sokka.

- Mira por ti mismo – le aventó la camisa a Sokka. Quien no vio nada extraño en ella - Mira las marcas en su pecho.

Sokka, Aang y Suki miraron en el. Una serie de números estaba marcado en él. Sokka lo reconoció de inmediato y Suki también. Cuando ella estuvo presa tenia un numero similar en su uniforme.

- Entonces ¿Escapo de una prisión? – dijo Aang.

- Probablemente – dijo Zuko.

Zuko miraba con desconfianza donde se encontraba el extraño junto con Katara y Ayu.

- ¿Crees que sea peligroso? – le pregunto Sokka.

- Todo depende – le dijo – De que sea un maestro tierra o un maestro fuego.

Desde que Katara curaban al extraño Zuko no se despego de la tienda en ningún momento. No le daba mucha confianza dejar a Katara con aquel prisionero. Pasó mas de una hora para que finalmente saliera. Zuko fue el primero en acercarse a ella.

- ¿Ha dicho algo?

Katara negó con la cabeza – Esta durmiendo ahora. Ayu le dio una medicina – agregó - Tiene golpes en casi todo su cuerpo y algunas cortaduras en sus manos y pies, también tiene heridas viejas que aun no han sanado del todo. A pesar de su físico esta deshidratado. Es como si hubiera estado sin beber agua por días. Tiene suerte de que lo hayamos encontrado o hubiera muerto.

- No creo que sea de mucha suerte que lo hayamos encontrado – dijo Zuko.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto con extrañeza Katara.

- Es un prisionero – y le mostro la camisa – Si se fugo puede representar problemas.

Katara tomo en sus manos la prenda desgastada y vio el número inscrita en ella. Inmediatamente encontró el parentesco a la camisa que Zuko, Suki y su padre llevaban cuando fueron rescatados de la prisión de la nación del fuego, solo que esta era café y no roja. Si era un prisionero y en esas condiciones en las que se hallaba quiere decir que había escapado hace no mas de tres o cuatro días pero también significaba…

- Lo pueden estar siguiendo – dedujo Katara al fin y en la inconveniencia que resultaba para ellos en tener a un fugitivo – ¿Hay alguna prisión por aquí cerca? – le preguntó

- No que yo sepa. Iba a preguntarte a ti si tus amigos habían organizado alguna fuga o algo.

- No – negó Katara.

No había nadie a quien rescatar o ayudar. Los únicos prisioneros que importaban se encontraban en la prisión de la nación del fuego y si este había escapado fue por alguien más. O incluso si lo habían hecho personas aliadas a ella, lo desconocía.

Al final tuvieron que esperar a que el extraño despertara. A la mañana siguiente pareció recuperar las fuerzas. Estaban todos sentados en la fogata mientras Ayu servía el desayuno.

- Quiero darles las gracias por haberme ayudado – hablo el desconocido.

El joven era de la edad de Katara. Tenia tez blanca y cabello largo castaño, atado a una coleta en su nuca. Sus ojos verdes y finas facciones.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – preguntó Aang.

- Escape de una prisión en el mar.

Se sorprendieron.

- ¿En el mar? – pregunto Sokka.

- Si – dijo el extraño – Soy un maestro tierra y me capturaron hacia apenas un año. Pensé que vendrían por mí pero no fue así – dijo con lamentación.

- ¿Qué vendrían por ti? – pregunto Katara – ¿esperabas un rescate o algo?

- Si. Verán – explicó – mi nombre es Sun Hee y soy primo del rey tierra Kuei.

La sorpresa no se dejo esperar en el rostro de todos, especialmente en una persona.

- ¿¡QUE!? – grito Sokka.

- ¿Eres el primo del rey Kuei? – volvió a preguntar incrédula Katara.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubiera hablado de ti? – dijo Aang.

- ¿Conocen a Kuei? – pregunto Sun Hee.

- Conocimos al rey tierra cuando estuvimos en Ba Sing Se. Días antes de que fuera tomada – Aclaro Aang.

Sun Hee suspiró – Se que la nación del fuego se apodero de Ba Sing Se, pero todo esto fue mi culpa – cerro los ojos en forma de dolor – Si tan solo le hubiera podido decir a Kuei la verdad – se lamentaba.

- ¿Te refieres a la verdad sobre la guerra? – Dijo Aang

- Así es. El idiota de mi primo está siendo controlado.

- Por Long Feng – dijo Sokka.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Nosotros fuimos quienes le dijeron respecto a la guerra. Sabemos que Long Feng lo estuvo engañando todo este tiempo – dijo Sokka.

- Long Feng fue quien me envió a esa prisión – Todos guardaron silencio. Sun Hee movía la cabeza a manera de negación y cerrando los ojos con lamento, después de un momento dijo – Durante toda mi vida viví en la ignorancia de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Long Feng se encargo muy bien de eso.

- ¿Te envió a prisión por que te enteraste de la guerra? – pregunto Aang.

- Así es – le respondió – Hace un año iba a realizar un viaje para conocer a alguien – aclaró – pero solo al salir de la ciudad me di cuenta de todo. No pude siquiera ir hasta donde quería. Regrese a Ba Sing Se para decirle a Kuei lo que pasaba en el mundo. Sobre la guerra contra la nación del fuego y todo. Pero Long Feng intervino. No pude acercarme a Kuei aunque lo tratara. Una noche mando a sus guerreros Dai Li por mi y ellos me entregaron a la nación del fuego, enviándome a esa maldita prisión – dijo con odio – yo pensé que Kuei notaria mi ausencia o mis padres. Por eso estaba seguro que me rescatarían, pero, con el tiempo me di cuenta que eso nunca pasaría. Me temo que ni siquiera saben donde estoy realmente o que fue de mi – dijo con resentimiento.

Todos podían entender el dolor del chico. Esperar por una ayuda que nunca llegaría. Si Kuei no sabia de la guerra cuando ellos llegaron, mucho menos de que su primo estaba en una prisión de la nación del fuego. Un año. Había sido un año lo que estuvo esperando. Y nada.

- Ellos creen que estas de Viaje para conocer el mundo – dijo Toph.

Miraron dudosos a la maestra tierra y después de un momento Katara hablo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Toph?

- Fue la excusa que le dieron a mis padres cuando no llego a visitarnos ese día – respondió sin más mientras continuaba con su desayuno.

Pero todos siguieron mirando a la bandida siega sin entender.

- Espera… - comenzó a hablar Sun Hee - ¿Tu nombre es Toph? ¿Toph… Beifong…?

Ahora todos estaban mas confundidos.

¿Se conocen? – preguntó Katara.

- El es mi prometido – dijo directamente la bandida ciega mientras terminaba su desayuno.

- ¿¡QUE!? - grito Sokka sin poder creerlo.

Ayu, Katara, Suki y Aang abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿El prometido de Toph? Miraron al chico, después a Toph, luego otra vez al chico y de nuevo a Toph, que acababa de escupir…

Estaban en un grande y completo Shock no solo ellos. Sun Hee solo reía un poco avergonzado. Les resultaba increíble que su joven amiga estuviera comprometida.

- ¿Cómo escapaste de la prisión? – Preguntó Zuko. A él no le importaba mucho quien era realmente, se había impresionado cuando dijo que era el primo del Rey del reino tierra, y el prometido de Toph pero ahora quedaban asuntos mas importantes que aclarar.

Sun Hee salió de la sorpresa recién recibida de conocer a su prometida para responder la pregunta – Escape por que hundí la prisión – esa respuesta sorprendió a Zuko. ¿Hundió la prisión? para ese momento todos habían salido del shock de la reciente noticia para prestar atención a las palabras de Sun Hee, él al ver la cara de duda en el chico le explicó.

- Después de seis meses me di cuenta que nunca vendrían por mi. También sospechaba que Long Feng había tramado algo para ocultar mi encarcelamiento. Me encontraba en una prisión en medio del océano. Estaba construida solo de metal. Entonces decidí aprender metal control.

Toph era la única maestra tierra hasta ese momento que podía hacer metal control, ni siquiera Bumi era capaz de hacerlo. Katara recordó como en un tiempo atrás ella también estuvo en una prisión similar, cuando Haru y su padre fueron llevados.

- Me tomo seis meses controlarlo – dijo con orgullo – Cuando finalmente lo logre, escape. Pero… - agregó – hundí por accidente la prisión. Al final no salió como lo planee y termine sobre una barca sin remos. Estuve en el mar por cuatro días hasta que la corriente me trajo a la costa. Ustedes son las primeras personas que he visto desde que escapé.

La sorpresa era grande, las dudas se despejaron pero la impresión perduró. Zuko le pregunto si sabia la localización exacta de aquella prisión pues podría haber el peligro de que los soldados lo estuvieran persiguiendo al ser alguien muy importante, pero no fue así. Sun Hee le aclaro que la prisión se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia y que mientras estuvo ahí nadie supo de su verdadera identidad. Al menos eso era un alivio, pero no quería correr riesgos. Quería partir de ahí cuanto antes. Le pregunto a Katara después de que casi interrogaran a la maestra tierra y al nuevo sobre su compromiso,el tiempo que le tomaría que se recuperara de sus heridas para hacer un viaje y ella le dijo que un día, a lo mucho dos. Entonces se tomo la decisión que se moverían a un lugar más seguro a la mañana siguiente, pues, aunque él no era perseguido ellos si. Azula podría encontrarlos en cualquier momento y ese era un riesgo muy grande. Como Sun Hee no tenia a donde mas ir, de ahora en adelante los acompañaría, además de que, como era el ahora prometido de Toph, tampoco lo podían dejar atrás.

Partieron a un lugar donde estaba seguro que jamás los encontrarían. La Isla Ember.

- ¿No es extraño que nos estemos escondiendo del señor del fuego en su propia casa? – preguntó Suki a la mañana siguiente de que habían llegado ahí.

- No, ya les dije, mi padre no se aparece por aquí desde que éramos una familia feliz - Zuko y Aang habían estado entrenando en el patio de piedra de la vieja casa. en ese momento se hallaba limpiándose el sudor de su cuerpo – Además después de lo que paso en la isla, muchos de los habitantes regresaron a la nación del fuego. Así que estamos completamente seguros aquí. Seria el último lugar donde nos buscarían.

Aquella había sido la razón por la cual decidió que ir a la isla seria adecuado. Jamás pensarían en buscarlos ahí. Katara y Ayu sintieron algo de nostalgia por regresar a la isla, aunque Ayu aun recordaba muy tristemente lo que paso la última vez, ahora no eran mas que recuerdos. Se sentía feliz de que ahora podía recordar de otra manera la isla, no como algo doloroso y triste, si no con buenos y mejores recuerdos.

La casa se encontraba en una sección muy apartada del resto de las demás casas, poseía su propia playa privada. Era grande y tenia múltiples habitaciones, en total podía albergar a treinta personas más aparte los sirvientes. Se podía ver que alguna vez tuvo gran belleza y estuvo hermosamente decorada, pero ahora solo quedaba polvo y la ilusión de lo que una vez fue. Como se encontraban en una isla de la nación del fuego, lo correcto era que se vistieran como ciudadanos de la misma. Toph, Aang y Sokka ya tenían atuendos pues estuvieron viviendo en estados de la nación del fuego antes de la invasión Zuko y Ayu ni que mencionar, las únicas que no contaban con ropa eran Katara, Suki y Sun Hee.

Cuando llegaron Zuko le había recomendado a Katara que no saliera, podía ser reconocida por los pocos habitantes que se quedaron, en su mayoría los dueños de tiendas y puestos de restaurantes. Podían sorprenderse de verla con vida, aunque no la hubieran conocido en persona, todos la vieron cuando construía las murallas. Se les encargo a Ayu y a Toph ir de compras para ellos.

Katara se encontraba en una habitación junto con Sun Hee, lo curaba con su agua para sanar de manera más rápida sus heridas.

- Eres una maestra agua – le dijo el maestro tierra. Katara solo asintió con su cabeza - Nunca he conocido a un maestro agua – dijo con lamento.

Podía darse cuenta de lo pequeño y cerrado que era el mundo para él. Toda su vida vivir engañado sin tener conocimiento de lo que pasaba afuera de los muros. Debió ser una impresión muy fuerte cuando se entero de ello.

- Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste. Escapar por tu propia cuenta – le dijo.

- ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? – le respondió él con un poco de enojo – Siempre creí que vendrían a rescatarme y no fue así.

- No fue culpa de tu primo o de tus padres, ellos no lo sabían – le dijo para aliviar el resentimiento del joven. Se veía molesto y estaba en todo su derecho, Kuei había sido un ignorante y por ello, Sun Hee había pagado las consecuencias.

El pareció comprender un poco las palabras de la maestra agua dejo salir un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

- En esa prisión – comenzó a hablar – Pude enterarme de todo el daño que ha causado la nación del fuego. Me entere que fueron ellos los que destruyeron a los maestros aire y de cómo el avatar desapareció y ahora ha regresado – termino de decir.

- Así es, y Aang nos ayudara a terminar esta guerra – le dijo Katara.

- ¿Aang? – le pregunto dudoso.

- Si, el es el avatar.

- ¿QUE? – grito con sorpresa - ¿El niño de los tatuajes?

- Si – le dijo Katara. Podía saber el por que de su sorpresa – Aunque es solo un niño es muy fuerte créeme. Ahora mismo ya esta controlando los cuatro elementos, Yo fui su maestra agua al comienzo, Zuko le enseña fuego control y Toph es su maestra tierra.

Sun Hee dejo salir un "Ahh" cuando escuchó el nombre de Toph y dijo – Con razón esta aquí con ustedes.

- ¿Te sorprendió verla? Es decir – corrigió – Que ella fuera tu prometida…

- Solo me sorprendí de encontrarla aquí. Por lo que sabia sus padres la sobreprotegían mucho por ser ciega.

- Si… - Katara recordó que cuando la conocieron sus padres pensaban que era frágil y delicada solo por su condición pero resultó ser todo lo opuesto – Pero no te dejes llevar por su apariencia, es más fuerte de lo que crees. Incluso domina el metal control. Creo que le tomo un día aprenderlo.

- ¿ENSERIO? – preguntó con gran sorpresa – A mi me llevo seis meses y no lo logro dominar del todo.

- Bueno pues debo decirte que tengas mucho cuidado con ella - comenzó a hablar orgullosa de su amiga - Sabe cuando las personas mienten y es muy directa al dar su opinión. Se que parece una niña pero es una maestro tierra muy talentosa, no por nada es la maestra tierra del Avatar.

Sun Hee comenzó a reírse, Katara lo miraba con extrañeza ¿Qué se le hacia tan gracioso?

- Perdón – dijo al ver la cara de la maestra agua – Es que siempre me dijeron que era una señorita a la que había que tratar con cuidado y delicadeza. Pero me doy cuenta que es todo lo contrario – le dijo con una sonrisa – me alegra saber que mi prometida es fuerte.

Katara sonrió por la opinión que tenia hacia Toph. Como desearía que Haack le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras. Pero así como Ayu dijo ellos no estaban destinados.

- Ya llegamos princesita – Toph entro a la habitación junto con Ayu.

- Hemos comprado ropa para ustedes – Ayu puso un paquete en una de las mesitas de la habitación. De ahí sacó varias prendas en color rojo – estas son para ti Sun Hee – Se las entrego al chico – y estas son para ti Katara – ambos chicos las recibieron dando las gracias. Después de eso, Katara salió de la habitación junto con Ayu, dejando a los comprometidos solos.

Al salir Ayu fue a entregarle su ropa a Suki y Katara se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. El conjunto estaba compuesto por una blusa de un solo hombro corta un poco debajo de su busto, dejando al descubierto su estómago y ombligo, la falda era a la cadera abierta a los costados desde los muslos hasta la mitad de su pierna, de la falda caían otros trozos de tela en forma rectangular siendo mas largos de una orilla que de otra. Vio como también le habían comprado unas pulseras doradas y unos anillos para sus brazos del mismo color. Se coloco las sandalias y prefirió soltarse el cabello y hacerse un medio moño como era típico en la nación del fuego en la parte alta de su cabeza. Frente a ella había un espejo un poco sucio y manchado, pero le permitía ver bien su reflejo.

- Te ves muy bella.

La voz de Zuko hiso que Katara se asustara un poco, al darse la vuelta lo vio recargado en el marco de la puerta. Se acerco a ella.

- Gracias – le sonrió.

- Pero aun falta algo – le dijo. Hiso que se diera vuelta mirando de nuevo hacia el espejo. Por el mismo vio como Zuko le quitaba el collar de su madre. Quiso decir algo pero el le gano diciendo – No combina – le dijo – Y después de quitarlo coloco otro en su lugar, era de una seda roja un poco más obscura, en el centro poseía una piedra circular tornasol en tonos amarillos, naranjas y rojos, le recordó el mosaico en aquella habitación del templo aire – Listo – le dijo.

Katara se llevo una mano al collar tocando el fino grabado que poseía – Es hermoso – le dijo mirando por el reflejo del espejo el hermoso collar en su cuello.

- Pertenecía a mi madre - Zuko vio la cara de sorpresa de Katara por el reflejo. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella abrazándola por la espalda – Lo encontré escondido en su habitación en esta casa. Recuerdo que la ultima vez que venimos Azula lo perdió – dejando salir un suspiro dijo - Era su favorito. Casi siempre lo llevaba puesto, y quiero que tu lo tengas.

Katara miraba el reflejo de ambos por el espejo. Cualquiera que los viera creería que eran una típica pareja de la nación del fuego. Sonrió por la historia del collar, no podía decirle que no. Zuko la veía como el hombre enamorado que era y ella le daba la misma mirada. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso.

Habían pasado un par de días sin que la hubiera besado y sentía que no podía vivir sin sus labios, Katara coloco sus manos en el pecho de Zuko disfrutando del momento, ella también lo había estado deseando. Pero Zuko se separo de ella después de sentir el beso de manera más intensa, si seguían así muy pronto comenzarían a hacer otras cosas, y estando cerca de sus amigos no era buena idea llevar acabo tales muestras de afecto.

- Estaré en el patio con Aang - dijo Zuko al separarse de ella.

- Esta bien – le respondió. Katara entendió, sin necesidad de palabras el por que se separaba terminando el beso. Ella también había sentido ese impulso de querer hacer algo más, de demostrarse de otra manera su amor, pero no era correcto hacerlo. Hasta el momento nadie sabia de su relación y ambos preferían mantenerlo así – Yo ya termine de curar a Sun Hee, iré a dar una vuelta a la playa.

- No creo que…

- No te preocupes – le interrumpió ella adivinando sus pensamientos – Ayu me compro también esto – Tomo el sombrero Nón Lá que le trajeron y se lo puso – Creo que con esto puedo pasar desapercibida ¿No crees? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Zuko le devolvió la sonrisa, se veía adorable con el sombrero, solo le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, de igual manera la playa estaba sola. Se había asegurado horas atrás después de un recorrido que en las casas de los nobles y ricos que había ahí estaban vacías. Como había predicho solo los dueños de puestos y tiendas que vivían por siempre en la isla se habían quedado.

Katara salió gustosa a dar su paseo a la playa. Pudo ver como parte de ella había sufrido ligeros daños, las casas se mantenían intactas pero algunos de los muelles fueron destruidos. Estuvo caminando sin darse cuenta que había llegado a la misma playa donde unas semanas atrás estuvo por primera vez. Se sentó en la arena y miro como el sol descendía haciendo que varios colores en naranjas rosas y lilas se fueran formando en el cielo, también pudo ver como un par de nubes amenazadoras de lluvia iban cubriendo el cielo. Decidió que era momento de regresar. Al levantarse vio con sorpresa a una persona que no creía volver a ver.

De pie y a unos metros frente a ella estaba Mai.

Desde que habían escapado de la prisión de su tío Mai y Ty Lee sabia que Azula no se detendría hasta encontrarlas. Pero Mai era más astuta que su amiga y podía pensar casi igual que ella. Lo primero que haría Azula seria pensar que ellas también huirían junto con el avatar, o que irían a un lugar en el reino tierra. Pero no era así, en el momento en que subieron al barco de su tío ella ya había pensado en un destino, en un lugar donde estaba segura que Azula nunca las encontraría. La Isla Ember. Por lo que había escuchado desde que la maestra agua había salvado la isla de su hundimiento esta había quedado sin visitantes y las familias de ahí regresaron a sus casas en la capital. Cuando llegaron la isla estaba prácticamente sola.

Desde que había llegado no dejaba de pensar en la maestra agua y en Zuko, ella pensó por un momento que si ella ya no estaba, podía tener una oportunidad con Zuko. Dejando pasar el tiempo poco a poco podía ganarse su corazón, pero las acciones de él la hicieron pensar diferente. En el instante en que se entero por medio de su tío que estaba en la roca hirviente fue rápidamente hacia allá. Por desgracia Azula también se había enterado y no tuvo de otra más que ir con ella.

Cuando llegaron fue la misma Azula fue la que le dijo que hablaría con Zuko para obtener información, mientras que ella se encargaría de buscar a sus amigos. Sabia que si Zuko estaba ahí no seria por que se dejo atrapar, no estaba solo. Y ella se encargaría de buscar a sus nuevos amiguitos.

Mai deseaba saber la verdad. El verdadero motivo por el que Zuko había tomado tan estúpida decisión. Aunque en el fondo deseaba que no fuera lo que ella pensaba. Pero conforme fue hablando con Zuko se entero que efectivamente había actuado por ella. Cuando hiso la pregunta más importante ella apareció. La maestra agua estaba viva. Su sorpresa había sido grande y se decepción también cuando los vio a los dos salir de la celda.

Cuando por fin logro salir de la prisión de hielo en la que se encontraba atrapada corrió inmediatamente al único lugar donde podrían estar. Se dirigió a la azotea. Ahí con sorpresa vio como Zuko y la maestra agua se enfrentaban a Azula y los otros a Ty Lee en los techos de los ferri pero su corazón dio un gran salto cuando se entero que cortarían las cuerdas. Miro de nuevo hacia el ferri y vio a Azula y a Ty Lee saltar al otro ferri que venia en camino dejando a Zuko y a los demás en una muerte segura. No podía soportarlo, no podía verlo morir. Ella lo amaba. Sin pensarlo atacó a los guardias y los ayudo a escapar.

Su tiempo en la isla la hacia recordar ese escena una y otra vez, pero siendo como es y en compañía de Ty Lee, quien demostró ser una gran amiga para ella pudo hacer que superara su mal de amores. Como cada tarde salía a pasear por la playa, siempre sola y sin la molestia de que hubiera gente en la playa le resultaba mas agradable. Pero en esa ocasión vio una figura sentada en la arena mirando hacia el mar. Conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta que era una mujer, su falda y cabello lo demostraban aunque su sombrero no dejaba ver su rostro no le dio importancia, seguiría con su paseo. Amenazaba con llover.

Al notar que la mujer se levantaba no pudo evitar voltear a verla, pero grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a aquella mujer.

La maestra agua.

Katara no sabia que decir, estaba impresionada de ver a Mai, ciertamente no se lo esperaba y ella tampoco. Ambas se quedaron de pie una frente a la otra. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían. Vio como Mai continuaba con su camino dejándola a ella solo con su cara de asombro.

- Espera – le dijo Katara, cuando Mai se detuvo le dijo – Quería darte las gracias por tu ayuda en la prisión – después agregó – Me alegra que estés bien.

Mai sin voltear a verla le dijo – Ambas sabemos por que lo hice. No es necesario que me des las gracias.

- No entiendo…

- En esta misma isla – le corto Mai volteando a verla – tu nos salvaste la vida, solo te estaba devolviendo el favor - aunque su primer instinto fue por ayudar a Zuko también lo había hecho por ella - No me gusta deberle nada a nadie - termino de decir.

Por extraño que le pareciera Katara podía entender que era verdad pero, sentía como si a Mai le molestara algo.

Mai estaba molesta. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Por qué estaba en la Isla Ember? Pero después calló en la cuenta de que si ella estaba ahí también lo estaría su grupo de amigos junto con el avatar y… Zuko. Al parecer no era única con la idea de esconderse en la Isla. Al verla recordó también lo que Zuko le contó en la prisión entonces comenzó a querer aclarar ciertas dudas respecto a ella.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto después - ¿Por qué nos salvaste de esa ola?

Se sorprendió de que le preguntara eso, pero le respondió con total sinceridad.

- Por que era lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto? – repitió Mai – Lo correcto hubiera sido que aprovecharas ese momento para escapar no para salvarnos. ¡Nosotros no te debíamos nada!

Pudo notar un cambio en la actitud de Mai, con el poco tiempo que estuvo conociéndola se dio cuenta que era fría, pero en esos momentos se veía algo molesta y a la defensiva.

- Te perseguimos a ti y a tus amigos, peleamos contra ti – continuaba Mai – lo menos que podrías habernos hecho era dejarnos ahí para nos ahogáramos.

- Yo no… lo veo así Mai – le respondió con calma – aunque ustedes nos estuvieron persiguiendo en el pasado, yo… no podía simplemente dejar que murieran de esa manera.

No lo podía creer. Mai estalló.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? – Katara la miro confusa pero no muy feliz por sus palabras – ¡La nación del fuego te hiso daño! ¡Atacó tu tribu! ¡Te quito a tu madre.

La lluvia comenzó a caer.

- Mis razones ya no importan Mai – le corto Katara molesta por las palabras de ella – Admito que la nación del fuego me hiso mucho daño en el pasado pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, decidí desde hace mucho tiempo que no tomare venganza por lo que me hicieron y no tengo por que odiar a cada ciudadano de la nación del fuego por ello.

- ¿Y si te dijera quien fue el que mato a tu madre?

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron con sorpresa sin creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Mai! – Ty Lee se acercaba a ellas. Al empezar a llover había ido a buscar a Mai. Al estar cerca de su amiga vio con sorpresa al reconocer a quien estaba con ella – ¡Katara! – dijo con sorpresa y alegría ajena a la situación en que Mai y la maestra agua se encontraban.

Mai mantenía su mentón alzado y Katara la miraba con extrañeza. Cuando se dio cuenta del aura de ambas chicas se detuvo en medio de ellas, de nuevo se hallaba en esa situación, de cierta forma le recordó al enfrenta miento que tuvo Mai con Azula.

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Katara sin prestar atención en Ty Lee.

- Ya te lo dije. Se quien lo hiso – aseguró - ¿Estarías dispuesta a tomar venganza por su muerte? ¿0 seguirás con tu idea de no odiarnos?

Katara no dijo nada, la lluvia la empapaba pero no le molestó, miraba con desconcierto a Mai. Había tocado un tema muy delicado para ella, quiso tocar su collar pero recordó que no estaba ahí, Zuko se lo cambio por el collar de su madre, el pensar en él logro calmarse un poco.

- Me tiene sin importancia – dijo finalmente dándose la media vuelta para de ir de regreso hasta la casa donde todos se encontraban.

- Su nombre era Kya ¿cierto? – Katara detuvo su paso – Tenia el cabello castaño y ojos Azules – se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mai.

- ¿Mai? – Ty Lee miraba con miedo como su amiga le decía esas cosas a la maestra agua, sabia que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – le pregunto Katara.

- Por que fue mi padre quien mató a tu madre.

La sorpresa fue grande.

- Fue la última misión de mi padre antes de dejar su cargo en el ejercito - comenzó a contar - Escuche una conversación entre mi padre y mi tío cuando era niña. Dijo que se había encargado de la última maestro agua de la Tribu del Sur.

- Detente.

- Supongo que mintió para protegerte. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo a mi padre? Que podían llevarla como prisionera. ¿Pero adivina que?

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Ese día no llevarían prisioneros!

- ¡YA BASTA! – termino de gritar Katara entre el dolor y el odio. El mar se movía con ferocidad. Las olas golpeaban con fuerza los peñascos y las rocas.

- ¡ADMITELO! – grito Mai – ¡ADMITE QUE NOS ODIAS! ¡QUE DESEAS MATAR A QUIEN MATO A TU MADRE! ¡QUE DESEAS TOMAR VENGANZA!

- ¡NO! – Grito con furia Katara.

En ese momento la lluvia fue paralizada. Las gotas se detuvieron antes de caer a la arena Ty Lee miraba con asombro el poder de la maestra agua incluso Mai. Katara se dejo caer al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Lloraba amargamente al recordar el terrible día en que le fue apartada su madre de su vida.

- Dime Mai – dijo Katara después de un momento y de manera calmada pero se podía ver dolor en sus palabras – ¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?- Mai la miraba dudosa - Mi madre no regresara si tomo la vida de tu padre - se puso de pie y mirandola de le dijo - Solo me convertiría en alguien igual a él.

Mai no dijo nada, pido ver su dolor y de cierta forma se arrepintió de haberlo provocado - ¿Me estas diciendo que no lo odias? - le dijo - ¿Que no quieres vengarte por lo que le hizo a tu madre?

- Yo decidí perdonarlo y dejar ir mi sufrimiento en lugar de permitir que me pudriera por dentro – después de decir esas palabras Katara toco el collar en su cuello, después dejo salir un suspiro, la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y sintió como las suaves gotas limpiaran su alma agregó - Es difícil perdonar a las personas Mai, pero es más difícil olvidar el dolor que nos causaron, yo ya no vivo con dolor - Antes de darse la vuelta le sonrió a Mai que no pudo más que quedar impresionada por ese gesto hacia ella.

Ty Lee corrió hasta donde estaba Mai y la abrazo. Ambas vieron como se alejaba la maestra agua.

Desde lo lejos Zuko observó todo.

Al llegar a la casa, Katara extrajo toda el agua de su ropa secándola en el instante, hiso mismo con su cabello. Se dirigió a donde estaban todos, en el comedor. Ayu serbia la cena. Sokka peleaba con momo por unas frutas mientras que Suki se reía de él. Toph y Sun Hee platicaban del metal control, Aang y Zuko conversaban de las nuevas técnicas de fuego control. Se sentó al lado de Sokka quedando frente a Zuko y Aang. Él al verla le sonrió. Ella también lo hiso. Jamás se arrepentiría de sus decisiones, no odiaba a la nación del fuego, los había perdonado hace dos años cuando ayudo a esos soldados y ahora que amaba a Zuko se sentía en paz consigo misma. La decisión había sido muy difícil y olvidar no le fue fácil pero al enfrentarse a Mai se dio cuenta que ya no cargaba con el dolor de la perdida de su madre. Le ayudó a darse cuenta de eso. Disfruto de esa cena con mucha tranquilidad y alegría.

Mai y Ty Lee se encontraban en la casa de Lo y Li. Fue la única en la que pudieron entrar sabiendo que no serian descubiertas por sus dueñas pues se hallaban en la capital. Mai se hallaba sola en la casa, Ty Lee había ido a comprar la cena en uno de los puestos de la isla. Cuando todo se obscureció no le importo verse rodeada de obscuridad, no prendió ni una sola lampara. Se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado. En la maestra agua. Se volteo y al mirar hacia una esquina vio una figura entre las sombras.

¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto poniéndose en posición de ataque tomando una de sus cuchillas en su mano.

El extraño salió a la poca luminosidad que había en la habitación. Mai lo reconoció.

- Zuko…

Su corazón latió con fuerza al verlo y la forma en que la miraba le dejaba ver que él no estaba muy feliz.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mai? – le pregunto.

Ella bajo la mirada. Debía de suponerlo, él no venia a verla a ella, venia a preguntar sobre la maestra agua. Sabia a lo que se refería.

- Viste todo ¿verdad?

- Así es – le dijo con seriedad.

Mai se levanto de la cama – Solo quería aclarar las cosas, es todo – le dijo sin mas. Zuko no parecía muy convencido y le dijo – No are nada si eso estas temiendo, como ella dijo perdono a mi padre, así que no tengo que preocuparme de que valla a matarlo un día. Aunque eso no signifique que se lo merezca.

Zuko guardo silencio, le bastaba con esa respuesta. Mai no tenia la culpa de nada así que le pareció demasiado extraño todo lo que dijo a Katara. Se sintió orgulloso y un fuerte alivio cuando ella le dijo el por que no tomaría venganza. Definitivamente su corazón era mas noble de lo que él creía. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Mai había hecho. Sin embargo ya no quedaba más por decir. Solo quería saber sus intenciones y aunque no le respondió de una manera muy clara podía confiar en que ya no haría mas. Decidió salir de ahí. entonces Mai lo detuvo con una pregunta.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando todo esto acabe? – le dijo.

Zuko no entendía el por que de la pregunta pero le respondió de igual manera.

- Arreglar los errores de mi padre y de la nación del fuego.

- No me refería a eso – le dijo Mai seriamente – Me refiero a la tuyo con ella.

Se sorprendió de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué…?

- No soy tonta – le corto – Se que la amas. Lo que te preguntaba era que pensabas hacer respecto a ella cuando esto termine.

Entendió sus palabras y sin vacilación dijo.

- La convertiré en mi esposa.

- Sabes que no te lo permitirán – le dijo ella – los consejeros y los sabios no permitirán que te cases con una extranjera y mucho menos que la conviertas en la señora del fuego.

No pudo escuchar respuesta por parte de él pues Ty Lee acababa de llegar.

- Mai, ya llegue. ¿Por qué todo esta tan obscuro? – dijo mientras entraba a la habitación.

Mai volteó hacia Ty Lee y después de verla desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Zuko pero él ya no estaba. Segundos después Ty Lee encendió una de las lámparas iluminando la habitación.

Zuko entro por la cocina donde se encontró a Katara preparando té, al verlo se impresiono bastante.

- ¿Zuko?... ¿Por qué estas todo empapado? – Katara pensaba que Zuko se encontraba dormido desde hace horas o haciendo movimientos de relajación o quien sabe que, pero jamás pensó que estuviera afuera en medio de la lluvia. Quiso preguntarle algo más pero sus labios fueron sellados por los de él.

No había podido evitar besarla. La amaba, la amaba demasiado. Las palabras de Mai lo siguieron durante todo su camino de regreso. Egoístamente había pensado solo en él y nunca en lo que pasaría en el futuro y Mai se lo había recordado. Eran tan diferentes, aunque tratara de negarlo sabia que un futuro con Katara no seria fácil de lograr, conocía las trabas y complicaciones que le podían poner una vez que se convirtiera en el señor del fuego si la elegía como su esposa y en ese instante cuando llego a la casa y la vio, toda su preocupación lo dejo. Katara era suya y no la dejaría ir.

Tomo sus labios con necesidad, con pasión y no le dio descanso hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire. Sin perder mas tiempo la tomo de la mano y la llevo atreves de la obscuridad por los pasillos de la casa a una de las habitaciones más alejadas de donde se encontraban los demás. Al entrar cerro la puerta y continuo con lo que había comenzado.

Katara no dijo nada ni opuso resistencia, ella también lo deseaba y en esos momentos el instinto venció a la cordura. Zuko comenzó a besarla con más intensidad, mientras lo hacia comenzó a desvestirlo, la primera prenda en caer fue su camisa y sin pudor continuo con sus pantalones. Zuko sintió que le debía devolver el favor a Katara. Le dio la vuelta y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa. Después dejo caer su falda. En esta ocasión no quemo su ropa interior, si no que disfruto el desenvolverla y dejar al final descubierto su pecho. la cargo aferrando las piernas de ella en su cintura y la llevo a la cama que había ahí. El polvo no les impidió que se acostaran en ella y continuaran con su demostración de amor.

Besaba sus pechos y succionaba el delicado botón en la cúspide de los mismos. Katara tuvo que llevarse una mano a su boca para reprimir su canto placentero, su piel ardía donde él besaba y ella no deseaba otra cosa que convertirse en cenizas bajo su fuego. Comenzó a descender con su boca besando su estómago y su vientre. Tomo la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo y comenzó a retirarla. Al llegar hasta sus pies se dedico a quitarle sus sandalias, Katara levantó su pierna para que lo hiciera con mayor facilidad, al quitarle la última Zuko comenzó una cadena de besos que comenzaron en su pie. Se pregunto por que su piel era tan suave. Beso sus pierna su rodilla y la parte interna de su muslo. Katara sintió como poco a poco continuaba acercándose a esa parte intima de ella.

- Zuko… - quiso protestar pero su voz fue callada cuando el llego ahí. A su centro de mujer y las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca para que solo pudieran dejarse escuchar pequeños y suprimidos gemidos.

El deseaba hacerla suya completamente. Demostrarle que solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más, que sin importar lo que él futuro les deparara jamás se separaría de ella por que ahora le resultaba imposible. Era adicto a su piel, a sus besos, a su sabor y nunca seria apartado de su nueva adicción. Disfrutaba con deleite como ella se movía bajo aquel intimo beso que le estaba dando. También noto como se llevaba su mano a su boca para evitar dejar salir un grito de placer. Pero a él también le estaba causando estragos su acción. Su excitación se volvía más grande a cada instante y cuando no pudo más dejo su placentera tarea para adentrarse en ella. Se quito su última prenda y la poseyó.

Entro con cuidado pero una vez dentro de ella los instintos lo gobernaron y comenzó el ritual mas placentero que jamás había tenido. La primera vez había sido algo increíble pero ahora el mandaba, el dirigía el ritmo. Observaba con deleite como los senos de Katara se movían al vaivén de sus embestidas. Y en mas de una ocasión tuvo que poner su mano en la boca de ella para evitar que sus crecientes gemidos hicieran eco en toda la casa.

Katara no cabía de placer sentía que moriría por ello. Zuko la estaba poseyendo sin tregua. El que el estuviera sobre ella, de alguna manera la hacia sentirse suya. En mas de una ocasión se besaban con intensidad sin que él detuviera de sus movimientos, pero sus besos se veía interrumpidos por los gemidos de ambos. En un punto sintió que su ritmo se volvía más profundo y rápido. Su espalda se arqueo y sus contracciones hicieron que él se viera envuelto en un inmenso placer, ambos culminaron.

Zuko quedo sobre ella apoyando sus brazos en la cama. Respiraba agitado, una fina capa de sudor los cubría a ambos. Por una extraña razón temblaba. Katara llevo sus manos alrededor de su cabeza y lo acerco a ella, beso su frente delicadamente y dejo que descansara sobre su pecho.

No la dejaría ir. No los separarían. Haría hasta lo imposible para estar junto a ella.

* * *

Esta historia ya casi se acaba ... (^-^)...


	12. Capitulo XII - Destinos

Capitulo XII

**DESTINOS**

- Sabes me parece estupendo que ya puedas hacer fuego control Aang, pero ¿no crees que deberías de practicar los demás elementos? – sugirió Sokka después de verlos entrenar a él y a Zuko.

Desde que habían llegado a la isla Ember no había hecho nada mas que entrenar su fuego control se podía decir que había aprendido mucho pero no debía descuidar sus otros elementos como decía Sokka.

- Tiene razón tontín – apoyo Toph – A tu tierra control le hace falta.

- Aunque llevas aprendiendo el agua control por mas tiempo si te hace falta algo de técnica – opinó Katara.

- El fuego control no es algo fácil de dominar – objeto Zuko – Necesita concentrarse en él.

- Oigan chicos basta – aclaro Aang – Me es difícil concentrarme en un solo elemento y ustedes quieren que practique ¿todos? Al menos denme un descanso ¿no creen? - dijo con lamento, y era verdad, había estado entrenando sin descanso más que cuando Toph le enseñó tierra control.

- Creo que Aang tiene razón – todos voltearon a ver a quien hablo – Sun Hee se había sentado a ver el entrenamiento y cuando los escucho hablar dijo su opinión – creo que se merece un descanso.

- El cometa esta cerca no puede permitirse descansar – objeto Zuko.

- Lo entiendo – dijo – pero que tal si hacemos las cosas mas justas para él – todos lo miraron – Tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si todos pelean contra todos? Incluso Aang, el que gane entrenara a Aang los siguientes días pero si Aang gana el descansará hasta que desee retomar su entrenamiento.

La propuesta resultaba tentadora y justa, aceptaron gustosos, especialmente Aang deseaba ese descanso más que nadie. Los cuatro se colocaron en posición. Cada uno en una esquina del patio. Eran todos contra todos. Una batalla entre los elementos. Sokka gritaba exaltado por la gran pelea que se llevaría acabo.

- Esto será fácil – pensaba Toph – ninguno podrá ganarme. Primero me desharé de pies ligeros, después de la princesita y al final de chispita.

- Solo tengo que vencer a estos tres. Será pan comido – decía Zuko. Aunque tenia cierta duda respecto a la maestra Tierra. Sabia que era fuerte y por otro lado estaba Katara, conocía a la perfección de lo que era capaz con o sin su agua control. Primero vencería a Aang, después a Katara y dejaría para el final a la maestra tierra.

- Tengo que lograrlo – se decía Katara – será fácil si actuó rápido, especialmente por Zuko y Toph que son muy fuertes. Atacare primero a Aang, después a Toph y finalmente a Zuko.

- Debo de vencer, debo de vencer, ¿Pero como rayos lo voy a lograr? – se decía Aang – Zuko era muy fuerte, aun no podía llegar a superar sus llamas y lo llevaba con años de ventaja, Toph por otro lado su capacidad de ver con sus pies la convertía en alguien imposible de atacar por sorpresa, pero contaba con la ventaja de su aire control, si la había vencido antes podía hacerlo de nuevo, pero no debía olvidarse de Katara, podía aparentar ser muy dulce e indefensa pero era muy fuerte. Estaba en grandes problemas si pensaba vencerlos solo con su aire control.

La tensión era grande, los cuatro maestros estaban listos para atacar.

- ¡Comiencen! – gritó Sun Hee quien seria el réferi de la pelea. El primer movimiento que realizaron fue un ataque conjuntivo hacia Aang.

El pobre a duras penas logro esquivar el trozo de tierra que Toph le aventó seguido de las llamaradas de Zuko, pero fue el chorro de agua de Katara quien lo saco de la pelea, lo lanzó con fuerza hacia el interior de la casa llevándose en el camino a Sokka.

- Aang queda fuera – declaro Sun Hee.

No podían darse el gusto de distraerse en ese momento Zuko fue atacado por un chorro de agua que rompió con una llamarada, Katara en ese instante fue atacada por Toph pero logro esquivar la roca que se aproximo a ella agachándose a tiempo. Zuko no se quedo atrás y contraataco a Toph mientras se encontraba distraída pero fue un gran error pensar eso, estaba mas concentrada que nunca, levantando un muro que la protegió de las llamaradas pero Zuko rompió su barrera con un látigo de fuego, al destrozar la roca Toph no percibió el contraataque de Katara, la envolvió en agua, sabia que Toph estaba indefensa cuando no estaba sobre tierra y la lanzo contra la casa justo cando Aang y Sokka estaban saliendo llevándoselos de regreso al interior de la misma.

- Y Toph queda fuera – declaro Sun Hee al ver como su prometida había salido volando con el chorro de agua. Al final solo quedaban dos de pie. Fuego y Agua.

Zuko miraba a Katara, le sorprendió que llegara tan lejos pero al mismo tiempo se sintió orgulloso, ahora pelearía contra ella y no pudo mas que sentir satisfacción por eso. Katara miraba al maestro fuego, sabia que no seria fácil de vencer pero no por ello no disfrutaría de ese combate y tampoco le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

- ¡Vamos Katara tu puedes! – grito Suki apoyando a la maestra agua.

- ¿De que estas hablando, es obvio que Zuko va a ganar – dijo Sokka cuando salió de la casa aunque todo empapado – Los hombres siempre seremos mas fuertes y nos apoyamos entre nosotros.

- Eso es un poco machista ¿sabes? – dijo Suki.

- ¡Tu puedes chispita! – grito Toph apoyando también al maestro fuego.

- ¡No te rindas Katara! – grito Aang. Prefería entrenar con Katara que era mas suave y condesciende con él que con Zuko que era muy estricto.

- Solo espero que no destruyan la casa… - dijo Ayu al recordar las condiciones en que ambos había dejado la habitación de Katara en el palacio después de sus peleas.

Los maestros de los elementos opuestos se miraban fijamente. Dando vueltas en círculos. La tención era grande.

- ¡Véncela Zuko demuéstrale quien los hombres somos más fuertes! – grito Sokka.

- ¡Sokka! – le regaño Suki.

Zuko había mirado por unos segundos a Sokka al escuchar su grito de apoyo pero eso fue un gran error, Katara aprovecho su pequeña distracción para atacar. Un látigo de agua fue lanzado hacia él. Con suerte lo esquivo a tiempo y contraatacó creando un látigo de fuego extinguiendo y partiendo los chorros de agua y hielo que Katara le lanzaba. Mientras lo hacia Katara se arriesgo al acercarse rápidamente hacia él, aunque su látigo era muy peligroso era un arma de larga distancia, en un enfrenamiento de frente a frente le seria inútil. Zuko entendió sus intenciones y antes de dejar que se acercara más creo un segundo látigo y después un torbellino de fuego con ambos envolviendo a Katara en él. Estaba en grandes problemas pero no tuvo miedo, formo una gran esfera de agua la cual expandió con fuerza apagando las llamas que la rodeaban. Inmediatamente contraataco con una lluvia de picos congelados. Zuko tuvo que correr para esquivar los mortales y puntiagudos trozos de hielo que se clavaban en el suelo, corrió por la pared en paralelo haciendo uso de sus habilidades, dejando a muchos impresionados, pero Katara lo seguía de cerca, haciendo una ola de hielo lo siguió continuando con su ataque. Zuko salto de la barda lanzando unas llamaradas hacia quien lo seguía, Katara las esquivó saltando hacia atrás quedando de pie en lo alto de la barda, Zuko había quedado en el techo de la casa.

Sokka tenia la boca abierta, Suki, Aang, Ayu y Sun Hee tuvieron que ponerse de pie para continuar observando el combate. Katara salto de la barda y lanzando un látigo de agua ataco donde Zuko se haya de pie, pero él de nuevo esquivó su ataque saltando hacia atrás, la parte de techo que fue golpeada por Katara quedo destruida. Ella al caer al techo fue recibida por una llamarada lo que la hiso saltar inmediatamente hacia atrás quedando arriba de una palmera, Zuko golpeo el tronco partiéndolo obligando a la maestra agua a caer, pero aun no estaba vencida, en el aire lanzo dos estacas de hielo que rozaron peligrosamente los costados de Zuko. Ambos cayeron al patio de nuevo, Katara cayo limpiamente y Zuko también.

- Hay que hacer las cosas mas interesantes – dijo Toph y lanzo al aire en dirección a Zuko sus espadas Dao, las cuales cacho con maestría, y las blandió una vez que las tomo.

- Oye eso es trampa – se quejo Suki.

- ¿Verdad que no cariño? – dijo dulcemente Toph hacia Sun Hee que era el arbitro de la pelea.

- Todo es valido – dijo él dándole el gusto a su prometida la cual sonrió victoriosa.

- Arbitro comprado – Se quejo Suki, después tomo la espada de Sokka y la lanzo hacia Katara – Toma Katara – le grito.

- ¡Suki! – se quejo Sokka.

Katara apenas logro atrapar la espada. Cuando lo hiso Zuko no pudo evitar decirle.

- ¿En serio crees que puedes vencerme? ¿A caso sabes usar una espada? – le dijo divertido. Después de eso hiso una pequeña demostración con sus espadas Dao, al terminar le dijo - Mejor ríndete.

Suki no había pensado en ese detalle, le lanzo la espada de Sokka solo por impulso. Katara miro como Zuko se veía muy confiado, pero estaba apunto de borrarle esa sonrisa. Con la espada de Sokka ella también la blandió realizando algunos movimientos para terminar en una posición de ataque dejando en claro que podía y sabia perfectamente usar una espada.

- No lo creo – dijo a manera de respuesta al terminar su corta demostración.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – trato de preguntar Zuko.

- No pasas en compañía de maestros fuegos por dos años sin aprender algo de ellos – le dijo adivinando su pregunta.

Todos se sorprendieron de su reciente descubierta habilidad de Katara. Sin dudarlo ataco a Zuko. Atacaba con maestría y bloqueaba perfectamente sus golpes. En un movimiento de ella que logro esquivar corto su camisa. Zuko miro el corte, abarcaba todo lo largo de su estómago y después miro con molestia a su novia, que le devolvió una divertida mirada como diciendo "ups". La ataco con mas seriedad y Katara difícilmente logro esquivar su ataque, lo que provoco que las espadas cortaran también parte de su falda a la altura de su muslo. Ella miro el corte en su prenda y miro con el mismo desagrado que Zuko a ella, él le devolvió la mirada con la misma diversión.

Corto su falda con su espada para deshacerse de la tela sobrante mientras que Zuko rompía lo que quedaba de su camisa quedándose desnudo de la parte superior.

Ambos volvían a enfrenarse con el filo de sus espadas. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la habilidad de ambos maestros. No solo eran fuertes usando sus respectivos elementos si no que también lo eran con otras armas. Definitivamente la idea de Toph había dado un vuelco mas interesante a la pelea. Ayu admiraba el combate de ambos príncipes y se pregunto ¿Cómo había sido posible que no se mataran antes? Pero también comprendió como es que habían logrado destruir la habitación esas dos veces que pelearon.

Llego un momento en que se quedaron sosteniendo el ataque del otro. Zuko con sus espadas gemelas evitaba el ataque de Katara, ella hacia cada vez más fuerza y el no podría soportarlo, en un intento desesperado alzo sus espadas haciendo que no solo la de el si no también la espada de Katara salieran volando por los aires. Justo después de eso, trato de golpearla en su estómago pero ella logro bloquearlo enviándola lejos de él por el impacto pero sin caer. Cuando Katara se recupero vio como Zuko realizaba aquel movimiento de manos que lo vio hacer en el templo aire, con sorpresa vio como unas pequeñas chispas comenzaban a salir a su alrededor. Sabia lo que significaba, inmediatamente y después de ver como el se preparaba para lanzar su ataque levanto un muro de hielo que la protegió del rayo recién lanzado por él. Aunque su muro la protegió fue lanzada con fuerza hacia el otro extremo del patio debido al choque del rayo contra el hielo.

Katara había perdido.

Todos miraron estupefactos el final de la pelea.

- ¡GUAU ES INCREIBLE! – grito Sokka – ¡Zuko eres el mejor! – le dijo acercándose a él pasando su brazo sobre su hombro – Los hombres mandan.

Katara se puso de pie asombrada de lo que acaba de pasar.

- ¿¡Me lanzaste un Rayo!? – le dijo sorprendida. No sabia que era capaz de hacer uno ¡Y mucho menos de lo utilizara contra ella!

- Lo siento – se disculpo Zuko - Pero era la única forma de vencerte. Eres demasiado fuerte, más de lo que creí.

Olvido momentáneamente su enojo con sus palabras de halago. Que lo hubiera forzado a utilizar esa técnica tan peligrosa solo demostraba que ella en verdad era fuerte tal y como él lo decía.

- ¿Me vas a enseñar a hacer el rayo? – dijo con emoción Aang al acercarse a Zuko impresionado de su técnica. Como había ganado pensó que podía enseñarle.

- ¡Claro que no! – le quito sus esperanzas al joven avatar – Crear un rayo toma mucho tiempo y dedicación incluso a mi se hiso difícil hacer uno y no solo eso, tienes que aprender a controlar su intensidad, si no pudiera hacerlo no me hubiera atrevido a usarlo contra Katara – termino de decir con seriedad, al ver el desánimo de Aang le dijo – Pero te enseñare a desviar uno.

A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para su nueva clase.

- Bien, antes de enfrentar a mi padre debes aprender a desviar un rayo – los ojos de Aang se iluminaron - Si dejas que la energía de tu cuerpo fluya – le decía mientras hacia un movimiento con su cuerpo extendiendo su mano y señalando con la otra el camino que debía recorrer el rayo cuando entra – el rayo la seguirá y pones la energía de tu oponente en su contra – terminó de apuntar con su otro brazo en dirección contraria.

- Es como agua control – declaro Aang al ver el parecido de ambas técnicas. Katara también había coincidido con ello cuando lo vio tratar de realizar el rayo mientras entrenaba. Inmediatamente después comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su Sifu.

- Exacto – afirmó Zuko la observación de Aang – Mi tío inventó esa técnica observando a los maestros agua.

- Y dime… - le quiso preguntar sin dejar de realizar los movimientos – ¿Has desviado un rayo?

- Una vez – le respondió – contra mi padre.

- ¿Y como se sintió?

Zuko se detuvo de hacer los movimientos y tomando una pose de descanso le dijo – Muy estimulante - recordó cuando su padre lo atacó sorpresivamente uniendo peligrosamente dos rayos. Aang se vio muy estimulado al escuchar eso – Pero aterrador – y sus ánimos bajaron - Te sientes poderoso con toda energía contenida en tu cuerpo. Pero sabes que si haces algo mal. Es el fin – termino de decir.

- Bueno…no es el fin… - trato de ver el lado bueno – Es decir… Siempre estará Katara con su agua de espíritu sanadora ¿No es así? – pregunto hacia donde se encontraba su amiga sentada observándolos.

- De echo la use toda después de que Azula te atacara… - le dijo la maestra agua. Aang se desaminó por ello, su plan de salvación se veía arruinado.

- Debes tomar la vida de mi padre antes de que tome la tuya – le dijo con seriedad Zuko.

- Si… tendré que hacerlo… - pero no se veía muy animado por esa idea.

Esa tarde hicieron un simulacro de cómo se llevaría acabo el ataque al señor del fuego. Habían estado de acuerdo que seria difícil para Aang enfrentarse solo a él, siendo un día en que su fuego control estaría al máximo necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y ellos estaban dispuestos en ayudar.

- Muy bien equipo avatar agrúpense – ordeno Sokka, se encontraban en la cima de una de las colinas donde realizarían el simulacro – Para derrotar al señor del fuego o en este caso el señor de la sandia – A falta de un algo que representara al enemigo crearon un muñeco improvisado con la cabeza de Sandía - nuestra combinación debe ser perfecta – el plan comenzó – Primero Suki, Sun Hee y yo distraeremos su ataque – señalo en la tierra que ellos atacarían por el lado izquierdo - entonces Katara y Zuko entraran con un ataque combinado – señalo el centro – y mientras el señor de la sandia este distraído Aang arremete – señalando su entrada por el lado derecho – ¡Y Bang! A dios señor de la sandia. Asienta el golpe final.

Aang seguía sin aceptar la idea de querer matar al señor del fuego.

- Ah… - hablo Toph – ¿Y que hay de mi? – señalando que no había sido mencionada en el plan de ataque.

P- or ahora… serás el señor de la sandia – le dijo.

- Entonces ¿Puedo arrojar rocas en llamas sobre ustedes? – dijo con emoción.

- Lo que sea para hacerlo más realista.

Y el simulacro comenzó. Toph se reía macabramente desde la cúspide de la escarpada colina metiéndose de lleno en su papel.

Sokka supervisó que estuvieran cada uno en su posición y después dio inicio al ataque. Por donde ellos se dirigían Toph hiso aparecer montículos de tierra con la forma burda simulando a soldados de la nación del fuego que envió a su ataque. Sokka derribo uno con su espada y Suki también, Sun Hee uso su tierra control para eliminar el resto, continuaron avanzando. Pero una enorme roca con fuego callo cerca de ellos. Sun Hee y Suki saltaron la roca pero Sokka se quedo tirado en el suelo muy cerca de la enorme roca de donde salían llamas por debajo de ella.

Toph continuo su ataque de rocas en llamas ahora hacia Katara y Zuko. ambos esquivaron el ataque, pero al avanzar se vieron rodeados por los soldados de tierra de Toph. Los vencieron fácilmente, atacando de manera coordinada continuando con su avance.

- Aang ¡Ahora! – grito Sokka.

Aang saltó al aire sobre el muñeco con su planeador en mano pero antes de llegar a él, vacilo y detuvo su ataque.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Acabalo! – grito Zuko.

- No puedo – respondió Aang.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le reclamo Sokka llegando junto a él - Si esto fuera real ya estarías frito por un rayo amigo.

- Lo siento no creo que sea lo correcto. No me sentí yo mismo – le dijo con sinceridad.

Sokka miraba con reproche la actitud de Aang y tomando su espada corto parte de la cabeza de sandia dejando caer el trozo a la tierra, para después ser comida por momo. Miro con un poco de horror lo que Sokka había hecho.

Por la noche no había sido capaz de cenar nada, simplemente no tenia apetito. Pensar que debía matar al señor del fuego lo atormentaba y era algo que no deseaba hacer.

- Miren lo que encontré – dijo Katara mientras todos cenaban y desenrolló u pergamino delante de todos dejando ver una pintura de un bebe jugando en la arena – Es Zuko de bebe, ¿no es adorable? – Todos comenzaron a decir su opinión de ello. Katara lo usaba a manera de venganza por el rayo que le había enviado, seguía un poco resentida por eso. Zuko comenzó a molestarse por lo que decían.

- No soy yo – aclaro molesto – es mi padre.

Todos se callaron al saber de quien se trataba realmente.

- Pero si se ve tan inocente y adorable – dijo Suki.

- Ese inocente y adorable bebe creció para convertirse en un monstruo.

- Pero sigue siendo un ser humano… - opino Aang.

- ¿Vas a defenderlo? – le recriminó Zuko.

- No. Concuerdo contigo – explicó – El señor del fuego es una persona horrible y tal vez el mundo este mejor sin él… pero tiene que haber otra forma…

- ¿Cómo cual? – insistió Zuko.

- No lo se… ¡Lo tengo! Llevamos mucho pegamento, hacemos pegamento control y lo usamos para pegar sus manos y piernas.

- ¡Si! Y después les mostramos sus fotos de bebes y son buenos otra vez – dijo con sarcasmo Zuko provocando la risa de los demás.

- ¿Crees que funcione? – pregunto con los ojos bien abierto de esperanza Aang.

- ¡NO! – respondió seriamente Zuko.

Aang se desanimó bastante – Esto va en contra de todo lo que aprendí de los monjes – habló con desesperación mientras caminaba en círculos delante de ellos - ¡No puedo ir por ahí destruyendo a la gente que no me gusta.

- ¡Claro que puedes! Eres el Avatar, todo sea por mantener el equilibrio – dijo Sokka – seguro que el universo te perdonara.

No pudo soportarlo más, sus amigos no entendían como se sentía, como era cargar con el peso de tener que tomar una vida.

- ¡ESO NO ES UNA BROMA SOKKA! – gritó Aang - ¿QUÉ ACASO NINGUNO DE UTEDES PUEDE ENTENDER LA SITUACION EN LA ESTOY? – Su desesperación se volvió evidente con su muy claro disgusto en responder de esa manera

- Aang – Katara le habló para tratar de calmarlo – si te entendemos es solo que…

- ES SOLO ¿¡QUÉ KATARA!? ¿¡QUE!?

- ¡Es solo que tratamos de ayudarte! – le grito de igual manera.

- ¡CUANDO ENCUENTREN LA FORMA DE VENCER AL SEÑOR DEL FUEGO SIN MATARLO ME ENCANTARIA SABERLO! – Termino de gritar para después irse de ahí molesto.

- ¡Aang! ¡Aang! – le grito Katara pero el no hiso caso, quiso ir tras él pero Zuko la detuvo.

- Déjalo ir – le dijo – Necesita tiempo para resolverlo.

No pudo decirle nada por ello, tenia razón. Aang debía calmarse y solo él encontraría la respuesta a ese problema. Al final seria él quien se enfrentaría la señor del fuego frente a frente no ellos. A la mañana siguiente Aang desapareció. Lo buscaron por todos lados, en cada rincón de la casa, pero simplemente no estaba. En uno de los balcones Sokka encontró su planeador.

- Dejo su planeador. Esto es muy extraño – dijo.

- No esta en la casa – declaró Zuko – Busquemos en la playa.

Al bajar a la playa encontraron un rastro de huellas que no podían de ser mas que de Aang, pero terminaban justo donde llegaba el agua.

- Entonces… ¿Fue a nadar de noche y nunca regreso? – sugirió Suki.

- Tal vez fue capturado – dijo con temor Ayu.

- No hay muestras de pelea – aseguró Sokka.

- Seguro escapo otra vez – dijo Toph.

- No lo creo. Dejo su planeador y a Appa – dijo Sokka.

- Entonces ¿Que crees que le paso señor detective?

- Es bastante obvio – dijo Sokka confiado – Aang desaparece justamente antes de una importante batalla, seguramente se encuentra en un viaje espiritual.

- Si fuera así – dijo Zuko - ¿No estaría su cuerpo aquí? – la última vez que lo capturo lo había encontrado en ese estado. Solo cuerpo permanecía inmóvil mientras que el estaba en el mundo de los espíritus. La teoría de Sokka fue desechada.

- Separémonos y busquémoslo en la Isla – termino de decir Katara y todos la obedecieron.

Pero su búsqueda resulto inútil, Aang no estaba por ningún lado.

- Pareciera que hubiera desaparecido - declaró Zuko cuando todos regresaron de la búsqueda si éxito.

- Esperen un momento – hablo Ayu – No se si lo han notado pero… Momo tampoco esta.

- ¡OH NO! – grito Sokka con gran dramatismo – Sabia que era cuestión de tiempo ¡Appa se comió a Momo! – termino de decir para abrir la boca del bisonte y buscar al pequeño volador en su interior.

- Sokka – hablo Katara por la estúpida idea de su hermano – Appa no se comió a momo, tal vez este con Aang.

- Eso es lo que Appa quiere hacernos creer – declaro Sokka adentrándose en la boca de Appa. Katara solo suspiro por las idioteces de su hermano.

- Sal de ahí Sokka – le grito Zuko – Tenemos un enorme problema que resolver. Aang esta desaparecido y el comente esta a solo dos días.

- ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? – le pregunto Katara.

- No lo se – sintió como todos continuaban mirándolo - ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

- Bueno tu eres el único experto en seguirle la pista a Aang – declaro Katara.

- Si – apoyo Toph – Si alguien tiene experiencia en cazar al avatar ese eres tu.

Zuko inclino su cabeza. No estaba seguro, pero había algo que se podía hacer. Les ordenó que subieran en Appa. Irían a visitar a quien podría ayudarlos. Solo pensó en esa única persona que seria capaz de encontrar a Aang donde quiera que estuviera.

- Zuko… no quiero decirte como hacer tu trabajo pero… ¿Por qué vamos al reino Tierra? Aang no esta allá. – dijo Sokka al anochecer cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaban.

- Confíen en mí – dijo solamente.

Después de unas horas llegaron a su destino.

- ¿Por que nos has traído a esta taberna? – pregunto Katara al observar el lugar. No entendía como podían encontrar a Aang estando en un lugar así.

- Por ella – señalo Zuko a la chica de negro que se hallaba en una mesa bebiendo tranquilamente mientras que con su pierna evitó el ataque de un hombre casi el doble de su tamaño.

- Oh si, es la extraña caza recompensas con el topo gigante – dijo Sokka recordándola.

Gracias a ella, Zuko había podido dar con Katara haciendo oler a su "mascota" el collar de ella.

- El shirshu es el único animal que es capaz de detectar el olor de Aang. Es nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarlo – dijo Zuko.

Se acercaron a ella e inmediatamente reconoció a Zuko.

- Oh mira, es el príncipe llorón ¿Dónde esta tu viejo abuelo? – le dijo con desgana.

- El mi tío y no esta aquí – le dijo con seriedad.

- Veo que arreglaste las cosas con tu novia.

Zuko y Katara se sonrojaron de inmediato. Pero Zuko actuó rápidamente.

- Necesitamos de tu ayuda – le dijo – ocupamos que busques al avatar.

- No suena muy divertido – dijo June echándole un trago a su bebida.

- ¿Acaso el fin del mundo te suena divertido? – le dijo con extrema seriedad que hiso que la caza recompensa le pusiera toda su atención. Sin mas acepto ayudarlos.

Salieron a donde se encontraban Appa y el shirshu de June. Al llegar esta le dio un trozo de filete crudo el cual devoro rápidamente. Después pido que le entregaran un algo que le perteneciera al avatar con su aroma. Katara le entrego su planeador. June se lo dio a oler, el animal después de olfatear comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos tratando de encontrar el camino hacia donde se encontraba el dueño del aroma, pero al final terminó en el mismo punto echándose en el suelo.

- ¿Y que significa eso? – preguntó seriamente Zuko cruzando sus manos en el pecho.

- Que su amigo no esta – le respondió June mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

- Ya sabemos que no esta – dijo Toph – por eso intentamos encontrarlo.

- No, me refiero a que él no esta. Él no existe.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no existe? – pregunto Sokka – Quieres decir que el esta… muerto.

- No, lo encontraríamos si estuviera muerto – aseguró – bueno, buena suerte – June subió al shirshu y se fue de ahí.

- Y Ahora ¿que haremos? – dijo Toph.

- Solo existe una sola persona que puede vencer a mi padre además de Aang. Mi tío. Vamos por él – dijo Zuko, era su última alternativa.

Subieron de nuevo a Appa y se fueron rumbo a Ba Sing Se. Les tomo todo un día llegar hasta donde se encontraba el campamento de su tío. El lugar donde le dijo que estaría junto con los miembros del loto blanco. Llegaron por la noche al gran muro, en una parte donde había una apertura.

- ¿Tu tío esta en Ba Sing Se? – pregunto Sokka.

- Así es. Acampemos por ahora, ha sido un largo día, lo buscaremos al amanecer.

Appa cayó rendido por tan largo viaje. Sun Hee tenia nostalgia de regresar a su hogar. Pero el gusto les duro poco. Una cortina de fuego los rodeó, se quedaron sorprendido, ¿Acaso los estaba esperando? ¿una emboscada? ¿Los habían descubierto? Pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver al grupo de maestros que se asomaron en lo alto de las rocas. Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Bumi y por último Iroh, todos vestían los uniformes de la orden del loto blanco.

- Tío – Zuko abrazó con alegría a su tío y este también. Se sentía feliz de encontrarlo bien.

- Me da mucho gusto verte sobrino – le dijo al separarse. Después miro con asombro a Katara – Pero si es…

- Tío permite que te presente a Katara – le dijo Zuko acercando a la maestra agua a él y a su tío.

- Me alegro mucho de que se encuentre bien general Iroh – le dijo Katara mientras le saludaba formalmente haciendo una reverencia. Mientras lo hacia Iroh miro a su sobrino y solo pudo adivinar con su mirada de felicidad como iban las cosas entre ellos.

- Y yo me alegro mucho de que se encuentre sana y salva princesa – le respondió – pero llámame tío no hay necesidad de ser tan formales – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Katara

La fría voz de Pakku hiso que a Katara se le helara la sangre, sabia por que le hablaba. Aun quedaban asuntos que resolver que no podían esperar.

Pakku se encontraba de pie frente a su pupila mirándola con seriedad. Katara estaba sentada en silencio con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el piso. Desde lo lejos los demás observaban. Sokka suspiro sabia lo que venia.

- Me he enterado de algo muy alarmante – comenzó Pakku – mis informantes me han dicho que durante dos años estuviste ayudando a soldados de la nación del fuego y no solo eso, también los dejaste vivir en tu propia tribu – su voz se hacia cada vez más autoritaria - Te tome como mi pupila por que demostraste contar con la disciplina y la determinación necesaria para convertirte en una maestra agua, pero nos ofendiste gravemente a mi y a mi tribu al romper el compromiso con tu prometido, el día de tu boda.

Todos escucharon con asombro las palabras del maestro agua del Norte, especialmente Iroh, al escuchar que la maestra agua estuvo comprometida, volteo a ver como su sobrio apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Katara solo permanecía callada escuchando sus crímenes, había causado tanto daño, aunque fueran por los motivos correctos eso no simplificaba sus faltas cometidas.

– También te entregaste a la nación del fuego y no solo eso, accediste a la rendición de tu propia tribu convirtiéndote en una traidora y nos pediste descaradamente que también nos rindiéramos – Zuko no pudo soportarlo más iba a intervenir pero Iroh se lo impidió. Era algo por lo cual Katara debía de pasar sola – Y sobre todo - Katara estaba lista para escuchar la ultima palabra de reprimenda de su maestro – No podía sentirme más orgulloso de ti – le dijo calmadamente.

Abrió sus ojos con asombro. ¿Habría escuchado mal? miro a su maestro y vio como la miraba no con ojos serios y duros, si no amables y cariñosos.

- Yo… - no podía hablar simplemente no lo entendía.

- Ayudaste a personas que se podían considerar enemigas del mundo – comenzó a hablar Pakku calmadamente y con tranquilidad hincándose para quedar a la altura de su amada pupila colocando un mano en su hombro – Tu viste aquello que nadie mas pudo ver y realizaste el primer paso para conseguir la paz en esta guerra. Pusiste tus principios sobre tus obligaciones. Y arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos a nosotros. Te estamos agradecidos – Pakku hiso una reverencia frente a su pupila.

No podía creerlo, su frio y estricto maestro que se había negado a enseñarle agua control ahora se encontraba haciéndole una reverencia.

- Pero… yo pensé que ustedes… por mi compromiso…

- Un hombre que reprime a una talentosa mujer como tú no te merece – sentenció Pakku – Se los deje muy en claro cuando partiste con el avatar para ayudarlo después de romper tu compromiso.

- ¿Y la carta…? La que envié mientras estuve como prisionera en la nación del fuego.

- Solo podíamos pensar que te estaban obligando a ello, por que conociéndote sabia que jamás accederías a todo eso que escribiste.

- ¿Y qué respondieron?

- Digamos que todavía lo estamos pensando.

Katara sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, todo ese tiempo pensó que seria exiliada de la tribu de norte por sus faltas y que su padre haría lo mismo al enterarse de su ayuda a ciudadanos de la nación del fuego, pero todo estaba resultando inesperadamente bien. – Gracias maestro no sabe lo que significa esto para mi.

- Al contrario, soy yo quien debería darte las gracias a ti y… puedes llamarme abuelo – le dijo un poco sonrojado. Katara lo miraba con duda – Viajamos a la tribu agua del sur para ayudar a nuestros hermanos pero nos dimos cuenta de que los maestros fuegos que ahí viven se habían encargado de proteger muy bien la ciudad, y yo… - raspó su garganta y se volvió a sonrojar - Le talle un nuevo collar a tu abuela.

Katara sonrió enormemente y abrazó a su nuevo abuelo con gran felicidad. Todos miraban con alivio y felicidad la escena. Iroh lloraba por enterarse de las cosas realizadas por la joven maestra agua.

- ¡Esperen! – Bumi apareció de repente interrumpiendo el momento. Observando a los recién llegados dijo – falta alguien en su grupo alguien muy importante – todos se voltearon a ver con pesadez - ¿Dónde esta momo? – termino de preguntar quedando frente a frente de Sokka

- No esta – dijo Sokka – Y tampoco Aang…

- Oh bueno – dijo mas tranquilo – mientras esos dos estén juntos les aseguro que no tendrán nada de que preocuparse.

Iroh noto también como el joven avatar no estaba, miro a su sobrino buscando respuesta.

- Es por eso que hemos venido – le dijo Zuko al ver la duda en el rostro de su tio.

- Me lo dirás mañana sobrino – le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro – Por ahora deben descansar – y en voz baja agregó – Ahora dime ¿Cómo fue que te le declaraste a la hermosa princesa? – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Eh… bueno… - Zuko se sonrojo, recordó la manera exacta como se lo dijo, y lo que estaba haciendo cuando eso paso, y lo que hicieron después de eso - Fue normal… - solo logro decir.

Iroh se desanimó por la muy corta explicación de su sobrino. Pero debía conformarse con eso. Después vería la forma de obtener una respuesta más detallada. A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Zuko le explicaba a su tío lo que paso con Aang.

- …Y por eso tío tu eres la única persona además del avatar capaz de derrotar al señor del fuego, debes venir con nosotros – termino de decir.

- No Zuko, no resultara bien – dijo su tío.

- Tu puedes derrotarlo – le insistió – te ayudaremos tío.

- Aunque derrotara a Ozai, y creo que no podre hacerlo, no seria una forma de terminar la guerra. La historia lo vería como más violencia sin sentido, un hombre que mata a su hermano para tomar el poder. La única manera de que esto termine en paz es que el avatar derrote al señor del fuego.

La palabras de Iroh tenían razón, solo Aang podía poner fin a la guerra.

- ¿Qué hay de tus amigos Katara? – preguntó Sokka – ¿No podrían ayudarnos?

- No, solo se encargaran de detener a los generales y algunos de los consejeros que están a favor de la guerra para evitar que nos confronten cuando lleguemos a la capital, pero derrotar al señor del fuego le correspondía a Aang y a nosotros.

Estaban solos. Zuko no pudo evitar preguntarle a su tío.

- Entonces… ¿Regresarías a tomar tu legitimo lugar en el trono?

Iroh negó firmemente – No, alguien nuevo debe tomar el trono, un idealista de corazón puro y honor incuestionable. Debes ser tu príncipe Zuko.

- Honor incuestionable – repitió el con pesadez – pero he cometido muchos errores.

Lo único que había echo bien fue unirse al avatar y ayudarlo. Pero todo lo demás dejaba mucho que decir de él.

- A sí es – le respondió su Tío con calma – has luchado y has sufrido pero siempre siguiendo tu propio camino. Restauraste tu propio honor y solo tu puedes restauran el honor de la nación del fuego – termino de decir Iroh.

Zuko creyó en sus palabras y estaba decidido a cumplir aquella misión.

- Lo hare tío – le respondió con seguridad.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasara si Aang no regresa? – pregunto Toph.

- El cometa de Sozin esta por llegar y nuestro destino se aproxima. Aang se enfrentara al señor del fuego – dijo con seguridad, después agregó – Cuando era niño tuve la premonición de que algún día tomaría Ba Sing Se, solo ahora me doy cuenta que debo arrebatársela a la nación del fuego para que el reino tierra vuelva a ser libre otra vez – después miro seriamente a su sobrino – Zuko, debes estar en la nación del fuego para cuando el señor del fuego caiga tu puedas tomar su lugar y puedas restauran la paz y el orden – y agregó – pero Azula estará ahí esperando por ti.

- Me encargare de Azula – dijo seriamente.

- Pero necesitaras ayuda – declaro su tío.

Zuko solo podía pensar en una solo persona que lo pudiera ayudar a vencer a su hermana. Miro a Katara pero antes de decir algo ella dijo.

- No necesitas decirlo. Iré contigo aunque no quieras.

Iroh y Zuko sonrieron con orgullo de la valentía de la maestra agua.

- ¿Y cual es nuestro destino? – hablo Sokka.

- ¿Cual crees tu? – le dijo Iroh.

- Bueno, aunque Aang no este – comenzó a adivinar Sokka - debemos detener las tropas aéreas.

- Así cuando Aang se enfrente al señor del fuego, estaremos ahí para apoyarlo – termino de decir Toph.

Iroh asintió al ver la determinación en los jóvenes. Al final Sokka, Suki Toph y Sun Hee partieran en dos anguilas cazadoras gigantes para ir al lugar donde saldrían los dirigibles. Con dos maestros tierra y metal control, así como dos habilidosos guerreros no podían fallar.

Antes de que Katara y Zuko partieran se despedían de los maestros. Katara ya no usaba su vestido de la nación del fuego. Su nuevo abuelo Pakku le dio un nuevo uniforme de batalla, especial para ella. Medias negras con una falda azul abierta de los costados con bordes blancos. Una blusa negra ceñida a su cuerpo por encima de la misma una segunda blusa corta azul con el símbolo de la tribu agua del Sur en su pecho. sus zapatos no eran como los que había llevado hasta entonces, si no que eran una botas azules que llegaban debajo de su rodilla. En sus brazos llevaba protecciones y guantes sin dedos en sus manos. sus dos inseparables cantimploras. No llevaba el pelo trenzado o suelto si no que lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta con un listón azul. Por algún motivo no se quito el collar que Zuko le había dado.

- Que tengan mucha suerte Katara – le dijo Ayu despidiéndose de su amiga.

- Nos volveremos a ver Ayu. Y será en un mundo sin guerra – aseguró.

- Si me voy a convertir en el señor del fuego – le dijo Zuko a su tío estando arriba de Appa - ¿Qué será de ti?

- Después de que reconquiste Ba Sing Se, voy a reconquistar mi tienda de té. Y voy a jugar Pai Shu todos los días – declaro alegremente el ex general.

El grupo de amigos se miró, ahora tomaban caminos separados.

- Adiós tío Iroh - dijo Katara.

- Adiós a todos – agregó – Hoy el destino es nuestro amigo, lo sabia.

Y sin más partieron hacia sus destinos.

* * *

...


	13. Capitulo XIII - Cruzada

Capitulo XIII

**CRUZADA**

Ozai partiría en la flota conformada por los dirigibles para presenciar y llevar acabo el mismo la destrucción del viejo mundo y crear uno nuevo desde sus cenizas autoproclamándose el Rey Fénix. Antes de partir había dejado en claro que la persona que le sucedería como señor del fuego, seria Azula. Ese día, la llegada del cometa seria su coronación.

No podía sentirse más satisfecha. Venció a su hermano, su sueño se haría realidad, su padre controlaría el mundo y ella seria el señor del fuego. Con satisfacción recibió la noticia y se preparaba para su gran momento.

Las criadas limpiaban y cepillaban su cabellos, limaban sus uñas y otra sus pies. Una última sostenía un bol con cerezas las cuales comía de vez en cuando. Si iba a convertirse en el señor del fuego debía verse bella. Tomo una cereza y al masticarla sintió algo en sus dientes. Lo escupió en su mano.

- Dime ¿Que tengo en mi mano? – le pregunto a la chica que sostenía el bol.

- Un hueso de cereza princesa – le respondió tímidamente.

- Correcto – le dijo - ¿Y que día es hoy? – el tono de voz que usaba Azula solo ponía mas nerviosa a la pobre criada.

- Es el día de su coronación.

- Si así es – exclamo seriamente - Entonces dime ¿Por qué el día mas importante de mi vida decidiste dejar un hueso en mi cereza? – le dijo mientras le aventaba el hueso a la cara.

- No fue mi decisión – se excuso – fue un pequeño error.

- ¿Pequeño error? – repitió Azula disgustada - ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera sentido a tiempo?

- Supongo que… ¿Se habría ahogado? – respondió con mucho temor y nerviosismo. Las demás chicas observaban como la princesa se molestaba a cada segundo.

- Si. Entonces entiendes la gravedad de tu crimen.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo. Bajo el bol y e hiso una reverencia en el suelo pegando su frente al mismo.

-Lo entiendo princesa, por favor perdóneme – le dijo tratando de ocultar su evidente miedo.

- Oh esta bien – dijo Azula satisfecha del ruego de la chica – Ya que este es un día especial, mostrare misericordia – la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio - ¡Estas despedida! – grito después Azula - ¡Deja este palacio de inmediato! – le ordenó. Con la cabeza baja y sin darle la espalda se retiró. Después ordeno a las demás que continuaran con su trabajo.

Al finalizar con su sesión de belleza se dirigió al salón del trono que ahora era suyo. Tomo su lugar en el centro, en lugar de llamas rojas había llamas azules. Había tomado la decisión de realizar una limpieza en el palacio.

- ¿Todo esta bien princesa? – los guerreros Dai Li habían sido llamados.

- ¡De hecho nada de esto esta bien! – les dijo molesta - ¿Saben cuanto se demoraron en llegar aquí?

- Unos minutos supongo – respondió el líder de los Dai Li sin comprender la actitud de la princesa hacia ellos.

- Cinco para ser más precisos – declaro - Y en ese tiempo un asesino puede entrar, acabar conmigo y ¡Salirse con la suya!

Mis disculpas princesa.

- ¿Es así como trataran a su nuevo señor del fuego? – les reclamo molesta – ¿Con tardanza y deslealtad?

- ¡El Dai Li jamás la traicionaría! – dijo ofendido.

- Apuesto a que le dijiste lo mismo a Long Feng antes de que lo traicionaras y te unieras a mi – le echo en cara - ¡Están despedidos! – les gritó.

- Pero…

- ¡Adiós! – termino de decir callándolo. Con disgusto los guerreros salieron de la sala.

Todo ese día Azula se la paso despidiendo a todos los sirvientes y guardias del palacio hasta que no quedo ninguno.

- Azula – Lo y Li entraban a la sala – Ya sabemos lo que paso.

- ¿Por qué has despedido a todos tus sirvientes? – dijo la otra.

- A tus agentes Dai Li.

- Y a los maestros fuego imperiales.

- Ninguno es confiable – expreso la princesa – tarde o temprano todos me traicionaran. Cómo lo hicieron Mai y Ty Lee – termino de decir con rencor.

- Azula estamos preocupadas por ti y tu bienestar – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Pero Azula no encontró mas que disgusto y desconfianza en esas palabras.

- ¿Mi padre les pidió que vinieran a conversar conmigo? – les dijo – El cree que no puedo con la responsabilidad del señor del fuego. Pero seré el mejor líder que esta nación puede tener – declaró con seguridad.

- Seguro lo serás pero considerando todo lo que paso hoy…

- Tal vez sea mejor que pospongas tu coronación – sugirieron.

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijo indignada – ¿¡Cual de ustedes dijo eso!? – las hermanas se apuntaron una a la otra – Que lastima dijo Azula, solo hay una forma de resolver esto – y divertida dijo – deben combatir entre ustedes ¡Les ordeno que peleen en un Agni Kai! – termino de decir.

- Pero… no somos maestros fuegos – declararon ambas hermanas por la orden de la princesa.

- De cuerdo esta bien. Lo estas despedida – dijo señalando a Li – Li te puedes quedar – dijo señalando a Lo y se marcho de ahí dejando a ambas hermanas dudosas sobre quien se iba y quien no.

Ahora se hallaba sola, mientras se arreglaba para su coronación, pero no le importaba. Prefería estar sola que acompañada de traidores. Ella siempre estuvo sola.

Trataba de arreglar su peinado pero simplemente no podía y en un arranque de furia corto mechones de su cabello. Se sintió satisfecha y se miraba con gran orgullo en el espejo, pero la imagen que reflejaba no era la de la princesa segura y confiada, la de gran poder, si no una versión retraída y paranoica de ella misma.

-Que lastima, siempre tuviste un cabello hermoso…

Azula miro por el espejo el reflejo de su madre detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – le preguntó con molestia.

- No quería perderme la coronación de mi propia hija.

- No finjas estar orgullosa – le reclamó – Se lo que piensas de mi. Crees que soy un monstruo – dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor de aquellas palabras.

- Creo que estas confundida – le respondió su madre – Toda la vida has usado el miedo para controlar a las personas como a tus amigas Mai y Ty Lee.

Azula exploto al escuchar el nombre de sus amigas traidoras.

- ¿¡Qué otra opción tengo!? – le grito – Confiar es de tontos. El miedo es la única forma confiable. Incluso tu me temes.

- No, yo te quiero Azula. En verdad.

Las palabras del fantasma de su madre no las podía creer. Nadie jamás le había dicho que la quería en mucho tiempo y le costaba creerlo. Con desesperación tomo el cepillo y lo arrojo al espejo mientras lloraba.

El cielo estaba obscurecido y el cometa dejaba un rastro naranja a su paso. Appa se acercaba a la ciudad imperial.

- ¿Cuándo darán el golpe tus amigos? – pregunto Zuko.

- A estas alturas ya deberían de haber tomado la ciudad. Harán todo en secreto para que Azula no se entere. Ayu me dijo que las últimas noticas departe del palacio era que tu padre iba a dirigir personalmente la flota y el ataque contra el reino Tierra.

- Solo espero que Aang pueda lograrlo – expreso Zuko.

- Lo hará - dijo Katara.

Ambos se miraron. Zuko se sentía feliz de que una mujer como Katara lo amara y de que él se hubiera enamorado de ella. Mirando atrás jamás lo hubiera creído o imaginado, pero si ese era su destino estaba más que complacido con él. Miro su cuello y ahí estaba el collar de su madre. Recordó las palabras de Mai, estaba cerca de convertirse en el señor de fuego y con ello conlleva grandes responsabilidades como la de encontrar una esposa y tener un heredero. El sabía lo que le esperaría, lo obligarían a casarse con alguna noble de la nación del fuego, pero él no podía pensar en otra mas que en Katara como madre de sus hijos.

Ella era un princesa, una guerra, era fuerte y sabía en su interior que haría perfectamente su papel como soberana de la nación del fuego. Ese era su lugar. Pero no podía asegurarlo del todo. Había prometido a su tío que traería estabilidad a la nación del fuego, pero si se oponían a su matrimonio con Katara solo traería problemas. Que difícil decisión.

- Katara – tenia que decirle que sin importar lo que sucediera el siempre la amaría y que haría lo imposible por lograr estar juntos en el futuro – Yo…

Pero fue silenciado por un beso. Ella lo sabia, sabia de sus preocupaciones no era tonta. Siempre supo que desde el comienzo lo suyo por más hermoso que fuera no podría ser. Ella era una princesa de la Tribu agua y él príncipe de la nación del fuego. Sus tradiciones y costumbres los habían separado desde un principio y ahora que el se convertiría en el señor del fuego no podía mas que ser un gran abismo entre ellos. Pero aun así, Katara lo había aceptado. Prefirió su momento de amor y dicha a vivir una vida de arrepentimientos. Se sentía feliz de haberlo tenido, de amarlo y sentirse amada aunque fuera por solo unos momentos, no se arrepentía. Pero también estaba segura de que nunca amaría a otro hombre como a él. Simplemente no podía.

Después de besarse no se dijeron nada. Con sus miradas podían decirse todo. Zuko la abrasó fuertemente después de eso. Pero sus preocupaciones debían esperar. Legaron a la capital de la nación del fuego. Ahora su destino era Azula.

Azula se encontraba de rodillas. Detrás de ella un sabio del fuego con la corona alzada en sus manos y detrás de él otros sabios eran los únicos testigos de la coronación del nuevo señor del fuego.

Por ordenes del Rey Fénix Ozai corono como el Señor del Fuego… - no pudo terminar la ceremonia.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – le reclamo Azula molesta - ¡HASLO! - le ordenó, pero el anciano no se movió. Miraba hacia el frente.

Appa descendió frente a ellos dejando ver a Zuko y ha Katara sobre él.

- Lo siento hermana pero hoy no te convertirás en el señor del fuego – sentenció Zuko y después bajo de Appa.

Azula rio - ¿Y quien se convertirá en el Señor del Fuego? ¿¡Tu!? ¡No me hagas reír!

- ¡Ríndete Azula! – dijo Katara parándose al lado de Zuko.

– Oh miren ¿A quien tenemos aquí? supongo que tu quieres convertirte en la señora del fuego – dijo divertida mirando a Katara - ¿Quieres convertirte en el señor del fuego? – le dijo a Zuko - ¡Bien! Acabemos con este solo tu y yo hermano. La pelea que siempre debimos tener. ¡AGNI KAI! – gritó Azula.

- La tendrás – dijo Zuko con satisfacción.

Azula sonrió, ahora no solo seria el señor del fuego, tendría la satisfacción de matar a su hermano y demostrarle finalmente que ella era mas fuerte. Mejor día no podía ser.

- Zuko… - trato de hablarle Katara

- Lo se… pero confía en mi – le dijo – Hay algo extraño en ella. No se como explicarlo, pero es como si estuviera dispersa – la patética imagen de Azula demostraba que tenia razón. Había algo muy diferente en ella – Siendo así, no quiero que te lastime – dijo finalmente.

Katara solo asintió y se aparto para ver el combate entre los dos hermanos. Confiaba en Zuko, en ese año en que los estuvo siguiendo ella fue testigo de su creciente poder, ya no era el mismo maestro fuego que conoció aquella vez cuando llego al polo sur. Ahora era más fuerte. Mas maduro. El podría contra Azula, pero temía el alcance que pudiera tener ella.

- Siento que esto deba terminar así hermano – dijo Azula mientras se desasía de su capa.

- No es verdad.

Ella vacilo con sus movimientos como si fuera una muñecas descompuesta y después atacó. Una ola de fuego azul fue en su dirección y Zuko contraataco con la misma ola de fuego. Las llamas azules y rojas chocaron provocando una elevación entre ellas. El despliegue de poder que les daba el cometa era asombroso. Katara observaba con fascinación y temor el enfrentamiento.

El fuego salía desbocado de ambos maestros provocando incendios en los edificios cercanos, no podían vacilar, no podían dudar o seria el fin. Zuko se mantenía firme. Azula molesta por el alcance que podía llegar a tener su hermano lanzó una patada al aire y dejo salir todo su poder en la intensa llama dirigida a Zuko, pero el rompió el fuego fácilmente esparciendo las llamas. Azula se veía cansada y Zuko aprovecho para atacarla. Con miedo vio como el fuego se acercaba a ella ferozmente y apenas pudo lograr esquivarlo. Al hacerlo se dirigió con furia hacia su hermano y deslizándose con ayuda de sus llamas lo atacaba. Zuko desasía y rompía su fuego para después atacarla de igual manera. Azula giraba velozmente alrededor de él sin dejar de lanzar sus llamas, pero Zuko creaba una barrera de fuego impidiendo que así lo alcanzara sus ataques. Después girando sobre sus manos y lanzando sus piernas al aire lanzo varias ondas de fuego que detuvieron el andar de Azula provocando que se callera fuertemente rodando hasta lograr detenerse. Se levanto con dificultad.

- ¿No habrá rayos hoy? – Tentó Zuko. Podía ver el cansancio de su hermana. No era ella misma - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temes que los pueda desviar? – Le expresó.

Azula se molesto enormemente por lo que decía Zuko. La hacia ver débil. ¡ELLA NO ERA DEVIL!

- ¡TE MOSTRARE MIS RAYOS! – le grito y comenzó a sacar chispas de sus dedos de manera terrorífica.

Zuko respiro y tomo posición listo para recibir el ataque. No se atrevía a usar sus propios rayos, aun no lo controlaba del todo, preferiría desviar los de ella y usarlos en su contra.

Continuo moviendo sus brazos y las chispas alrededor de ella le indicaban que ya estaba lista. Pero Azula no vio a Zuko como su objetivo si no a alguien más. A cierta fastidiosa campesina que se encontraba lejos observando. Sin dudarlo apunto hacia ella y dejo salir su poder electrificante.

Miro con horror la dirección hacia donde había dirigido su ataque. Katara se impresiono al ver como era ella el objetivo de Azula. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Zuko se interpuso en el camino recibiendo todo el ataque. Logro atrapar el rayo y desviarlo antes de caer al suelo. Katara miro con horror como Zuko caía envuelto en estática, su corazón se detuvo ante la impresión, después de que calló al suelo vio como el se retorcía de dolor. El poder del rayo había sido grande y su cuerpo apenas pudo soportarlo.

- ¡ZUKO! – le grito con un fuerte dolor y preocupación.

Quiso acercarse a él pero Azula le envió un rayo que por poco la alcanzó. Reía desquiciadamente, Zuko tenia razón Azula estaba diferente no era la misma, parecía estar fuera de sus cabales y ahora se había convertido en su nuevo objetivo de ataque.

Esquivaba cada rayo que le lanzaba así como sus llamaradas. No era lo mismo combatirla ahora que se hallaba con la influencia del cometa, su poder había incrementado bastante y con falta de cordura la hacían más peligrosa, pero no se rendiría. Le hiso frente esquivando hábilmente uno de sus ataques, se protegió con un muro de hielo que ella rompió fácilmente con sus llamas pero al romperse el escudo Katara contraatacó, había quedado muy cerca lo suficiente para golpearla en el estómago, en ese instante siguió golpeando su cuerpo sin descanso. Hasta que con un último golpe haciendo uso de su agua control la mando a volar lejos. Azula cayo a uno de los techos de las edificaciones que rodeaban el atrio del palacio. Por un momento pensó que lo lograría, miro a Zuko y quiso ir con él pero un rayo le impidió el paso.

- ¡Maldita campesina! – le grito con furia y continuo atacándola. Enviando rayos y llamaradas en su dirección.

Corrió a refugiarse en los pilares. Pero no podía durar mucho tiempo ahí. Logro esquivar con dificultad una fuerte explosión donde se encontraba. Callo de rodillas sobre unas rejillas. Tenia que terminar con ella. Miro con asombro atreves de las rejillas como agua corría por debajo de donde ella estaba. Ahí tenia su solución para vencer a Azula. Levanto su vista y vio unas cadenas. Corrió hacia ellas.

- Te encontré sucia campesina – le dijo Azula.

Katara no se movió dejo que ella se acercara. Pero Azula sospecho y se detuvo. Envió un ataque de agua hacia ella para que se moviera, al esquivarlo Azula quedo sobre las rejillas y quedando peligrosamente frente a ella lanzó su ataque, pero instantes antes de dejar salir su fuego, Katara elevo el agua debajo de ellas envolviéndolas en una burbuja de agua inmovilizando a las dos.

Quedaron estáticas dentro de la prisión de agua, Katara exhaló rodeándose de burbujas que le permitieron moverse. Al hacerlo junto las manos de Azula sin que esta pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la hiso hincarse y amarro sus manos a la rejilla con la cadena. Una vez asegurada hiso descender el agua. Pudieron respirar finalmente.

Katara corrió inmediatamente hacia con Zuko. Estaba boca abajo con los dientes apretados del dolor. Lo volteó con cuidado. Miro en su pecho la quemadura en forma de estrella inmediatamente colocó agua sobre esa zona y empezó a curarlo.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor – se decía Katara, con lagrimas en los ojos. rezando que no fuera demasiado tarde. No podía verlo morir, no podría vivir sin él.

Los soldados se acercaron a ellos y los rodearon.

- Rápido – grito Azula – ¡Atrápenlos y libérenme! – les ordenó. Pero ninguno se movió ante las palabras de la princesa de la nación del fuego.

- Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo el líder de los soldados imperiales dirigiéndose a Katara.

- Ayúdenme a llevarlo a dentro – les dijo. Inmediatamente los soldados cargaron con cuidado el cuerpo del príncipe. Y se fueron de ahí dejando a Azula rabiando por la traición de sus soldados.

Afuera de la habitación de Zuko se reunieron los almirantes, generales y demás que estaban en contra del señor del fuego, esperando con angustia algún noticia respecto al estado del príncipe. Una hora después salió Katara.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro muy familiar para ella. El Almirante Qian.

- Princesa – le hiso un reverencia y todos los demás lo imitaron, Katara no se sentía digna de aquella muestra de respeto - ¿Cómo se encuentra el príncipe?

Su rostro se entristeció – He curado su herida, pero el no despierta – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sin poder soportarlo rompió en llanto.

El Almirante miro como a un padre a la princesa y sin poder resistirse la abrazó consolándola, ella lloro en su pecho. Los demás hombres veían con pena el sufrimiento de la princesa.

- El príncipe es un hombre fuerte – dijo Qian – ha pasado por mucho y no se rendirá. No ahora que tiene una razón muy importante porque vivir – termino de decirle viendo como el rostro de ella se calmaba. A esas alturas todos sospechaban del romance entre ellos. Pero Katara no entendió de esa manera sus palabras.

- Tiene razón - dijo un poco mas calmada - Zuko ahora se convertirá en el señor del fuego y es algo muy importante para él – el almirante supo que ella no entendió a lo que se refería – Por favor - les hiso una reverencia - ¡Ayuden a Zuko a restaurar el equilibrio y el orden en la nación del fuego! – les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todos los hombres estaban en shock, la hermosa princesa de la tribu agua del sur, la que inició todo. La que salvo la vida de ocho de los ahí presentes, la única que les dio el valor de levantarse contra el señor del fuego, quien salvo a la isla Ember y a sus habitantes poniendo en peligro su propia vida y ahora vencía a la indomable y temida princesa Azula. Les pedía reverenciándose humildemente ante ellos que la ayudaran a restaurar la paz.

No pudieron mas que sentirse orgullosos del corazón noble de tan maravillosa persona.

- Si me lo pide alguien tan hermosa como usted es difícil negarse – dijo uno de los generales haciendo que los demás sonrieran por le comentario.

Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los hombres ahí presentes la miraban con una sonrisa. El Almirante Qian coloco una mano sobre su hombro y le dijo.

- No tiene que pedírnoslo princesa, es por eso que luchamos.

Cuatro días después Zuko habría los ojos por primera vez.

Sintió una presión en su pecho y se quejo del dolor al tratar de incorporarse lo que hiso que mejor se resignara a quedarse acostado. Miro el techo y se le hiso muy familiar el dosel y las telas en rojo que lo cubrían. Miro a sus lados, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba, no había duda, estaba en su habitación. Se llevo una mano a su frente tratando de recordar lo que había pasado. Su pelea con Azula, el rayo que ella lanzó hacia Katara. Entonces lo recordó. Se llevo su manos a su pecho. Había sobrevivido. Con dificultad se incorporó y logro sentarse en su cama, vio los vendajes en su pecho y hombro. ¿Qué había pasado después de eso?

Se levanto y se coloco una bata, mientras lo hacia. Alguien entro a la habitación.

- ¡Zuko! – dijo Iroh con sorpresa de verlo despierto y de pie.

- Tío – dijo algo cansado, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Estas bien! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, Zuko solo dejo salir un quejido de dolor por la muestra de afecto de su tío – Nos distes muchas preocupaciones muchacho – le dijo al separarse.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido?

- Hoy son cuatro días – le dijo.

La cara de Zuko era de desconcierto ¿Tanto tiempo? Se decía. Dejo salir un suspiro y la primera persona en quien pensó fue en Katara.

- Tío ¿Dónde esta Katara?

Iroh sonrió al escuchar que mencionaba a la princesa de la tribu agua, pero le dio la mala noticia.

- Ella regreso al Polo Sur.

Se impresiono por la notica que le acababa de dar. No podía creer que ella se había ido. Sintió un dolor en su pecho muy diferente al de hace unos momentos.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto con desconcierto.

- Uno de los seguidores de tu padre no pudo ser detenido y escapó junto con una armada de cinco barcos para atacar el Polo Sur a manera de venganza. Ella y sus amigos junto con el Almirante Qian fueron a detenerlos. Se fueron hace dos días – noto como el rostro de Zuko se relajaba pero no se veía feliz.

- Entiendo… - se sintió un poco triste. Podía entender por que se había ido. Pero no pudo evitar la melancolía de no verla.

- Ella te dejo esto – busco en sus bolsillos y de ellos saco un bulto envuelto en una fina tela roja, se la entrego a Zuko, la desenvolvió con cuidado y ahí encontró su collar, el collar Azul que había pertenecido a la madre de Katara – Dijo que entenderías.

Sí. El lo entendía.

A los dos días llego el Almirante Qian con el ministro de guerra que Zuko reconoció inmediatamente. Lo encarcelo por su osadía. Pero vio tristemente como había regresado solo. Ni Katara ni los demás lo acompañaron de regreso. Cuando pregunto por ellos le dijo.

- La princesa y los demás van a regresar para su coronación y para el tratado de paz entre las naciones.

Su tío le informo que como no sabían cuando despertaría por su delicada situación la coronación se aplazó pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en regresar para la coronación del príncipe y aprovechando el momento se haría la firma de los tratados de paz.

Después de tanto deliberar el tiempo para llevar acabo su coronación Zuko deicidio que se haría en dos meses a partir de ese día. Era tiempo suficiente para poner las cosas en orden en la nación del fuego. Aun en contra de los deseos de muy pocos, Zuko se mantuvo renuente en su decisión.

Iroh no le reprocho su decisión, y sabia que su sobrino no corría peligro de algún ataque o algo así. Las personas que ahora estaban de su lado lo apoyaban incondicionalmente. Su lealtad hacia Zuko y los consejos que le daban sobre como actuar o que hacer en determinadas situaciones que se presentaban resultaron ser muy acertadas y buenas. Aquel grupo de hombres que sufrieron un cambio en su vida gracias a la maestra agua, seguían cumpliendo la petición que su muy preciada princesa les había pedido de todo corazón el día en que venció Azula. Se lo habían contado todo cuando llego a la capital.

Zuko Se dio cuenta que los aliados que estuvieron en contra de su padre se habían encargado muy bien de regresar a las tropas para traerlas de regreso a la nación del fuego, mientras que otras se quedaron para ayudar a refugiados y otros daños causados durante el día del comenta. Pudo identificar por fin quienes eran estos "aliados" se sorprendió que fueran personas de tan alto cargo. Había cuatro Almirantes, tres generales, dos de los ministros de guerra de su padre y tres señores que gobernaban las colonias conquistadas por la nación del fuego. Además del segundo al mando de los soldados imperiales, así como seis de las más prestigiosas familias de nobles.

Mantener en orden las cosas fueron mas fáciles de lo que pensaba. Los aliados eran mas que los recién obligados convencidos consejeros de su padre, por lo que las decisiones que Zuko tomaba era apoyadas inmediatamente por sus ellos, así como dar mejores opiniones o puntos de vista respecto a esas mismas decisiones. Gracias también a la ayuda de su tío que se quedo con él esos días, pudo entender más su función que le esperaría como señor del fuego.

Estuvo trabajando mucho. Todas las noches se veía envuelto en papeles que autorizar pero que por ahora debían esperar. Uno de los sabios insistía en que debía coronarse lo más pronto posible. Zuko se molesto tanto por su hostigamiento que recordó como el en pasado un sabio había ayudado al avatar a encontrase con Roku en el solsticio de verano. Inmediatamente ordenó su liberación junto con los demás sabios, Shyu agradeció por su liberación. Zuko le pregunto si era posible destituir al Alto Sabio ya que lo había fastidiado bastante. Shyu río por el comentario y le dijo que la orden de los sabios se dirige de manera independiente al dominio del señor del fuego. Pero que aun así, si se convertía en el señor del fuego podía tener la autoridad de destituirlo de su cargo si cree que no esta actuando conforma a la tradición manda. O los mismos sabios podían solicitar un voto de no confianza para quitarlo de su puesto.

Al menos vio que tenia solución. Le pidió que le diera una lista de los que estuvieran en contra del Alto Sabio para conspirar y quitarlo de su poder, sospechaba que era aún fiel a su padre y eso podría ser un gran problema en el futuro, especialmente en el futuro que el estaba planeando.

Otra de sus acciones fue liberar a los prisioneros de guerra que no habían contado con la suerte de ser ayudados por los aliados. Entre ellos los padres de Ayu y Zheng. Se enteraron que habían estado en la misma prisión donde estuvo Sun Hee y cuando el escapo había liberado también a muchos prisioneros.

El había dicho que era un metal control, pero que aun no lograba controlar bien su nueva habilidad. Zuko había pensado que le costaba trabajo realizar tal control pero resulto que su problema era en que no podía controlar las proporciones de su habilidad. Cuando había planeado liberarse derrumbando una de las paredes, termino por remover toda una sección a lo largo del batallón donde se encontraba liberando a veinte presos junto con él. El hundimiento se fue causando por accidente cuando derrumbo uno de los soportes principales de la estructura al hacerle un enorme hoyo en él. La familia de Ayu había logrado escapar ese día y se mantuvo oculta hasta que escucharon que el señor del fuego Ozai había sido derrocado. Con gusto y lagrimas se reunieron con sus hijos y de la misma manera otras familias regresaban a su hogar.

El descontento de algunos nobles no se dejo esperar. Veían como perdían parte de sus privilegios y como los "campesinos" ahora se posicionaba como gente de su misma clase. Zuko ignoraba todos esos reproches. Esas personas no hacían mas que velar por sus intereses y no les importaba que le pasara a los demás mientras estuvieran viviendo cómodos. No les quito privilegios como le hubiera gustado pero los mantenía advertidos que él no toleraría hostigamientos entre las familias de los nobles.

Los Soldados enfermos y heridos por la batalla comenzaron a llegar, y las peticiones de ayuda no pudieron ser ignoradas. Zuko envió una carta al Polo Norte solicitando que le proporcionaran ayuda enviando a algunos curanderos a la nación del fuego. Realmente esperaba que aceptaran aunque entendería si se negasen. Grande fue su sorpresa al recibir la respuesta diciendo que enviarían a veinte de sus mejores curanderos así como medicina y demás ayuda clínica, no pudo mas que enviar un barco por ellos en agradecimiento. Llegarían en tres días.

Iroh se encontraba en la sala de té del palacio. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Desde que había decidido acompañar a su sobrino en su exilio y su búsqueda del avatar. El había mandado a crear esa particular habitación que mas bien era un hermoso jardín.

Cada día los consejeros decían que Zuko actuaba como un buen líder y que después de su coronación no había dudas de que se convertiría en un gran gobernante. A pesar de ser muy joven, mostraba la disciplina y el entendimiento adecuado para su posición.

Bebía muy tranquilamente y gustoso su té sabiendo que su sobrino se hallaba en muy buenas manos y todo esto había sido logrado gracias a los esfuerzos tanto de su sobrino como de los hombres que confían en él. Podría partir a Ba Sing Se tranquilamente y abrir su tienda de té. Bebió gustoso.

- Tío – le hablo Zuko entrando al Kiosco

- Príncipe Zuko - no había notado cuando llegó - Descansa y toma un poco de té, este último mes has estado muy ocupado – le dijo con típica calma que siempre poseía.

- Para ti es fácil – le dijo mientras se sentaba y su tío le servía una tasa de té – Solo estas aquí descansando tranquilamente. Ahora entiendo porque no querías convertirte en el señor del fuego – le reprocho – no querías cargar con todo el trabajo.

Iroh sonrió por las palabras de su sobrino.

- Bueno debo admitir que ya no estoy en condiciones para hacerme cargo de todo eso. Tu eres joven y fuerte, yo ya estoy viejo y me canso con facilidad.

- Si, se te nota – dijo no muy convencido mientras bebía su té. Sabia que su tío era muy perezoso y gustaba de no hacer nada. Estaba mas que consiente que se hallaba en buena condición, pues él solo pudo escapar de la prisión, y también se enfrento a los soldados de la nación del fuego en Ba Sing Se. Eso de la edad solo eran puros inventos para no hacer nada. Pero aun así agradecía que pudiera estar ahí con él.

- Vengo a pedirte – continuo Zuko – Si pudieras ir a recibir el barco con los curanderos de la Tribu del Norte. Llegaran mañana.

- ¿Yo? – dijo un poco sorprendido – Pero fuiste tu quien escribió la carta solicitando su ayuda Príncipe Zuko. Lo correcto es que seas tu quien los reciba.

- Lo se. Pero simplemente no puedo. Tengo muchas juntas mañana, ya las había estado aplazado y no puedo postergarlas más. Por eso te estoy pidiendo a ti que lo hagas. Tu eres igual de importante que yo tío.

Iroh no pudo negarse, Zuko lo miraba como un padre y que lo representara en ocasiones de importancia como esas demostraba lo mucho que lo estimaba.

- Todo esta listo – le explicó Zuko - Se hospedaran en la parte norte del palacio. Los enfermos y heridos están siendo atendidos en el pabellón de enfermería así que estarán cerca de ellos en caso de una emergencia. Esperamos un total de veinticinco personas, veinte curanderos y cinco maestros agua. El barco llegara a puerto a media mañana. tío que no se te olvide.

- Ahí estaré - Vio como su sobrino se levanto para irse cuando le preguntó – ¿Has sabido algo de… Katara?

Zuko bajo la mirada – No tío, no he sabido nada – y se fue de ahí.

Iroh sintió un poco de pena por su sobrino. Recordó lo que paso con la maestra agua antes de ir por el ministro que amenazaba con destruir su tribu. Se encontraban en la habitación de Zuko. Ella estaba sentada a su lado mirándolo con el gran amor que se tenían. Iroh se sintió feliz de que su sobrino y la princesa se amaran como solo unos pocos son capaces de amar, pero también se sentía mal por la pena que ella pasaba de no saber cuando él iba a despertar. A pesar de que estaba a salvo. Zuko simplemente no despertaba.

- Por favor cuídelo – le dijo sin mirarlo, su vista estaba fija en Zuko - así como usted lo dijo. Zuko esta destinado a convertirse en un gran hombre y líder para la nación del fuego. Prométame que lo guiara en su camino - volteo a verlo.

- Lo dices como si fuera un adiós – le dijo al reconocer esa mirada en ella.

- Por que lo es – le dijo mirando de nuevo a Zuko.

- Yo pensé…

- Se cual es mi lugar - le dijo Katara sin despegar la vista de Zuko – cuando acepte mi compromiso con el príncipe Haack lo hice porque era lo mejor para mi pueblo. Pero rompí con él y puse en peligro la paz de mi propia tribu. Pude incluso llevarlos a una enemistad por mis acciones egoístas – después volteo a ver a Iroh - No quiero que eso pase aquí. Zuko debe restablecer el equilibrio de la nación del fuego y para lograrlo no solo bastara con sus acciones, si no también con las personas que lo rodeen y lo acompañen en su camino, ellos se convertirán en símbolos de esa nueva era – termino de decir.

Iroh se quedo sin palabras, ella no rechazaba a Zuko, lo dejaba ir para que pudiera lograr su destino. Ella no estaba triste ni adolorida. Se veía serena y tranquila. Supo reconocer esa mirada, ese tipo de mirada la poseían las personas que vivían por los demás, que se auto sacrificaban por el bien de otros sin importarles su propio bienestar. Aun así se sentían felices por esas decisiones.

Después vio como se acercaba al cuerpo durmiente de su sobrino y le depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios. Se separo de él y acercándose a Iroh le entrego el collar azul de su madre.

- Entrégueselo por mi, por favor. El lo entenderá – hizo una reverencia despidiéndose de él. Y se marcho.

¿Qué clase de persona era ella? la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Era capaz de no solo cambiar los corazones de los hombres si no también su destino. Un solo acto realizado por ella y había creado grandes cambios en el mundo. Y aun así. Ha dado tanto y recibido tan poco.

A la mañana siguiente Iroh estaba en el muelle principal donde solo los miembros de la realeza desembarcaban junto con una escolta de bienvenida esperando a los curanderos de la tribu agua. El barco llego y al dejar ver a sus recién llegados visitantes todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a los curanderos.

Un grupo de hermosas mujeres vestidas de azul bajaron del barco. Además de los cinco hombres que las custodiaban. Las primeras en bajar fueron Yugoda y Katara. Se sorprendió de ver a la maestra agua. Las dos mujeres eran las lideres y encargadas del gran grupo que traían. Se acercaron a Iroh.

- La nación del fuego les da la mas cordial bienvenida miembros de la Tribu Agua del Norte y Sur – aclaro al ver a Katara – Es un placer volver a verla princesa y déjeme decirle que se ve mas bella que la última vez – se dirigió a Katara.

- General Iroh por favor, llámeme Katara – le dijo con una sonrisa para después abrazarlo – permítanme presentarlos. General Iroh ella es Yugoda, mi maestra en curación.

- Es un placer conocerlo general Iroh – hablo Yugoda.

- El placer es mío – respondió.

Después de esa presentación el grupo fue escoltado hasta el palacio del señor del fuego.

- No sabia que tendría el placer de verte Katara, pensé que te vería hasta el día de la coronación de mi sobrino – le dijo Iroh.

- Eh… si – dijo un poco nerviosa – me encontraba en el polo norte cuando llego la carta de Zuko y me pidieron que viniera.

Iroh sonrió, si tan solo su sobrino no hubiera sido tan obstinado hubiera visto primero a Katara. Pero bueno, el se lo pierde.

Llegaron al palacio y el grupo de mujeres fue escoltado hasta donde serian sus habitaciones, todos los soldados y demás hombres que veían a tan encantador grupo no podían si no estar mas que anonadados de tanta belleza. En el grupo había mujeres entre los trece y los veintiún años. La mayor era Yugoda con sus sesenta y dos años y la más joven Juma con trece. Entre las mujeres se podía ver una variedad en tonos de piel, desde el mas obscuro a un tono de morena clara y sus ojos iban de un azul celeste a uno profundo como el océano. Los hombres que las acompañaban notaban con orgullo como miraban a las mujeres de su tribu.

Iroh las escolto a sus habitaciones y después las invito a un almuerzo de bienvenida, pero Yugoda se negó. Ellas ya habían comido en el barco y su misión ahí no era ser tratadas como invitadas de honor, iban a curar y los enfermos no esperaban. No le quedo de otra que llevarlas hacia el pabellón de enfermería.

La llegada de las hermosas curanderas causo gran revuelo en el palacio. Las quince mujeres se dedicaron todo el resto de la tarde a curar a soldados de diferentes tipos de heridas, habían desde infecciones estomacales, golpes, cortaduras y quemaduras entre otras. Cinco de ellas, las mayores, se dedicaban a realizar procedimientos mas elaborados como la restauración y cura de órganos internos, otras se especializaban en tratar huesos rotos y quemaduras y las más jóvenes en sanar molestares como infecciones, fiebres y dolores. Katara se encontraba en el segundo grupo y estuvo curando de quemaduras a cinco soldados. Por desgracias no podía dejar la piel a como estaba antes, quedaba una mancha rosa en el lugar, pero los soldados se iban más que contentos por las atenciones que recibían.

Los cinco hombres ayudaban no solo en proteger a las mujeres, si no en mantener quietos a algunos de los hombres que no podían estarse quietos por el dolor. En ocasiones resultaba imposible curarlos sin provocarles algo de daño, pero aunque gritaban y se quejaban al final terminaban contentos.

Su primer día fue muy largo y con gusto antes de caer el sol se retiraron terminando su jornada de labor. Habían logrado curar a un total de treinta hombres, lo que era un gran logro para su primer día.

Los doctores del palacio habían quedado fascinados por las habilidades de las curanderas y trabajando en conjunto con ellas lograron grandes resultados. No podían mas que sentir admiración y respeto hacia ellas.

Cansadas y hambrientas aceptaron gustosas el banquete que el general Iroh les había ofrecido esa mañana. Cenarían en compañía de el general, el príncipe y otros invitados importantes.

- Princesa - le pregunto Juma la menor de todas las curanderas mientras caminaban rumbo a sus habitaciones - ¿Es verdad que el príncipe de la nación del fuego es muy apuesto?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Katara asombrada por la pregunta.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Lavali la hermana mayor de Juma y de la misma edad de Katara – le pregunte a una de las sirvientas y me dijeron que era muy apuesto, que aunque tiene una cicatriz en su rostro, es muy varonil – termino de decir entre risas.

- Yo le pregunte a uno de los soldados si era un fuerte maestro fuego y me dijeron que si – hablo Hari otra chica de la edad de Katara - Pero después me dijo que él también era muy fuerte.

- Bueno podrán saberlo esta noche cuando lo veamos en el banquete - les dijo a todas.

- ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! – dijo Jume - ¡Conoceremos a personas importantes!

- ¡Me alegra tanto que haya traído mis vestidos de fiesta! – dijo Lavali.

Debía admitirlo ella también estaba nerviosa por ver a Zuko de nuevo, había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que lo vio y no podía evitar sentir esa sensación en su pecho. Había pensado que lo vería cuando llegaron, pero solo vio a su tío, se sintió un poco decepcionada, durante toda la tarde también estuvo con una ligera esperanza de verlo, pero tampoco fue así. ¡Que ridícula! El ahora tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, se convertiría en el Señor del Fuego y andar visitando los pabellones de heridos no era algo en lo que debía perder el tiempo. Lo vería en el banquete, ella era ahora una simple invitada no tenia por que esperar un trato especial por parte de él.

Una sirvienta se dirigió a Katara mientras estaba conversando con las chicas y las demás caminado hacia las habitaciones para prepararse para el banquete.

- Princesa – dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia - por ordenes del general Iroh me ha pedido que la escolte a su nueva habitación.

Las chicas miraron con asombro a Katara.

- Pero… es que…

- Ve Katara – le dijo Yugoda – El señor Iroh se tomo la molestia de preparar una habitación para ti y como Princesa y representante de la Tribu Agua del Sur no puedes rechazarlo.

Katara se sentía muy cansada como para ponerse a alegar por lo que acepto no de muy buena gana ¿Dónde quedo el "no estamos aquí para ser tratadas como invitadas de honor"? La maldita habitación estaba hasta el otro extremo del palacio. Y por alguna razón comenzó a hacerle un poco familiar aquella parte por donde andaban. Noto también que todas personas que se topaban con ella le hacían una reverencia, tanto soldados como criados y se dirigían a ella como princesa. Se detuvo frente a una puerta y la mujer la abrió gustosa.

La habitación era sorprendente. Era muy grande más que la anterior donde estuvo prisionera. Estaba decorada con tapices y cortinas en azul, turquesa y blanco. Su cama era ridículamente grande cubierta de sabanas azules con bordados en flores, el dosel era blanco y poseía un hermosa vista a los jardines.

- Sus cosas ya están guardadas, ¿Desea que haga llamar a una muchacha para que le ayude a arreglarse?

- No, pero quisiera saber por qué estoy aquí.

- Usted es una de las invitadas de honor del príncipe Zuko. Y se nos ordenó que durante su estancia en el palacio estaríamos a su entera disposición- le dijo sonriente la mujer – El baño esta listo y en una hora vendrán a escoltarla al lugar del banquete.

- Gracias – le dijo Katara.

La mujer antes de salir le dijo – Me alegra mucho que este aquí Princesa, Gracias por todo lo que ha echo por nosotros.

La gran sonrisa de sinceridad y gratitud de la mujer solo hiso que Katara se sintiera feliz, pero no entendía el por que le había dado las gracias por lo que había echo, supuso que se refería a su ayuda con los enfermos.

Sin perder mas tiempo se dedico a disfrutar de su baño tranquilamente, tuvo un día largo después de todo. Al terminar se puso las cremas y lociones que había en el baño y miro con recelo un extraño frasquito con líquido rojo en su interior, ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo. Seco su cabello haciendo uso de su agua control y lo cepillo con delicadeza, su cabello era largo y decidió llevarlo suelto. Se dirigió al gran armario y vio sus hermosos vestidos, algunos regalos de su nuevo abuelo Pakku y otros que se le hicieron muy familiares pero que no eran suyos. Observó como uno de los vestidos ya lo había visto antes. ¡Era uno de los usó mientras estuvo como prisionera en el palacio! También pudo ver otros que no eran suyos y jamás había visto pero iguales de hermosos. ¿Quién habrá hecho todo eso? tal vez pudieron haberse equivocado. Se decidió por uno de los vestidos que su abuelo Pakku le regaló.

Abrió uno de los cajones del armario donde estaban las peinetas y demás adornos para el cabello, con sorpresa miro también como había mas de los que ella había traído. Comenzó a dudar si la habían llevado a la habitación correcta. Pero entonces miro el collar de la madre de Zuko. Lo colocaron delicadamente sobre una caja sin tapadera sobre seda amarilla. Toco el collar. Era su hermoso recuerdo. El recuerdo de su amor. Suspiro. Se le haría tarde. Se dio prisa y eligió una sencilla diadema con pequeñas flores azules de un costado, combinaba a la perfección con los detalles del vestido. Se maquillo y peino como Ayu le había enseñado meses atrás. Como no tenían mucho que hacer durante su encarcelamiento en el palacio le había enseñado a peinar su cabello y a maquillarse. Aunque no quedo esplendorosa si se sintió satisfecha con su resultado. Dio gracias a su amiga por sus clases de belleza.

Al terminar vio su apariencia en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se veía bella. Cómo la princesa que era. Segundos después tocaron la puerta y supo que su escolta había llegado.

Abrió la puerta y a Zuko se le cayó la cara de sorpresa cuando la vio.

Después de todas las juntas de esa tarde sobre la distribución de los recursos y la manera de compensar a el reino tierra por los daños causados además de otras temas relacionados al tratado de paz. Zuko se sentía exhausto, había dado gracias de que su tío se hiciera cargo de los curanderos de la tribu del norte. Se hallaba en su despacho revisando algunos papeles.

- Al fin te encuentro – Iroh entro a la habitación

- ¿Qué pasa tío?

- Solo quería informarte que tus invitados de la tribu del norte han realizado un buen trabajo. Hoy han a curado a mas de treinta de los soldados.

- Zuko se impresionó de escuchar el gran progreso de los curanderos. terminarían más rápido de lo planeado.

- Me alegro de escucharlo, pero supongo que no solo has venido a decirme eso.

- No. esta noche daremos un banquete en su honor. Y es necesario que tu estés presente.

- ¿Un banquete? ¿No había dicho que se les daría una almuerzo para ellos cuando llegaran? – le pregunto a su tío.

- Decidieron mejor dedicarse a lo que fueron llamados que ser atendidos con honores.

Por un extraño motivo pensó en Katara. Ella seria una de las personas que dirían eso.

- Y ahora quieres que vaya al banque ¿cierto?

- Es tu obligación – le dijo Iroh – también me tome la libertad de invitar a otras persona para que conozcan a las… a tus invitados.

Zuko suspiró. Pero su tío tenia razón, debía ir y darles la bienvenida, le estaban ayudando bastante y no podía comportarse grosero.

– Esta bien tío. Pasare por ti en unas horas.

- ¡No! – le dijo Iroh. Zuko lo miro extrañado – yo escoltare a otra persona. Y tu deberes escoltar a otro. Es uno de los más importantes miembros de la tribu del norte que ha venido a ayudar y es tu deber fungir como su escolta y darle tus agradecimientos.

- Si tu lo dices… - dijo no muy convencido.

Iroh se fue mas que satisfecho. Zuko sintió que su tío se comportaba un tanto extraño, pero no le tomo importancia. Mejor salió rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse.

Una vez listo se miro al espejo. Su cabello estaba creciendo rápido. En unos meses lo podría tener tan largo como todos los señores del fuego anteriores. El aun era un príncipe. Tomo la corona de Roku, de su bisabuelo y se la colocó. Se sentía orgulloso de ser quien era. Salió de ahí rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba el miembro importante de la tribu del norte. Un sirviente lo guio a donde se hallaba dicho miembro. No sabia su nombre pero con decir "importante" y "tribu del norte" lo llevaron directamente a donde se encontraba. Se impresiono de saber que no estaba en ala norte junto con los demás. Si no en el ala este. ¿Por qué su tío lo había llevado ahí? Ahí se hospedarían sus invitados de honor, el equipo avatar, pero supuso de que si era importante su tío decidió instalarlo ahí.

Hizo que lo llamaran. Tocaron la puerta y cuando salió el dichoso miembro importante no cabía de la sorpresa. Katara estaba frente a él luciendo hermosa con su atuendo de la Tribu Agua. Recordó como se veía la primera vez que la vio cuando su padre la presentó a sus consejeros y oficiales, lucia igual de bella. No pudo decirle nada por la sorpresa de verla.

- Zuko – fue Katara la que hablo. Ella también estaba sorprendida de verlo. No se esperaba que fuera él quien la escoltara. Pero después de un momento Zuko no le decía nada. Estaba parado frente a ella mirándola como… idiota – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si – dijo Zuko saliendo de su asombro – Es solo que… te ves muy bella.

- Gracias – le dijo un poco sonrojada por el cumplido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sin pensarlo.

Katara se sorprendió de que le preguntara eso y no pudo más que recordar lo que paso en el templo aire cuando el comenzó a comportarse extraño de ella.

- Soy curandera Zuko y vine a ayudar – le respondió.

Zuko se lamento por su estupidez. Por supuesto que era una curandera. ¡Fue ella quien te salvo idiota!

- Lo siento yo…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo – Tienes cosas muy importante en las que pensar ahora.

Con una sonrisa era capas de desarmarlo. La amaba demasiado. Se dio cuenta de ello

- Vamos – le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo. Katara paso su mano sobre él y juntos, fueron guiados hacia el lugar donde se llevaría acabo el banquete.

Se sentía feliz. Ella estaba ahí con él, a su lado. Durante todo el camino pudo sentir como eran admirados por los sirvientes y demás soldados que se encontraron por el camino, todos se inclinaban con respeto ante ellos y Zuko se sintió de lo más normal con eso. Su Tío si que se la había jugado bien. Él lo sabia y por eso lo mando por ella. Se las vería después con él.

Llegaron al salón donde se llevaba el banquete, al parecer eran los últimos en llegar. El guardia los presentó.

- Su Alteza, el Príncipe de la Nación del fuego Zuko y la Princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur Lady Katara.

Las puertas se abrieron. Todos guardaron silencio al ver entrar a la pareja.

* * *

... (^-^) ...


	14. Capitulo XIV - Tratados de Paz

Capitulo XIV

**TRATADOS DE PAZ**

Al entrar, Zuko se impresionó de ver que los curanderos no eran lo que él esperaba. El pensaba encontrar un grupo de ancianos u hombres mayores y canosos pero en su lugar encontró a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes de la tribu agua. También le sorprendió ver que había otros hombres como el Almirante Qian, el consejero Min, su nuevo ministro de paz Seung así como las familias de los mismos. Entre los invitados también estaban Ayu y Zheng junto con sus padres.

La entrada de los dos príncipes causo miradas de alegría y una que otra platica entre las jóvenes curanderas. La primera en acercarse a ellos fue Ayu.

- ¡Katara! – grito con alegría para abrazarla en el instante. Para molestia de Zuko tuvo que separarse un poco.

- ¡Ayu! Que alegría verte.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con alegría. El día del cometa Ayu se quedo en el campamento del Loto Blanco, regreso a la capital cuatro días después, lo que hiso imposible que viera a Katara pues ella se marchó al Polo Sur. Pero ahora se veían de nuevo.

- Princesa Katara, Príncipe Zuko – se acerco a saludar Zheng haciéndole un saludo formal a ambos príncipes.

- Katara quiero que conozcas a nuestros padres – dijo Ayu.

Miro a la pareja que acompañaba a sus dos amigos. Sabia que no se habían visto desde hace cinco años y por lo que le había dicho Ayu, se encontraban en alguna prisión de la nación del fuego. Pero ahora se encontraban ahí. la apariencia de sus padres no dejaba a dudas que eran parte de la nobleza. Katara los saludó de manera formal. Se sentía feliz por su amiga, al fin estaba con sus padres.

- Es un placer al fin conocerla princesa – hablo el padre – y quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nuestros hijos.

Cuando se reunieron por primera vez, hubo alegría y lagrimas y después de la conmoción Ayu y Zheng platicaron de lo que había pasado en esos cinco años. Bueno la que mas hablo fue Ayu. No dejaba de halagar a la princesa, de cómo la ayudó estando como prisionera en el palacio y su sacrificio en la isla Ember. Cómo se enteraron de que estaba viva y de lo que paso en su corto viaje acompañando al avatar y a sus amigos. Sus padres se quedaron impresionados por escuchar todo lo que les contaba su hija que no podían mas que desear conocer a tan valerosa, importante y bella persona.

- Al contrario – dijo Katara – soy yo quien debería darle las gracias a ellos. Ayu y Zheng me ayudaron mucho, me siento en deuda con ustedes. Muchas gracias – termino de decir para hacer una pequeña reverencia hacia ellos.

La pareja se miro a si misma como recordando las palabras con las que Ayu había descrito a la princesa.

_No solo es hermosa por fuera si no también por dentro. Posee el corazón mas noble que he visto, siempre hace cosas buenas, aunque no se de cuenta de eso. Y nunca pedirá nada a cambio, al contrario, te dará las gracias y les dará una hermosa sonrisa._

Y se dieron cuenta que no podía estar mas acertada. Agradecieron que sus hijos tuvieran la suerte de conocer a tan hermosa persona.

De la misma manera y sin separarse de Zuko, que estuvo renuente en dejarla sola, Katara fue presentada ante las demás familias hasta que anunciaron que el banquete estaba listo. La gran mesa al ras del piso tenia forma de T. Zuko y Iroh se sentaron al centro de la cabecera, al lado de Zuko Katara y al lado de Iroh Yugoda. Antes de iniciar el banquete Zuko dio unas palabras de bienvenida.

- Es un placer para mi recibir a nuestras honorables invitados de la Tribu Agua del Norte y a la Princesa Katara del Sur – la miro – que nos brinden su ayuda en estos momentos y nos apoyen son los primeros pasos para conseguir la verdadera paz entre las naciones. Les estoy profundamente agradecidos de que hayan aceptado mi petición de venir a ayudar a mis soldados. Gracias.

Todos aplaudieron el discurso del príncipe y el banquete comenzó.

- Así que – habló la esposa del ministro – ¿Todos los curanderos de las tribus aguas son mujeres?

En la mesa todos estaban distribuidos de manera desigual. Permitiendo una platica amena entre las mujeres de la tribu del norte y las familias de la nación del fuego.

- Sí – respondió una de ellas – Cuando una mujer puede hacer agua control se le instruye en la curación.

- Pues que deleite para los soldados ser atendidos por tan hermosas mujeres – termino de decir la esposa del ministro provocando un ligero sonrojo en la muchacha y risitas divertidas en las demás mas jóvenes.

- Con razón todos mis hombres mueren por enfermarse – hablo el Almirante Qian – Algunos de mis hombres fueron atendidos por ustedes y no hicieron mas que hablar de su belleza. Pude ver después como algunos comían hasta casi indigestarse solo para tener la excusa de verlas. Pero les digo, si van solo con un dolorcito o una cortadita ¡No los atiendan! ¡Déjenlos sufrir!

- ¡Qian! – lo regaño su esposa.

Todos rieron por el comentario. Pero era verdad. El rumor de las hermosas doctoras del palacio se había esparcido por todo el reino, especialmente con los soldados y así como el almirante lo había dicho, todos buscaban alguna excusa para enfermarse e ir a comprobar el rumor.

En una semana el grupo de mujeres había terminado de atender a la mayoría de los soldados lesionados. Solo quedaban aquellos con heridas menores que, para mala suerte de ellos fueron atendidos por los doctores de la nación del fuego y no por las curanderas como lo habrían deseado.

Muchas de ellas recibían regalos u obsequios departe de las familias de los soldados a manera de agradecimiento y mas de alguno quiso conquistar a una de las muchachas, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados por los hombres de la tribu agua que las acompañaban. Como las personas que habían atendido eran solo soldados, Katara le pregunto a Iroh si no necesitaban ayuda en los hospitales del reino, habían terminado mas rápido de los esperado y como no se irían hasta después de la firma de los tratados de paz podían seguir ayudando por el momento. Yugoda se sintió orgullosa por la idea de su pupila, en esos días Katara había podido lograr las operaciones de mas alto nivel, restaurar órganos internos. Iroh apoyo la idea y envió un mensaje al hospital general por si necesitaban ayuda el cual fue respondido de inmediato donde decía que eran bien recibidas.

Katara y otras cinco fueron las voluntarias para ir a ayudar acompañadas claro de uno de los maestros agua. Se dieron cuenta de que los enfermos no eran tan graves, solo heridas menores como golpes, dolores de estómago, una que otra fractura y algunos ancianos con dolores en sus articulaciones. Pero las chicas ayudaron gustosas.

Llevaban tres días como voluntarias en el hospital. Katara se encontraba en la zona infantil junto con Lavali ayudando a los doctores con los pequeños niños que venían con algún raspón y bebes llorosos por que les salían los primeros dientes.

Katara terminaba de aliviar la fiebre de un pequeño cuando una niña se le acercó y jalando de su vestido le dijo.

- Eres tu – le dijo la pequeña al verla. A Katara se le hiso familiar la niña – ¡Mami! ¡Mami! Es ella – grito mientras jalaba mas el vestido de Katara que no entendía que estaba pasando – ¡Ella es la princesa que nos salvo en la Isla!

Todos los que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a Katara, entones supo quien era la niña ¡Era la pequeña a quien se le había caído su nieve de sabor en la playa! En ese momento se acercó la madre.

- Suni no molestes a la señorita – dijo la señora tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- Pero es ella mami ¡Es la princesa! – seguía diciendo la niña.

- Mi niña tu sabes que ella ya no esta con nosotros. Disculpe a mi hija, solo dice tonterías, cree que todas las jóvenes con piel morena son la princesa que nos salvó hace tiempo – se disculpo la mujer con una sonrisa por lo que decía su pequeña.

- Pero si es una princesa – intervino Lavali – ella es la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Los ojos de asombro crecieron en la habitación. La mujer quedo con la boca abierta. Todos habían escuchado del sacrificio de la Princesa de la Tribu Agua al salvar la Isla Ember, aunque en el palacio trataron de ocultarlo las personas que habían estado en la Isla en ese momento sabían la verdad.

- No puede ser… - la mujer la miraba con gran sorpresa. Ella también había estado en la Isla y recordó como aquella joven se había perdido en el océano al salvarlos, se quedaron al funeral en su honor. Recordó que no encontraron su cuerpo. Katara la miro con una sonrisa, al parecer no sabían que estaba viva – ¡Esta viva! – exclamó y después con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo – ¡Muchísimas gracias princesa, salvo mi vida y la de mi familia! – se inclino ante ella con la niña en brazos – En verdad ¡Muchas gracias!

- Por favor no se incline – le dijo Katara haciendo que la mujer se incorporara de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué dice que le salvaste la vida? – pregunto Lavali. Hasta ese momento nadie a excepción de unos pocos miembros de la tribu del norte sabían lo que había pasado cuando Katara estuvo como prisionera en la nación del fuego.

- Hace unos meses ayude a que la Isla Ember no fuera inundada por una ola, pero, fue más de lo que yo podía soportar así que, la ola me llevó.

- ¿¡Moriste!? – dijo con asombro.

- No – le dijo Katara obviando que si estaba ahí es por que estaba viva – pero estuve cerca de estarlo.

- Nosotros creíamos que había muerto – dijo la mujer un poco más recuperada – después supimos que era la princesa de la tribu agua que estaba en el palacio la que nos había salvado. Me alegra mucho que se encuentre con vida – le dijo con sinceridad - Permítame invitarle a nuestra casa a cenar esta noche, es lo menos que podemos hacer como agradecimiento por lo que hiso por mi y mi familia. Sus amigas son bienvenidas también - dijo mirando a Lavali.

Katara no pudo negarse y acepto gustosa. Lavali, Jume y Hari la acompañarían. La mujer que se presento como Xiang Gong les dijo que enviaría por ellas al palacio a la hora acordada. Se despidieron con el ánimo de verse pronto. Desde ese momento las tres chicas no dejaban de preguntarle a Katara lo que había pasado. Querían conocer la historia completa, pero Katara solo les contó la versión corta y no quedaron muy satisfechas con ello.

En la casa de la familia Gong se dieron cuenta de que pertenecían a la nobleza. Pero Katara ya lo sospechaba, la Isla Ember era el destino de las familias nobles y ricas. Las cuatro chicas fueron recibidas con alegría y se dieron cuenta que no solo estaba la familia compuesta por los dos padres y los dos hijos menores, la parejita de niños que Katara había visto en la playa, si no también otros miembros. Fueron presentadas ante el hermano mayor de la señora Xiang y su esposa, así como sus dos hijos mayores que resultaron ser, para sorpresa de Katara, los dos chicos que les habían ofrecido a ella y a Ayu la nieve de sabor, también estaba una hermana del esposo de la señora Xiang junto con el esposo de la misma, la hermana tenia un muy avanzado embarazo, la joven pareja también les dieron la bienvenida a las chicas.

Durante la cena se evito el tema de la guerra, y se dedicaron a hablar respecto a las tradiciones y forma de vida de las Tribus Aguas, las chicas les respondían con alegría y orgullo de su tribu. Quedaron sorprendidos con la descripción de las ciudades, palacios y casas hechas de hielo. La pequeña Suni le había insistido a su madre si podían ir, Katara al escucharla le dijo que eran bienvenidas de ir a la Tribu del Sur cuando lo deseen. Durante ese tiempo la habían estado "remodelando" devolviéndola al esplendor que una vez tuvo y quedando casi igual que su tribu hermana. Cosa que fue necesaria pues el ataque del ministro de guerra provoco severos daños.

- Gracias por su invitación princesa – hablo el señor Wei, esposo de Xiang – pero entendemos que debido a la guerra, a las demás naciones les costará aceptarnos y vernos con buenos ojos, no queremos causar problemas en su tribu si llegamos a ir.

Lo que decía el señor Wei era algo muy verdadero, pero Katara con una sonrisa le dijo.

- Entiendo su punto, pero quisiera decirle que desde hace mas de dos años he estado refugiando a familias de la nación del fuego que habían sido exiliadas o culpables de algún crimen solo por estar en contra de la guerra. En mi tribu hasta ahora hay ocho familias pertenecientes a la nación del fuego y mi gente los ha aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Ellos incluso la defendieron de un ataque que sufrimos hace unas semanas.

Se sorprendieron por ello, y al escuchar las palabras de la princesa entonces el señor Wei acepto gustoso la invitación.

- Dice ¿que hay familias de aquí en la tribu agua? – pregunto Rin, la embarazada hermana del señor Wei.

- Así es – seguro Katara.

- De casualidad… ¿No sabe si hay una familia llamada Fáng? – pregunto con nostalgia.

Katara lo pensó por un momento. Las familias de la nación del fuego que habían llegado a la tribu del sur, cambiaron sus nombres para que no sospecharan de su procedencia, pero ahora que sabían quienes eran comenzaron a decir sus verdaderos nombres. Y Katara recordó ese en especial. Pues Fáng era el apellido de su maestro, quien le enseño a usar la espada. Ahora se dedicaba a entrenar a los jóvenes de la tribu. Entre ellos Sokka.

- Por supuesto, el señor Hyun Fáng y su hija Yuna.

La joven hiso una exclamación de alegría.

- Me alegra tanto que Yuna este bien, éramos amigas – dijo con nostalgia – me encantaría tanto ir a verla a visitarla en el polo sur

- Rin en tu estado no creo que llegues ni al puerto – le dijo su esposo, pues con el estado de su embarazo apenas podía moverse.

- Creo que algunas familias vendrán para la coronación y la firma del tratado de paz, llegaran en unos días junto con las demás personas de la tribu agua.

- ¡Que alegría! – expreso Rin.

- He escuchado que será un evento muy grande – dijo la señora Xiang – esperan recibir a mas de cien personas procedentes de las Tribus Agua y del Reino Tierra.

- Así es – afirmó Katara – esperan su llegada en los siguientes días. Será una celebración de una semana.

Todos mostraron alegría y emoción por la "semana de las culturas" como fue nombrada y que iniciaría después de la coronación y la firma de los tratados de paz. Pero las risas pronto pararon, Rin dejo salir una exclamación de dolor haciendo que todos se pusieran atención en ella.

- ¿Estas bien amor? – le dijo su esposo.

- Si – dijo ella no muy convencida – fue solo un pequeño… - no pudo terminar cuando otro dolor llegó asustando los demás.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – pregunto Katara acercándose a ella.

- Ocho meses y medio – respondió el esposo con nerviosismo.

Rin siguió exclamando de dolor y cuando Katara llego a ella, vio como había rompido fuente, la labor de parto había comenzado. Ordeno inmediatamente que la llevaran a una habitación, pero los hombres se mantenían quietos - ¡RÁPIDO! – les grito Xiang y solo así obedecieron, cargaron con cuidado a rin y la llevaron a la habitación mas cercana, la de huéspedes. Al entrar Katara pidió agua caliente, y toallas limpias. Le ordeno a Lavali que fuera por Yugoda, a pesar que había ayudado en varios partos, nunca lo había echo sola y no sabría que hacer en caso de una complicación. La señora Xiang ordeno inmediatamente que llevaran a la chica de la tribu agua al palacio lo más rápido posible. Entre las cuatro mujeres prepararon a Rin para la labor de parto. Diciéndole que los ejercicios de respiración.

Al llegar el agua, Katara la tomo con sus manos y la coloco en el abultado vientre, Rin suspiro de alivio pues el dolor disminuyó un poco, pero Katara sintió que algo no estaba bien.

- Oh no – dijo con preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Xiang.

El bebe no esta en posición.

- ¡¿Qué!? – exclamó Rin.

- Viene al revés. Hari necesitare de tu ayuda.

Al escuchar eso, Rin se preocupó mucho, Katara se dio cuenta que era su primer embarazo y tener esas complicaciones no ayudaban en nada para una madre primeriza. La señora Xiang trataba de calmarla.

Todas las noches desde que estaban ahí, Zuko y Iroh habían estado cenando con las mujeres de la tribu del norte. Iroh se veía muy contento de estar en compañía de tan hermosas mujeres. No dejaba de halagarlas y como ellas ahora contaban con tiempo libre les había prometido un recorrido en la ciudad para que la conocieran mejor, esa noticia provoco gran alegría y emoción en las chicas

Debido a su trabajo como príncipe y próximo señor del fuego no tenia tiempo de ver a Katara de una manera mas intima y platicar con ella como quisiera, pero disfrutaba de verla por las noches durante la cena, y ahí estaba como niño pequeño esperando a que fuera de noche para poder verla pero esa noche Zuko noto la usencia de Katara, le pregunto discretamente a Yugoda de su paradero.

- La princesa y otras fueron invitadas a cenar esta noche.

Zuko no entendía quien pudiera invitarla a ella y a sus amigas a cenar, no conocían a nadie, la única persona que se le vino en la mente en ese momento fue Ayu. ¿Y por que no lo invitaron a él también? Se consideraba su amigo, estuvieron juntos un tiempo cuando acompañaban al avatar y pudo conocerla más en esos momentos, también lo había visitado en varias ocasiones en el palacio actuando como informante por parte de su hermano y en más de una ocasión preguntaba sobre Katara. Sospechaba que ella supiera de su relación con la princesa. En ese momento se sintió un poco excluido.

- Saben señoritas – dijo Iroh dirigiéndose a todas en general mientras cenaban – He escuchado que ustedes son expertas en preparar el té de una manera muy especial.

- Veo que se ha enterado de nuestra ceremonia del té – hablo Yugoda.

- Así es, y yo soy un gran conocedor del té – dijo alegremente - me encantaría que me pudieran demostrar esa ceremonia, si no es molestia – les pidió.

- Al contrario – dijo Yugoda – Akina es la mayor de todas y como mujer casada podrá realizarle la ceremonia – la mencionada hiso una ligera inclinación con la cabeza a manera de aceptación.

- Será un honor para mi mostrarle nuestras tradiciones – dijo Akina.

- ¿Cómo mujer casada? – pregunto Iroh.

- Solo las mujeres casadas pueden realizar la ceremonia del té – explico Akina – Cómo puede ver muchas de nosotras están solteras, la primera vez que realizamos la ceremonia del té es para los padres del novio, para que nos acepten como la prometida de su hijo y después la realizamos a nuestro esposo cuando nos casamos.

- Pensé que se comprometían cuando un hombre les entregaba un collar – dijo Zuko.

- Es correcto – afirmó Akina - la ceremonia se realiza después de eso. Es nada más para formalizar el compromiso con la familia del novio.

Zuko se imagino a Katara realizando tal ceremonia delante de su padre. Algo imposible pensó, su padre no es una gran fanático del té. También recordó que ella estuvo comprometida y a punto de casarse, debió de realizar aquella ceremonia en ese entonces. Iroh estaba mas que emocionado por ver la ceremonia del té y decidieron que la realizarían una vez que tuvieran los instrumentos adecuados para ello.

La cena continuaba pero en ese instante entro Lavali irrumpiendo con brusquedad.

- ¡Maestra! – dijo con fatiga pues desde que puso un pie en el palacio corrió con toda su alma hasta llegar al salón donde todas se hallaban cenando – venga rápido conmigo, la princesa la necesita.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Zuko preocupado.

- ¡Esta en trabajo de parto! – dijo Lavali entrecortada por la fatiga.

- ¿¡Katara esta en trabajo de parto!? – dijo Iroh asombrado.

- ¡No! – corrigió Lavali – Una de las señoras de la casa donde estábamos cenando si, la princesa me mando por usted.

Las demás mujeres comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones y comentarios.

- Akina – dijo Yugoda silenciando a las chicas – quedas a cargo, Lavali llévame a donde esta Katara.

- Permítame que las llevemos – dijo Zuko.

Yugoda acepto la ayuda del príncipe y, junto con Iroh se fueron los cuatro. Zuko se dio cuenta que no estaban en la casa de Ayu, si no con otra familia. Por un momento se preocupo, pensó que le había pasado algo a Katara, pero cuando escucho que estaba ayudando en un parto se tranquilizó. Llegaron a la casa e inmediatamente fueron conducidos a donde se encontraba Katara. La familia se impresiono de ver al príncipe y al general, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de los dos chicos al reconocerse. Miraron apenados a Zuko. Yugoda entro a la habitación, solo los hombres y los niños se quedaron afuera. Y escuchar los gritos de Rin no resultaba algo relajante, El señor Wei invito a todos a pasar a la sala cercana a la habitación a tomar el té. Sabia que su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

El parto había avanzaba muy rápido, más de lo norma. Xiang les había dicho que las mujeres de la familia de su esposo tenían partos rápidos. Con ayuda de Hari, Katara logro poner al bebe en posición y ya estaba a punto de nacer. En ese instante llego Yugoda. Noto el trabajo bien echo por parte de Katara y Hari de acomodar el bebe pero ahora ella se haría cargo.

Después de unos largos minutos, el bebe salía por fin al nuevo mundo con un fuerte y saludable llanto, Yugoda lo recibió y se lo paso a Katara, entre ella y Hari lo limpiaron y lo pusieron en una mantita rosa, era una niña. Se dirigió a con Rin para mostrársela, Xiang hiso una exclamación de ternura, pero cuando Katara se acercó Rin no se movió. Con preocupación se dieron cuenta que se había desmayado y no solo eso, perdía sangre.

Al escuchar el llanto del bebe, el nuevo padre se conmocionó. Al abrirse la puerta de la habitación salió Xiang con la bebe en brazos. Se la dio a su cuñado. Al tomar a tan delicado ser el hombre lloro de felicidad. Pero cuando pregunto por su esposa, Xiang puso una cara de preocupación.

- Ella ha perdido mucha sangre, la princesa y las demás están tratando de ayudarla.

La preocupación envolvió a los presentes. Cuando vieron salir a las chicas de la tribu agua con paños empapados de sangre solo hicieron que sus preocupaciones aumentaran más. La tristeza de ver como su esposa podría morir opacaba la felicidad de tener a su hija recién nacida.

Media hora después que fue la más larga de sus vidas salió Yugoda. Los hombres estaban impacientes por saber la situación de Rin.

- Ella esta bien – dijo y todos soltaron un respiro de alivio.

- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó el esposo.

- Esta débil, pero pregunta por ti, y por su niña.

Segundos después de que entro salieron las curanderas dejando a la nueva familia a solas. Katara se impresionó de ver a Zuko y a Iroh ahí. Les dijo a todos que había sufrido una hemorragia pero ahora estaba bien y fuera de peligro, Zuko se acerco a ella, se veía muy cansada, además de que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó.

- Si – le dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba mas que obvio lo cansada que estaba.

Xiang les dio las gracias a las muchachas y la maestra Yugoda por su ayuda. Especialmente a Katara que había sido ella quien salvo a Rin. Pero antes de que Katara pudiera decir algo sintió como todo a su alrededor temblaba y su vista se nublo. Paso tan rápido. Zuko pudo atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. Todos se preocuparon por la princesa.

- Ella esta bien – dijo Yugoda – es por todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho.

En ese momento se retiraron.

Zuko cargo en sus brazos a Katara aun cuando llegaron al palacio, negándose a entregarla a algún sirviente. Él mismo la llevo a su habitación. Iroh decidió dejarlos solos.

Veía su rostro dormido, retiro uno de los mechones de su cabello de la cara. Tan fuerte y tan frágil. Acaricio su rostro. Su piel seguía igual de suave desde la última vez que la toco. ¿Por qué no podían estar juntos? Se amaban y eso era más que suficiente para ellos. Pero era más que eso, el sabia el porque y ella también. Ambos aceptaron sus destinos, sin embargo el se negaba a que fuera así. Ver el rostro de aquel hombre cuando le entregaron a su recién nacido hijo le abrió los ojos de que un día el también estaría así, lo deseó y no pudo mas que ver a Katara junto con él.

Su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente. Miro entonces que esa ropa no era la adecuada para que ella descansara. Entonces comenzó a desvestirla. No la desnudo, solo la dejo con la última prenda de su vestimenta. Antes de irse le dio un beso en sus labios. Al separase noto como ella abría los ojos con pesadez.

- Zuko… – dijo casi como un susurro.

- Aquí estoy – le respondió.

Katara levanto poco a poco su mano dirigiéndola hacia su rostro, Zuko la tomo y el mismo la coloco ahí. se sentía tan cálida y suave. Ella lo miraba con tanto amor y dulzura que sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por las emociones que le hacia sentir. Se acerco a ella y la beso otra vez. Katara le correspondió débilmente. Fue un beso dulce y suave, al separarse Katara le dijo

- Te amo – apenas audible.

Se quedo dormida de nuevo. En ese momento Zuko tomo una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente Katara no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado. Y se sorprendió de que se había dormido hasta muy tarde. Se levantó rápidamente pero un fuerte mareo casi la hiso que se cayera. Al parecer su trabajo de anoche la había dejado débil, pero no era de extrañarse, se había esforzado mucho. Comenzó a respirar pausadamente y después de que el mareo se fue, se dio un baño, se alistó y salió hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

Al llegar al comedor encontró a todas las chicas almorzando, incluso se impresiono de encontrarse a Ayu ahí. Al verla comenzaron a preguntarle por su salud. Se habían enterado por Hari, Jume y Lavali de su desmayo y de cómo el mismo príncipe la había cargado en sus brazos. Remarcando mucho esa parte. Katara no recordaba nada de eso. Se quejo porque no se le había despertado para ir a ayudar al hospital pero Yugoda había dado instrucciones de dejarla descansar, además de que ya no ayudarían en el hospital, ahora se dedicarían a descansar, Katara lo acepto de mala gana. Pero sus ánimos se vieron renovados cuando llego Iroh anunciando que irían a dar el paseo a la ciudad como lo había prometido. Las chicas se entusiasmaron mucho por eso. El general se acerco a Katara para preguntar de su salud y ella le respondió con una sonrisa que se encontraba bien. El grupo salió a su recorrido.

Se detuvieron en plazas y mercadillos donde vendían todo tipo de cosas típicas de la nación del fuego. Algunas compraron adornos para el cabello y otras vestidos, y las mas afortunadas se los obsequiaban los vendedores. Incluso Iroh les regalo a todas un hermoso abanico. Hubo un vendedor de nieve de sabor que al reconocer a la princesa les regalo a todas un cono de nieve, la alegría y la degustación por tan ricos sabores no se dejaron esperar y el hombre no pudo mas que sentirse dichoso de que las lindas damas lo halagaran por lo rico que estaba su helado. Se convirtió en una tarde muy divertida para las chicas.

Al llegar al palacio Katara vio con asombro unos rostros muy familiares. Toph, Sun Hee y Aang acaban de llegar. Corrió para abrazarlos con alegría. La comitiva del reino tierra acaba de llegar. Esa noche se hiso un banquete en honor a los recién llegados. El rey Bumi y Kuei presentaron sus saludos al príncipe Zuko.

- No pensamos encontrarte tan pronto por aquí Katara – le dijo Aang durante la cena

- La comitiva de la tribu agua llegaran mañana ¿no? – dijo Toph.

- Así es, vine junto con los curanderos de la Tribu del Norte para ayudar a los enfermos. Llevo cerca de dos semanas aquí – les explicó.

- Y supongo que hasta estado muy ocupada ¿verdad? – le dijo Toph.

- Si, hemos estado ayudando mucho por aquí.

Pero el comentario de Toph no era por eso.

La velada continuo. Al terminar Aang, Toph y Sun Hee fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, al igual que Katara eran invitados de honor y ocuparon habitaciones cercanas a la suya. La de Toph y Sun Hee, tenían motivos del reino tierra y la de Aang de los nómadas aire. El joven avatar agradeció el gesto.

A la mañana siguiente Katara junto con Yugoda, Zuko y Iroh le dieron la bienvenida en el puerto a los recién llegados miembros de la Tribu Agua. Los dos grandes navíos con detalles de la típicos de las tribus agua y símbolos de la luna y el mar adornaban la coraza de los barcos. Del primero descendieron Hakoda, Sokka y Suki y para sorpresa de Katara Gran Gran así como su maestro Pakku. Katara corrió a abrazar a su familia. Se había ido del polo sur después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, fue al norte junto con Pakku para restablecer las relaciones entre ambas tribus, pues les debía una disculpa, no había pasado ni un solo día cuando llego la carta de Zuko. Aunque quería ir para poder ayudar, ella no había sido invitada, pero Pakku la obligo, ya que era la princesa de la tribu del sur su deber era ir para demostrar a la nación del fuego que también podían contar con su apoyo, pues ellos les ayudaron a detener al ministro de guerra que ataco su tribu. Mas que nada les estaba "devolviendo el favor". Pakku se encargaría de informárselo a su familia.

Después del abrazo de Katara Zuko les dio la bienvenida. Bajaron del barco demás personas de la tribu agua, entre ellos, las familias que alguna vez vivieron en la nación del fuego. Katara saludo formalmente a un hombre acompañado de una joven mujer, la cual supuso que era su hija, lo que le impresiono es que lo llamaba maestro. Entonces logro reconocerlo, Hyun Fáng, había sido el quien le hiso sus espadas Dao, era un herrero y excelente espadachín. No tenia idea de que había sido exiliado. Ahora pudo saber de donde Katara había aprendido a pelear con la espada.

Del segundo barco los primeros en bajar fueron el jefe Arnook y su hijo, el príncipe Haack. Zuko vio por primera vez a quien se hubiera convertido en el esposo de Katara, sobra decir que en el instante en que lo vio no le agradó. Haack tenia un aire de superioridad demasiado alto y Zuko sabia reconocer a un niño mimado cuando lo veía. Era de la misma altura que Sokka y aunque le costara admitirlo era en cierta parte atractivo. Sus finos ojos azules miraron los ambarinos del príncipe, hiso una reverencia por cortesía y les dio la mas cálida bienvenida. Después ellos le dieron el saludo a Katara, Zuko noto como el semblante serio del príncipe se volvía suave al saludar a Katara y ella le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué rayos le sonreía? Vio entonces como trato de sujetarle las manos para escoltarla pero el se le adelanto.

- Vamos Katara – y le tomo la mano que Haack había intentado tomar y sin mas comenzaron a caminar.

Era SU invitada de honor, bueno tenia otros ahora, pero ella había llegado primero y eso le daba prioridad. Como su tío le decía, debía mostrarse respetuoso con ella y fungir como su escolta, aunque tal vez ya no era necesario ya que su familia estaba ahí, pero no le importo, Katara era una persona muy importante para la nación del fuego y era SU deber estar junto ella.

Aquel gesto no paso desapercibido para tres hombres, Pakku, Hakoda y Iroh observaron la acción del príncipe. Pakku sonrió satisfecho, desde que se entero que Haack le había prohibido a Katara usar su agua control una vez que se casaran solo logro ganarse el desprecio hacia él, no se la merecía y agradeció que fuera la misma Katara quien hubiera roto el compromiso. Le hubiera dolido ver como su mejor estudiante y probablemente la mas fuerte maestro agua de todos los tiempos dejara de usar su agua control solo por cumplir con su deber de casarse y seguir las ordenes de un principito malcriado. Por le momento le comenzó a agradar el príncipe de la nación del fuego, tenia un punto a su favor, ver la cara de disgusto de Haack cuando le arrebato a Katara fue digno de admirar.

Faltaban tres días para la coronación y la firma de los tratados de paz, por lo que, los recién reunidos amigos aprovecharían para estar juntos. Esa misma tarde Ayu llego muy molesta a ver a Katara.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – le reclamaba.

Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka y Sun Hee miraban como las guerreras Kyoshi preparaban su acto para la semana de las culturas y platicaban entre ellos sobre lo que pasaría en esa semana.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ayu? – le dijo Katara confundida.

- Me refiero a tu cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya paso? Pude haberte dado un regalo cuando llegaste ¿sabes?, o incluso ¡Pude haber ido al Polo Sur!

- Ayu, no es la gran cosa – le dijo Katara al saber los motivos por los cuales su amiga estaba molesta.

- ¿¡Cómo que no es la gran cosa!? – grito - Los dieciséis años es una fecha muy importante para las chicas de las Tribus Agua por que ya pueden ¡Comprometerse! ¿¡Y tu dices que no es la "Gran cosa"!?

- No te preocupes Ayu – hablo Sokka – mi hermana ya estuvo comprometida una vez y rompió el compromiso – dijo - Ningún hombre querrá casarse con una mujer ya estuvo comprometida.

- Gracias Sokka – le dijo Katara con enojo a su hermano.

- ¿Así que la princesita ya esta en edad para casarse? – dijo Toph divertida – seria interesante ver a los idiotas que traten de comprometerse contigo y tu los rechaces.

- Pobres bastardos sin suerte, los compadezco – dijo Sokka.

- ¡Acabas de decir que nadie querría casarse conmigo! – le reclamo Katara.

- Si pero nunca sobra el idiota que no te conozca realmente y quiera hacer el intento – termino de decir aumentando el disgusto de Katara.

la conversación giro en torno a los pretendientes que katara podía tener y Sokka no dejaba de decir que nadie querría a una mujer tan fuerte e indomable como Katara, se imaginaba lanzando por un chorro de agua a su marido después de que le dijera algo en lo que ella no estuviera de acuerdo.

Esa misma noche algunas familias, la de los consejeros, almirantes y obviamente no podía faltar la de Ayu y la familia Gong fueron a darle "casualmente" las felicitaciones y obsequios a Katara por su cumpleaños atrasado. Y "casualmente" esa noche Iroh decidió hacer una pequeña cena y todos quedaron invitados, pues ya estaban ahí. Otras familias comenzaron a llegar "casualmente" también a felicitar a la princesa y que "casualmente" iban vestidas de fiesta y con regalos. Se dio cuenta que la "casual cena" contaba con mucha comida y músicos. Las familias que se presentaban ante ella, eran en su mayoría aquellas a las que Katara había salvado en la isla Ember. Todos demostraban su gratitud hacia ella y le decían con sinceridad cuanto habían lamentado su muerte, pero también demostraban real alegría al verla sana y salva.

Al parecer tales "casualidades" se le hacían demasiadas, la primera persona en la que pensó como maestro detrás de todo eso fue Ayu, pero la "casual cena" apuntaba también a otro culpable.

- Buenas noches general Iroh – dijo Katara acercándose al barrigón maestro fuego que comía gustosamente.

- Oh Katara – dijo con sorpresa Iroh - No te pude felicitar por tu cumpleaños – dejo su plato de comida a un lado - Muchas felicidades – le dijo alegremente – Aunque espero y me disculpes por hacerlo tan tarde.

- No se preocupe, por que "casualmente" muchos pensaron igual que usted y "casualmente" vinieron hoy a felicitarme.

- Si – dijo el general sonriendo – que casualidad…

Katara negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo ¿Cómo podría molestarse con él?

- No debió de haberse molestado – le dijo – usted no tiene ninguna obligación de hacer esto y se que Ayu lo convenció de que lo hiciera no trate de negarlo.

Iroh sonrió, lo habían atrapado.

- Esta fiesta es en tu honor Katara – le dijo – estas personas están agradecidas contigo.

- Pero yo no he hecho na…

- Si lo has hecho – le corto – Salvaste la vida de muchas de estas familias sin que nadie te lo pidiera, cambiaste su vida y sin ti esta paz no seria posible.

- Aang venció al señor del fuego, fue el quien trajo la paz.

- ¿Y quien fue la que despertó a Aang?

Katara se quedo callada

- Distes el primer paso al cambio al ayudar a aquellos soldados de la nación del fuego, le devolviste al mundo la esperanza cuando trajiste de regreso al Avatar, lo ayudaste a terminar esta guerra. Cambiaste la forma de pensar de los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego uniéndolos a tu causa. Salvaste la vida de muchas personas sin que te lo pidieran – y agregó - Guiaste a Zuko por el camino correcto – Katara miro a Iroh con sentimientos encontrados – Fuiste tu, y lo sabes. Mira a tu alrededor – le dijo.

Alzo la vista a todos los presentes en su "casual cena". Lo que mas resaltaba de toda esa gente fue la diversidad de colores, verdes y azules se entre mesclaban con el rojo, platicas entre personas de diferentes naciones, alegrías y sonrisas. Vio a Sokka haciendo una competencia de comida con un chicos de la nación del fuego siendo observados por Suki, Toph y Sun Hee platicando con Ayu, Jume, Hari y Lavali. Zuko platicaba con los reyes y líderes del reino tierra y la Tribu agua. Las chicas de la tribu del norte y las guerreras Kyoshi platicaban animadamente con las demás familias de la nación del fuego.

- Esta es la verdadera paz – le dijo Iroh – el comienzo de una nueva era, y todo es gracias a ti. No pienses que no lo mereces Katara, Nosotros somos los que deberíamos estar agradecidos contigo. Ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí esta noche de no ser por ti.

Katara dejo salir unas lagrimas. Se llevo una mano a su cara. Estaba llorando y no sabia por que. Abrazó a Iroh y le dio las gracias. Y se unió a su "casual" celebración con alegría.

Hakoda vio con asombro como las familias de la nación del fuego admiraban y alagaban a su hija. Pero aquella admiración era algo que él ya sospechaba. Cuando estuvo en la prisión del palacio, los guardias y soldados no hacían mas que dirigirse con respeto cuando hablan de ella, e incluso le mostraban el mismo respeto a él. Y esa noche comprobaba que su hija, había logrado grandes cosas.

- Se ha convertido en una bella mujercita – dijo el almirante Qian acercándose a Hakoda, Pakku y al jefe Arnook. Cuando se volvieron a ver al ayudar a atrapar al ministro que ataco al polo sur, ambos hombres se convirtieron en amigos y no sentían mas que respeto uno por el otro. Pakku sintió el mismo respeto hacia el Almirante, pues demostró ser en parte, igual de sarcástico que él. En ese momento Hakoda entendió que se refería a Katara, pues miraba hacia donde estaba ella – Y posee el mismo corazón noble que hace tres años – termino de decir.

En silencio los cuatro hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en que Katara estaba en camino de convertirse en una mujer muy bella.

- Es igual a su madre – dijo Hakoda con orgullo.

- Según escuche a los dieciséis años las mujeres de la tribu agua pueden comprometerse – dijo Qian.

- Así es como la tradición manda – hablo Pakku.

Todos observaban como Katara estaba platicando con unos jóvenes de la nación del fuego, eran cinco en total, y mas de alguno estaba acompañado del padre o la madre. Por lo que veían parecía que le preguntaban del polo sur, pues solo cuando hablaba de su ciudad natal es cuando Katara ponía esa expresión de felicidad en su cara. Inmediatamente después llego Haack y trato de llevársela del grupo invitándola a otro lado pero Katara prácticamente lo ignoro y siguió con su conversación, segundos después llego Zuko y en esa ocasión sí se fue con él.

Los tres hombres miraron como el príncipe de la nación del fuego se "apoderaba" de la princesa y no se separaba de ella, ningún otro joven se atrevió a acercarse a Katara con semejante custodio.

- Le aposté a mi esposa que se comprometerían durante la semana de las culturas – dijo Qian.

- ¿Qué aposto? – le pregunto Hakoda.

- El cambio de pañales durante un mes de mi recién nacido hijo.

- Prepárese a cambiar pañales Almirante – dijo Pakku – apuesto que será justo después de la coronación – dijo con seguridad.

- Y yo apuesto un tablero de Pai Shu cubierto en oro y plata a que lo anuncian antes – dijo Iroh acercándose a los hombres.

- ¿No es una apuesta muy arriesgada? – le dijo Hakoda – faltan tres días para la coronación.

Iroh volteo a ver a su sobrino y por la forma en que no se despegaba de Katara dijo.

- Si, estoy seguro.

- Sin interferencia – dijo Qian.

- Sin interferencia – Aseguro Iroh.

Pakku y Qian se voltearon a ver. Ambos amaban jugar al Pai Shu y Iroh lo sabia.

- Acepto – dijo Qian

- Igual yo – dijo Pakku

- Y yo apuesto a que si mi hijo no es congelado de aquí hasta que nos vayamos saldrá quemado por el príncipe – dijo Arnook al ver como Haack trataba de _robarse_ a Katara de las manos del príncipe Zuko pero este no hacia mas que alejar a Katara de él y no dejaban de enviarse miradas de desprecio.

- Eso seria digno de ver – dijo Pakku.

Y los cuatro hombres sonrieron. Hakoda suspiro por la ridícula apuesta que hacían sobre el futuro de su hija y el príncipe. Pero debía admitir que no estaba lejos de ser realidad. Por la forma en que él la miraba no había duda de que la amaba y Katara tenia esa misma mirada que Kya cuando ambos decidieron unir sus vidas.

A la mañana siguiente se hiso la tan esperada ceremonia del té que Iroh había estado esperando. Se reunieron en el jardín del salón del té, como Aang era el invitado de mas estatus de entre los presentes por ser el avatar, se le haría la demostración en su honor. Encantado el joven avatar se sentó frente a Akina, que vestía un muy elegante traje de la tribu agua. Todos observaron atentos la ceremonia.

- Sabes Zuko – le dijo Iroh a su sobrino en voz baja mientras observaban – cuando mande a preparar los utensilios para la ceremonia, me enteré que ya habían hecho unos iguales.

- ¿Qué tiene de extraño? – le pregunto con indiferencia.

- Bueno, pregunté cuando se habían hecho y me dijeron que fue hace cuatro meses.

- Sigo sin entender por que me dices esto – dijo ligeramente molesto de que no lo dejara apreciar la ceremonia.

- No se si recuerdes pero esta ceremonia solo la hacen las mujeres casadas y las que quieren que los padres del novio las acepten.

- ¿Cuál es tu punto? – pregunto un poco fastidiado.

- Bien, si alguien ya había mandado hacer los utensilios hace cuatro meses, solo tu padre pudo haberlos ordenado, y durante ese tiempo Katara estuvo aquí ¿recuerdas? – Zuko hiso el calculo en la cabeza - Solo puedo pensar que si tu padre los mando a hacer, es por que Katara le hiso la ceremonia del té. Y si fue así es como si la aceptara como tu prometida – termino de decir.

En ese instante Pakku, quien estaba sentado al lado de Iroh carraspeo su garganta fuertemente y miro con seriedad al general adivinando sus intenciones. Iroh inmediatamente guardo silencio y no hablo el resto de la ceremonia.

Zuko por otra parte se había quedado pensando en las palabras de su tío. Si Katara había aceptado hacer la ceremonia del té lo hiso solo con la intensión de complacer a su padre, pero… si así lo hiso y sabia la importancia de dicha ceremonia entonces entendía que su tío podía tener razón. Su padre había aceptado que él se quedara con Katara cuando estuvo como "invitada" en el palacio como él lo decía.

Desde que se entero que era una princesa la comenzó a tratar con demasiados lujos y mimos y Zuko seguía preguntándose el porque. Sabia que su padre no seria ajeno a la situación que le hicieron creer a Azula de que eran amantes, el mismo inconscientemente lo había insinuado durante una cena. La pronta rendición de ella y la disposición que dio después de eso solo podían confirmarlo. Pero, ¿En que momento realizaron la ceremonia? Casi todo el tiempo el estuvo con su padre el único día en que no estuvo con el fue el día de su viaje a la Isla Ember. Se lo habían avisado la noche anterior, como estaba muy molesto no lo vio en el desayuno esa mañana, había preferido desayunar en su habitación. Y ahí estaba la otra duda, ¿Por qué su padre la había enviado a la Isla Ember? Podía entender las bajas intenciones de Azula por que no la vio molesta al ver que Katara los acompañaría pero, ¿Y su padre? ¿Qué intenciones tenia él?

¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de su padre hacia Katara?

Cuando la ceremonia termino Iroh noto que su sobrino se retiro inmediatamente del lugar. Vio que su semblante se volvía serio. Estaba lejos de tener la reacción que deseaba provocar en él. Zuko se mantuvo ocupado en juntas para terminar de organizar la semana de las culturas y repasar los puntos del tratado de paz, así como los papeles que firmaría después una vez convertido en el señor del fuego. Se dio cuenta que le esperaba mucho trabajo después de que fuera coronado. En todo el día no se presento ante sus invitados después de la ceremonia y le pidió a su tío que lo excusara durante la cena.

Al día siguiente tampoco se presentó, con su coronación a un día el Alto Sabio, que para su inconformidad no había sido removido de su puesto, le dio una tediosa platica sobre lo que era la responsabilidad del señor del fuego, sus deberes hacia su nación y las tradiciones, remarcando mucho esa parte. Le aclaró que una vez coronado debía buscar esposa y tener un heredero, pues era fundamental que demostrara estabilidad a la nación. Al final le dio las indicaciones y la hora en se realizaría la coronación, pero Zuko cambio la hora, en lugar de ser a mediodía que es cuando el Sol esta en su punto más alto, pidió que fuera al atardecer. El Alto sabio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Zuko le dio su explicación de ello. Le dijo que si iba a ser el nuevo señor del fuego seria en el momento en que el Sol se ocultara, anunciando el fin del mandato de su padre y el comienzo del suyo. No de muy buena gana acepto, pero algunos sabios del fuego, de parte de Zuko, apoyaron su idea. Al final todo fue acordado y se retiraron para tener las cosas listas para el día siguiente.

Al salir se dio cuenta que su junta con los sabios había tomado más tiempo de lo que había planeado. Inmediatamente al salir se dirigió a un lugar al que por mucho tiempo no había ido.

La prisión.

Usando los mismos pasadizos que cuando visitaba a su tío Zuko se dirigió al lugar donde se hallaba su padre. Entro y miro la figura del una vez tan temido y aun señor del fuego.

- Que honor que te dignaras en visitarme, Príncipe Zuko. ¿Acaso vienes por consejos antes de tu coronación? – le dijo Ozai – ¿O vienes a darme un sermón respecto a la paz y el equilibrio?

Zuko miro con algo de desprecio a su padre, aun en las condiciones en las que estaba no dejaba de ser arrogante.

- Viene a preguntarte algo – le dijo con seriedad - ¿Cuales era tus verdaderas intenciones con Katara?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dijo sin importancia.

- Siempre has considerado como indignos a las personas de las demás naciones. Tu idea de superioridad y gente de buena clase solo se limitan a los nobles y seguidores tuyos de la nación del fuego. Pero a ella la trataste diferente. Era la maestra agua del avatar y una enemiga muy peligrosa. Se que intentabas usarla para obtener la rendición de las Tribus Agua, pero ambos sabemos que ellos no se rendirían solo por que la hubiéramos capturado.

Ozai dejo salir una risa ahogada. Su hijo resultaba ser más listo de lo que esperaba.

- Tenia planes para la princesa.

- ¿Y cuales eran esos planes? – Mas que una pregunta era una orden.

- Bueno, ya que estas tan interesado en saber y yo en hablar te lo diré – hiso una pausa, Zuko le prestaba toda su atención – Al saber que era una princesa me di cuenta que podía usarla para nuestro beneficio, no solo para obtener la rendición de las tribus Agua, si no también era una aliada muy poderosa. Si la convencía de que se pusiera de nuestro lado no solo gobernaríamos las tierras y los aires del mundo, si no también los mares. Obtendría la conquista perfecta. Pero, solo por un momento creí que seria difícil lograrlo, la lealtad que demostró a hacia su tribu me lo dejaba en claro, sin embargo, cuando tu pediste por ella, encontré la solución a mis problemas – Zuko lo miro con más intensidad – Tu podrías convencerla de estar de nuestro lado, y como lo esperaba así lo hiciste. Supongo que no fue capaz de resistirse a ti – dijo divertido – Después de eso todo seria fácil. La comenzaría a tratar más formalmente y le insinuaría un compromiso entre ustedes. Estaba seguro de que no lo rechazaría.

- ¿Querías que me casara con ella? – le pregunto Zuko entre la duda y el asombro.

- Así es – le dijo con seguridad – Quien tuviera a la princesa controlaría las Tribus Agua. Te casarías con ella antes de la llegada del cometa y serias coronado como el señor del fuego una vez que yo me convirtiera en el Rey fénix. De esa manera yo conquistaría el reino tierra, y tu como el nuevo señor del fuego y ella como tu Reina, mantendría un control absoluto en las Tribus Agua. Ella se encargaría de doblegar a su pueblo y jurar lealtad hacia mí. Todo seria perfecto.

Las bajas intenciones de su padre le dieron rabia. Pensar usar a Katara de esa manera resultaba desquiciado. Si supiera las verdaderas intenciones detrás de lo que él creía como romance entre ellos. De cómo ella había doblegado a su propia gente para levantarse en su contra. Su padre estaba lejos de saber el verdadero alcance y poder de Katara.

- ¿En serio crees que tu plan funcionaria? ¿Qué ella se casaría conmigo solo porque éramos amantes? – le dijo sin mas.

- Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella accediera – le aseguró - pero debía acelerar las cosas entre ustedes – dijo después.

- ¿Por que? ¿Temías que cambiara de opinión? - le dijo con sarcasmo.

Ozai rio por lo bajo.

- Ella no se negaría a ti – dijo con seguridad – pero no podía permitir que se decidiera por ti después de que fueras coronado. Los sabios jamás coronarían a una extranjera, aunque fuera de sangre real como señora del fuego y eso le quitaría el estatus que era necesario en ella, se convertiría en princesa de la nación del fuego y ese título no tiene tanto poder que como el de reina. Convertirla en la señora del fuego era fundamental, le daría poder, el poder que necesitaría para mandar sobre su propia gente en los polos.

Zuko se quedo en silencio. Su padre tenia todo meticulosamente planeado. Convertir a Katara en la señora del fuego no solo le daría el poder suficiente para mantener controlados a los de su tribu, también garantizaría su seguridad, no había duda de que ella aceptaría casarse con él. Estaría obligada a hacerlo. Zuko no dijo mas y se fue de ahí.

La platica con su padre había sido muy reveladora. Pero hubo algo muy bueno en todo eso. Su padre sin querer le había dado la respuesta que tanto quería.

Al llegar al palacio, dio unas ordenes advirtiendo la mas mínima discreción.

Katara extraño a Zuko durante esos dos días. Iroh lo excusaba entre los demás diciendo que como estaba próxima su coronación debía prepararse para ello. Todos entendieron. A Katara no le quedo más remedio que asimilarlo.

En su habitación tomo el collar que Zuko le había dado. El que perteneció a su madre. Era hermoso, se lo coloco. Toco el collar con sus dedos delicadamente. Pronto todo acabaría. Para mañana Zuko seria coronado y su destino seria hacia con su nación. Y el de ella hacia su tribu. Esa noche Haack se había disculpado con ella, por la forma en la que había actuado meses atrás antes de su boda. Reconocía que era su destino ayudar al avatar, y que nunca debió prohibirle el uso de su agua control e incluso le dijo que si era capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad a su compromiso.

Katara no le respondió en ese momento pues intervino Toph dándole una oportunidad de escaparse. No se sintió bien después de eso, se disculpo y se retiro a su habitación. Pakku, Hakoda y Iroh miraron como se retiraba, los tres hombres sintieron preocupación por ella y Iroh sintió que debía hablar seriamente con su sobrino.

Apenas y pudo llegar a su habitación. Un fuerte mareo la inmovilizó a medio camino haciendo que se recargase en la pared por largo tiempo mientras hacia respiraciones pausadas y profundas, un guardia se acerco a ella y le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, pero ella lo negó. Se repuso y continuo su camino.

Ahora miraba el collar, lo atesoraría por siempre. Sin arrepentimientos, sin dudas, se dijo así misma, y se sonrió a su propio reflejo para darse fuerzas.

Tocaron la puerta muy suavemente, se levanto y al abrirla se encontró con Zuko. El inmediatamente entro a la habitación antes de dejar que Katara le dijera algo y cerro la puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto algo preocupada. Para que Zuko entrara de esa manera y con esa cara seria, algo debía estar pasando.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Zuko la atrajo hacia él y la beso. No fue un dulce ni suave, si no exigente y necesitado. Había extrañado sus labios. Ella le correspondió con la misma necesidad y después cuando sus pulmones necesitaron oxigeno Zuko le dijo.

- ¿Me amas? – le pregunto sin separar sus frentes quedando sus rostros cerca.

Katara estaba confundida.

- ¿Por qué… - no pudo terminar, Zuko la beso de nuevo. Pero ahora sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero. Después del largo beso separaron sus bocas.

- ¿Me amas? – volvió a preguntar Zuko.

Katara quiso responder pero el de nuevo la besaba, la cargo y la recargo en la pared. Katara aferro sus piernas en su cadera. Zuko dejo su boca para apoderarse de su cuello, Katara había extrañado tanto sus caricias.

- Si, si te amo – dijo en éxtasis – te amo demasiado y te amare por siempre – tomo su cabeza y lo beso con frenesí. No solo lo amaba, lo necesitaba, su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo se lo pedían a gritos. Una ultima vez, se dijo así misma. Quería mas de él y comenzó a desvestirlo. Pero Zuko la detuvo.

Se separo de ella y la dejo delicadamente en el suelo. Katara no lo entendía. Zuko le sonrio.

- Era todo lo que quería escuchar.

Después la tomo de la mano, la dirigió a una esquina cerca de la cama y haciendo presión en la pared abrió un puerta secreta. Katara estaba impresionada. Inmediatamente después entro Zuko y Katara detrás de él. Prendió un antorcha en su mano y caminaron por el pasadizo.

- ¿Zuko que sucede? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó. No entendía su comportamiento. El la sujetaba firmemente de su mano.

- Vamos a casarnos – le respondió.

* * *

... (^-^) ... _el siguiente será el último capitulo ... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer esta historia ... _


	15. Capitulo XV - Semana de las Culturas

Capitulo XV

**SEMANA DE LAS CULTURAS**

- Caaa… ¿¡QUÉ!? – grito Katara sin creer las palabras de Zuko.

- No grites – la calló – podrían descubrirnos.

Pero Katara no se quedo callada.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? – le dijo con voz no muy baja. Continuaban caminando por los estrechos pasillos.

Zuko se detuvo y la beso de nuevo pero por poco tiempo.

- Si, lo estoy, confía en mí – dijo satisfecho. Katara quiso decirle algo – Y si vuelves a hablar te callare de esa manera.

Katara se sonrojo y no dijo nada. Pero se veía molesta. Zuko no pudo mas que divertirse con su enojo, se veía tan linda. Llegaron al final del pasillo y antes de salir Zuko tomo unas capas que se encontraban colgadas en la pared, le puso una Katara cuando le coloco la caperuza y vio su rostro molesto la beso.

- ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! – le reclamó.

- Por si pensabas hacerlo – dijo divertido.

Después de colocarse su capa y cubrir su cabeza. Salieron del palacio hacia uno de los patios exteriores. Continuaron caminado por algunas calles y atreves de una pequeña puerta entraron a una casa muy grande. En el interior continuaron caminando por algunos pasillos y después entraron a un gran salón. Katara vio que ahí estaban Iroh y su padre, junto con ellos un hombre que parecía estar en pijamas.

- Zuko ¿que esta pasando? – le dijo Iroh.

Estuvo buscándolo para llevarlo a cenar pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y después de la cena recibió un mensaje departe de él diciéndole que se presentara en la casa del sabio Shyu. No entendía que podía estar planeando después de ver su extraño comportamiento todo el día de ayer y ese día. Al llegar se encontró con el jefe Hakoda y el sabio Shyu aparénteme recién levantado de su sueño. Ellos también habían sido llamados por el príncipe. Pero no tenían idea del porque.

- Tío – dijo Zuko a manera de saludo después se dirigió al padre de Katara – Jefe Hakoda, se que esto no es de acuerdo a sus tradiciones, pero deseo pedir su consentimiento para casarme con su hija.

Hakoda se quedo impresionado de que se lo pidiera a él y no a Katara. Miro al príncipe y después a su hija que tenia una cara de asombro ante lo que le había dicho. Relajó su mirada.

- Es mi hija quien debe decidir si aceptarlo o no – y agregó – pero si me lo preguntas, apruebo su matrimonio y les doy mis bendiciones – termino de decir.

Zuko sonrió por la aprobación.

- Papa… - quiso hablar Katara conmocionada por lo que su padre decía.

- Hija – se acerco a ella – Siempre has actuado siguiendo tu corazón, haciendo lo correcto bajo tus propios ideales. Estuviste dispuesta a casarte con Haack porque sabias que era lo adecuado para tu gente. Pero ahora te pido que sigas de nuevo tu corazón y tomes la opción que te haga feliz. Es lo único que quiero para ti.

Katara abrazo a su padre y el no pudo mas que sentirse dichoso por su hija. Iroh toco el hombro de su sobrino y lo miro con felicidad.

- Felicidades por su compromiso príncipe Zuko – hablo Shyu – Ahora díganme ¿Por qué me han despertado?

Zuko tomo las manos de Katara y se acerco a él.

- Quiero que nos case en este momento.

Iroh abrió la boca de sorpresa.

- Zuko… ¿no crees que debemos esperar a después de tu coronación? – le dijo Katara.

- No – respondió mirándola fijamente – Si me convierto en el señor del fuego, solo el Alto Sabio deberá llevar mi ceremonia de casamiento y él nunca permitirá que me case contigo, objetará y tu no podrás ser coronada como la señora del fuego – puso su mano en su mejilla – Pero si me caso contigo aun siendo príncipe, cuando me coronen mañana tu te convertirás en mi reina y no habrá manera de que el sabio se niegue a coronarte.

- Mi sobrino tiene razón Katara - dijo Iroh – hasta ahora las únicas personas que pueden interponerse en su camino son los sabios del fuego. Como guardianes espirituales y de las tradiciones nunca lo aprobarían.

- Solo algunos de ellos general Iroh – aclaro Shyu. El al igual que otros sabios estaban en contra de la estricta norma que rige en los ritos ceremoniales, a ellos no les importaba si la nueva reina era una simple señorita o una chica de la nobleza. Solo que cumpliera y diera el ancho como su posición mandaba era suficiente para ellos.

- Si, por eso quiero casarme en este momento. Nadie podrá separarnos después – termino de decir Zuko.

Katara estaba conmocionada. Hace unos momentos había tomado la decisión de casarse con Haack, porque seria lo adecuado. Pero así como su padre dijo, debía seguir su corazón, y su corazón estaba con Zuko. Katara asintió con la cabeza felizmente y después de eso Shyu comenzó la ceremonia.

Al finalizar Zuko y Katara se besaron. No hubo grandes aplausos, ni un esplendoroso vestido, no hubo una cena ni baile en su honor y a ninguno de los dos les importó. Solo eran ellos y las personas más importantes de su vida. Eso era más que suficiente.

Iroh se sentía feliz por su hijo y Hakoda orgulloso de su hija. Sabia que seria bien recibida en la nación del fuego. Aunque así como dijo Iroh, podían llegar a tener algunas dificultades, ambos podrían salir adelante.

- Y… ¿Cuando lo anunciaran? – pregunto Iroh satisfecho. Había ganado la apuesta, no se habían comprometido si no que se habían casado y eso valía mas. Y lo mejor de todo es que había sido un día antes de la coronación como el lo había predicho.

- Justo cuando me coronen – dijo Zuko con seguridad – Me gustaría que esto se mantuviera en secreto hasta el momento.

- Supongo que no deseas que el Alto Sabio se entere – dijo Shyu.

- No, podría tramar algo e incluso ser capaz de cancelar la coronación. En el momento en que me corone anunciare a Katara como mi esposa y el tendrá que coronarla.

- No podrá oponerse delante de todos los invitados – dijo Iroh

- Y estaría cometiendo una grave falta si lo hiciera – declaro Zuko.

- Tendré lista la corona para la princesa mañana, no se preocupe – aseguro Shyu – Y si tiene algún problema con el Alto Sabio después, nosotros nos encargaremos – termino de decir sonriente.

Al final los cuatro salieron por separado. Hakoda se despidió de su hija deseándole felicidad a los recién casados. Zuko fue muy claro con su tío de que no dijera nada, conocía como podía llegar a ser de insinuoso y hacer que todos supieran de su recién matrimonio. Los primeros en salir fueron Zuko y Katara por una puerta diferente a la que habían entrado. Y después Iroh y Hakoda.

- Creo que acaba de ganarse dos tableros de Pai Shu general – dijo Hakoda por la apuesta entre los tres hombres.

- Iroh sonrió gustoso – Si eso parece, pero sigo pensando que han sido ellos quienes los verdaderos ganadores – dijo refiriéndose a los recién casados.

- Una adivina del reino tierra me dijo, que mi hija estaría destinada a convertirse en la reina de una gran nación. Cómo estaba comprometida con el hijo de Arnook en el polo norte, sabia que se cumpliría. Pero cuando rompió su compromiso y después conocí al príncipe. Me di cuenta cuan equivocado estaba. Si esta destinada a ser una gran reina, es solo que me equivoque de nación.

- Creo que no existe otra persona que no sea ella que merezca ese cargo. Es la única que puede estar al lado de mi sobrino - El dragón del Oeste sonrió gustoso.

Katara y Zuko regresaron al palacio por los pasadizos pero no llegaron a la habitación de Katara.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Katara en la obscuridad al no reconocer el lugar.

- En mi habitación – Zuko la abrazó por la espalda mientras besaba su cuello.

- Pensé que no querías que nadie se enterara – le dijo Katara al sentir como poco a poco la desvestía sin dejar de besar su cuello y hombro dejándola sin aliento - ¿No quieres esperar… a mañana…? – hablo entrecortada por sus caricias.

- Es nuestra noche de bodas, y no puedo esperar – la volteó y se apoderó de sus labios.

Mas de dos meses desde la última vez que se tocaron, que hicieron el amor. Y ahora los dos se pertenecían. Esa noche se amarían sin descanso. Sus cuerpos se extrañaron, sus manos acariciaban cada rincón y besaban su piel. Zuko extrañaba el hermoso canto de Katara y no hacia otra cosa que provocarle que cantara con mas fuerza e ímpetu. Esa noche se demostraron su amor de todas las formas posibles.

Sus cuerpos sudados, temblantes y jadeantes. Zuko miro en sus ojos el cielo en su mirada de amor, paz y felicidad. Ese era ahora su futuro. Su futuro con Katara. Con su amada, con su esposa, con su reina. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió aquella sonrisa que el amaba.

Entregarse por completo a su amado, sentirse completamente suya. Por que así era, Katara dejo de pertenecerse a si misma para pasar a ser de Zuko. El la marco con su fuego y ella hirvió por el tacto. Ahora mas que nunca jamás separaría de él. Lo amaba.

Pronto amanecería y ellos acababan de demostrarse su amor por cuarta vez. Durmieron solo una horas y con mucho trabajo se levantaron de la cama, se dirigieron al baño y se tomaron una ducha juntos. Por primera vez Zuko tomo un baño siendo manipulada el agua por Katara, lo considero estimulante. Ella movía con suavidad el agua y la hacia brillar. Sintió como sus músculos se relajaron y el cansancio de la noche se iba. Al terminar el seco el cuerpo de ella con su calor. Sus manos tomaron una temperatura muy cálida y al rosar su piel desaparecía todo rastro de agua y humedad, le fue difícil resistirse a hacerla suya de nuevo, pero se contuvo. Continuo con su cabello, se dio cuenta que, mientras pasaba sus cálidos dedos entre los mechones de ella, la ondulación natural de su cabello se perdía. Al terminar Katara termino con un nuevo peinado, su cabello ligeramente lacio lo hacia ver más largo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó al ver su reflejo al espejo, el cabello de esa manera hacia ver su cara mas afilada y sus ojos resaltaban más. Era increíble como algo tan simple como alaciar su cabello la hacia verse tan diferente.

- Supongo que fue el calor – le dijo – te ves bella – y la beso.

Después la llevo por el pasadizo a su habitación. Se despidió con un largo beso que Katara tuvo que terminar pues al parecer si continuaban así Zuko nunca se iría, se separo de él y lo arrojo al pasadizo.

- Tiene muchas cosas que hacer hoy esposo mío. Y no puedes seguir perdiendo tu tiempo aquí – le dijo con fingida autoridad.

- Estar con mi esposa nunca será perdida de tiempo – no creía que lo acabara de llamar esposo y él la llamo esposa. Simplemente todo parecía un sueño para él.

Se despidieron con un último beso.

Katara Se vistió y recogió su cabello, no podían dejar que la vieran con su pelo semi lacio, le harían preguntas, así que lo recogió en un moño de lado, se puso una peineta con la figura de una mariposa y salió a tomar el desayuno junto con su padre y los demás.

Todo el día estuvo muy "ajetreado" los sirvientes iban y venían Iroh preparaba el banquete para la celebración después de la coronación y la firma del tratado de paz, además claro por la festividad de los recién casados. No podía dejar de sonreír y solo en ese momento recordó algo muy importante.

Katara platicaba gustosamente con Suki y Ayu. Las tres estaban emocionadas por la coronación y la firma. Pero Katara en secreto estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Cómo tomarían sus amigos la noticia? En ese momento llego Haack y pidió platicar con Katara.

- Quería peguntarte - le dijo Haack tomando sus manos – Si querías que anunciáramos nuestro compromiso esta misma noche.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si. Ya que hoy es la firma de los tratados de paz que mejor momento ¿no crees?

- Haack yo… – soltó sus manos de las de él - yo no te dije que aceptaba comprometerme contigo.

Había considerado hacerlo, pero al final termino casándose con Zuko. El no se vio muy contento por sus palabras.

- Si, lo hiciste – dijo un poco disgustado.

- No, Toph llego en ese momento y yo me sentí mal y me retire. Nunca te di una respuesta – aclaró.

- ¿A que estas jugando? – le dijo – ¿Esperaras que te ruegue después de que fuiste tu quien me dejo? – hablo molesto.

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo Katara disgustada.

- ¡Nadie va a querer casarse contigo después de que estuviste comprometida! – le echo en cara – Conoces de nuestras tradiciones, y yo estoy dispuesto a aceptarte de nuevo.

¿Aceptarme? Katara no creía sus palabras ¿Acaso era ella la que le estaba pidiendo que se comprometieran?

- Lo siento Haack – le dijo seriamente – Pero no acepto comprometerme contigo.

A él no le gustaron sus palabras y se acercó a ella con furia, Katara retrocedió unos pasos, sintió miedo al ver a Haack acercándose a ella de esa manera amenazadora, no tenia nada de agua con que defenderse, pero si intentaba algo sabría de lo que era capaz. Pero Iroh y Pakku intervinieron.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo seriamente Pakku mirando al príncipe de la Tribu del Norte con el mismo disgusto que había estado mirándolo desde que Katara lo dejo.

La cara un poco nerviosa y temerosa de Katara solo ayudo a aumentar el desprecio hacia él por parte de los dos hombres.

- Katara ¿Podrías acompañarme? hay cosas que me gustaría platicar contigo – dijo Iroh.

Sin decir nada, mas que una reverencia hacia su maestro se fue con Iroh, dejando a Haack a solas con Pakku.

En el camino Iroh tomo la mano de Katara y noto que ella temblaba. También que hacia respiraciones pausadas y profundas.

- ¿Te hiso daño? – le pregunto preocupado.

- No, es solo que… nunca lo había visto así de molesto – tenia un ligero mareo por la conmoción de hace unos momentos.

- Sera mejor que olvidemos esto – y después con una sonrisa dijo – bien ahora te diré que es lo que vamos hacer durante la coronación.

No podía permitirse que el gran día de Zuko y de ella se viera arruinado por el idiota de Haack. Iroh le regreso los ánimos y después todo fue más fácil. No pudo ver a Zuko durante el resto de la tarde pero Iroh le prometió que antes de la coronación se verían.

Katara estaba en su habitación terminando su baño. Al salir tocaron la puerta y después de dar el permiso de que pasaran, entraron cinco mujeres. Cada una llevaba unos paquetes en telas azules que dejaron en la cama, al abrirlos, el rojo y el dorado inundaron la vista de Katara.

- El señor Iroh nos conto de su gran presentación que tendrá esta noche – dijo la mayor de las mujeres y Katara entendió que sabia de su coronación – Y nos pidió que le trajéramos esto.

Las diferentes telas y partes del vestido eran hermosas. Sin más perdida de tiempo comenzaron a vestirla. Cuando terminaron, no dejaron que se viera al espejo y las otras dos mujeres, comenzaron a peinarla y maquillarla. Acomodaron una parte de su cabello con el típico moño para poder ser coronada, el resto de su cabello caía por su espalda. La peinadora alagó su cabello diciendo que era hermoso. Después colocaron adornos en el cabello, para así, cuando fuera coronada, la corona en forma de llama resaltara de entre los demás adornos y pasadores con cuentas doradas. La maquillaron contorneando sus ojos en sombras obscuras. El azul de sus ojos resaltó enormemente. Al finalizar pudo mirarse en el espejo.

Se impresionó al verse. El vestido era diferente a los de la nación del fuego, de manera extraña noto el parentesco a los que había usado mientras estuvo en el palacio como prisionera.

La primera capa de su vestido era en color dorado, en las mangas había un pliegue en color rojo con bordados de dragones en color amarillos opacos. La segunda parte de su vestido consistía en tres trozos de tela rectangulares al frente que caían a todo lo largo de la falda terminando en pico de un color rojo intensos, al igual que las mangas poseía un bordado con dragones en los mismos colores, su faja de color dorada con una cintillo grueso en color rojo con los bordados de un dragón, el cuello de la primera capa del vestido y el del segundo se habrían a la altura de sus hombros con un dobladillo grueso en color rojo con bordes dorados, de igual manera poseía bordado imágenes de dragones y demás formas. Realmente era increíble. Katara había visto vestidos de la nación del fuego antes y todos eran en tonos rojos obscuros y negro, pero ella resaltaba con aquellos colores, el dorado y el rojo combinaban a la perfección con su piel. Y por supuesto, el collar de la madre de Zuko. quedaba a la perfección con el vestido.

Las mujeres se miraron satisfechas con su trabajo. La princesa se veía como una verdadera Reina, una muy diferente. Katara noto que el vestido estaba muy bien hecho a su medida.

- ¿Cómo es que me queda tan bien? – Se dio cuenta que no necesitaba ni ajustes ni recortes, a pesar de que era muy largo y tenia cola podía caminar sin pisarlo. El largo de las mangas era el adecuado. Todo era perfecto.

- Sabemos sus medidas – respondió una de las mujeres, la mayor de todas.

Entonces supo que habían sido ellas las que hicieron sus otros vestidos.

- Es tan… diferente… - hablo con buenas intensiones. Le resultaba admirable ver tan hermoso vestido en ella.

- Lo sabemos. Antes así es como vestían antes las mujeres de la nación del fuego. Tenían un parecido a los del reino tierra.

- Es hermoso.

- Es digno de una reina.

Volteo a ver a las mujeres que la veían con orgullo y felicidad. Katara se sintió un poco apenada.

- Estamos felices por usted – dijo una de las jóvenes.

- Gracias…

Poco después llego un sirviente. Anunciando que "era hora". Las damas cubrieron a Katara con una capa en color azul, la cerraron del frente y cubrieron su cabeza con la caperuza de la misma. Y salieron rumbo a la plaza de ceremonias, donde se llevaría acabo la coronación.

La condujeron por pasillos diferentes, y extrañamente no se cruzaron con nadie por el comino. Las cinco mujeres actuaban como escudos para que, por si había algún perdido no la viera o reconociera. Iroh le había dicho que no saldría de su habitación hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran en la plaza de ceremonias. Ahí la escondieron en una habitación detrás de la cámara donde se hallaban Zuko y los demás sabios, así como el Rey Kuei, Bumi y los jefes de las tribus agua Hakoda, Arnook y Haack y por supuesto Aang, que firmarían los tratados de paz justo después de la coronación de Zuko. Los demás se encontraban en sus lugares.

Las mujeres quitaron con cuidado la capa de Katara especialmente la caperuza, no querían que ni el viento la tocara. Reacomodaron su cabello que se había despeinado ligeramente así como asegurarse que los broches y peinetas estuvieran fijas, la maquillista le dio un retoque a sus labios pintándolo de rojo. Terminaron de acomodar el vestido y la dejaron tan perfecta como hace unos momentos. Se retiraron de la sala cuando Zuko entro.

Se quedo sin aliento, sus ojos no creían lo que veía. No parecía una princesa de la tribu agua, se veía como una reina de la nación del fuego. Más hermosa incluso que cuando la presentaron ante su padre y los ministros. Se acerco a ella como si fuera un espejismo y la abrazó para asegurarse de que era real.

- Te ves hermosa – le dijo abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso.

- Tu también – respondió con una sonrisa.

Zuko tampoco vestía las ropas tradicionales de la realeza, su atuendo era de telas rojas un poco obscuras pero otras en color dorado, no llevaba los tradicionales picos en sus hombreras, y su vestimenta no era como una túnica, si no que poseía un uniforme elegante de guerra, la diferencia era los colores y algunos detalles. La capa que cubría la mitad de su hombro era de color roja con bordes dorados. Los dos iban combinados.

Poco segundos después una de las muchachas que vistió a Katara anuncio que ya iba a comenzar. Zuko se despidió de Katara con un beso y salió de la habitación.

El corazón de Katara comenzó a latir con gran fuerza al escuchar como la ceremonia daba inicio. Por un momento sintió un mareo pero al hacer respiraciones profundas se calmó, entonces las muchachas abrieron la puerta. Era momento de su aparición.

Se coloco detrás de una fina cortina, podía ver atreves de ella. Vio las espaldas de su padre y de los demás lideres y reyes. Aang estaba con su traje de monje. Un poco más lejos podía ver a Zuko que al salir, fue recibido con aplausos y alegría.

Cuando todos guardaron silencio dio unas palabras antes de ser coronado.

- Me prometí, que el día en que fuera coronado restauraría el honor de la nación del fuego y lo hare. El camino por recorrer es difícil. Cien años de guerra dejaron al mundo lastimado y herido, pero con la ayuda del avatar podemos volver al camino correcto, en una nueva era de paz.

El Alto Sabio se acercó. Zuko se hincó. Y la corona fue alzada.

- Que viva el Señor del Fuego Zuko

La corona fue colocada en su cabeza, el Sol se oculto en el horizonte y todos ovacionaron al recién coronado Señor del Fuego. Se levanto y después de unos momentos levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

- Esta noche, no solo se coronará aun soberano. Si no también quisiera presentarles a quien me acompañara en este camino de restauración y paz. Les presento a mi esposa, la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego. Katara – Zuko giro ligeramente hacia atrás extendiendo su mano.

La cortina se abrió. Los hombres voltearon a ver con asombro a la esposa del señor del fuego. Iroh sonrió. Hakoda se sintió orgulloso y asombrado de ver a su hija, es como si viera a su esposa, Kya, pero con ropas diferentes. Haack simplemente no lo podía creer.

Katara avanzaba con el porte natural que poseía, elegante y de realeza. Tomo la mano de su esposo, se paro junto a él y todos enmudecieron al verla.

El Alto sabio no podía creerlo, inmediatamente después de que Katara fuera presentada Shyu se acerco al Alto Sabio con la corona de la nueva señora del fuego. Después de que Katara se parara junto a Zuko se inclino para ser coronada. Con una mirada severa departe de Zuko, el Alto Sabio tomo la corona y se paro detrás de Katara.

- Viva la Señora del Fuego Lady Katara.

Los aplausos y los gritos tanto de alegría como de conmoción no se dejaron esperar. Todos estaban en Shock, ya veían venir un compromiso por parte de ambos, mas nunca pensaron que estos ya se habían casado. Katara levanto la mano y dio sus primeras palabras.

- En esta gloriosa noche no solo se unen dos naciones – miro a Zuko – si no también se une el mundo en una sola causa, y con su ayuda restauraremos la paz y el equilibrio. No nos miremos como diferentes, esta noche todos somos iguales.

Aplaudieron las palabras de la nueva soberana de la nación del fuego. En ese momento se acercaron los líderes de las demás reinos, una mesa se coloco rápidamente y en ella se procedió a la firma de los tratados de paz. Uno a uno fueron firmando, el último en hacerlo fue Zuko. Al finalizar alzo el pergamino mostrándolo a todos. La verdadera paz comenzaba.

Un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos iluminaron el cielo. La música comenzó y la inauguración de la semana de las culturas dio inicio.

Kuei se acerco a felicitar a Katara y a Zuko por su sorpresivo matrimonio. Bumi también lo hiso a su manera. El jefe Arnook les deseo lo mejor. Pero cuando Haack se coloco frente a ellos solo les dio una, algo forzada sonrisa de felicitaciones. Pero Zuko pudo notar el resentimiento y disgusto en el príncipe.

Después los soberanos de las naciones bajaron a donde estaba el resto de los invitados. El Alto Sabio pidió hablar con los Señores del Fuego a solas.

- ¿Qué clase de Insulto es este? – dijo con severidad - ¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?

- Si – respondió Zuko con seriedad – Acabo de convertir a mi esposa en la Señora del Fuego, como le corresponde.

- ¡Esta niña nunca podrá ser la Señora del Fuego! – arremetió - ¡Usted acaba de ir en contra de nuestras tradiciones! – apunto a con Zuko.

- Ella es mi esposa – asevero Zuko elevando su tono – y su soberana, no tolerare que le falte el respeto y si no se siente cómodo con ello puede renunciar a su puesto – termino de decir.

La pareja salió y el Alto Sabio solo miro con desprecio a los que acababa de coronar.

Cuando llegaron con los demás invitados todos rodearon a la pareja con alegría y buenos deseos, la mayoría con sorpresa por la noticia de que ya estaban casados. Pakku fue a dar sus felicitaciones. Después vio a Iroh muy sonriente y nada más volteó los ojos. Katara inmediatamente fue rodeada por las chicas de la tribu del norte, todas con grandes felicitaciones.

Ayu corrió y la abrazó con fuerza, pues su amiga se quedaría ahora en la nación el fuego. Después Zheng la regaño pues debía de mostrarle más respeto, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro. Estaba demasiado feliz. Sokka casi daba el grito en el cielo, pero Suki, Toph y Sun Hee se mostraron felices por ellos.

Por obligación, tuvieron que acercarse a saludar a las demás familias de nobles. Fueron bien recibidos por los cercanos a ellos, pero aquellos que no contaban con su simpatía el saludo fue algo forzado y falso, las mujeres y las hijas miraban con algo de arrogancia a Katara, pero era más que obvia la envidia, no eran capaces de decir que no se veían bien juntos, o que la princesa de la tribu agua era indigna. Desde que el antiguo Señor del Fuego Ozai había anunciado el baile en honor a la princesa muchas mujeres tuvieron la mezquina curiosidad de conocerla. Pero ahora que la veían no eran capaces de intrigar en su contra.

La superioridad que mostraba Katara y su belleza opacaba por mucho a las demás jóvenes de la nación del fuego y era algo que nunca serian capaces de reconocer.

A mitad de la velada Iroh invito a los señores del fuego a que pasaran a la pista de baile, aun no habían tenido su primer baile como pareja. Todos los miraban. Se movían majestuosamente a través de la pista. Zuko solo tenia ojos para Katara, le encantaba perderse en el océano de su mirada. Podía considerarse el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla.

Su búsqueda la llevo a ella, los persiguió, se enfrentaron, le confeso sobre su madre, fue su prisionera y después simplemente no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. En medio del baile no pudo evitar besarla, aquel gesto provocó algunos murmullos y suspiros pero simplemente los ignoraron, en ese momento solo existían ellos.

Katara miraba a su esposo con amor, esas llamas ambarinas brillaban con fuerza y sabia que era por ella. Se había casado por amor, así como sus padres y eso la hacia muy feliz. Sabia que su nueva vida con Zuko solo le deparaba felicidad.

La Semana de las Culturas dio inicio con la demostración de la nación del fuego como la ciudad anfitriona. Festivales de comida y demostraciones de fuego control así como obras y bailes. Sokka quedo mas que convencido de lo bueno que era tener al señor del fuego como cuñado pues podía comer todo lo que quisiera y gratis. Nunca tuvo nada en contra de Zuko después de que se les unió, y cuando fueron a la prisión a rescatar a su padre y a Suki, se formo una amistad entre ellos. Y lo que más le había gustado, fue cuando venció a Katara, él sabia que su hermana era muy fuerte pero al verlos pelear supo que Zuko era igual de formidable y la forma tan asombrosa como la venció con ese rayo, fue lo que hiso que se ganara mas la simpatía del chico. Pero, sobre todo, se sentía feliz por su hermana. Se veía muy feliz. El también había visto como chicos de otras naciones se le quedaban viendo y provocaban sus celos enfermizos de hermano, pero cuando estaba con Zuko era así como un escudo repelente de idiotas interesados y eso le calmaba. Había preferido que Zuko se quedara con ella a cualquier otro, especialmente Haack y así fue. Estaba seguro que Zuko jamás la lastimaría.

Era el tercer día de la semana cultural y le tocaba al reino tierra demostrar por dos días parte de su cultura. El equipo avatar se hallaba desayunando. Zuko y Katara no se encontraban vestidos con elegantes ropas como días anteriores, siempre que estaban con sus amigos, preferían crear un ambiente intimo libre de posiciones, incluso Toph andaba descalza, pero a ella nunca le importo que dijeran de su forma de vestir, pero con sus padres en el palacio junto con los de Sun Hee, le habían advertido que debía comportarse como la señorita que era, lo que significaba para ella, vestirse adecuadamente y caminar de manera correcta. Pero en esos momentos, al igual que Zuko y Katara, vestían de manera informal mas no tan desaliñada.

- Y bien chicos ¿Que hay en el programa de ahora? – pregunto Aang mientras le daba a momo una fruta.

Se había tomado un descanso de las juntas que él como avatar debía estar presente.

- Yo participare con las guerreras Kyoshi, daremos una presentación en la noche – hablo Suki.

- Nosotros nos presentaremos en el combate de tierra control – dijo Sun Hee – Alguien llamado la piedra tiene muchas ganas de enfrentarse a Toph.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – grito Sokka - ¿La piedra va a venir? ¡Si! Voy a ver su combate. Estoy seguro de que esta vez si va a ganar.

- Sokka se supone que debes apoyar a Toph. ¡Y deja de comer así! Que me esta dando asco – dijo Katara al ver como su hermano comía la carne de su plato.

- Llevas tres días comiendo carne ¿no crees que es suficiente? – dijo Suki.

- ¿Para el carnívoro este? ¡Ha! Me sorprende que no se haya acabado toda la carne del festival de ayer – hablo Toph.

- Así es, tengo que aprovechar que estoy aquí no hay mejor carne como la de la nación del fuego – hablo mientras devoraba otro trozo de carne – cuando me vaya me voy a llevar toneladas de carne al polo sur.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo? – dijo Aang – No durara hasta el polo sur, se echara a perder.

- Ya tengo todo planeado – se trago la comida en su boca y explico – Llevare toda la carne, ¡En un congelador!

Todos miraron con sorpresa al chico come carne.

- ¿En un congelador? – dijo Sun Hee, el no sabia a que se refería.

- Así es, veraz cuando estuvimos en la roca hirviente usaban unos congeladores como salas de castigos para los prisioneros – Zuko suspiro del recuerdo, el había estado ahí – Si uso uno de esos congeladores y guardo la carne ahí, llegara perfecta al polo sur.

Por más increíble que pareciera tenia razón. Incluso Zuko dio afirmación de eso.

- Tienes razón en eso – apoyó Zuko – Es una grandiosa idea para evitar que la carne se eche a perder además de que podíamos usar esos congeladores con otros fines. Podíamos comenzar a exportar comida a otras naciones.

- Oye, ¡Es mi idea! – aseguro Sokka para que no le robaran su grandiosa idea y le dieran el mérito a otro.

- Bien genio, ahora dime ¿Cómo piensas traer ese congelador que dices desde esa prisión hasta acá? – hablo Toph.

Sokka se quedo en blanco, no había pensado en eso.

- Si quieres puedo mandar a hacer uno y lo instalen en su barco – sugirió Zuko al ver que a su amigo, por más grandiosa que fuera la idea no había pensado en ese detalle. Sokka estuvo muy agradecido por ello y continuo devorando su carne.

Katara no podía soportarlo más, ver a Sokka comer como un salvaje y la forma en que removía cada pedazo de carne de su platillo le estaban provocando estragos.

- Sokka por favor, deja de comer así – rogo Katara.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Sokka hablando con la boca llena haciendo que Katara mirara toda la masca de comida provocando que el asco que ya tenia fuera aun más difícil de soportar y vomitó.

Todos miraron como Katara vomitaba por debajo de la mesa, al hacerlo aun lado de Sokka tampoco resistió el asco y regreso toda la carne que acaba de comer, pero lo hiso justo sobre la mesa, provocando el disgusto mas grande en los amigos. A pesar de que Katara se había vomitado, Sokka fue el mas asqueroso al hacerlo sobre sus comidas. Al final todos se levantaron sin ganas de reanudar el desayuno.

En la habitación real, Katara se terminaba de bañar. Los dos días anteriores se habían estado reuniendo con los mandatarios y líderes de las otras naciones para terminar de aclarar puntos respecto a los tratados de paz. Aunque no era parte de las obligaciones de la Señora del Fuego presenciar tales reuniones, Zuko nunca excluyó a Katara de ellas y siempre lo acompañaba, ella era más que fundamental, sus aportaciones y elocuencia lograba llegar a soluciones rápidas y sin necesidad de mucha discusión. Uno de los puntos más importantes fue sobre el regreso de los habitantes que habían estado en la colonias conquistadas por la nación del fuego en el reino tierra. La sorpresa que se llevaron fue una petición de parte de uno de los ciudadanos del reino tierra, pidiendo que no se llevaran al mandatario de la nación del fuego que había estado gobernando ahí. El hombre a cargo de esa colina nunca había marginado a los habitantes y siempre los trato con respeto y cuidado, de hecho era una de las colonias más prosperas que proveía los alimentos a algunas tropas y protegía a sus ciudadanos cada vez que algún regimiento se quedaba por ahí algunos días. Lo consideraban un buen líder y querían que se quedara.

Zuko supo que se trataba de uno de los aliados a favor de la caída de su padre. Pero el había dado la orden de regresar y devolver las colonias a sus respectivos habitantes.

- Entiendo la petición pero creo que en este punto no me corresponde a mi decidir eso – dijo Zuko – he ordenado a los líderes dejar las colonias para que sean retomadas por sus respectivos habitantes, pero si algunos desean quedarse no creo que sea buena idea que conserven sus títulos de presidentes de dicha colonia, estarían gobernando en nombre de la nación del fuego y eso violaría los tratados de paz.

- Podemos entenderlo – dijo el mandatario.

- Pero – agregó – Si el rey Kuei aprueba que ciudadanos de la nación del fuego puedan quedarse en sus colonias y tener funciones como presidentes entonces yo no estaré en contra de ello – sugirió Zuko.

- Los ciudadanos de la nación del fuego son bienvenidos si los habitantes de dichas colonias así lo quieran, pero, que se conviertan en los presidentes no estoy seguro de ello – dijo Kuei.

- ¿Qué hay de una ciudadanía? – hablo Katara, los hombres la miraron – Las personas de la nación del fuego que están viviendo en esa colonia estoy segura que llevan años ahí. Por lo tanto es común que lo vean como su hogar y pedirle que lo dejen puede resultar cruel, por otro lado, si la nación de la tierra les concede una ciudadanía a las personas que nazcan o lleven un determinado tiempo en dicho lugar puede igualar las cosas. Podrán considerarse como parte de la colonia y una vez obtenida esa ciudadanía podrán formar parte de la misma haciendo funciones como presidentes si los demás así lo quieren. Yo lo hice en el Polo Sur con las familias que llegaron, pasaron de ser refugiados a ser parte de la tribu, algunos de ellos incluso ahora tiene cargos importantes.

- Pero… no es como si le estuvieran dando la espalda a su propia nación? – pregunto Kuei.

Katara sonrió por el comentario.

- Rey Kuei soy el claro ejemplo de ello. El que ahora forme parte de la nación del fuego no significa que deba olvidar de donde vengo, si visto con los colores de mi tribu, es por que estoy orgullosa de mi nación y si visto los de la nación en donde me encuentro es por que siento respeto por ella. Por mi nuevo hogar.

Zuko se sintió feliz de que llamara hogar a su nación, y el ejemplo de ella misma no pudo haber sido más claro. Todos sabían la devoción de la princesa hacia su tribu, pero aun ahora en su nuevo hogar seguía manifestando aquella devoción. El rey Kuei estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de la soberana y Zuko aprobó que todo habitante de la nación del fuego que desee vivir en alguna otra nación deberá cumplir con los requisitos necesarios para obtener su ciudadanía si deseaban participar de manera activa en las mismas.

Al final de esos dos días ya no había mucho que resolver, todo se soluciono de manera rápida. En los dos meses previos a la coronación se habían hecho cargo de la mayor parte del trabajo pesado y ahora con la idea de la ciudadanía le daba pase libre a los habitantes de relacionarse más con las otras naciones para así olvidar el hostigamiento que hubo antes, crear lazos entre habitantes era fundamental para restablecer el honor de la nación del fuego y de esa manera demostraban que no todos eran malos. Eran buenas noticas también el saber que otras naciones aceptaban a los que hace poco eran considerados enemigos del mundo.

Ya no quedaban asuntos que resolver y el señor del fuego dejo sus otras reuniones hasta después de la semana de las culturas, en su lugar su tío lo suplantaría, le había dado el título de organizador oficial de la semana de las culturas, así que fue él quien se encargo de tener todo en orden durante esa semana. Zuko lo había hecho a manera de castigo por que no haber hecho casi nada durante los dos primeros meses de la restauración, pero el ex general acepto gustoso que incluso participaba en algunas actividades.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Zuko a Katara cuando ella salió del baño.

- Si, es solo que ver a Sokka comiendo de esa manera tan temprano no fue muy placentero – dijo Katara mientras cepillaba su cabello - ¿Tenemos algo para hoy?

- Tenemos la mañana libre, pero iré a ver a mi tío. Por la tarde veremos el combate de los maestros tierra y las presentaciones de las guerras Kyoshi y demás.

- ¿Qué te pareció la idea de Sokka? – le pregunto - ¿Crees que sea posible?

- ¿Te refieres al congelador? – Katara asintió – Creo que si. Cuando estuve ahí me di cuenta que podía usarse de otras maneras aunque en ese momento no había pensado en como. Pero la idea de Sokka es muy buena.

- ¿Estuviste en uno de esos congeladores? ¿Cómo funcionan exactamente?

- No estoy seguro, pero son capaces de generar mucho, mucho frio. Casi al punto de congelación. Los usaban como castigo para los prisioneros que usaran fuego control. Te dejaban ahí por horas congelándote.

- Bueno supongo que es mejor llenarlos de comida que de criminales.

El solo hecho de recordar la palabra comida y lo que paso en el desayuno no fue nada agradable y le provoco a Katara ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Corrió apresurada al baño para vaciar de nuevo su estómago. Zuko se preocupo.

- ¿No abras comido algo en mal estado? – le pregunto cuando por fin salió del baño – tu también has estado comiendo mucho.

- Tal vez, y después de lo que paso esta mañana créeme que no tendré ganas de comer – hiso una pausa para contener el asco – carne en mucho tiempo – termino de decir.

Zuko le sonrió y beso su frente para reconfortarla. En ese momento un fuerte mareo golpeo a Katara que incluso hiso que le flaquearan las piernas, Zuko la sujeto para que no cayera.

- ¿Katara? – le dijo asustado mientras que ella se reponía de manera vacilante - ¿Te encuentras bien? – no la soltó, la cargo hasta llegar a la cama.

- Si, yo… – trato de hablar mientras que todo dejaba de dar vueltas – Es solo un mareo, no desayune y acabo de sacar todo.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Sí, solo debo de comer algo y estaré bien.

- Ordenare que te traigan de comer, algo ligero ¿esta bien? – Ella asintió – Deberías mejor quedarte a descansar ¿no crees? Los últimos dos días hemos estado muy ocupados.

- No será necesario – le dijo ella con calma – después de comer estaré bien.

Y así fue. Después de que desayuno nuevamente, se sintió mucho mejor. Como tenia la mañana libre, Zuko iba a verse con Iroh. Katara y Aang fueron a ver los entrenamientos de Toph y Sun Hee. En un auditorio que fue modificado para la ocasión. Los prometidos peleaban aunque no lo hacían enserio, se estaban guardando para la verdadera batalla.

- ¡Ha! ¿Crees que podrás vencerme niño bonito? – le gritaba Toph a Sun Hee – Solo quiero decirte que no por que eres mi prometido tendré piedad de ti.

- Eso espero, por que tampoco quiero hacer llorar a mi linda novia – dijo dulcemente Sun Hee.

Toph se sonrojo, Katara y Aang lo notaron. Mientras peleaban vieron como Sun Hee le decía cosas como "ah mi amor casi me pegas" o "cariño te vas a quedar sin padre para tu hijos" y "Te ves tan hermosa cuando me lanzas esos ataques" cada vez que le decía algo como eso, Toph perdía notablemente la concentración o se equivocaba y eso era realmente muy extraño en la maestra tierra.

- Oye Aang – dijo Katara - ¿No crees que Toph esta actuando muy raro?

- Si…

Sun Hee daba saltos por toda la arena esquivando que atacando y no dejaba de decirle más cosas a su prometida.

- ¿No crees que tiene muy roja la cara? – dijo Aang al ver la rojiza cara de la maestra tierra y no era por el esfuerzo de la pelea.

Katara inmediatamente supo lo que estaba pasando. Toph nunca había recibido cumplidos como los que su prometido le decía y como sabia que era verdad no podía evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Hey Sun Hee! – grito Katara – ¡A Toph le encantan tus palabras!

- ¿En serio? – dijo el chico deteniéndose de correr y volteando a ver a la maestra agua.

- Si, mira lo sonrojada que esta ¡Se ve tan linda! Creo que le gustas.

- ¡A mí no me gusta nadie! – Grito Toph lanzando a Sun Hee que se había distraído fuera de la plataforma cayendo sobre Aang. Sobra decir que los dos quedaron noqueados.

- Oh vamos Toph no lo niegues, hasta yo podía verlo. Solo admite que te gusta.

- ¡No digas estupideces! – pero el sonrojo de ella era muy evidente – No lo veo como mi prometido si no como mi contrincante y yo no perderé contra él como lo hiciste tu con Zuko – termino de declarar la maestra tierra.

- ¡Al menos yo no me sonrojaba cuando peleaba con el! – contraatacó – Y si no lo recuerdas, yo te vencí en esa misma pelea.

- De acuerdo princesita, ¡Tu y yo a pelear!

- ¡Bien!

Katara bajo a la arena extrajo el agua de una de las tomas que había para los combatientes y se preparo. Toph estaba lista. Y el combate comenzó. Mientras que Toph lanzaba los grandes pedazos de tierra Katara contraatacaba con agua y hielo. En un punto la arena de pelea se convirtió en un enorme charco de lodo. Sokka y Zuko se encontraron por casualidad y sabiendo donde iban a estar sus amigos fueron a echarle un vistazo. Se sorprendieron al ver los pedazos de lodo y chorros de lodo salir disparados de un lugar a otro y sobre todo a Katara y a Toph totalmente sucias en medio de la pelea.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Zuko.

- Toph quiso la revancha – hablo Sun Hee.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a las dos que estaba peleando. Ambas corrieron para enfrentarse en el centro, Katara había formado un torbellino de lodo y Toph estaba preparando un montículo de lodo, pero cuando Katara quiso lanzar su ataque resbaló y se fue directo a la maestra tierra llevándosela en el camino haciendo que las dos cayeran de la plataforma. Los cuatro chicos se rieron de ellas.

Las dos amigas se levantaron como si nada hubiera pasado y se sonrieron como siempre.

- Katara… - Toph le hablo mientras se limpiaban el lodo - ¿No te molesto que Zuko te ganara en la pelea?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le respondió mientras trataba de quitar el lodo de su cabello.

- Por nada… solo respóndeme.

- Me molesto que usara un rayo para ganarme, pero – con una sonrisa dijo - Zuko también es muy fuerte, se ha convertido en un poderoso maestro – se quedo muda por un momento al escuchar sus propias palabras. Recordó lo predicción de la Tía Wu – Al final se disculpo por hacerlo ¿recuerdas? – termino de decir.

- Si, pero… Zuko es un hombre, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu hubieras ganado?

La forma en que lo dijo preocupo a Katara, después de un momento pudo entender las intenciones de la maestra agua detrás de la pregunta.

- Toph – le dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Te preocupa que seas más fuerte que Sun Hee?

La postura de la maestra tierra se encogió. Y Katara tuvo su respuesta.

- No creo que quiera que su prometida sea más fuerte que él – dijo cabizbaja.

- Te equivocas – le dijo Katara – El ya sabe que eres muy fuerte. ¿Sabes? Cuando estuvimos en la isla Ember el dijo que se sentía feliz de que su prometida fuera muy fuerte y no una delicada señorita como le habían dicho.

Toph pareció alegrarse por las palabras de su amiga.

- Además – agregó Katara – Todavía no sabes que tan fuerte es. A lo mejor y te vence esta noche – termino de decir Katara golpeando suavemente el hombro de la maestra tierra – Y sabes - se agacho para susurrarle al oído – Es muy guapo y tiene buen cuerpo.

La cara de Toph se puso roja y Katara comenzó a reírse.

- No te fijes en los hombres de otras – le dijo sonrojada y nerviosa – Tu ya estas casada – le grito - … ¿Katara?

Súbitamente había dejado de escuchar la risa de Katara y después sintió como había caído al suelo fuertemente.

- ¡Katara!

El fuerte grito de Toph alerto a los chicos. Inmediatamente corrieron hacia donde se encontraban ambas maestras. Toph estaba al lado de una inconsciente Katara. Zuko se dirigió inmediatamente al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Zuko, mientras tomaba a Katara y sin levantarla trataba de ver que había de malo en ella.

- No lo se, simplemente se desmayó – dijo la maestra tierra.

- ¿Estará enferma? – pregunto Aang – esta mañana vomitó ¿recuerdan? – lejos de ayudar solo recordaron el horrible desayuno.

- Esperen – dijo Toph – siento algo en ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – hablo Sun Hee.

- Si… es como si hubiera algo dentro de Katara, puedo sentirlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a la aludida en los brazos de Zuko.

- ¡Oh no! – grito Sokka - ¡Lo sabia! – todos voltearon a verlo - ¡Katara esta siendo comida por un parasito desde adentro! ¡Rápido tenemos que sacárselo! – inmediatamente comenzó a buscar algo con que sacarle lo que sea que tuviera Katara adentro.

- No creo que sea eso exactamente - dijo Toph sonriendo.

Sin perder mas tiempo se fueron al palacio. Zuko inmediatamente mando a llamar a la maestra de las curanderas. En las habitaciones reales Yugoda, Gran Gran y Akina eran las únicas dentro revisando a Katara. Afuera un muy desesperado Zuko junto con Sokka, Aang, Toph y Sun Hee esperaban por saber que pasaba con Katara.

- Te lo digo Zuko, ese parasito es capaz de matar a mi hermana ¡Debemos sacárselo ya! ¡Antes de que se coma sus entrañas y la devore para salir por su estómago! – grito histéricamente.

- ¡Basta Sokka solo dices estupideces! – regaño la maestra tierra.

- Pero tu dijiste que sentiste algo dentro de ella – hablo Aang.

- Aaah Hombres – dijo con lamentación – Ustedes si que son lentos.

Segundos después salió Yugoda, Zuko se acerco a ella pero en lugar de decirle lo que tenia lo dejo entrar para que la misma Katara se lo dijera. Después de que el príncipe entró Hakoda, Iroh y Pakku llegaron. En ese momento Gran gran y Akina salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo esta Katara? – le pregunto Hakoda a su madre con preocupación. Habían escuchado por las chicas de la tribu del norte que Yugoda había sido llamada para atender a la Señora del Fuego, y el rumor de que Zuko llego con ella en brazos inconsciente se expandió con rapidez en el palacio.

Ella con una hermosa sonrisa dijo.

- Vas a ser abuelo hijo – Los ojos de Hakoda se agrandaron como platos – Mi nieta esta embarazada.

Ahora los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos. ¡Katara estaba embarazada!

Zuko estaba de pie al lado de la cama donde Katara estaba con la sonrisa mas grande que nunca llego a tener y lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien? Katara estaba… ella seguía sonriendo. Se acerco y se sentó a su lado casi por inercia. No lo podía creer. Simplemente no sabia como reaccionar a las palabras que Katara le acababa de decir. Llevo una de sus manos a su vientre plano. Un hijo, ahí había un hijo suyo. Una sonrisa dejo salir de su boca. Miro a Katara y su amor por ella aumento con creces.

- Tendremos un hijo – hablo Katara pero Zuko comenzó a besarla. Se encontraba feliz, mas que feliz. No existía una palabra que describiera su estado de dicha.

- Tendremos un hijo – repitió él. Se creyó el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando Katara le correspondió en sus sentimientos y se caso con él. Pero ahora ella llevaba en su vientre una pequeña vida. Una vida que ellos dos crearon y esa felicidad era insuperable.

- Tengo dos meses.

Se sorprendió. Comenzó a darse cuenta que pudieron haber concebido en el templo aire o en la isla Ember. En solo esas dos ocasiones pudieron crear ese pequeño ser que ahora crecía en ella.

La noticia sacudió al palacio y pronto toda la capital se entero de la buena nueva.

Al parecer, hiciste más que entrenar al avatar sobrino – le dijo Iroh cuando se entero del tiempo de embarazo de Katara con una gran sonrisa. Zuko se sonrojo al recordar lo que hicieron en el templo aire y la isla Ember. Aunque podría verse como algo impropio que una pareja haga eso, antes de casarse. Su tío era mas que comprensivo al saber lo que las hormonas pueden provocar en los jóvenes, especialmente en un maestro fuego que es de sangre caliente y una maestra agua vigorizante. A pesar de ello, el resultado de su amor daba frutos y pronto, un nuevo miembro en la familia real nacería.

Felicitaron a los señores del fuego que no dejaban de sorprender a los ciudadanos. Primero con el sorpresivo matrimonio del que nadie supo y ahora el embarazo de la señora del fuego. O iban demasiado rápido o tenían las cosas muy bien planeadas. Pero no por eso aquellas noticias eran mas que bien recibidas. Las familias que simpatizaban con ellos les dieron las mas grandes felicitaciones y otras mezquinas lenguas solo hablaban de que la princesa se había aprovechado del príncipe y se dejo embarazar para asegurar su lugar como la Señora del Fuego. Iroh que sorpresivamente alcanzo a escuchar la platica de aquellas mujeres se atrevió a interferir argumentando que jamás toleraría platicas como esas referente a la Señora del Fuego. Era increíble que la servidumbre del palacio tuviera más respeto por su Señora que los que no hacían nada por ella.

El Alto Sabio al enterarse inmediatamente mando a llamar a los dos jóvenes señores para dar su opinión de aquello. Desde que lo vieron se dieron cuenta de la repulsión que desprendía hacia Katara con su mirada. Despreciaba lo que habían "creado" y se atrevió a llamar abominación al hijo que llevaba dentro. Zuko exploto y no der por la intervención de Katara hubiera matada en ese momento al anciano Sabio. Lo dejo solo con la advertencia que jamás volvería a decir algo parecido en contra de Katara o de su hijo o de lo contrario terminaría lo que había comenzado.

Llegó el último día de la Semana de las Culturas y ahora llegaba el momento del cierre. Iroh había tenido la idea de cómo hacer aquella clausura que en unos momentos se llevaría acabo.

Zuko se encontraba un poco impaciente afuera su habitación, cuando Yugoda salió solo lo dejo entrar y se marcho para estar lista para el evento de clausura.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Es algo malo? – le pregunto con preocupación.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa para calmarlo.

- No Katara, no es normal que a las mujeres embarazadas tengan fiebres tan altas – le dijo preocupado.

- Es normal cuando tal vez este pequeño – toco su vientre - sea un maestro fuego – le dijo ella – al igual que su padre.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Un… maestro fuego…? ¿Su hijo seria un maestro fuego? Katara sonrió al verlo, tenia la misma cara que cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

- ¿Estas… segura? – pregunto de manera muy dudosa y poco creíble.

A las mujeres de las tribus agua no le dan fiebre cuando están embarazadas y los maestros fuego tiene una temperatura un poco mas alta de la normal. No dudo que sea él que me provoque estas fiebres – le dijo calmada.

- ¿No será malo para ti? – Hablo con preocupación. Después de salir del encanto de la noticia de que su primer hijo seria un maestro sabia que una fiebre puede ser algo inocente pero puede llegar a causar mucho daño.

- No. Mi maestra ya me dijo que mi propio cuerpo equilibra la falta de calor provocando un aumento en mi temperatura para mantener al bebe con la cantidad de calor adecuada. No es un riesgo para mi, ni para el bebe que suceda eso. Me dejo un té que deberé tomar todos los días hasta que nazca el bebe. Es medicinal.

Zuko dejo salir un suspiro.

- Creo que debemos irnos – le dijo Katara – nos están esperando y quiero ver la grandiosa idea de tu tío.

Los dos señores salieron y fueron hacia la plaza de ceremonias. Toda la nación del fuego estaba en completa obscuridad. No había ni un solo rastro de luz, en el instante en que ellos salieron apagaron las luces del palacio. Ahora se hallaban iluminados nada mas que con que la débil luz de la noche. Iroh los estaba esperando.

- Solo deben prender aquí y sola hará el resto – indico el ex general.

Katara lo sujeto, y Zuko encendió el mechero. Al calentarse, la lámpara comenzó a elevarse, la soltaron y se fue elevando al cielo nocturno. Después, decenas de lámparas comenzaron a acompañarla, lámparas amarillas, verdes y azules iluminaban la noche, un espectáculo hermoso. Su tío había tenido una grandiosa idea. La Semana de las Culturas había terminado por fin. Zuko abrasó a Katara cruzando su brazo sobre su hombro. Ella se acomodo en su pecho. Todo era perfecto.

* * *

Las pequeñas olas de agua salada mojaban los pies de Katara mientras caminaba por la arena. Era un atardecer hermoso como solo en la Isla Ember se podía apreciar. Continuaba su paseo de regreso a la casa de playa. Iroh se había tomado la molestia de mandar a remodelar la vieja casa donde muchos años atrás la familia real había pasado sus veranos. No quedaba rastro de la casa donde se habían ocultado. Iroh se encargó se transformarla por completo. Ahora era una hermosa mansión. Lo hiso como regalo de bodas, había declarado el futuro abuelo y ansioso de ver a su futuro nieto había llegado dos meses antes de la fecha destinada al nacimiento del primer hijo de la pareja. En esos momentos se encontraba con ellos en la isla, lo había dejado a él y al señor Wei jugando una partida de Pai Shu en su nuevo tablero de madera y oro con piezas de plata y pedrería.

- ¿Nerviosa Lady Katara? – Pregunto Xiang – Solo faltan dos meses.

Katara suspiro y se llevo ambas manos a su abultado vientre de siete meses.

- Un poco, pero estoy mas ansiosa que nerviosa. Ya deseo tenerlo en mis brazos.

La mujer sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de la joven.

- ¿Es posible que usted con su habilidad pueda ver si es niño o niña? – preguntó.

Katara sonrió - ¿Cómo van las apuestas? – dijo sonriendo. Después de la semana de las culturas se entero de la apuesta entre el Almirante, su abuelo Pakku y el general Iroh sobre cuando se comprometerían, y al ver los dos tableros de oro y plata de Pai Shu que Iroh repentinamente tubo supieron quien había ganado.

- Todos afirman que será un varón, pues es lo que esperan ya que se convertiría en el príncipe heredero, pero las apuestas de que será una niña de ojos azules están por lo alto.

- ¿En verdad desean que sea una niña? – pregunto un poco incrédula. Katara sabia que lo ideal seria que el primer hijo fuera un varón, para asegurar el futuro del trono. Pero que prefirieran una niña a un niño resulto algo desconcertante.

- Ya ve como son los hombres, solo desean una hermosa princesa de la cual poder presumir. Y las niñas, siendo sinceras, son mas tiernas que los niños.

- Pero usted tiene un hijo – hablo Katara viendo al mayor de los hijos de Xiang jugando con su hermana.

- Adoro a mi hijo – hablo viendo con el profundo amor que solo una madre puede dar a sus hijos – Pero jamás podre vestirlo con la nueva moda para las niñas. Esos vestido son tan hermosos – dijo con lamentación – Solo Suni podrá disfrutarlos.

- ¿Qué aposto usted? – pregunto curiosa.

- Aposte a que será un niño.

- Pensé que quería una niña – dijo con extrañeza Katara.

- He tenido dos hijos y créame que se reconocer la figura de una mujer embarazada que espera un varón.

- Bueno, no estoy segura que sea o no un varón, pero… - hiso una pausa – de lo que estoy segura es que será un maestro fuego.

La cara de sorpresa de Xiang fue grande. Hasta ese momento solo la familia de ellos sabia de que se esperaba que fuera un maestro fuego el primer hijo de la pareja, nadie mas se había enterado de ello. Así que recibir aquella noticia fue demasiado impactante para la amiga de la Señora del Fuego.

- ¿¡Esta usted segura!? – le pregunto asombrada.

- Si, desde que me di cuenta que estoy embarazada he tenido fiebres al inicio de cada mes. Mi maestra Yugoda me explico que probablemente se debía a que mi hijo seria un maestro fuego, desde entonces me he estado cuidando.

Aquella noticia hiso feliz a su amiga. Y como estaba muy segura de que seria un varón el que ahora sepa que será un futuro maestro fuego hacia que valiera más su victoria. Las dos mujeres regresaron a la casa donde la señora Xiang y su esposo estaban como invitados. Pero un dolor muy fuerte hiso que Katara se detuviera de su paso.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – le pregunto con preocupación Xiang.

- Si... – respondió un poco nerviosa – fue solo... – el dolor se repitió pero más fuerte en ese momento, no pudo mantenerse de pie y la Señora Xiang la sostuvo para que no cayera, haciendo que se quedara de rodillas en la arena.

Inmediatamente le ordeno a sus hijos a que fueran por ayuda. El camino de regreso a la capital fue el mas largo para Zuko. Durante el trayecto estuvo al pendiente de Katara. Se envió un mensaje para que estuvieran listos a los doctores para atenderla al llegar, no solo pareciera que el parto se adelantaría si no que también una intensa fiebre comenzó apoderarse de ella. Le provocaban ligeros desmayos. Al llegar al puerto fue trasladada inmediatamente al palacio.

Los gritos ahogados de dolor y la creciente fiebre que había obligado a Zuko a no poder sostenerle la mano estaban provocando estragos en él. El médico real aseguró que efectivamente estaba en trabajo de parto pero no podían entender el porque de la fiebre, si eso continuaba era posible que ni Katara ni el bebe llegasen a sobrevivir.

Zuko no podía creerlo. Debía de ser una horrible broma del destino que estuviera pasando aquello. La maestra curandera de Katara había sido llamada para atenderla durante el parto, pero faltaban dos meses para que ella llegara y estaba a días de distancia. Y la única capaz de ayudarla era ella misma. Pero estando inconsciente por la fiebre y débil no podía hacer nada. Iroh consolaba a su sobrino mientras que los doctores buscaban una manera de ayudar a su esposa.

- Es el castigo por sus actos – El Alto Sabio se presentó.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le dijo Zuko con odio dirigiéndose a él de manera amenazadora.

- Cálmate Zuko – Iroh lo detuvo antes de que hiciera algo, después miro al sabio – Si esta aquí debe ser para ayudar. ¿No es así? – asevero el tono.

Zuko no creía que ese hombre fuera capaz de hacer algo, ¿Qué podría saber de partos? En ese momento necesitaban a un medico no a un anciano con mentalidad anticuada que se había atrevido a llamar abominación a su hijo.

- Se como ayudar a su esposa y a su hijo – hablo seriamente. Vio como el señor del fuego lo miraba con duda y el seño fruncido.

Rio con ironía. ¿En serio cree que le iba a creer? ¿Qué el podía ayudarlos?

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que voy aceptar su ayuda – le dijo con desagrado.

- ¡Zuko! – llamo la atención de su sobrino, después se dirigió al Alto Sabio – Cualquier ayuda es bien recibida. Explíquenos de que se trata.

- Como dije antes, puedo ayudarlos, pero solo lo hare con una condición.

- ¿Y cual es esa condición? – pregunto Zuko con incredulidad, realmente dudaba que aquel hombre fuera su salvación en esos momentos.

- Que su esposa renuncie a su posición y que abandone la nación del fuego para siempre.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Ya esta la segunda temporada de Revelaciones

**"DESCUBRIMIENTOS"**

_espero y la disfruten_

Agradecimiento a

LYr

Fuiste la primera en comentar y nunca habría continuado esta historia ya que me había deprimido por que pensaba que nadie la estaba leyendo

...Gracias...

Tambien a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios e hicieron de esta historia su favorita así como seguidores

Zuko 18

FANYs7GIRL

Liube

myw0nderland

bmwwlover

Valeria16

Andaluca

haruhi-chan125

Auro

zutaraa forever

Brenda iwi

DakotaRose0

Gatty8

Nami.28

MorganaAndMerlin

Utau Kagamine

666Spektor

CaFanel

Angel

Karou

Gracias a todos y espero y les guste la continuación

...(^-^)...

Este es mi Facebook por si desean agregarme estaré encantada de aceptarlos ...DaYriS Red Doll ... De nuevo muchas gracias...


End file.
